Lágrimas de una Vampiresa
by ScarWilliams
Summary: ¿tus últimos deseos antes de morir? – preguntó la Peliroja, divirtiéndose cada segundo de la filmación, rápidamente respondí como acto reflejo.- Conviérteme en Vampiresa– dije con total seguridad, mientras que sus labios se convirtieron en una Malévola Sonrisa
1. Dolor

Cap.1. Dolor:

Bella:

Muerte, una palabra a la cual todos les tenemos miedo, pero yo hoy no lo sentía, de alguna forma se había convertido en una simpleza para mí, no sentía ni el mínimo calosfríos cuando la oía.

De cierta forma, no podía evitar el pensar que al fín llegara, de esa forma, se eliminaría todo el tipo de Dolor que hoy sentía, sabía bien que Charlie estaría muy lastimado y eso no me hacia sentir orgullosa pero por otra parte sabia que al menos el estaría a salvo y eso me reconfortaba, sabía bien de Jacob en cualquier caso lo cuidaría y lograría que el saliera adelante.

Jacob, el solo pensar en él me hacía sentir aun mas peor, pues sabía lo triste e impotente que se sentiría si sabría que no pudo salvarme, que no estuvo allí para lograrlo, pero eso no era su culpa, nunca lo fué, ni siquiera el de los lobos que estaban a cargo durante las siguientes 12 horas, me sentía mal el solo pensar que yo ocupaba su tiempo, cuidando de cosas que tal vez son inevitables.

Justo ahora corría por el espeso bosque, aun no sabía hacia donde me dirigía pero aun así tenía algo en mente, si iba a morir ¿Qué mejor lugar en donde pase los mejores momentos de mi vida? Donde había vivido muchos momentos con él.

Edward, el pensar en él abría la fuerte herida que había en mi pecho, por un momento la sentí tal como el primer día, ese hueco tan profundo que nuevamente se abría paso en mí, por un momento pensé que no tenía ningún tipo de órgano, me sentía ligera, corría mas rápido de lo habitual a pesar de lo cansada que me sentía y lo poco alimentada que estaba, sabía bien que mi cuerpo podía desfallecer en algún momento pero no me importó. Necesitaba llegar con urgencia a aquel lugar que con solo verlo sabría que tendría paz, ese prado tan hermoso con el que siempre soñé, tal cual como la primera vez que fuí; cuando me encontré con Laurent, por un pequeño momento pensé que si iba a morir, pero gracias a los lobos aun estaba con vida, aunque no sé si fue lo mejor o lo peor que me pudo ocurrir, tal vez si ellos no hubieran llegado hoy estaría en mi lecho de muerte sin una pisca de dolor.

A pesar de que el prado esa vez estaba totalmente destruido, gracias a que todas las plantas hermosas y delicadas que alguna vez estuvieron allí desaparecieron, aunque yo sabia bien que quien las había arrancado había sido muy cuidadoso en no dejar ni la más mínima semilla en ella. Afortunadamente desde aquella vez tuve una idea. Tal vez no podía tener conmigo los viejos recuerdos salvo los de mi mente, pero eso no decía que no podía hacer nuevos, sin dar paso a mas una idea cruzo por mi mente y hasta el sol de hoy me dedique a hacerla realidad.

Decidí devolverle la vida a aquel precioso lugar, pues al fín y al cabo no tenía ni la más mínima culpa de todo lo que había sucedido, solo había sido una víctima de falsas ilusiones y quién, parte de unas cuantas "distracciones", aunque yo sabía muy en el fondo que no importaba cuanto yo tratara embellecer ese lugar, mientras él no este, solo será un prado hermosamente… simple.

No se como, ni en qué momento las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, al parecer tenía tiempo en este estado puedo sentía mi cara empapada hasta el cuello pero no me importó, algo me decía que no estaba lejos y que ahora no era momento para rendirse.

Como si mi mente fuera una especie de brújula, acertadamente llegué. Allí estaba yo en todo el borde de él no pude evitar bajar la velocidad conforme me iba acercando que en el momento que estaba allí ya estaba caminando, cada vez más lento adentrándome en el, si es cierto que no estaba totalmente hermoso como la primera vez que estuve allí pero había recuperado aunque sea un poco, justo cuando estaba en el medio comencé a dar vueltas sobre mis talones, lentamente, admirando cada parte de él como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pareciendo que era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar, de repente todo el cansancio y el dolor me cayeron como 100 libras en mi cuerpo, trayéndome a la realidad, haciendo que a los segundos cayera rendida de rodillas en el suelo, poco a poco las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, por más que lo quisiera mis ojos con tanto llorar jamás se secarían, cada vez me demostraban me tenían mas y mas, llevaba 6 meses llorando sin parar prácticamente y estaba segura que hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

- Bella…– dijo una voz demasiada conocida para mi, si, pues no era la primera vez en el mes que me la encontraba frente a frente, pero la diferencia de hoy es que estaba totalmente sola, había encontrado la forma para escabullirme de los lobos sin que me detectaran, difícil tarea, pero ella estaba cansada de jugar, llevaba meses jugando al Gato y al Ratón y hoy era el día en que la gran pantalla se apagaría después de decir Game Over.

- Victoria – dije con voz temblorosa, no podía evitar sentir un calosfrío atravesando mi columna vertebral cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo en un tono aparentado de preocupación

- ¿Es que acaso no puedo cumplir mi último deseo? – Dije vacilante – he hecho lo que me pediste, aunque sea déjame sufrir un poco por ello antes de morir.

- Esta bien, supongo que me gusta jugar con mi comida antes de deleitarla y créeme que estoy disfrutando cada segundo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia para luego acercarse a mi – ¿Sabes? cuando James iba matarte, el iba a hacer algo muy creativo que me gustaría continuar y tal vez Edward después me lo agradezca – dijo ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, el oír su nombre en sus labios solo fue como una patada en el estomago. A los segundos pude ver como de su pequeño bolso sacaba una Cámara de Video.

No pude evitar gemir en cuanto la vi, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente como flashes aturdiéndome por completo

- Vamos Bella – dijo captando mi atención – diviértenos – su voz cantarina expresaba claramente diversión – dinos ¿por que estas aquí hoy? – solo la mire, sentía que no podía hablar – Bella, te lo diré por segunda vez a la tercera tal vez no vivirás para contarlo aunque de todas formas morirás, pero acaso ¿no quieres despedirte de Edward?

Escuchar su nombre de nuevo fue una abofeteada, no se daba cuenta el gran daño que me hacia el tan solo escucharlo, aun mas que el dolor físico.

- Oh Bella… es un gran Comienzo, continua llorando estoy segura que Edward amará eso – no me había dado cuenta de la forma tan furiosa que bajaban las lagrimas de mis mejillas, sentía que era imposible que pararan – Te daré una oportunidad más, pero tan solo porque Edward merece esto, cuéntame Bella ¿Por quién estas aquí? – de alguna forma ella tenía razón Edward vería esto en algún momento ella se lo haría llegar y aunque esta no era la mejor de la circunstancias, era un forma de despedida.

- Estoy… - dije con voz entrecortada – aquí por… mi culpa, supongo – sentía que no podía hablar mas

- No Bella, no nos mientas, sabes muy bien que esto es por culpa de Edward o acaso crees que ¿el dejarte sola es muy noble como para que tu lo cubras y te eches la culpa?

- No… comprendo

- Bella es obvio que esta era una simpleza de escusa para poder zafarse de ti, el que un vampiro le diga toda su verdad a un Humano, puede hasta costarle la inmortalidad y tu lo arriesgabas a él y a su familia ¿no crees que es lo más lógico, querida? – de alguna extraña forma, sabía que no podía creer en el ella, pero eso no quitaba la lógica en sus palabras, tal vez estaban inyectadas de veneno pero eso no le quitaba el beneficio de la duda, además ¿Cómo Victoria sabia que Edward no me amaba? Tal vez desde un principio todo fue muy claro que yo simplemente no lo quería ver.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Dudo que hayas hablado con Edward o alguno del clan

- en efecto – dijo y bajo la cámara – pero, yo tengo el triple de años que tu, tengo experiencias y se sobre vampiros… se lo tramposos que pueden ser, lo traicioneros que se pueden volver, lo grandes mentirosos que son y la forma tan natural en la que lo hacen – dijo con total seguridad – se todo aquello que una joven adolescente humana no puede ni imaginar en sus siguientes 10 vidas

- de ser así… entonces… - no pude terminar mi voz estaba muy quebrada, ella volvió a subir su cámara

- Exacto, el siempre te mintió – esas palabras parecían navajas cada una acuchillándome lentamente en mi cuerpo dejándome más débil de lo que me encontraba, cada vez que las recordaba volvían a producir el mismo dolor una y otra vez mientras retumbaban como eco en mi cabeza – ahora ¿tus últimos deseos antes de morir? – pregunto la Pelirroja, divirtiéndose cada segundo de la filmación, rápidamente respondí como acto reflejo

- Conviérteme en Vampiresa – dije con total seguridad, mi voz no tembló en ninguna de las palabras, pude notar a través de sus ojos la sorpresa, pero a los segundos volvieron a ser los mismos burlones rojos ojos con diversión en ellos, mientras que sus labios se convirtieron en una perfecta malévola sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a Todos y Todas<em>

_Bueno, esta es mi Segunda Historia, aunque creo que nadie ha leído la anterior, quiero publicar esta porque _**Amo Escribir** _y hacerlas me encanta además que se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito,__espero que alguien lo lea algún día y aunque sea saber __**Su Opinión**__ como Siempre digo, es muy __**Importante **__para __**Mí**__ lo que piensen sobre la Historia._

_**Gracias Por Leer!**_

_Cuídense, y Disfruten de las Fiesta, Mañana Año Nuevo Pásenla Excelente _

_Tratare de Actualizar Pronto__**…**_

PD: La Historia es una Forma alternativa de Luna Nueva después de que Edward abandona a Bella, aquí ya han pasado 6 meses después de ese momento y desde aquí todo cambia y toma una ruta diferente. Les Prometo que No repetiré la misma trama y a Cambio solo les pido paciencia y una Oportunidad!(;


	2. El Pacto

Cap.2. El Pacto:

Bella:

La ira embargaba mi cuerpo sin dar paso a nada, ya no sentía ni siquiera el hueco en mi pecho, es como si se hubiera desvanecido o simplemente se halla apartado para dejar a la Ira en mí, dejando que cubriera cada uno de mis sentidos.

Quería hacer muchas cosas, gritar, llorar de nuevo, golpearme contra un árbol tal vez. Me sentía atrapada en mi misma mientras que mi mente recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Victoria seguida de todas las imágenes que compartí junto a él; donde se suponía que él me amaba, que yo era su existencia, pero hoy me daba cuenta que todo fue una mentira, una Vil y Gran mentira, él se había burlado de mí de la forma más maléfica que puede haber dejándome fuera de combate por 6 meses, donde sufría aun por él, lloraba por su partida, me alejaba de mis amigos, donde vivía como un cuerpo sin vida y lo que había pedido hace unos segundos no se diferenciaba mucho de ese estado.

Sabía perfectamente que las palabras que salieron mis labios fueron un acto por impulso, pero de alguna forma expresaban lo que justo ahora quería creía necesitar.

Por otro lado Charlie iba a estar devastado al ni siquiera el poder encontrar mi cuerpo, pues obviamente yo debía irme de aquí si no quería que el terminara muerto por mi culpa o cualquier otro inocente, sabía muy bien por los Cullen que los primeros años es muy difícil de controlar la sed y no quería que eso sucediera.

- y ¿Qué gano yo de todo esto? – dijo Victoria con su sonrisa burlona

- Vengar a James – dije y ella solo rio ante mis palabras en forma de burla, sabía bien que no tenía mucho que ver, pero si ella aceptaba mi petición iba a encargarme de que la idea que cruzo por mi mente hace unos segundos se hiciera realidad – y… - trate de continuar y ella paro de reír y volvió a enfocar su vista en mi – Obtener el sufrimiento de Edward - _si es que lo llega a sentir_ eso ultimo lo dijo mi mente torturándome más de lo que podía soportar.

- Vaya… ¿todo eso se obtiene con tu inmortalidad? – dijo sin entender alguna de mis palabras

- Por supuesto, tal vez no veas la diferencia pero solo moriré y desapareceré de su vida, tal cual como ahora, más bien estoy segura que ni llegue a importarle, después de tantos meses tal vez ya tenga su vida nuevamente formada – dije y el pensarlo hizo que una pequeña punzada se hiciera presente en mi corazón – pero… si soy inmortal muchas cosas pueden cambiar

- ¿Cómo cuales? –dijo intrigada

- ¿nunca te has preguntado?... ¿Por qué estaba conmigo mientras él era un vampiro y yo una humana?

- Más de lo que crees – dijo sonriendo de nuevo, veía como todo esto la divertía pero me importaba poco ahora - a ver dime la flamante respuesta

- Él jamás quiso convertirme – vi en sus ojos la sorpresa – Porque, supuestamente para él era importante mi alma – no pude evitar sonreír con desgana y melancolía, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho – supuestamente no quería que yo me convirtiera en lo que son ustedes, no deseaba que fuera una asesina y el que alguno de sus familiares lo pensara era el más grande inmundo pensamiento que podían tener

- Comienzo a comprender – dijo con suficiencia – piensas provocarlo haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que él quiere – asentí – ¡Vaya Bella, me sorprendes! para ser humana desarrollas muy buenos planes… Pero – esta parte no era buena – sigo pensando y ¿Cómo se que no es una débil trampa tuya?

- Porque aparte de esto conseguirás otra cosa

- ¿Aún más? – Asentí – a ver, sigue ofreciendo

- Seré tu aliada, no tu _seguidora_ si no tu aliada, te ayudare a que Edward sufra todo lo que _Tú _has sufrido por la muerte de James, yo soy el punto clave que lograra todo eso y más, pues se muchas cosas de él que pueden jugar a tu favor, pero, _solo_ te ayudare en esto, luego tu puedes seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía, te Prometo que no intentare matarte ni antes ni después

- Me parece bien mientras pueda obtener lo que quiero y tranquila que no tengo miedo a que una Neófita

- Entonces ¿aceptas convertirme?

- Por supuesto – lo directa y segura que fue su decisión me afirmaba que era verdad, justo en ese momento pare en seco.

Una decisión ya afirmada, solo podía decir que… Alice, ella vería todo esto quizá ya lo ah hecho, si era así todo el plan podría venirse abajo a lo mejor ni siquiera llego a convertirme siquiera. No podía dejar que un punto en falso me hiciera retroceder, ya había vendido mi alma y estaba segura que no la recuperaría.

- Espera – dije algo asustada por los pensamientos que acababa de decir - Alice Cullen puede estar viendo todo esto ahora

- ¿Cómo? – dijo volteando hacia atrás de sí misma

- Si, porque ella puede ver el futuro de las decisiones ya tomadas o las que se puedan tomar y estoy casi segura que pudo haber visto esto, de ser así todo el plan se viene abajo

- No dejare que una Cullen se interponga en mis planes - dijo Victoria en tono enojado

- No, debemos ser cuidadosas si queremos que todo esto salga a la perfección

- ¿Entonces?

- Dame una semana para hacer un par de cosas, de forma no dejaremos pisadas en falso y así ella no verá nada de esto

- ¿Acaso piensas que estoy Jugando? ¿Qué me dice que no iras con los perros de tus amigos?

- No soy tonta, se lo que he pactado contigo no me echaré para atrás

- Aun así, si piensas hacer algo… - dijo sonriendo con maldad haciendo que un calosfrió recorriera toda mi espalda - recuerda que tu padre está en medio Bella, no querrás que él salga lastimado en todo esto – Charlie, no podía dejar que algo le ocurriera por mi culpa, yo sola me había metido en esto y sola debía salir.

- Te Juro, que no te fallaré, Port Ángeles, sabrás donde estaré, mi olor será el rastro

- Muy bien, te estaré vigilando – dijo amenazante

- es lo menos que puedes hacer

- vete, antes de que no pueda controlarme más

Salí corriendo rápidamente en dirección contraria donde ella estaba la cual era la correcta, yo había hecho algo para siempre saber por dónde salir y así no confundirme aunque tuve ayuda de Jacob en eso, el me había hecho en madera una inscripción con mi nombre, era realmente hermosa y decidí colgarla en uno de los troncos, de esa forma sabría siempre por donde regresar además de que estaba encima de la única parte de todo el prado que tenia Tulipanes rojos alrededor.

Seguí corriendo aunque aún no estaba ni con la mas minina lejanía de allí, de alguna forma oía unos pasos acercarse a mí, pensé que era una especie de eco de las mías, pero no, efectivamente alguien se acercaba en la dirección contraria que yo iba, me asuste, Victoria podía haberme alcanzado y dar la vuelta para quedar en frente de mi, por un momento lo pensé así, cuando pare en seco y comencé a escuchar detenidamente lo que se acercaba, para mi mala suerte no estaba solo, se oían muchas pisabas que se acercaban a toda Velocidad, pensé en huir pero recordé algo, solo eso podía decir una cosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Bueno, seré breve (o trataré), es un capitulo corto o por lo menos para mí lo es._

_Dejen su opinión, a ver díganme, __**¿les gusta esta nueva Bella?**__ Sé que es impulsiva y tal vez estúpida pero conforme se desarrolle la historia, pueda que cambie… o no._

_**¿Quieren que se convierta en Vampira o No?**__ Para mí eso aun no está seguro pero mientras escriba algo saldrá, aunque sus opiniones también pueden influir._

_Gracias Por Leer, y las chicas que dejaron sus Reviews… __Mega Gracias!__ (; me dan fuerzas para seguir con la historia y mejorarla cada vez más! __**Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**Disfruten de de estos últimos días de Diciembre, Compartan con su Familia y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! **_


	3. Decisiones

Cap.3. Decisiones:

Bella:

Lobos, pasaron rápidamente a mi lado dejándome atrás, en un par de segundos estaban a una gran distancia, de seguro sabían que Victoria andaba por allí, eso me hizo sentir mal, sabía bien que alguien al verme estaría disgustado con saber que yo estaba en ese lugar.

De alguna extraña forma me había quedado viendo por el lugar en el que ellos se habían ido, no quería voltearme, sabía bien que alguien estaba atrás de mi, podía sentir su presencia y no tenía que ser genio para saber de quién se trataba. Lentamente me voltee queriendo atrasar todo y hacer que era producto de mi mente, pero no.

Jacob, en forma de lobo estaba en frente de mí, me miraba cautelosamente, sabía que estaba enojado, pero agradecí el hecho de que estaba en su forma lobuna, la manera en la que me veía y detallaba no era muy normal, pues ni se notaba solo miraba fijamente a donde yo me encontraba y me intimidaba sobre manera, deduje que estaba buscando una razón para que yo estuviese entera y viva; por otra parte, Jacob no era ningún tonto y seguramente la pregunta de ¿Por qué estás aquí? Rondaba su mente.

Después de unos minutos despertó del extraño trance en el que se encontraba y me hizo una seña para llevarme en su lomo, al principio dude, pues, eso solo significaba un _Tenemos que hablar y no te perderé de vista_, no pude negarme, aun sin hablar y teniendo aspecto de Lobo le entendía perfectamente y no se iba a ir sin mí.

Después de 25 minutos que conté en mi mente, al fin habíamos llegado a la Push, el viaje fue incómodamente silencioso y aunque sabía que no podía hablar con él, se podía sentir la tensión que había entre los dos. Cuando llegamos a la playa, me baje de él.

- ve tranquilo, yo esperaré aquí – dije, pero el solo me miraba, simplemente no confiaba en mis palabras.

El día anterior cuando me había llamado, le dije que iría de excursión con los chicos del instituto, al principio que era una escusa baja pero desde el día que le pedí el saltar de acantilado, nada de lo que le dijera le sorprendía. Al principio el presentía que era mentira, pero me costó 20 minutos de charla para darle seguridad que era verdad, en parte lo era, en la mañana había saldría con los chicos pero él no sabía que solo era en la mañana.

- estaré aquí… - no movió ni un músculo – Jake, te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte – no pude evitar el ver el doble sentido de las palabras; al parecer lo había convencido, bajo la cabeza debatiéndose entre sí mismo si debía o no, para luego subirla de nuevo y mirarme amenazante, sabía que era una advertencia de _si rompía mi promesa habría problemas_.

Vi como se alejaba corriendo hacia su casa a cambiarse, yo solo me di vuelta y me acerque a la playa me senté en uno de los arboles que había por allí cerca, así permanecí unos minutos solo admirando el mar, mi mente voló rápidamente a todas cosas que ahora debía enfrentar… sola.

Charlie fue mi primer pensamiento, el estará devastado al ser policía y no saber en donde se encontraba su única hija, si era posible me buscaría por todos los lugares habidos y por haber en el país y si no le es suficiente el mundo. Eso me hizo pensar que debía aparentar algo, tal vez mi muerte o que me había ido de allí, nuevamente; recordé aquella vez cuando tuve que mentirle para que me dejara ir y así escapar de un vampiro sediento que me deseaba como cena. No sería fácil pero debía hacerlo, tenía que pelear con Charlie y aparentar que no podía vivir más con él, tal vez también podría decir que me iba a casa de Renée y en el camino aparentar que tuve un accidente; podría incluso recrear el hecho que me fui a un salto de acantilado y verificar que nadie me viera salir. Habían muchas ideas y no eran tan locas ni ilógicas pero el problema estaba en que si yo era capaz.

Aun no creía el hecho de que había hecho un pacto con Victoria, negociando mí propia alma a cambio de inmortalidad y venganza, aunque yo sentía que ya la había perdido unos meses atrás… me frene mentalmente. No, no podía seguir pensando de esa manera, todos esos recuerdos "hermosos" del pasado se había convertido en horribles pesadillas, aunque literalmente así lo era, pues ni en mis sueños estaba tranquila, todos ellos estaban ocupados por él y eso de cierta forma me lastimaba sentimentalmente como me debilitaba físicamente.

Debía cambiar eso o probablemente un día de estos de verdad, yo muera de tristeza y ¿Qué mejor forma que convirtiéndome en algo que desde hace tiempo deseaba? Tal vez no era una buena salida de mis problemas, pero, hoy en día ¿Que era bueno y malo? ¿Qué tenía lógica y que no?; en un mundo donde existen lobos y vampiros, donde las leyendas se hacían verdad nada parecía tener un límite y yo al parecer estaba sujetándome a ese hecho.

- Bella – dijo Jacob ya en su forma humana, me voltee con un esfuerzo de sonrisa en mis labios que al ver su cara seria desapareció rápidamente.

- Jake

- ahora… quiero que me expliques ¿Qué hacías allí? – dijo rápidamente sin dejar paso a alguna escusa, acertando mi suposición.

- lo siento – me disculpe, ya me sentía culpable y aun no había hecho nada o eso creía – es que… - piensa Bella, recuerda: sé natural, que tengan lógica tus palabras – yo, me sentía mal – el me miro confundido – en serio, es que a mitad de camino comencé a marearme y les dije a los chicos que mejor fuera a casa y aprovechara que era temprano y… - sentía que no podía continuar con las mentiras, por un momento estuve a punto de decirle la verdad pero recordé la amenaza de Victoria, tal vez ahora sí estuviera vigilándome y Jake ni siquiera se había dado cuenta – cuando iba llegando a Forks decidí pasar primero por la farmacia, pero ella me encontró primero y me llevó hasta allí y por un momento pensé que me mataría, pero solo fue para decirme algo.

- entonces ¿la chupasangre te llevo hasta allá para hablar contigo? – dijo Jake claramente confundido, tanto esfuerzo para arruinarlo en el final.

- Si, es que quería negociar conmigo.

- ¿Qué quería? –me impresiono eso, o Jake me estaba siguiendo la corriente para ver hasta donde llegaba mi mentira o en verdad había creído en mis palabras.

- quería… negociar… – los nervios me atacaron, sentía que no podía continuar, sentí como una de las cálidas manos de Jacob tomaron las mías.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, yo te protegeré, pero necesito saber lo que dijo – eso confirmaba claramente que se había creído todo, asentí como si sintiera confianza, seguramente el tomo mis nervios de mala mentirosa como miedo por los recuerdos.

- quería… negociar mi vida, quería saber cómo poder encontrarme sola sin que ustedes me protegieran y me amenazó con Charlie – sabía que mis palabras no tenían perdón, pero en parte eran ciertas sí me había amenazado con mi padre, no en esas circunstancias, pero eran las que mejor convenían para el momento.

Jacob me miro por unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, seguramente buscando la mentira en ellos, por un momento pensé que me descubriría pero me retracte cuando sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, claramente apoyándome, su cálido cuerpo me hizo sentir confiada y tranquila, me sentía _en casa_, sabía que extrañaría todo esto y debía aprovechar cada una de las oportunidades que tenia.

Después de unos segundos lo abracé y le estreché a mi cuerpo; extrañaría todo esto, las charlas, sus llamadas, su preocupación, su protección hacia Charlie y a mí, su calidez, sus chistes y bromas, la forma tan agradable que me hacía sentir con su compañía, definitivamente extrañaría con cada parte de mi ser a Jacob Black.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a bajar furiosamente por mis mejillas dejando mi vista totalmente nublada, pero eso no me importó, me aferre más a su cuerpo como si de esa forma pudiera remediar lo que había hecho, ahora más que nunca deseaba retractarme y poder continuar con mi vida, no me sentía capaz para realizar todas aquellas fantasías que mi mente había creado.

- Tranquila Bella – dijo separándose de mí para poder secar mis lágrimas – esa chupasangre no se acercará a Charlie, ni a Ti de nuevo, te protegeré con mi vida si con eso consigo lograrlo, no llores, nosotros nos encargaremos de que muy pronto solo sea historia y así tu recuperaras tu vida – eso ultimo lo escuche como algo lejano sabia que él no podría cumplirlo y era por mi culpa, me sentía detestable y quería sacar todo llorando porque ni siquiera podía hablarlo con él, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás yo misma le había puesto fecha a mi muerte y eso no lo podía remediar.

Nuevamente nos abrazamos, el seguía reconfortándome por algo erróneo pero aun así servía, poco a poco sentí como la calma inundaba mi cuerpo junto al cansancio, me serene y mi mente comenzó a pensar con claridad, esto era una total locura, no podía continuar así, debía hablarlo con Jake. Me separe de él y lo mire fijamente, me miraba preocupado como si fuera un pedazo de vidrio y estuviera a punto de partirme en mil pedazos. No sé el ¿Por qué? Pero mire atrás de su hombro, donde estaba el bosque, al principio no distinguía bien pero conforme se acostumbraba mi vista me di cuenta de algo y me aterre totalmente.

Había una cabellera roja como la llama colgada de uno de los arboles, estaba justo atrás de nosotros, fue suficiente para recordar sus palabras "_recuerda que tu padre está en medio Bella, no querrás que él salga lastimado en todo esto_" el pensar nuevamente que algo le pasara a Charlie me aterraba, ella cumplía bien sus promesas pues en verdad me estaba vigilando, ahora más que nunca, debía enfrentar mis decisiones y hacerle frente a cada una, así me arrepintiera después

Si el destino decía que debía convertirme en Vampiresa para que mi padre pudiera continuar con su vida y también obtener Venganza en contra de Edward. Pues, que así sea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_El Capítulo de hoy si es un poco más largo pero espero y anhelo que sea Apremiante para ustedes._

_Esta vez, quise expresar la esencia de la Bella que todos conocemos donde ya no estaba sometida a los impulsos, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo los pensamiento de las caracteristicas que yo le he añadido. _

_Gracias Por Leer, ojala este Cap. haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado al leer_

_**Hiper-Mega-Super Gracias por sus Reviews!**__ de verdad que me dan muchas fuerzas e inspiración para seguir con la historia y mejorarla cada vez más! Recuerden que __**Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**Disfruten de este día con su Familia, ojala les guste su pequeño regalito de Fin de Año (;  
><strong>_

_**Disfruten y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! **_


	4. Pequeño Comienzo

Cap.4. Pequeño Comienzo:

Bella:

- Respira – me dije cuando miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía totalmente asustada o mejor dicho ATERRADA, esa era la palabra correcta aunque aun me parecía quedarse corta – Tranquila Bella que ya es hora – aun no sabía el porqué hablaba conmigo misma, pero de alguna forma me ayudaba, trataba de pensar las cosas como me salieran, de esa forma Alice no vería nada.

Alice, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará? ¿Si podrá ver la traicionera persona en la que me he convertido? ¿Si ha visto lo estúpida que me comportado desde que se han ido? Me preguntaba tantas cosas, aunque en realidad todas se resumían en una: ¿Aun me consideraba su amiga? Quería de alguna forma obtener esa respuesta, pues, de mi parte era totalmente obvio que Si la consideraba e incluso podría decir que ella era mi mejor amiga.

Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado, antes sentía la gran necesidad que de ella supiera como seguía mi vida y sobretodo pedirle su opinión, todo lo contrario a ahora que debía tomar decisiones apresuradas para que así ella no pudiera ver ninguna. Por momentos deseaba retroceder el tiempo pero más eran las ganas que sucediera, sabía que le vería de nuevo si quería acercarme a él y eso me reconfortaba bastante.

Tocaron a mi puerta, me voltee y estaba Charlie en el marco vestido de una vez para ir de pesca, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia al saber que esta era la última vez que nos veríamos.

- Bella ya me voy, la verdad es que estoy algo tarde pero tranquila volveré en la noche – dijo apenado, como siempre

- Tranquilo papá, ve y diviértete, pesca uno bien grande – dije alentándolo para que no viera la tristeza que demostraba mi cuerpo – Te quiero mucho papá – dije acercándome rápidamente para abrazarlo, quien sabe cuándo volvería a hacerlo, Charlie se sorprendió con mi reacción pero luego me rodeo con sus brazos, nosotros no éramos los típicos padre e hija que se demostraban su amor todos los días, pues a ambos nos costaba admitirlo por la pena – cuídate muchísimo ¿Si? – el solo asintió

- Bella, sólo voy a pescar, volveré en la noche… o ¿acaso quieres que me quede?... puedo hacerlo, solo debo llamar a Harry y… - lo interrumpí

- No papá, quiero que vayas, es solo que pasan tantas cosas, ayer vi el periódico y creo que aun sigo asustada por las cosas que leí, además los lobos que rondan por allí solo… - el me interrumpió, me sorprendía sobremanera mi naturalidad al mentir.

- Bella – dijo con una media sonrisa – soy policía ¿está bien? Sé cómo cuidarme, así que, tranquila, volveré en la noche sano y salvo ¿te parece bien? – Asentí – muy bien y… deja de leer los periódicos y eso, comienzas a parecerte a tu madre con los libros de misterio –reí recordando a Renée haciendo preguntas como loca después de leer un buen libro de investigaciones.

- lo siento, vale, se te hace tarde – el asintió

- Si no te sientes segura, deberías ir a la reserva y visitar a Jacob un rato, podrías distraerte – dijo vacilante, definitivamente extrañaría todos estos acosos de parte de mi padre.

- estaré bien y hoy no iré a la reserva hare unos deberes y tal vez salga al supermercado

- Oh, está bien, bueno ahora si debo irme Bella – dijo y lo abrace nuevamente

- Diviértete – el solo sonrió, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Odiaba el simple hecho de no haberme despedido de Charlie como se debía, pero al menos conseguí dos abrazos y su sonrisa, había salido mejor de lo que pensé, no pude evitar quedarme viendo por la ventana a la patrulla irse por la calle, deseando que regresara para así no cometer lo que mi mente quería hacer, pero lastimosamente no volvió y justo ahora lamentaba todo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas mientras estaba allí parada, las seque rápidamente y fui a mi habitación, tome todos mis utensilios y me fui al bañarme, debía alistarme, este día prometía ser muy largo y agotador. Sin esperar más entre el baño. A los 40 minutos salí, extraño en mí, pero quería atrasar las cosas, esperando a que algo sucediera. Ya estaba totalmente lista, una camisa color gris ceñida a mi cuerpo, que me había regalado Ángela la semana pasada, unos blue jeans oscuros desgastados, unas botas negras y una chaqueta marrón, amarré mi cabello en una coleta y me sentía preparada para todo lo que viniera ese día.

Rápidamente fui a mi cuarto y saque debajo de mi cama mi mochila que había preparado esa semana cada vez que recordaba algo. Llevaba todo lo necesario para un pequeño viaje, mis papeles conjunto a mi pasaporte, unas muda de ropa, un par de converse negras, mis artículos de uso personal y mi viejo billetero, dinero extra nunca estaba demás.

Me fui escaleras abajo y subí rápidamente a la camioneta vigilando que nadie me viera salir, no habían pasado ni siquiera un par de minutos cuando ya la había puesto en marcha, conducía con mucha paciencia para la prisa que tenia, pero eso no me importaba aun tenía la sensación de que alguien detendría toda esta locura.

Mientras salía de Forks no podía evitar ver cada uno de los lugares, todas las casas, incluso pase en frente de la de Ángela, me sentí nostálgica de tampoco despedirme de ella, era un buena amiga y sabia que siempre contaría con ella y por ese hecho prefiero no hacerlo, de esa forma ella no saldría tan lastimada y tampoco metida en mis problemas sobrenaturales.

Al fin después de varias vueltas estaba en las as afueras, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, respire unas cuantas veces, debía ser valiente, yo escogí todo esto y debía hacerle frente. Aun así mis palabras no lograban contener mi nerviosismo y ansiedad, me sentía insegura hasta conduciendo, decidí frenar, no quería que mi supuesto accidente se volviera realidad.

En cuando me orille en la carretera salí de la furgoneta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, cuando me detuve, me apoye en mis rodillas con la cabeza hacia abajo, era tanta presión que sentía que hasta ganas de vomitar tenía. Mi mente era un desastre, los recuerdos y pensamientos pasaban como flashes en mi cabeza, aturdiéndome por completo.

- Tal vez si vomitaras te sintieras mejor – dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas, no la reconocí.

Cambié mi postura y me enderecé, me di vuelta y vi una mujer escultural con un cuerpo que solo seria comparable con el de Rosalie, su cabello era largo, rizado, con un color rubio fresa, su piel era pálida y los ojos totalmente dorados, su belleza era sin igual digna de una vampiresa y para mi suerte vegetariana o por lo menos eso era lo que su apariencia demostraba.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Bella? – dijo, me asombre totalmente al oír mi nombre en sus labios, yo no la conocía pero al parecer ella a mi si e incluso me había nombrado con mi apodo.

- ¿Co-Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dije en la total confusión, ella solo suspiro

- por favor, entremos en tu… - dijo y fijo su vista en mi furgoneta – móvil – agradecía su educación – y vayamos a un lugar más privado – dijo volviéndose hacia mi – además que no te ves nada bien - Ella me veía esperando una respuesta, pero no me moví, ella era vampira y si quería en cualquier momento yo podría ser su cena lo cual no me beneficia en nada ahora – Oye, no te hare daño – dijo adivinando mis pensamientos – mira mis ojos dorados, aunque no lo creas cuesta un poco tenerlo de este color después de beber sangre humana y no aparentes sorpresa, se que sabes lo que soy, así que lo mas que te pido es que confíes en mí, no te hare ningún daño en lo absoluto – de alguna extraña forma había creído en sus palabras así que nos acercamos a mi camioneta – por favor yo conduzco, no te vez en muy buenas condiciones – asentí levemente, odiaba que condujeran por mí, pero el malestar que sentía cegaba mis pensamientos.

Me monte en la camioneta con pesadez, ella rápidamente la puso en marcha a casi todo lo que daba, al parecer todos los vampiros tenían una gran inclinación a la velocidad, veía como se frustraba al ver que no daba toda la potencia que ella quería pero eso ahora poco me importaba. Yo estaba en mi furgoneta junto a una vampira cuyo nombre aun desconozco.

- disculpa, pero aun… no se tu nombre – dije cautelosa, ella abrió los ojos

- Oh, como lo siento, mi nombre en Tanya soy la líder del clan de Denalí – mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no lo podía creer frente a mí estaba, la líder de una de las familias más cercanas a los Cullen – por lo que verás, el porqué te conozco aun sin ser presentadas.

- ya veo – fue lo único que pude decir, aun no entendía el porqué estaba aquí, mi mente voló a una de las posibilidades. ¿Será que Alice la mando a vigilarme? de ser así seguro ella sabía lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer y para colmo se lo había dicho a Tanya, porqué obviamente ella no estaba aquí a ciegas – disculpa si sueno mal educada pero… ¿por qué estás aquí?- necesitaba saber la respuesta.

- Bella, sé que no te sientes bien, así que, ¿por qué no descansas? – Dijo mirándome por un momento con una sonrisa para luego fijar su vista en el camino – el viaje no será largo, pero no tan rápido como espero – sabia que se refería a la furgoneta – te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos y estemos cómodas, te responderé todas tus preguntas – asentí y me acomode en mi asiento

Tanya era una mujer muy autoritaria y dominante, podía notarlo por la forma en cómo me decía las cosas pero aun así era amable, de alguna extraña forma ella me daba confianza y me hacía creer en cada una de sus palabras sin tanto repetirlas.

Mientras miraba por el camino pude distinguir lo cerca que estábamos de Port Ángeles, eso me alerto, si Victoria nos seguía seguramente no se paparía o tal vez confundiría toda la situación, un leve escalofrío atravesó mi espalda ante ese pensamiento.

Efectivamente después de varios minutos al fin estábamos en Port Ángeles, agradecía el hecho pues pude ver como bajaba la velocidad conforme entrabamos al lugar, a unas cuantas cuadras, Tanya estacionó la camioneta en el aparcamiento de un restaurant, no pude evitar el flashback de 3 palabras, _La Bella Italia_; sacudí mi cabeza, lo que de menos necesitaba ahora eran _distracciones tontas_, mi propio pensamiento me había herido sin darme cuenta.

Salimos de la camioneta y entramos al lugar llamado _Café Garden_, era bastante hermoso y acogedor debía decir, el patio se veía tan delicado con todas aquellas flores alrededor, toda la decoración era blanco con colores cálidos, dando la sensación hogareña, habían muy pocas personas allí pero las que estaban justo al ver a Tanya se quedaron impactados, muchas mujeres la veían con envidia, mientras que los hombres con deseo y admiración y no era para menos, Tanya era totalmente hermosa tal cual como una diosa.

Tanya solo sonrió y no les prestó atención a las miradas y susurros que hacían sobre ella, se limitó a ir al mostrador. Al ver la cara del muchacho detrás de él, no pude reprimir otro recuerdo; _cuando en la Bella Italia, nuestra anfitriona le dio un gran interés a… él._

- Buenos Días – dijo nuestro anfitrión muy animado

- Buenos Días – Tanya le devolvió el saludo amablemente – podrías darnos una mesa para 2, que sea un tanto apartado ¿si no es mucha molestia? – pico su ojo derecho y el chico quedo totalmente deslumbrado.

- Por supuesto que no, síganme por favor – dijo sin dejar de admirarla para luego indicarnos nuestra mesa en lo ultimo del lugar, bastante apartado de las demás personas.

Tomamos asiento, el muchacho antes de irse le dedico una gran sonrisa a Tanya la cual ni se dio cuenta, él solo se fue resignado al no haber logrado nada.

Seguía sorprendida por aquella mujer que tenía en frente, ella era tan hermosa y amable que te hacia tenerle una gran admiración aun sin conocerla, era como si pudieras ver su alma, me sentí insignificante en su compañía, cualquier hombre podría estar a sus pies si ella lo quería, no pude evitar pensar que tal vez si ella fue la pareja de él, a lo mejor a ella nunca la hubiera abandonado; borre el pensamiento, debía dejar de pensar de esa forma, me hería sobremanera aunque yo misma sabía que era vedad.

- Puedo tomar su orden – dijo la mesera, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia

- Bella – dijo Tanya, claramente para que yo pidiera, pues si es por ella no comería nada de lo que hubiera en este lugar.

- este… - dije viendo la carta tímidamente – am… - todos esos platillos me parecían extraños, pero aun así provocaron mi apetito, mis tripas comenzaron a rugir levemente, gracias a dios, justo en el final vi lo que buscaba – unos macarrones con queso estarían bien – dije y la mesera anoto rápidamente

- ¿Desea algo para tomar?

- solo un jugo de naranja

- ¿algo más? – Negué - y ¿usted señorita? – dijo refiriéndose ahora a Tanya

- solo un vaso de agua – la chica anoto, para luego disculparse y retirarse

Tanya me miraba divertida

- entonces, ahora si puedes explicarme el ¿por qué estás aquí? – pregunte cautelosa, no sabía si era aun el momento

- está bien, yo cumplo mis promesas, pero necesito que escuches todo lo que te vaya a decir con mucha atención, no soy del tipo que repite las cosas – asentí

- escucharé todo lo que digas

- excelente, porque lo que debo decirte es algo muy serio y creo que solo en ti puedo confiarlo - En cuanto ella dijo aquella frase mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que Tanya Denalí quería decirme?

Sea lo que sea, estaba a punto de descubrirlo, no pude evitar sentir un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Sé que he tardado pero lo apremiare con lo Largo del Capítulo de hoy, el cual espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Tal vez pensarán que no es lo que esperaban, ¿Por qué no convierto a Bella en Vampira aun?_

_Tranquilas en el Próximo lo descubrirán, Paciencia les Pido por Favor._

_Gracias Por Leer, ojala este Cap. lo hayan disfrutado al leer_

_**Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews a Todos!**__ (; de verdad no saben el gusto que me da saber que les gusta lo que he escrito! Recuerden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado un gran fin de año con sus familias y mis mejores deseos para este Nuevo que hemos Comenzado! **_

PD: Tome algunas palabras del Libro de _Crepúsculo_, en el Capítulo "_Port Ángeles_" para así darle más sentido y unión a la historia que ya conocemos.


	5. Descubrimientos

Cap. 5. Descubrimientos:

Bella:

Sentía calosfrió por aquellas palabras de Tanya, la ansiedad que sentía era increíble, aun no le encontraba respuesta a lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué solo en mí podría confiar eso tan importante? Si tan solo me conocía de hace un par de minutos.

- Aquí esta su orden señoritas - dijo la mesera con nuestro pedido en una charola, rápidamente las puso en la mesa, en frente de nosotras para luego retirarse al decir _"Buen Provecho"_.

El aturdimiento que tenía era tan grande que después de un rato de irse la chica, aun no había probado siquiera mi plato, ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo.

- Bella, come o puede enfriarse – dijo Tanya trayéndome a la realidad, pero devolviendo a los dañinos recuerdos.* _Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí. —Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso. Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada*. _Parpadee un par de veces y recupere la poca cordura que ahora poseía. Asentí y comencé a disfrutarla, estaba muy delicioso, tal vez este sea el último plato que pueda probar como humana.

– Bueno, creo que ahora si podemos hablar con más confianza – dijo y yo asentí - La verdad Bella es que no estoy aquí por una visita casual y mucho menos para saber cómo te encuentras – la sinceridad en sus palabras solo pudo recalcar lo obvio – lo cierto es que, me ha inquietado mucho la forma que puede tomar tu futuro con las repentinas decisiones que has tomado – un calosfrió atravesó mi espalda de solo saber que ella sabía sobre mi pacto con Victoria.

«Bella, aunque no es de mi incumbencia, los Cullen son como parte de mi familia y no puedo evitar sentir, todo el dolor y sufrimiento que puedan atravesar, e incluso sus preocupaciones, Carmen es parte de mi clan, se parece mucho a Esme y por ende ambas se llevan de maravilla por la similitudes entre ellas a tal forma que se cuentan muchas cosas – tome un sorbo de mi jugo, algo me decía que lo siguiente no era tan alentador – entre ellas, lo que sucede entre sus familias y déjame decirte Bella, que después de irse de Forks la vida de ellos no es la misma – me sorprendí ante sus palabras, era totalmente imposible que fuera por mi culpa, me sentía mal de solo saber que ni Carlisle o Esme puedan vivir tranquilos por están preocupados todo el tiempo»

Tanya leyó mi expresión y hizo un ademan al plato para que continuara comiendo, a pesar de lo que había dicho antes ya no sentía hambre, estaba tan sumida en sus palabras que pase por alto el que estaba comiendo, a regañadientes tome otro bocado, masticándolo rápidamente.

- aun así, ellos están bien – dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos (eso me dolió más de lo pude reprimir) – el caso es que, Alice – me sorprendí al oír su nombre, definitivamente lo que vendría no era nada bueno – ella, ha tenido un par de visiones… un tanto preocupantes - me miro amenazante esta vez con sus dorados ojos.

- ¿Qué ha visto? – dije como acto reflejo, con la ansiedad clara en mi voz.

- Tranquila, corres con mucha suerte para ser humana – sonrió perezosamente – solo ve borrones y cosas sin sentido, pero aun así eso la ha puesto o suficiente ansiosa, a tal modo que casi vuelve a Forks solo a cerciorarse de que sigues con vida – eso me alerto, aunque no pase por alto el "casi" – pero… - Oh no, los peros, siempre venían antes de una mala noticia – su ultima visión fue lo que logró que hasta Esme, quisiera volver sin importar los reclamos de Edward – eso me sorprendió ¿Vería mi encuentro con Victoria?

Ella me miraba atenta y cautelosa, mientras yo solo me perdía en mi mente recordando sus palabras, seguramente mi cara era totalmente inescrutable.

- Alice le contó a Esme que tu habías intentado suicidarte – sentí una oleada de alivio cuando por fin escuche la respuesta – ella decía que incluso veía como cambiabas de opinión una y otra vez en cosas mucho peores que las anteriores, incluso dice que pensaste en escapar – el oírlo de esa forma me hizo sentir culpable, los Cullen ya estaban fuera de mi vida, no era justo que siguieran vigilándome, solo porque cargarían con la culpa toda una eternidad – Aun así, en cuanto Carmen me lo contó, supe que todas esas suposiciones no eran lo que aparentaban.

Tragué pesadamente, esta conversación definitivamente causaría muchos estragos en mi vida.

- ¿podrías ir al grano? – le dije con claro dolor en mi voz, todo esto era dañino para mí, sentía que mi corazón aun no sanaba, ni nunca lo haría.

- está bien – dijo sonriente – me he tomado la molestia de seguirte – no me sorprendí, al parecer todos los vampiros compartían ese hábito – pero deberías agradecerme, de no ser así, probablemente te hayas enfrentado a una Alice y Esme muy enfurecidas – en eso tenía razón – yo les prometí que te vendría a ver un día, a saber si estabas bien y con vida; vine hace como dos semanas y cumplí con mi acometido, pero no pude evitar quedar fascinada, pues después de colgar, como si me escucharas, hiciste muchas cosas _interesantes _– esta vez sonreía picaronamente – quien iba a decir que la chica que tuvo al Edward Cullen a sus pies, ahora se juntaba con… Lobos – esto último lo dijo como algo infame.

- No veo el problema del asunto – dije como reflejo, ella enarcó una ceja.

- bueno si pudiste mantener una relación con el complicado vampiro – no pase por alto el "_complicado_" - supongo que un perro puede ser el premio de consolación – rio con descaro, por un momento todos mis pensamientos anteriores hacia su persona me parecían totalmente estúpidos, irónicos y diferentes a los que cruzaban ya por mi mente, tal vez Tanya podía ser hermosa de cuerpo escultural, pero cuando adaptaba el personaje de Vampira Golfa Estúpida, definitivamente te daban ganas de vomitar en ella y aun con ganas de repetirlo una y otra vez mas.

- Oye, solo vine a escuchar el porqué estabas aquí y me habías contactado, pero si te vas a entrometer en mi vida y criticarla, como si espiarla no te hubiera bastado, lo siento, pero me retiro – dije y me levanté de la mesa dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar, di dos pasos los cuales fueron suficientes para que ella me detuviera con solo una frase.

- Edward estará muy enfadado al saber que Victoria convirtió a su flamante humana – eso me detuvo en el aire, pero me arme y recobre compostura para voltearme en mis talones y hacerle frente – Toma asiento por favor – dijo aparentando amabilidad.

Enojada y a regañadientes me senté de nuevo, ella solo sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Cómo…? - me interrumpió antes de siguiera terminar mi pregunta.

- Victoria me lo conto segundos antes de morir – lo dijo con total serenidad, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi cuerpo se tenso al comprender el tiempo de estas palabras "_antes de morir_" lo cual significaba que… - Si Bella, Victoria está muerta para tu suerte – sonrió y no pude evitar la oleada de paz al oír aquello, pero al mismo tiempo sentí frustración y decepción, había avanzado tanto, ya anhelaba realizar lo que mi mente pensaba y así poder obtener lo que creía necesitar, pero si Victoria no estaba con vida, mis planes tampoco – pero creo que no para tus planes futuros – dijo y me tensé, el hecho que Victoria le haya contado todo me estremecía - ¿sabes? Aun no logro comprender ¿Cómo confiaste en una vampira sedienta de sangre humana tu alma? pensando que ella podría convertirte, ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil realizar aquello? – dijo irónica, me sentí burlada, ella estaba en lo cierto ¡Que estúpida había sido! – pero aun más me intriga ¿Por qué los Cullen se preocupan tanto por ti, si lo único que planeas es una estúpida venganza para autosatisfacerte? – sus palabras me dieron como una bofetada, era un golpe bajo que dolía hasta en la última determinación de mi ser.

- no es de tu incumbencia – me atine a decir con un hilo de voz.

- Se que no, pero aun así, me resulta tan… inquietante – me miro de una forma inescrutable – ellos te defienden de una forma tan… - dejo la frase al aire, trate de enfocarme en aspirar y espirar sin ahogarme – como sea – dijo recuperándose – me gustaría saber el porqué.

- ¿a eso me buscaste hoy? – Dije cambiando el tema – a solo criticar mis decisiones.

- eres muy obstinada – dijo y no pude reprimir el calosfrío ante un recuerdo – pero no, solo… quiero encontrarle un porqué a las cosas que… - dejo la frase sin terminar, la mire extrañada.

- las cosas que… - alenté, sentía interés por aquella pequeña frase.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos, inhaló, para luego volver sus dorados ojos en mi dirección.

- cuando llegamos, te dije que solo podría decirte algo que solo podría confiarte a ti – dijo con un semblante totalmente diferente a la Tanya de hace unos minutos, más bien parecía a la primera personalidad que vi en ella, la digna de admirar.

- lo recuerdo

- bueno… - dijo dudosa, seguramente debatiéndose en decir o no lo que estaba en su mente – Bella, no sé si los Cullen te han hablado de mi familia, o de mí, lo importante es que todo aquello que saben de mí no es cierto – le mire extrañada no encontraba respuesta a lo que estaba diciendo.

«Yo, me he encargado de convertirme en una vampiresa totalmente normal, para los demás, nadie más que mis hermanas Kate y Irina, saben mi verdad – la mire totalmente intrigada – todos los demás, incluso Carmen y Eleazar su compañero, piensan que no poseo ningún poder – eso me desconcertó, no hallaba el porqué se lo iba a confiar a una humana extraña como yo»

Volvió a suspirar, se veía que le era difícil confiar y más en alguien como yo, insignificantemente humana.

- tengo un poder bastante inusual – dijo en un susurro – muchas veces plantee una conversación con Eleazar, para así saber aunque sea en que categoría podría estar, pero después de varias charlas, me di cuenta a través de mis preguntas que ni Eleazar había visto algo que se asomara al mío, cuando le daba pequeñas ideas que se acercaban a lo que quería saber, me decía que era imposible que un vampiro tuviera tanto poder – sonrió mirando la nada, podría ver la ironía en sus ojos – aun así sigue siendo un misterio, pero ha dejado de preocuparme.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? – sonaría grosero, pero no le encontraba lógica, ella rodo los ojos

- Bella, nadie puede saber que hay en tu cabeza al menos que tú lo digas – ahí fue cuando entendí todo, asentí – aun así espero que no le comentes a nadie sobre esto, como verás es muy privado.

- Tranquila, no diré nada.

Se encogió de hombros, relajándose automáticamente.

- ¿de qué se trata? – mi voz fue un total murmullo, sonrió son suficiencia.

- es complicado, porque es la unión de varios poderes, por ejemplo, el de Alice, Edward y Aro Volturi – me estremecí ante la mención del último nombre – verás, yo puedo leer la mente de alguien e incluso ver su futuro o pasado, pero solo cuando lo toco – me miraba expectante, me parecía increíble que alguien como ella fuera tan potente, pero claro no estaba hablando de cualquiera, era Tanya Denalí – aun así, también puedo obtener un poco del tuyo – me sorprendí – puedo privar mis pensamientos e incluso todas las visiones sobre mí.

- Es-Espera… ¿Qué? - dije en la total confusión, ella me miro de la misma forma – ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué yo qué?

- Bella, ¿acaso los Cullen nunca te dijeron de tu asombroso poder? – dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Poder?

- ¡Claro! el que puedas vivir sin que puedan leer tu mente, es algo grande debo admitir, incluso – dijo dubitativa, extendió su mano y entendí a la perfección, miedosa se la di, me estremecí ante su piel fría, no pude sentirme nostálgica al extrañar esa sensación; ella cerró los ojos, yo solo la mire expectante, después de unos minutos los abrió - ¡Vaya! – Dijo con fascinación – no puedo hacerlo, vuelvo y repito, un don digno de admirar – sonrió.

- Espera, entonces… ¿eso se supone que es un don? – dije extrañada, pensaba más bien que mi mente funcionaba al revés, parecido a un bicho raro.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo segura – es muy grande el grado de tu poder, normalmente ellos se manifiestan después de la conversión, pero en ti, lo hace aun siendo humana, a tal grado que bloqueas los poderes de vampiros, como a Edward y a mí – escuchar ese nombre dolió, pero extrañamente solo fue un poco.

- No puedo creerlo – dije sincera – pensé que mi mente estaba mal, pero nunca lo considere como un poder – ella se hecho a reír ante mis palabras.

- Tonta Bella – sus palabras me hicieron recordar – ¿en serio creías que un humano podría bloquear los poderes de un vampiro y se pueda considerar como _normal_? – me sentí estúpida, pues en mi mente una voz precipitada dijo _sí_, me atine a ver el suelo, ella partió a reír – aun así, si no conviviera con Eleazar, tal vez fuera una total inexperta y de seguro estaría intrigada en saber ¿Por qué bloqueas nuestros poderes? – admitió

- ¿Cómo supiste todo lo que yo…? – mi voz se quebró y no pude terminar la frase, ella comprendió.

- como te dije, puedo leer las mentes, ver el futuro y pasado de las personas al tocarlas – me recordó – así que, una vez cuando Victoria estaba a punto de morir, tome su mano para saber exactamente, lo que deseaba y me sorprendió verte a ti haciendo un pacto con ella y de verdad, aunque no te conocía, me estremecí al saber que le harías eso a los Cullen y sobre todo a… Edward – dijo en tono de decepción.

Agache mi cabeza, me sentía totalmente avergonzada y más cuando ella lo ponía desde esa perspectiva.

- acaso… ¿ya no lo amas? – dijo y algo dentro de mí se conmovió, dejándome sin ninguna defensa, sus palabras dolían y quemaban, esa pregunta era la que estaba tratando de evitar a lo largo de la semana, pues a pesar de toda la ira, el rencor y dolor que sentía, aun así, seguía irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward como el primer día.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dije débilmente para tratar de desviar la conversación, pero esa pregunta era tan mediocre que si yo estuviera en su lugar ni siquiera podría pasarlo.

Movió la cabeza en clara forma de negación, suspiró.

- Sí, eso es todo – respondió ante mi pregunta.

Después de aquello nos mantuvimos en un silencio claramente incómodo, me sentía mal por todo aquello. Mi vista estaba enfocada en mis manos, las cuales reposaban inquietas en mi regazo, sentía que no podría subir la cabeza, tal cual como un avestruz.

- Bella – dijo serena, llamando mi atención, tímidamente subí la mirada – solo quería que supieras que ahora estas a salvo, Victoria no te asechará más, le he dado caza yo misma – al menos había una supuesta buena noticia – mantente a salvo y cuando digo esto es que te alejes de los lobos – la mire extrañada – no sabes lo peligrosos que se pueden volver cuando están fuera de control, eso no le haría bien a ninguno de los Cullen, sobre todo a Carlisle, Esme y Alice que son las que siempre velan por ti desde el lugar que se encuentran – sus palabras a pesar que eran de apoyo y consuelo dolían, "_sobre todo a Carlisle, Esme y Alice que son los que siempre velan por ti_"… no era tonta para saber que no se le había escapado nadie más, por lo que estuve segura que él seguramente ni se molestaba por saber de mí, una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla ante ese pensamiento - ¿puedes hacerlo?

Asentí, sin poder gesticular palabra alguna, me sentía devastada, Tanya sin saber había ayudado a abrir aun más de lo que estaba, aquel hueco en mi adolorido pecho. Sin pensarlo la ira volvió a ponderarse mí, sequé mis lágrimas y mire a Tanya sin miedo.

- ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – Dije débil, asintió – quisiera tener una especie de conexión contigo, me gustaría reencontrarme con ellos algún día, aunque sea para asegurarle a Esme y Alice que seguía con vida.

- es razonable.

- tú podrías ayudarme a saber su dirección, así podría visitarlos o organizar un encuentro – se veía dubitativa – solo quiero eso, de verdad, no me quiero imaginar todo lo que les he hecho pasar con mis absurdos planes, de verdad me siento mal por ello y quisiera compensárselos de alguna forma – mis palabras parecieron convencerla, a pesar de que mi fin en totalidad no era ese, hablaba con el corazón, de verdad me sentía culpable por el mal rato que les hacía pasar.

- está bien, te dejare mi número de teléfono para que puedas contactarme cuando quieras hablar con ellos – dijo sonriente, al tiempo que lo anotaba en un papel, me lo entregó al terminarlo, lo verifique y no me sorprendía la hermosa caligrafía que poseía.

- Gracias y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que no le dijeras ni una palabra de esto a los Cullen – le supliqué, no me convenía en lo absoluto.

- está bien, no es bueno causarles más dolor.

- Exacto – dije – bueno, creo que debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a casa, Gracias por todo Tanya – dije y nos levantamos.

- no tienes nada que agradecer, Bella – dijo sonriente para llamar al camarero

Pagó la cuenta y salimos de aquel lugar.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – dijo preocupada al verme aun conmocionada

- No, yo puedo llegar, tranquila, me siento muchísimo mejor – le aseguré

- ¿segura?

- ve tranquila

- eso te digo yo a ti – dijo ya convencida – fue un placer hablar contigo Bella

- lo mismo digo – dije y estreché mi mano con la suya tan fría como el hielo, me sonrió antes de irse con pasos danzantes, elegantes y ágiles.

Entré a la camioneta y luego que la vi cruzar la esquina, al fin pude soltar todo el llanto que estaba ahogando desde hace unos minutos, mi mente estaba totalmente revuelta imágenes sin sentido ni orden alguno pasaban en frente de mí, al mismo tiempo de nuestra conversación, recalcando las partes en donde casi me derrumbo.

Después de un rato, decidí ponerme en marcha. Aquella conversación a pesar de lo hiriente era muy beneficiaria para mí, sabia aunque sea más y ahora no podía solo sujetarme a pensamientos "_erróneos_".

Claro que Edward se merecía un buen escarmiento de mi parte, mientras yo sufrí por 6 meses, el vivió tranquilamente; mientras yo me obligaba a vivir con dolor, el estaba muy ocupado en sus "_distracciones_". Era increíble lo estúpida que ahora me sentía, todo el dolor poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un fuerte odio, que jamás pensé sentir hacia él, pero esta vez nadie me diría que estaba mal.

Ya no había paso a las dudas ni lamentos, no podía darme el lujo de vivir en las sombras con miedo, debía hacerle frente y salir a la luz dispuesta a atacar. Debía agradecerle a Tanya esa conversación, me hizo despertar y darme cuenta de muchas cosas que ignoraba y ahora con su ayuda, podía realizar un mejor plan y esta vez, que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, No Fallaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Aunque sé que solo he tardado 4 días en actualizar, sentí que fue una eternidad así que decidí compensarlo con lo largo de este capítulo, inconscientemente aunque no lo crean, cada vez que escribía me parecía más difícil en terminarlo, así que escribía mas, pero ocurría lo mismo, hasta que me decidí en hacer un buen final y al parecer me resulto, o eso espero._

_Ojalá les haya gustado y aunque sé que Bella aun no es vampira, expresé el porqué con la mejor lógica que pude._

_Bueno, como esta semana comenzaran las clases, tal vez no actualice tan pronto como ahora, pero tranquilas, me comprometo a no abandonar la historia y poner todo mi esfuerzo para actualizar o mas rápido y cuando vea que no pueda, dejaré premios como el de hoy._

_**¡Muchísimas Súper Gracias por sus Reviews a Todas!**__ Se bien quienes están pendiente de la historia y no puedo estar más que agradecida._

_Me gustaría saber sus ideas de ¿qué hará ahora Bella que Victoria está muerta? ¿Cómo lo logrará? Aun así no se alarmen, tengo todo fríamente calculado._

_Nuevamente Gracias por sus comentarios, Me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia y aun más me complace saber que la disfrutan, nunca olviden __**Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

PD: Tome nuevamente una frase del Libro de _Crepúsculo_, en el Capítulo "_Port Ángeles_" para así darle más sentido y unión a la historia que ya conocemos.

_**¡Gracias Por Leer!**_


	6. Bienvenida

Cap. 6. Bienvenida:

Bella.:

Conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta de que era lo mejor, me parecía lejana aquella imagen donde yo derrotada, demacrada con el rostro bañado en lágrimas estaba de rodillas mientras que aquella mujer de rizos rojos me filmaba divertida, en busca de venganza.

Agradecía a Tanya el simple hecho de haberla matado, los lobos incluso estaban sorprendidos al ver que Victoria no regresaba y era obvio, sentía que podía salir al patio de Charlie a leer un buen libro sin sentir que un gran lobo estuviera observándome, o el simple hecho de estar sola en la casa sin sentir una punzada en mi espalda, como si algo me asechara.

Ahora después de 4 meses me sentía mejor, recobrada, con más ánimos, experiencia e inteligencia para así no caer más en ningún tipo de jueguito, pues ya estaba harta de ser el conejillo de indias de los demás.

Ahora ya que me había graduado podía poner en práctica con más facilidad el plan que desde hace meses había construido, con mucho cuidado de no tomar una decisión exacta pues sabía bien que Alice la podría ver en cualquier descuido mío.

Justo ahora estaba desempacando mis cosas el pequeño departamento de Alaska era mucho más de lo que podría imaginar, a pesar de lo sencillo, lo amaba, aunque dudaba bien que pasara tiempo en el, justo ahora no podía darme el lujo de descansar, desde que puse un pie a fuera de la casa de Charlie con mis maletas en mano, se había trazado una cuenta regresiva para mi plan perfecto.

Desempaqué, toma una duche y me vestí con ropa abrigada, tome un pequeño bolso con lo que podría necesitar y me encamine a un destino que ya tenía planeado.

Desde hace meses había contactado a muchas personas, y había llamado a casi todos los lugares en Alaska que necesitarían a alguien que podría ocupar un puesto y así poder recibir un sueldo, a pesar de que no iba a pagar ningún tipo de estudios con ella.

Ahora mi prioridad era hacer justicia, debía demostrarle a él, que nadie, **Nadie**, puede burlarse o herir a Isabella Swan y contarlo, ese seria ahora mi nombre, ya no quería el típico Bella, que al principio me gustaba más que Isabella, pero el abreviarlo solo significaba debilidad, torpeza e ingenuidad. Si yo quería obtener respeto debía por lo menos otorgármelo a mí misma o hacer que los demás lo hicieran.

Salí en rumbo a la calle y rápidamente tome el móvil, llame al número que hace unos meses me dieron y pocas veces había usado, pero ahora era vital hacerlo, pues el plan había comenzado.

- ¿Hola? – dijo la cantarina voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Tanya es Isabella – dije con seguridad

- ¿Isabella? – dijo confundida

Suspire pesadamente

- Sí, mi nombre es Isabella no _Bella_

- Oh, como lo siento, es la costumbre supongo – dijo apenada – y ¿a qué se debe su llamada Isabella? – su tono era tal cual que una mujer de negocios.

- lo que desde hace meses te he pedido – dije recalcando lo obvio

- Siguen nada mas Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie – sonreí con suficiencia, Alice estaba en Italia con Jasper haciendo unas compras, por lo que me había dicho Tanya volverían en 1 semana – los otros ya lo sabes, la pareja de compras y Edward aun no regresa – hice una mueca, no encontraba el porqué él no estaba con su familia, desde hace meses cuando se lo preguntaba era lo mismo, aunque sea esta vez, albergaba en mí la esperanza que dijera "Ah regresado".

- Tus noticias me aburren – dije en tono de burla, ella rió

- Siento que las actividades de los Cullen no sean de tu agrado

- Como sea, necesito otro favor tuyo – ella suspiro – ¿me acompañas a ir de compras? – dije, mi estómago se revolvió, pero debía hacerlo, si no, gran parte de mi plan podría ser un fracaso total.

- espera ¿Qué? – Dijo con voz sorprendida – Alice dijo una vez que no conocía a alguien más adverso a las compras Tú.

- Si pero, Alice tiene más de 8 meses sin verme, supongo que he cambiado un poco

- eso creo… - dijo en su voz había clara intriga – ¿no será por algo más? – inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa

- Tanya no estoy para jugar – dije dura, para que se diera cuenta de que la conversación estaba cerrada - ¿Cuento contigo?

- está bien, tranquila, ¿sabes llegar al dimond center?

- allí te veré, adiós – dije y colgué

No sabía en realidad en donde quedaba pero ya vería como me las arreglaría. Después de varios minutos conseguí un taxi que me llevara por el frío camino que prometía nieve por doquier.

Me resguarde en el asiento trasero del auto mientras veía por la ventana el gran paisaje que contemplaba, me gustaba Alaska y era algo totalmente raro cuando hace unos meses el sol era mi mejor amigo, el que siempre me sonreía con su mayor esplendor. Ahora era extraño cuando siquiera podía ver algunos de sus rayos, la niebla lo tapaba todo y eso de alguna forma no me molestaba, con los pocos meses que vivía en Forks me había acostumbrado a las frías brisas, incluso las disfrutaba, sobre todo cuando llegué a este lugar, una gran tormenta me dio la bienvenida y ahora la contemplaba con la mejor de las sonrisas.

- Señorita hemos llegado – dijo el conductor sobresaltándome, me sonroje cuando vi que se dio cuenta – lo siento, pero ya estamos en Dimond Center

- Gracias – dije pagándole, me baje rápidamente.

El centro comercial era más grande y voluptuoso de lo que podía imaginar, me dio miedo entrar allí, decidí llamar a Tanya, seguramente con su rapidez ya había llegado.

- ¿Hola? – dijo y pude escuchar que estaba en un lugar público por la bulla

- Tanya es… - estuve a punto de decir Bella, me contuve – Isabella

- Oh, ¿en donde estas? – dijo suponiendo bien que ya había llegado

- en la entrada

- Vale, voy a buscarte – dijo y colgó

Me quede allí, parada, en la helada tormenta, el frio me golpeaba sin cesar, aun así no me molestaba, incluso quería sentirlo. Necesitaba saber si aun podía poseer algo humano aunque sea, sentir como mis vellos se tensaban al sentir la temperatura, como mis labios castañeaban rápidamente, como mis brazos subían y bajaban por mis costados tratando de difundir calor.

Eso sería lo que un humano común haría, pero yo no, cerraba los ojos ante la brisa, de verdad disfrutaba eso, me sentía… libre.

- Isabella – dijo la voz de Tanya a mis espaldas me voltee en mis talones, no podía dejar de sorprenderme cuando la veía, siempre tan elegante, seguramente acepto el verme para así no seguir pasando vergüenzas mientras yo vestía aburridos atuendos.

- Tanya – dije secamente

- no seas pesimista que tenemos toda una tarde de compras y te prometo que te encantará.

A pesar de sus palabras no pude evitar sentir un calosfrío, pero puse buena cara y me adentre a aquel gigante lugar, pensando en que sería lo mejor si quería lograr mi cometido.

A pesar de todo si lo estaba disfrutando, era extraño pero supongo que en realidad si había cambiado y mucho, a pesar de mi inexperiencia, Tanya fue amable y a diferencia de Alice pedía mi opinión a pesar que eran más las veces que en las que erraba, ella sonreía y me enseñaba cual se verían mejor en mí.

Por primera vez me sentí capaz de ir a una tienda y no querer huir por estar en la sección de ancianos, podría ser cruel conmigo misma pero por lo menos era sincera. A pesar de todo lo que hubieran pasado estos meses me sentía agradecida, primero por conocer a Tanya, aunque muchas veces me enojaba cuando tomaba esa mascara de burla pero aun así seguía siendo una vampira experta y con mucha sabiduría que yo necesitaba, a pesar de que yo conocía muchas cosas de ellos, aun me faltaban muchas más por aprender que me servirían en mi vida de inmortal.

Inmortal, esa palabra a pesar el que era escalofriante por todo lo que podía conllevar quería que sucediera, de verdad lo deseaba con el corazón y ya encontraría la forma de serlo, tal vez acudiría a mi única vampira amiga que tenía por ahora, pero por lo menos tenía una esperanza.

- Bella, quiero mostrarte tu segundo hogar a partir de Hoy – dijo emocionada, por un momento pude ver su lado humano.

- ¿una librería? – pregunte tratando de ser graciosa, ella rodo los ojos.

- ese es tu tercer hogar – sonrió - pero el segundo es este – dijo y se paro en una tienda totalmente hermosa, pude ver por lo sofisticado que allí no hacían ofertas – Forever 21 es la mejor tienda de ropa femenina que para mí puede haber y espero que tomes nota de esto – dijo y la mire extrañada, ese lugar no se parecía alguien como yo.

- Tanya, no creo que se buena idea – dije mientras me jalaba para entrar – es que, es tan… sofisticado.

- Bella ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo sorprendida

- es que mírame, no soy este tipo de persona

- pensé que habías cambiado – trague pesadamente – Bella, cuando comenzaste esto sabias bien que no podrías mirar atrás, debías dejar a la Bella de antes para una nueva y mejorada versión, eres linda debo admitir pero bajo esos harapos nadie podrá verlo, no te pido que seas alguien que no quieras, solo que tomes algo de este lugar que creas que puedas usar con lo que hemos escogido, tan solo eso – dijo y por primera vez sentía que la verdad me golpeaba, ella tenía razón – se que aun debajo de todo ese caparazón de odio y rencor sigues siendo tú, o por lo menos la que los Cullen conocieron hace unos meses. Si te digo que esta tienda es buena para ti lo digo de corazón y porque creo tener una idea de tus gustos, créeme esto se parece más a ti que a mí – reí ante esa idea.

- Tanya no seas ridícula, sabes que no es así, aunque debo admitir que lo que has dicho es totalmente cierto.

- sé que es cierto – dijo rodando sus dorados ojos – y cuando digo que se parece a ti no bromeo, las cosas aquí son hermosamente sencillas y créeme que conseguirás ropas hermosas y cómodas que en otro almacén a mitad de precio – asentí, ella sabía mas de esto que yo y debía hacer lo que me decía pues era la verdad.

- ¿Dónde está ese hermosos vestido del que me hablaste? – ella sonrió y me adentro en la tienda.

Puede que me arrepienta, pero ahora o lo hacía, me divertía demasiado con Tanya, ella era muy buena al a hora de escoger algo, sabía que me gustaría, aunque me preocupaba mucho el precio, pues mi presupuesto no estaba solo para gastar en ropa, necesitaba dinero para salir, pagar las cuentas de la habitación y de mis alimentos.

- Tanya… - dije apenada y ella se volteo para encararme, cuando vio mi expresión se extrañó.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- es que… - ¿cómo decirle a alguien que no tienes dinero para pagar tus compras? – bueno… yo…

- Bella habla por favor – me pidió amablemente.

- es que… no… - dije y agache mi cabeza.

- Bella…

- es que no tengo con que pagar todo esto… - dije en casi un susurro el cual ella comprendió y solo me devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

- Tranquila, yo lo pagaré – dijo y me asuste, esto era lo que temía.

- no Tanya, podemos volver otro día cuando yo pueda… - me interrumpió.

- Isabella, he dicho que yo la pagaré, no acepto un "**no**" por respuesta, ni siquiera sé que es esa palabra – dijo y por un momento se me pareció a Alice.

- es que no me gusta que paguen mis cosas, yo puedo hacerlo y… - nuevamente me interrumpió

- Bella, he dicho que yo lo pagaré y fin de la discusión – dijo y suspiré dándole la espalda – Oye – dijo y no voltee – Bella, desde hace meses que no sé lo que es salir de compras acompañada y divertirme – me voltee ante esa confesión – la verdad es que siempre lo hago sola, no tengo ni siquiera un compañero que me ayude y pocas veces soy la que lo paga todo, pues Kate es mas autoritaria y normalmente ella me da su tarjeta, Irina se encarga de los autos, y Eleazar y Carmen de mantener el capital siempre alto, yo solo soy la ama de casa que hace las compras – dijo y me sorprendí

- pero tú eres la Líder del clan

- lo sé, pero solo a la hora de tomar las decisiones y poner la cara, pero digamos que desde humana los negocios bancarios nunca han sido lo mío, soy muy pasiva en esos asuntos, por eso ellos se encargan de esa labor, la verdad nos complementamos muy bien pues todos nos ayudamos, pero aun así, mi "fortuna" – dijo lo ultimo como un pequeño susurro – es casi intocable, muy pocas veces en verdaderas situaciones que la ameritan la utilizo, pero de lo demás no.

- me resulta difícil creerlo – dije sincera – tu, eres quien los lidera pero a la vez su mucama – ella solo rió

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo cuando paró de reír – en mi casa no hay camas – ahora me tocó reír a mí, de verdad pasaba buenos ratos con ella – entonces, no te molestes conmigo por querer ser buena contigo, además quiero tener una escusa para sacar la vieja tarjeta de esa telaraña

- está bien, me has convencido, puedes decir que es un milagro – rodo los ojos

- Gracias – dijo

Después de pagar, decidió que debía cenar algo, era increíble como en tiempo se iba en aquel lugar entre tienda y tienda. Admito que ese día había sido muy increíble para mí, gracias a ella, me reía de mi misma al pensar que con las únicas personas que podría llevarme bien eran Vampiros, era absurdo e irónico pero no me importaba, eran buenas personas.

Tanya cumplió su promesa llevando a una hermosa librería con gigantes estantes repletos de libros que ansiaban ser leídos, me lleve unos 5 y prometí volver tan pronto como los terminara, ella también llevo unos pues ambas compartíamos este pasatiempo.

Charlamos en todo el transcurso del centro comercial hasta el edificio donde ahora yo vivía, puso mala cara al entrar al lugar, me imagino que era tan simple y común para ella, todo lo contrario a la fantástica casa que poseía.

- Bella – dijo cuando entramos a mi habitación –ni se te ocurra desempacar

- ¿Por qué? – odiaba cuando comenzaba a criticarme

- Perdón si esto te ofende, pero este lugar n oes tan bueno como parece, créeme conozco algo mejor que te beneficiaría mas ahora del o que puedes imaginar

- Tanya, ya pagaste mi ropa no quiero que continúes en esto, eso fue un milagro porque desde que tengo sueldo no he dejado que alguien page algo por mí y pocas veces recibo los regalos, así que no pretendas que también debas decirme a donde debo vivir

- Bella, es que créeme, no es buena idea, este lugar será centrado pero no es tan… seguro – dijo dubitativa

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Bella, mi familia es muy reconocida por muchos aquelarres pero los que más nos visitan son los nómadas, en esta ciudad han estado más de 9 vampiros contando mi familia y no todos son vegetarianos, claro ellos cazan lejos de aquí, pero aun así, no he podido evitar uno que otro accidente y la mayoría se efectúan aquí, no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo

- Tanya he interactuado con Vampiros sedientes y vegetarianos y aun sigo con vida, creo que puedo aun sola – ella negó con la cabeza

- no entiendes Bella, esto es diferente ellos no se pararan a saber si los reconoces, en saber tu nombre, lo único que hacen es alimentarse de ti y dejar tu cuerpo varado en algún lugar – me tense ante aquellas palabras, me miro preocupada – lo siento, pero, debes entender que lo digo por tu seguridad.

Cada palabra que decía solo me traía más y más recuerdos, moví la cabeza para alejarlos.

- Tanya por favor, puedo vivir a aquí y defenderme sola

- lo siento Bella, pero no lo permitiré, en serio conozco un buen lugar que se bien que lo amarás

- Tanya, por favor no voy a cambiar de opinión

- te prometo que si no te gusta, podrás vivir aquí y no criticare tu decisión pero si te gusta el otro tu vas a tener que vivir allá durante tu estancia y bajo mis condiciones – no pude evitar considerarlo pero no podía darme muchas esperanzas – entonces ¿es un trato?

- ¿Qué condiciones?

- unas que otras, pero nada que sea para armas dramas y tomaré eso como un sí

La sonrisa en los labios de Tanya mostraba clara alegría y emoción, es cierto que no podía derrochar el dinero y menos ahora, pero aun así si ella lo decía era por algo, de todos modos no me dejaría convencer tan fácil mente.

- pero eso sí, empaquemos de una vez, no pienso volver a este lugar – dijo y se movió rápidamente por todo el cuarto empacando en las maletas apenas pude verla, siquiera pude dar mi opinión y para cuando quise darla y había empacado todo.

El camino ahora en contrario, fue un poco mas agotador, sentí ahora de verdad el cansancio del largo día, eran tardes horas de la noche cuando llegamos rápidamente gracias a su rápida forma de conducción. Cuando me baje mi quijada cayó al suelo, el edificio que tenía en frente era totalmente hermoso, parecía un hotel pero no, era una hermosa residencia y por lo que veía para allá era donde Tanya quería que yo viviera.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_**Hola a Todos y Todas**_

_Lo Siento, si he tardado lo sé y me disculpo nuevamente, pero de verdad esta semana fue muy reñida aun así estuve muy pendiente de ir escribiendo poco a poco. Es un poco extenso, no sé si les Guste la verdad, esta mas embasado en Bella y Tanya, las cuales se convertirán para un futuro cercano en grandes amigas, pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo sabrán el porqué._

_**¿Por qué Bella aun no es vampiro?**__: bueno la verdad les daré un adelanto de lo que he planteado, pensado, dado vueltas y la verdad es que he decidido que… __**Sí**__ va a ser vampira, pero cuando sea el momento, ahora para dejarlas con la intriga… es que ella se convertirá, pero al despertar deberá decidir a qué aquelarre pertenecerá. ¡Not More!_

_**¡Muchísimas Súper-Mega-Extra-Híper Gracias por sus Reviews a Todas!**__ La verdad es que ustedes son las únicas que me dan la razón para escribir y tratar que sea un mucho mejor el nuevo capítulo al anterior, lo siento si este no les pareció les prometo que el otro las dejará con ganas de aun mas… y espero que no esté de más recordarles que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer!**_


	7. Preparación

Cap. 7. Preparación:

Bella:

Mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, no era por el frio y mucho menos porque tenía sueño, tan solo era lo que me esperaba este día, de alguna forma no quería comenzarlo pues el juego empezaba.

Después de darle 5 minutos contados en mi mente dándole vuelta al asunto, me di cuenta que no debía seguir retrasándolo, pues la única perjudicada era yo, para mí el tiempo si era valioso, al yo dormir había mucha diferencia. Como pude me levante y me fui directo al gran ventanal del cuarto, lo abrí esperanzada y no pude estar más que agradecida.

Nublado y frio estaba el día, sonreí con suficiencia, a pesar de lo sombrío y aterrador que era el clima no me preocupaba, este era el tipo de ambiente que necesitaba para mi historia de venganza, cuando decidí venir a Alaska estaba muy segura que la mayoría de los días serian nublados, el sitio perfecto para encontrarte con vampiros.

Me fui a la ducha, sin más, pues al vivir yo sola en el gran departamento no tendría que guardar mis cosas, me sentía feliz en aquel lugar, no quería irme de allí; era grande, espacioso y muy cálido y no tan solo por el calentador, pues con los tonos que Tanya lo había decorado le daban la sensación hogareña que no te dejaba escapar, la gran chimenea en el medio de la sala, daba un aspecto anticuado y rústico, me recordaba a la Push, esa fue una de las razones secretas por las cuales accedí quedarme allí, por cuanto me recordaba a mi antiguo hogar, todo en el departamento era verde y marrón.

Justo cuando iba saliendo para vestirme tocaron el timbre, me extraño pues desde que vivía aquí no me había topado con ningún vecino y Tanya tenía llave. Me puse una bata y salí para abrir, cuando lo hice no pude gesticular palabra alguna.

Alto, corpulento, tez pálida, pelo marrón y ojos grises, definitivamente mi primer pensamiento sobre él no era para nada legal; sonreía tímidamente, me sonroje cuando me di cuenta que aun no hablaba por quedármele viendo detenidamente, agache mi cabeza, definitivamente este era un defecto mío que odiaba.

- Hola –dijo con una voz masculina pero a la vez suave – Soy tu vecino de enfrente, me llamo Josh Mason – sonrió y me di cuenta que era mi turno de hablar.

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan – dije con un hilo de voz, eso hizo que mi cara se pusiera aun mas roja, el me dio su mano y la estreché.

- un gusto Srta. Swan – dijo amable.

- llámame Isabella – dije como acto reflejo.

- esta bien _Isabella _- dijo sonriendo – solo quería darte la Bienvenida y que soy tu nuevo vecino de enfrente, así que cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar no dudes en pedirla.

- Muchas gracias.

- Siento si no vine antes, pero estaba de viaje, no soy tan descortés – de eso no había ninguna duda.

- no hay problema.

- muy bien, recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla – asentí y entonces se fue.

Con dificultad cerré la puerta, me sentí a punto de hiperventilar, tome varias bocanadas de aire, necesitaba calmarme y como pude lo logre.

Me quede allí apoyada de la puerta, no podía mover mis pies era como si no me pertenecieran, por más que lo quisieran simplemente no podían, desde que él me había dejado no había tenido un pensamiento de esa forma con otro chico, era un tanto absurdo, pero tampoco yo tenía mucha experiencia en esta área. Moví mi cabeza y me dispuse a continuar con mis deberes, no podía distraerme aunque estaba segura que desde ahora concentrarme era una difícil tarea.

Me fui al cuarto directo a vestirme, había olvidado por completo que estaba en bata con el cabello mojado. Intente buscar algo decente dentro del costoso guardarropa que me había comprado Tanya.

- Bella ¿Qué haces? - dijo Tanya a mis espaldas, no me había percatado de su presencia

- Los vampiros deberían tocar la puerta – dije volteándome y ella rió

- lo siento – dijo y me miró extrañada, seguramente o que tenía en la mano no combinaba – ahora déjame ayudarte – dijo y busco rápidamente algo para ponerme, me senté en la cama para esperar pero justo en ese momento ya tenía todo elegido, había olvidado lo rápidos que son los vampiros – ponte eso y cuando estés lista, prepárate para el peinado que justo ahora estoy pensando.

- Tanya, tampoco quiero parecer que voy al baile de graduación – dije con desdén.

- lo sé, pero nunca esta demás prevenir – dijo y me pico un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Tarde para vestirme, me sentía algo extraña así vestida, me sentía superficial y diferente a lo que soy, justo ahora daría lo que fuera por un par de vaqueros y mi ramera, pero con Tanya aquí y en el tiempo que estaba viviendo era demasiado tarde para los lamentos.

Salí con desgana, lista mentalmente, Tanya me esperaba con secador y peine en la mano, suspire y me recordé mentalmente que esto era mejor para lo que tenía que hacer. Después de media hora de jalones de cabello, gritos de dolor de mi parte y risas de ella, al fin había terminado; no me había dejado verme en el espejo así que mi apariencia era un completo misterio, justo cuando quería hacerlo para así ver el gran esfuerzo incumplido de su parte me recordó que aun faltaba el maquillaje, gemí, todo esto definitivamente me parecía innecesario.

- Tanya por favor, no quiero parecer un payaso.

- Bella, estas en mis manos ¿recuerdas? Confía en mí, te dejare hermosa, así que quédate quieta – dijo y continúo con su labor.

8 minutos más, y al Fin estaba lista, la cara de suficiencia de su parte me demostraba que había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos. Me pidió cerrar los ojos, para así darle más dramatismo a mi "cambio", a regañadientes lo hice.

- Muy bien Bella, a la cuenta de tres abres los ojos – en cuanto dijo eso una ola de nerviosismo cubrió todo mi ser – 1… - mis manos comenzaron a temblar – 2… - sentía como una gota bajaba por mi nuca – 3 – dijo y no pude abrirlos, tenía demasiado miedo a lo que estaba en frente de mí – Vamos Bella, no nos hemos esforzado tanto para que ni siquiera quieras verlo.

Suspire.

- está bien – dije y los abrí

No pude evitar abrir aun mas mis ojos ante la sorpresa, la mujer que estaba en ese espejo definitivamente no era yo, subí el brazo para estar sobre segura y la imagen lo hizo al mismo tiempo, ella no podía ser yo.

Vestía una camisa roja que combinaba con sus labios, unos pantalones ajustados de un negro brillante, una chaqueta y tacones altos del mismo color. Su cabello estaba peinado en ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y en la parte de atrás tenía un sujetador plateado, su maquillaje era totalmente sencillo que resaltaba sus carnosos labios, conjunto a sus ojos chocolate que estaban delineados y sus pestañas totalmente risadas que las hacían parecer más grande lo que eran.

- … ¿y bien? –pregunto Tanya sacándome de mi autoexamen.

- Hmm – no podía gesticular palabra alguna para describirme.

- Sabia que te gustaría – dijo sonriendo – no espero ver la cara de Alice y Esme cuando vean el fabuloso trabajo que he hecho en ti – caí en pánico.

- Tanya… - dije en un susurro, me miro extraña al ver la tensión en mi voz.

- ¿qué sucede?

- es que no se si sea buena idea que ellas sepan que tú me estas ayudando – trate de explicarme, no quería que Tanya saliera metida en todo esto, podría ser malinterpretado y pensarían que ella también me había dado una mano en mi... venganza.

- no entiendo – dijo confundida.

- es que no quiero que salgas metida en todo esto, si llega a salir algo mal, no sería bueno que hubiera rivalidad entre tu familia y los Cullen por una estupidez mía.

- a ver si te entendí, me estás diciendo que no sepan de nuestra amistad por futuros problemas que puedas generar –dijo y asentí, era una verdad a medias – Bella… - dijo esto en un tono más fuerte – quiero que me expliques ahora ¿Por qué has venido a Alaska? – dijo seria.

- yo, bueno…

- la verdad.

Suspiré, ella me había ayudado en mucho tiempo sin saber muchas cosas, de verdad quería ser mi amiga y no era gusto de mi parte que le mintiera, pues debía admitir que me simpatizaba.

- tú no has venido a estudiar – dijo al ver que no respondía, estuve segura que no era un pregunta, asentí – ¿sigues pensando en tu venganza? – inquirió con indignación.

Agache mi cabeza, me sentía avergonzada pues sabía que me había aprovechado de su confianza, me sentía un completo mounstro, mucho peor de lo que ellos se podían clasificar a sí mismos, quería esconder la cara en algún lugar, no había sido justo lo que le había hecho.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo al fin – creí en serio que venías para demostrarle a los Cullen que podías seguir tu vida humana sin que ellos se preocupasen, que querías venir a estudiar, enseñarles que podías defenderte por ti misma, que eras una mujer hecha y derecha –sus palabras me herían como cuchillas – pero me equivoque, solo estas aquí por una estúpida venganza suicida

- Tanya lo siento, es que de verdad siento que debo hacerlo, tú no tienes idea de lo horrible que fue vivir estos últimos meses desde que ellos desaparecieron de mi vida, todo para mí perdió sentido, perdí a mi mejor amiga y a mi supuesto "_amor de la vida_" por su misma culpa, él los alejo de mí, yo los quería a todos e incluso creí de verdad que yo era parte de su familia – dije esto último casi al borde de las lágrimas, jamás había admitido esto en voz alta y mucho menos delante de alguien – me dejaron sin siquiera despedirse, aunque sea para decir adiós y el único que lo hizo, se quedo con la intención de romperme en corazón y dejarme abandonada en medio del bosque admitiendo que no me quería y que tal vez nunca lo había hecho – ahora si estaba llorando, el esfuerzo en maquillaje de Tanya ya estaba destruido, las lágrimas como siempre bajaban furiosamente por mis mejillas empapando mi rostro – dime, ¿alguna vez has vivido eso? – mi voz de partió, la miré y ella tenía una mirada sorprendida ante mis palabras.

Me imagino lo difícil que era para ella creer en lo que decía cuando los conocía a todos desde hace décadas.

Pasaron los minutos antes de que siquiera pudiera calmarme, Tanya me miraba expectante no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguramente repitiendo una y otra vez lo que había dicho, al fin y al cabo de un segundo ella tomo mi mano y me guió al mueble, luego fue hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua, me la entregó y tome rápidamente, se sentó a mi lado y espero a que terminara para por fin hablar.

- Bella… - comenzó suave, recordándome cuando mi madre me hablaba de esa forma para así darme malas noticias o hablarme de sus constantes viajes para apoyar a Phil – tal vez yo en todas las décadas que tengo jamás he vivido lo que tú sí en estos meses, pero, aun así eso no es razón para planear algo en contra de las personas que en algún momento te hicieron sentir feliz y cómoda – asentí – ellos no se merecen nada de eso y aunque lo que te hicieron no fue nada educado y mucho menos agradable, aun así, no es bueno que tomes este tipo de decisiones a la deriva, piensa en Carlisle, Esme y Alice – mencionar sus nombre lo hacía tan lejano – ellos se la pasan es preocupados por ti, cada vez que naufrago en sus mentes tú eres su pensamiento ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Cómo te sentirás? ¿Si te habrías olvidado de ellos? Esas son sus constantes preguntas, para así no decirte mas, no es justo que ellos paguen por algo que era entre tú y Edward – sentí una gran punzada en mi pecho.

- Tanya… - dije recobrando mi voz – yo no pensé en ningún momento vengarme de ellos, todo siempre fue enfocado en una sola persona

- es bueno saber eso – dijo con un poco de alivio en su voz – aun así, sigue sin parecerme nada de esto, Bella quiero ser franca contigo y yo también soy capaz de leer los pensamientos de Edward lo cual es muy difícil pues en su cabeza hay aun más voces de lo normal, pero con eso y más el tiempo que lo conozco puedo asegurarte que él jamás haría algo parecido solo para herirte.

Negué con la cabeza, ella definitivamente no conocía al Edward frío y sin vida que me rompió el corazón y para ser sincera yo tampoco lo conocía hasta ese momento.

- Bella, yo lo conozco – continuó – tengo décadas conociendo a los Cullen y si hubo uno de ellos que me maravillo con su caballerosidad, ese definitivamente fue Edward; él no sería capaz de hacer algo así, es que no me lo creo – dijo con clara frustración – además, de ser así entonces sería otra persona, porque al también poner en peligro la vida de su familia, la de Carlisle y Esme, definitivamente es demasiado.

- yo también pensaba así al principio, pero luego de darle vuelas me di cuenta que lo que dijo siempre fue verdad, yo solo fui una _distracción_ para el – dije y Tanya abrió los ojos como platos

- En eso estás muy equivocada, si hay algo que Edward odia es eso, jugar con humanos siempre le ha parecido un juego de niños y estoy segura que este no es el caso – dijo segura

- Tanya el me lo dijo el día que me dejo

- seguramente es un invento – dijo negando con la cabeza – Edward no sería capaz de algo así, el no

- no entiendo porque te es tan difícil entender lo que digo, te hablo con sinceridad y es como si no fuera así

- es que tu no entiendes nada Bella.

- ¿no entiendo qué? – dijo ya enojada.

- Edward siempre ha estado en contra de eso, pues… mis hermanas y yo lo hacíamos – me sorprendí ante esa confesión, no podía imaginarme a Tanya haciendo algo parecido – pero eso fue hace un par de años y no quiero volver a hacerlo, supongo que en ese tiempo me parecía "_divertido_" – había ironía en su voz.

- por eso no lo crees – dije afirmando su incredibilidad.

- Exacto, yo sé bien todo lo que implica ese juego y no puede ser cierto.

- Tanya ya te lo dije todo tal cual como pasó.

- lo sé y te creo, lo que me parece imposible es creer que él haya hecho algo así cuando me criticaba.

- Como sea, Tanya solo quisiera que no me detuvieras en esto, está bien si no quieres seguir apoyándome e incluso si deseas sacarme de tu departamento, lo entiendo a la perfección, pero no me pidas que no haga nada al respecto por que allí si no podre complacerte – mis palabras eran totalmente sinceras y deseaba que ella las creyera.

- Bella, dime ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

- no lo sé, tal vez si quiero autosatisfacerme en algo inútil, pero de ser así, aunque sea quiero disfrutarlo por un par de segundos para así olvidar toda esta rabia y agonía que siento, lo único que quiero es demostrarle que yo si puedo vivir sin él, a pesar que sea una gran mentira, aun así si él lo cree estaré feliz aunque algo decepcionada, pero ya no me importaría. Solo quiero dejar de hacer lo esperado y por fin dar a conocer que detrás de toda esta ingenuidad e inocencia esta una mujer fuerte y resistente que puede dar más que solo ternura y problemas a los demás, quiero que él se arrepienta de haberse burlado de mí, de haberse aprovechado de mis secretos y mi inexperiencia en el amor, tan solo eso es lo que realmente necesito para que así la rabia pueda abandonar mi cuerpo y aunque sea liberarme de un sentimiento.

- Esta bien, veo que no podré hacerte entrar en razón por lo testaruda que eres, aun así no estarás sola, creo en tus palabras y si Edward fue capaz de burlarse y aprovecharse de ti, entonces supongo que tienes razón y defiendo siempre a quienes la tienen; te apoyaré, aunque no quiero problemas con los Cullen, debo decir que solo lo hare en cosas triviales como ofrecerte mi casa y cuidar de que estés a salvo, no soy tan despiadada para sacarte a patadas y mucho menos dejarte varada, te he agarrado aprecio Bella y la verdad es que te considero como una hermana y no hay ninguna a quien no proteja, así que cuentas conmigo – lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo, como pude se la devolví – ahora, déjame acomodarte y así quedaras tanto o aun más hermosa de lo que estabas antes.

Después de eso continuamos hablando mientras ella volvía a trabajar en mi apariencia, Tanya siguió con el plan de convencerme en hacer lo contrario, pero no quería escucharla, si era un error lo que hacía entonces ya llegaría mi momento para pagar por ello, por ahora no hay nada por lo que quiera arrepentirme.

1 hora más tarde por un momento me retracte y pensé en flaquear. ¿Qué rayos hacia yo sola en el aeropuerto?

Respuesta: Alice Cullen hoy llegaba de su fabuloso viaje y debía asegurarme que ella me viera. La patética escusa que se me había ocurrido era que estaba pidiendo un vuelo que puede ser que nunca utilice, aun así no perdí esperanzas.

- Srta. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – dijo la chica tras el mostrador.

- Quisiera un Boleto a Jacksonville por favor – dije dubitativa.

- ¿para cuándo lo desea?

- en un mes – me miró extrañada, pues alguien normal lo apartaría por internet.

Después de pedirme todos los papeles y pagarlo, al fin tenía mi pasaje en mano pero en ninguna parte veía a Alice o Jasper, yo misma me había asegurado que cuando ya faltaban 2 minutos para aterrizar, debía comprar el pasaje dándole tiempo a que buscaran el equipaje.

Había pasado media hora desde que aterrizaron y aun no los veía, decidí calmarme y compre un café, espere un poco mas mientras tomaba lentamente pero aun nada, decidí irme, no tenía caso ya encontraría otra forma de que ella me encontrara por "casualidad".

Pedí un taxi con la mayor de la pesadez, cuando iba a entrar una voz aguda de soprano de llamo.

- ¿Bella?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_**Hola a Todos y Todas**_

_Espero no haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo, pero de verdad que tuve unos días difíciles aun así aquí esta su capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Bueno, la verdad no se me había ocurrido integrar personajes a la historia real, pero escribiendo se me ocurrieron muchas cosas y decidí arriesgarme a agregarle uno que otro tal vez, les prometo que con los nuevos la historia será mucho más interesante._

_**¡Muchísimas Súper-Mega-Extra-Híper etc.,… Gracias por sus Reviews a Todas!**__ Sin sus opiniones probablemente no actualizaría tan pronto, pero lo hago porque sé que están muy pendientes y han sido pacientes, lo cual es digno de merecer, nunca olviden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias, Gracias Por Leer!**_


	8. Conversaciones

Cap. 8. Conversaciones:

Bella:

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, no respondía a mis gritos internos de entrar por fin al taxi y decirle que arrancara a toda velocidad, pero no, estaba allí agarrada fuertemente a la puerta para así no caerme, las piernas me temblaban levemente. Suspiré, yo me había metido en este embrollo y cuando decidí hacerlo sabia que debería volver a verlos, el problema era que había olvidado el que yo era mala mentirosa, a pesar que en los últimos meses le había agarrado practica. Suspiré de nuevo, inhalando y exhalando levemente para voltearme.

Allí estaba Alice Cullen tan hermosa como siempre, vestida elegantemente, su diminuto cuerpo estaba inmóvil, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados afirmando que había cazado; en sus ojos veía lo cautelosa que se mantenía ante mis movimientos.

- Srta. ¿Va a entrar al taxi? – dijo el conductor atrayendo nuestra atención, no encontré mi voz.

- No es necesario – dijo Alice soltando mi agarre con sus frías manos, para luego cerrar la puerta – gracias.

El señor arranco molesto, yo solo pude quedarme viendo por donde se fue, no quería voltear a encararla.

- Bella – dijo llamando mi atención.

- Hola Alice – la saludé.

Ella sonrió y avanzó hacia mí yo solo pude quedar rígida cuando sentí su frio cuerpo pegado al mío, ella me rodeo con sus brazos y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, sobre su hombro pude ver a un Jasper que sonreía cordialmente en forma de saludo, se la devolví para luego sentir una ola de tranquilidad, no pude evitar extrañar ese control en mis sentimientos en los meses pasados.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte – dijo una vez que nos separamos en su mirada no había más que sinceridad.

- a mí también me alegra verte – dije con menos entusiasmo que ella.

- Bella, por favor, antes que nada quisiera hablar contigo por favor, de verdad hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte que aun no sé por dónde empezar, pero por favor no te vayas- dijo en forma de súplica.

- Alice yo…

- Por favor Bella, solo son unos minutos - volvió a suplicar, hablar con ella no era parte de mi plan y no me sentía preparada psicológicamente para tener una charla.

- Alice, debo irme, tengo algo de prisa – trate que mi voz fuera convincente.

Suspiró.

- está bien ¿tienes teléfono?

- No, pero si quieres podemos encontrarnos otro día.

- ¿Mañana estaría bien?

- Si, es perfecto.

- ¿en dónde te recojo?

- No es necesario, dime en donde y allí estaré.

- Veámonos en el Orso Ristorante ¿a las 7 pm estaría bien?

- es perfecto – dije tratando de sonreírle.

- Gracias – dijo alegre – nos vemos mañana Bella, te espero – asentí.

- Nos vemos mañana – dije y me di vuelta después de unos pasos volvió a llamarme.

- ¡Bella! – Me grito y voltee de nuevo - ¡Qué bien te ves! – chillo, solo pude sonrojarme ante su comentario, ella pico su ojo derecho y se dio la vuelta.

Si todo había salido como yo lo había planeado ¿Por qué me sentía culpable? ¿Por qué no acepte su oferta? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no me sentí igual de confiada con su presencia que antes? Eran preguntas complicadas que justo ahora no era capaz de responderlas.

* * *

><p>Ese cabello tan suave y sedoso, esa sonrisa tan tímida que podía alegrar mi muerto corazón, pero aun así nada me hacía sentir con mas vida y emoción que el ver esos ojos chocolate que eran capaces de decirme lo que la mente me ocultaba.<p>

Bella, ella era la razón de que yo estuviera aquí sentado en una roca con cara de idiota, no podía evitar pensar en ella y preguntarme un millón de cosas sobre su vida actual, ¿Cómo vivirá? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Habrá cumplido sus promesas? Pero las que más me inquietaban eran: ¿habrá encontrado la felicidad? Y ¿en que estará pensando?

Lancé una roca al lago que estaba en frente de mí de la clara frustración que sentía.

Era obvio que ella estaba bien, era humana sus heridas podían sanar y se olvidadas, yo sabía que muy pronto solo sería un recuerdo, solo un "_enamoramiento de adolescente"._

Jalé de mis cabellos como si mi existencia dependiera de ello, pero era absurdo, ya yo no podía decir que la tenía pues con ella se había quedado todo; esperanzas, ilusiones, sueños, _amor_. Todo perdió sentido cuando decidí dejarla en aquel bosque, sintiendo como mi alma se desmoronaba en segundos.

Jamás me había sentido más débil que ese día, incluso no corría con la misma rapidez que antes y aun sigue sucediendo, es como si mis defensas hubieran bajado a su punto máximo, como si fuera posible aquella idea.

Decidí volver a mi actual escondite desde hace mas de 6 meses, solo salía cada 2 semanas para poder alimentarme y ver el crepúsculo que tanto amaba admirar, era un total ermitaño, incapaz de poder vivir en el mismo techo que su familia sin sentirse culpable o con frustración al leer sus pensamientos de tristeza, lastima y palabras de aliento, no soportaba ya toda la culpa.

Esme me recordaba que aun podía volver, me daba esperanzas al decir que ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Carlisle me apoyaba en mi decisión, aunque en momentos que veía lo dolido que estaba me explicaba que no todas las decisiones eran las mejores y hay veces que es necesario remediarlas para poder sentirse feliz. Alice, era la que mas consideración tenía al estar a mi lado, trataba siempre de distraerse para así no pensarlo, pero aun así cuando lo recordaba sabia cuando extrañaba a Bella, pues la consideraba su amiga.

Emmet, era el más condicional al apoyarme pero de vez en cuando debía ponerse del lado de Rosalie, a pesar de que no conocía del todo a Bella, le tenía un buen aprecio y de vez en cuando veía la televisión con cosas torpes o graciosas ella era uno de sus pensamientos. Jasper, bueno el sufrió tanto o casi igual que yo al sentir mis sentimientos, traba de contenerme pues no era justo para él, pero en la mayoría me era inevitable y no podía evitar sentir culpa cuando mis sentimientos eran esparcidos por toda la casa. Rosalie, ella era un tema, me echaba la culpa y me decía a diario, "te lo dije", para ella siempre estuvo mal mi relación con Bella, lo cual no facilito las cosas después.

Por ello decidí irme, debía estar solo, mi presencia le hacía mal a mi familia, ellos solo fueron víctimas de mis errores y no era justo.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

El teléfono me sobresaltó, incluso me sorprendió el oírlo, pues ellos solo llamaban una cada tantos meses, yo era el que más las devolvía, sobre todo cuando sentía que la culpa era demasiada y solo Carlisle podría darme las palabras necesarias para hacerme sentir mejor.

Se cayó la llamada y yo solo seguí observando el aparato con cautela, esperando que solo hubiera sido un escape de llamada.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Sonó de nuevo, algo debería estar sucediendo para que me llamasen.

Me fijé en el numero y me sorprendí un poco más de lo normal al verlo, contesté, sabía que ni escondiéndome debajo de la tierra podría escaparme de esta persona.

- Duende – dije con desgana, tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar que mi voz era áspera e incluso quemaba mi garganta a pesar de que no tenía tantos minutos de haber cazado.

- Edward, que bueno es oírte hermano – dije ella con alegría.

- ¿Como están todos por allá? – pregunte cortés.

- estamos bien, tú ¿como estas?

Suspiré, no había ningún comentario positivo acerca de mi estado físico o emocional.

- Mejor – trate que mi voz no sonara tan monótona.

- eso es lo que veo y deseo – dijo con voz triste – aunque también quiero que vuelvas – aquí estaba lo que quería evitar.

- Alice… por favor.

- Tranquilo, no deseo presionarte, aunque si lo haces ahora sería bueno… - había algo en su voz que no pude interpretar.

- Alice, por favor, ahora no está en mis planes volver, creo que lo mejor es tomarme un par de meses más.

-Aun así, lo harás.

- ¿lo has visto?

- No, pero en 1 semana es el aniversario 84 de Carlisle y Esme.

No pude evitar llevarme la mano a la cabeza, despeinando aun mas mi cabello; había olvidado por un momento su aniversario, es cierto que lo había recordado días atrás pero no había decidido nada aun y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue enviar un obsequio con mis disculpas, no podía arruinarles su importante día con mi mal humor, además ellos a pesar de que no lo admitan estarán mejor si no me presento.

- Antes de que vayas a negarte, he visto como Esme ha tratado de convencerte y no me parece para nada educado que le inventes tontas escusas.

- No lo sé Alice, por ahora nada está claro.

- está bien, aunque no hay mucho que pensar.

- ¿deseabas decirme otra cosa? – no veía la hora de colgar, necesitaba volver a mi estado de quietud.

- eso creo… - dijo dubitativa.

- Alice, no puedo leerte la mente ahora, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Es que no se si deba decírtelo – había una cierta vacilación en su voz.

- Alice… - trate que mi voz sonara amenazante.

- está bien, te lo diré, pero por favor, ¡no te enojes conmigo!

- termina de decir lo que hiciste.

- es que no he hecho nada malo, ni siquiera lo he visto, fue tan rápido que de no haber estado Jazz ahí, probablemente dudaría que fuera verdad – decía todo tan rápidamente que demostraba su frustración y nerviosismo.

- Tranquilízate Duende, a ver, explícame porque no comprendo lo que dices.

- está bien – dijo más calmada – Bella esta en Anchorage.

* * *

><p>Mis manos se movían rápidamente en mi regazo, veía por la ventanilla fijamente, mirando el oscuro camino que atravesaba, el frío era tan fuerte que incluso podía sentirlo a pesar de que el auto tenía calefacción, la niebla a duras penas dejaba ver la calle, todas las personas iban caminando lo más rápido que sus abrigados atuendos le permitían.<p>

A pesar del fuerte clima que había no era la razón entera por la cual mi cuerpo se estremecía, tenía miedo a la conversación que pudiera tener con Alice, era tan grande que por un momento pensé en no ir, pero no me sentía capaz de dejarla plantada, no era justo, ella no me había hecho nada malo, pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa y alegría que tenía al verme, Tanya siempre me decía lo muy pendiente que estaba en mí, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir y asistir a su invitación.

Cuando llegué a aquel restaurant, no pude evitar sentir las ansias y salir corriendo del Taxi, el frio tampoco ayudaba a la situación, pero gracias a dios Alice había hecho reservación, de esa forma no tendría que esperar junto a la puerta que dejaba entrar las frías brisas de la noche.

- Buenas Noches Srta. ¿Le puedo ofrecer una mesa? – dijo amable el muchacho tras el mostrador.

- Buenas Noches, no será necesario tengo reservación.

- nombre por favor.

- Alice Cullen – dije y el mucho se me miro con una sonrisa para luego fijar una mirada adentro del restaurant.

- Sígame por favor – dijo y así hice

Travesamos todo el restaurant, yo solo pude detallar cada rincón de ese lugar, era tan cálido con esos tonos marrones y rojizos que le daban un aspecto elegante y acogedor. Llegamos casi al final donde me imagino que era el "privado", solo habían 2 mesas ocupadas, una estaba por una pareja que a simple vista por su vestimenta podrías decir cuánto dinero traían encima, y en la otra estaba una muchacha de tez blanca con el cabello azabache dándonos la espalda, no tenía ser genio para saber que era ella.

Llegamos y el muchacho me indico la mesa donde se encontraba ella, asentí y se disculpo diciéndome que ya llamaría al camarero. Con nervios y pasos débiles avancé hasta la mesa, rápidamente se volteo en mi dirección.

- Hola Bella – dijo con entusiasmo, se paro y me dio un suave abrazo con sus fríos brazos.

- Hola Alice – le devolví el saludo mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

- no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo – su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro demostrando la sinceridad con la que decía las palabras - tuve que convencer a Esme de no venir, no sabes lo ansiosa que está por verte.

- a mí también me alegra verte – me atine a decir.

- y bueno, ¿Cómo has estado Bella? – pregunto cómo si no lo supiera.

- Muy bien, me agrada Anchorage, bueno tú debes saberlo mejor que yo.

- me gustaría decir que sí, pero contigo nada es lo esperado.

- no comprendo, pensé que aun en la distancia podías ver mis decisiones.

- así es, pero… últimamente no he podido ver mucho e incluso llegó a preocuparme.

- ¿Cómo así? - aun con lo que me ha dicho Tanya, aun no sabía el porqué Alice no podía ver mi futuro con claridad, sea lo que sea lo agradecía enteramente.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que solo veo pequeños destellos e imágenes desordenadas, aunque ya casi lo último podía ver con más claridad y eso me dio esperanza, pero luego casi todo se volvió en blanco, es como si vivieras sin tomar ninguna decisión, solo haciendo las cosas como resulten.

- eso es raro, tal vez no solo sea una muda mental para los lectores de mentes – dije más tranquila de lo que pude imaginar.

- sería una buena teoría porqué yo aun no le he encontrado alguna – solo asentí.

El ambiente entre nosotras era muy incomodo, lo cual me entristeció, no sé en qué momento comencé a perder confianza en ella, no lo había creído hasta ahora, que pensaba una y mil formas para decir algo pero no se me ocurría nada en concreto.

- Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirles? – dijo el mesero sacándonos a ambas de nuestros pensamientos.

Alice miró en mi dirección, era claro que yo debía pedir. Yo solo me atine a buscar en el grande y costoso menú, vi lo primero que pude con el nombre más familiar que tuviera los ingredientes más comunes que hasta yo podría preparar en casa.

- me gustaría un _Tradicional Pollo Parmesano_ – dije y el muchacho anotó - y para tomar una gaseosa

- ¿algo más? – Negué con la cabeza y se giró a Alice – ¿y usted señorita?

Me sorprendí cuando vi que Alice miraba por el menú, como si de verdad fuera a pedir algo para comerlo.

- quisiera un _Pastel de chocolate fundido_ y una gaseosa – el chico asintió y anotó, para luego disculparse.

Nosotras seguimos en silencio, incomodo y atemorizante, no era normal que esto sucediera entre las dos, pero supongo que todo cambio luego de su partida.

- Bella, lo siento, ¡no sabes cómo lo siento! – soltó de repente, logrando sobresaltarme en mi asiento – de verdad odio todo esto, siento que no puedo hablar libremente contigo, es como si fueras otra persona, una Bella diferente a la que conocí en Forks y eso me está torturando – pude ver el arrepentimiento y honestidad en sus ojos.

- Alice, para serte sincera a mí tampoco me agrada esto, pero supongo que alguna parte de mi aun esta herida o eso es lo que espero – por primera vez sentí que podía ser sincera.

- y lo siento, ¡Lo Siento Bella!, nunca fue mi intención dejarte y no despedirme, o peor hacerte daño como el que vives ahora, la verdad no hayo las palabras.

- por favor no te disculpes más – dije con una mueca, no me sentía bien al ver como se disculpaba por algo que no había hecho – nada de esto es tu culpa.

Rápidamente llego el camarero con las charolas en las manos, en las cuales venían nuestros pedidos, los colocó en la mesa, en frente de cada una, luego se disculpó y se fue, yo solo comencé a comer.

- puede que sí – dijo como si estuviera recordando algo - pero a lo mejor si hubiera podido evitarlo, ¡si tan solo lo hubiera visto! – dijo con clara frustración.

- Nada de eso, no podemos arrepentirnos de cosas que ya sucedieron – dije decidida – y además, de no haber ocurrido, tal vez no habría venido para acá a Anchorage lo cual me traía de nuevo a ustedes, de una u otra forma volvería a verlos, así que no hay nada que lamentar.

- puede que sí, pero por lo menos yo lamento algo – había nostalgia en su voz

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu – dijo serena, mirándome fijamente con sus dorados ojos – has cambiado Bella, no eres la misma, estas diferente e incluso ¡Mírate! – Dijo señalándome – vistes ropa que se amolda bien a tu cuerpo sin tener ayuda mía o de algún estilista de moda, aun así aquí estas muy bien vestida por algo que escogiste tu misma, cuando antes morías por los pantalones de mezclilla.

Me sorprendí ante su comentario, no se había equivocado al decir que yo lo había escogido, de lo poco que aprendí de Tanya, ya por lo menos podría combinarme por color.

Yo creía que los simples blue jeans holgados, una camisa sencilla blanca, los zapatos color caqui y la chaqueta negra que había utilizado el día anterior, era perfecto para salir a cenar a un restaurant, a pesar de que eran ropas simples y cómodas para mí, pero aun así ella decía que me veía bien a pesar de que no había intentado ningún esfuerzo por hacerlo, tal vez después de todo si había cambiado, lo suficiente para convertirme en lo que Alice siempre quiso.

- no sé si creerte o tomarlo como un chiste.

- Bella, hablo con sinceridad, esto de verdad que me tiene desconcertada, no pensé que la fin llegara el día en que Bella Swan vistiera algo decente sin mi supervisión.

- creo que ese día ha llegado.

- sin duda – dijo con una sonrisa – aun así, no quería hablarte de eso.

Suspiré, ya conocía este tipo de cenas y por ello desde que acepte, sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

- soy toda oídos.

- ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida después de irnos?

Esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para tener esta "charla".

- Bueno… - dije tragando saliva con dificultad – Tu, debes saberlo mejor que yo.

- Tienes razón, pero prefiero oírlo de ti.

- no quiero aburrirte, como en tus visiones, pero la verdad solo me dedique a estudiar y prepararle la cena a Charlie – fue mi escueta respuesta, a lo que ella bufó.

- Bella conmigo no tienes que fingir, he visto cosas más interesantes y unas no tanto agradables.

- entonces ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque quiero oír tu parte de la historia – soltó como si no fuera la cosa más grave del mundo.

Justo en ese momento caí en cuenta de algo, dejé de comer y pude notar como la sangre subía por mi rostro.

¿Será que Alice se refería a mi clandestina relación con Jacob?

No, no podía hablar de eso, mucho menos cuando estaba su hermano de por medio, aunque no del todo; Alice debía referirse a algo más en concreto, mi vida privada era algo irrelevante, que podría llevarme a la tumba si quisiera, no necesariamente debía referirse a ese punto.

Tomé aire, seguramente era otra cosa, pero la cabeza no me daba para más, era demasiado Terca conmigo misma, como para hacer una pelea interna.

- Bueno me gradué con buenas calificaciones, conseguí trabajo y una beca aquí en Alaska – dije intentando tranquilizarme.

- Interesante – dijo tomando de su gaseosa rápidamente para dejarla de nuevo en su lugar – aun así, como no veo que vayas al punto que quiero hablar, supongo que debo hacerlo yo misma – pude ver la seriedad con la que hablaba conforme decía cada palabra.

No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior, y jugar con mis manos en mi regazo, estaba nerviosa, sea lo que sea que Alice debía decirme me estaba carcomiendo poco a poco mientras que mi mente volaba por todas la posibles opciones que habían, asustándome aun más que antes al ver que muchas no eran agradables e incluso la mayoría desquiciadas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola Todos y Todas<em>**

_**Lánceme Tomates** si eso es lo que desean, __ojalá que no__._

_**¡Lo Siento!**__ La verdad no se cómo disculparme, las abandone por una semana y fue una eternidad, semana mega difícil aunque no pude sentirme más mal y con rabia, cuando me venía la inspiración se iba tan raído como llegó, no saben cuánto cambió este capítulo, nunca me pareció listo para subirlo, aun así ya lo está y espero que lo disfruten._

_**¡Muchísimas Súper-Mega-Extra-Híper Gracias por sus Reviews a Todas!**__ La verdad es que me alegra mucho saber que la historia es de su agrado y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando la redacto, además recuerden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer!**_


	9. Invitado

Cap. 9. Invitado:

Bella:

—_Bella —sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios—. Yo __voy a estar __contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?_

_Edward puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa._

—_Basta por ahora._

_Torció el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Espiró con tal fuerza que casi pareció un gruñido._

_Le acaricié el rostro y le dije:_

—_Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso?_

—_Sí, es suficiente —contestó, sonriendo—. Suficiente para siempre_.

Me desperté algo desorientada, buscando algo entre toda la enorme habitación, como si alguien pudiera estar allí.

Pero solo me encontré con un departamento, sola, la noche era aun más oscura de lo normal, sentía que no podía ver nada, al recuperar cordura y darme cuenta de la situación, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Sollocé con las lágrimas inundando mi rostro nublando mi vista - ¡Dijiste que me querías! ¡Que yo era TU EXISTENCIA! – grite como tanto mis pulmones me lo permitieron entre los sollozos – dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo – esto último salió como un susurro.

No sé cuánto tiempo continué llorando, pero no me importó, aun era de noche, me levanté y fui a la cocina a tomar agua, sentía la garganta reseca. Con pasos lentos y pesados pude llegar, llene el vaso hasta la mitad y lo tome con lentitud, no sentía sueño por lo tanto podría tardarme todo lo que quisiera.

Oí unos sonidos provenientes del pasillo del edificio, me asusté pero aun así no pude reprimir la curiosidad y observe por el visor de la puerta.

Josh, estaba allí recargado en su puerta, no entendía el porqué estaba afuera, mantenía su cabeza entre sus dos piernas y los brazos cubriéndola, sentí curiosidad y algo de preocupación, probablemente había olvidado su llave dentro del apartamento.

Abrí la puerta, hice algo de ruido al abrirla cuando sentí el gran frío que hacía, él rápidamente subió la cabeza confundido, pude ver lo adormilado que estaba, me miro y parpadeó varias veces antes de pararse con dificultad.

- ¿Q-que Ha-hace-es a-ahí? – dije mientras los dientes me castañeaban.

-yo… ol-vi-dé m-mi lla-ve-e de-en-tro – dijo en el mismo estado que yo.

- e-en-tra – fue lo único que pude decir, el algo dubitativo entro y yo cerré la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, rápidamente fui hasta el termostato y le agregue unos grados demás.

Me regrese hacia él, el cual estaba en medio de la sala.

- siéntate, estás en tu casa – dije mientras el frio abandonaba poco a poco mi cuerpo.

- gracias – dijo educado y se sentó.

- ¿quieres algo?

- no tranquila – dijo sereno – estoy bien, gracias de nuevo, por no dejar que me congelara.

- no podía dejarte allá afuera mientras te volvías una escultura de hielo.

Sonrió ante mi comentario, dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

- siento haberte despertado.

- no te disculpes, ya estaba bien despierta.

- ¿insomnio?

- para nada, solo pesadillas... – me atine a decir con un hilo de voz – debes tener sueño – dije reincorporándome – traeré una almohada y un par de cobijas, hace mucho frío.

- no es necesario, con ese calentador y sentado en el mueble, te aseguro que dormiré más cómodo que allá afuera.

- aun así, no es suficiente, traeré todo eso para que puedas dormir a gusto o por lo menos hasta que amanezca.

- de ser así no falta mucho, tan sólo dos horas – me sorprendí, era aun mas tarde de lo que creía.

- entonces, de igual forma lo haré, con tal de que estas últimas dos horas duermas mejor.

Sonrió.

- eres algo terca – atino a decir, yo solo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa – vale, no te daré mas pelea, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer durante el día, mientras que yo te mantengo despierta quitándote fuerzas.

- no exactamente, pero eres sabio al no negarte.

Con eso salí de la habitación, busqué la almohada y tome un par de cobijas, por supuesto al tomarlas una se me resbaló y me cayó en la cara, ya extrañaba mis torpezas.

Cuando regresé no pude evitar enternecerme ante la imagen que estaba en frente de mí. Josh estaba sentado en el mueble dormido, su rostro se veía tranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acompasada.

Sonreí involuntariamente, me acerqué y me dispuse a cubrirlo con las mantas, y a duras penas se dio cuenta. Trate de apoyarlo de la almohada como pude, y después de luchar un poco para no despertarlo lo logré, sonreí nuevamente satisfecha antes de ir a mi cuarto a volver a conciliar sueño.

Esa noche no volví a tener "pesadillas".

.

No sabía qué hora era, pero sea cual sea, me molestaba aquella luz, era algo irritante y me hacia abrir los ojos con dificultad. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la manta, pero mientras lo hacía, analicé la situación. ¿Acaso había dicho Luz?

Me voltee hacia el gran ventanal, para ver como los rayos del sol se filtraban por la cortina iluminando el cuarto. Por poco y mi quijada cae al suelo.

El Sol, estaba allí, después de tantos meses dudando si aun existía, allí estaba, iluminando gran parte de Anchorage con sus deslumbrantes rayos, robándome una vez más una sonrisa, como las que le brindaba en Phoenix.

Deslicé la cortina hasta los extremos, dejando que la luz pudiese entrar con todo su esplendor en la amplia habitación. Me puse mis adorabas pantuflas, conjunto mi bata y me dispuse a salir de la habitación a hacer un gran desayuno. El soleado día me había alegrado inconscientemente.

Cuando salí, recordé que Josh había pasado parte de la noche aquí. Aun así, no se encontraba en la sala, no me sorprendí, seguramente cuando apenas amaneció salió del departamento sigilosamente para no despertarme, creyendo que ya me había molestado lo suficiente. No sabía aun el porqué, pero me sentía algo decepcionada.

Suspiré y me encamine a la cocina, cuando apenas me acerque mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Josh con mi delantal, preparando un desayuno que por el olor pude ver lo divino que le estaba resultando. Me acerqué lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para no asustarle.

- Buenos Días – dije en casi un susurro, que afortunadamente él escuchó.

- Muy Buenos Días – dijo volteándose con una hermosa sonrisa, solo pude devolvérsela tímidamente.

- No debiste molestarte, ningún invitado mío tiene el derecho de cocinar cuando yo esté cerca.

- Bueno, no me tomes como tu invitado, más bien como un vecino molesto que lo único que desea es compensarte tus atenciones con un simple desayuno.

- No lo creo, no eres molesto – dije sincera – más bien eres demasiado educado.

Me miró extrañado.

- y ¿eso es malo?

- para nada, pero soy lo suficiente rara como para sentirme incómoda cuando son caballerosos conmigo.

Él solo soltó una gran carcajada y yo me contagié de su risa.

- no me culpes, me crié con 5 mujeres, donde yo era el supuesto "hombre" de la casa, aun así me consideraban la sexta mujer.

Ahora quien soltó la carcajada fui yo.

- eso no es nada malo – dije una vez que me calme.

- la verdad no me quejo, tuve una buena infancia – dijo con cara de satisfacción.

- no lo dudo – dije sonriente.

Después de aquella pequeña charla, nos dispusimos a desayunar, era tan increíble como él me hacía reír, cada 5 minutos lloraba de la risa y con mi suerte más de una vez termine atorándome mientras tragaba, aun así, nada eso arruinó el momento. Continuamos riendo y compartiendo aquel delicioso desayuno que él había preparado para los dos, tenía tanto tiempo sin interactuar con humanos que incluso se me hacía raro, siempre estaba rodeada de criaturas sobrenaturales.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al recordar a Jacob por las bromas de Josh, en eso se parecían tanto que hubo un momento donde me dolió el recuerdo.

Necesitaba hablar con Jake, me hacía mucha falta, le había prometido llamarle cada semana, y a duras penas habían pasado 6 días desde la última vez que le telefoneé, la ansiedad me recorrió el cuerpo entero y me prometí a mi misma que le llamaría ese mismo día.

Mi Invitado, además de haberme preparado el desayuno también deseaba fregar los trastes, pero no podía continuar permitiendo que me consintieran tal cual que una niña pequeña. Después de unas que otras luchas, salí yo victoriosa, no tardo el llegar el cerrajero y abrir su departamento. Josh solo me agradeció unas diez veces antes de irse.

Entre a mi departamento y decidí limpiar, de esa forma tan sencilla me entretenía, además que no podía dejar de lado mis deberes, ahora que vivía sola, más que nunca debía cuidar el lugar donde viviera, aunque era igual en la casa de Charlie. Cuando llegó a la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado, no habían muchas cosas que limpiar pues estaba recién mudada y además que me caracterizaba por una persona ordenada.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – Dijo Tanya totalmente abrigada en el umbral de la puerta – debo admitir que sabes mantener un departamento sin importar lo grande que sea.

- nunca saludas ¿cierto? – dije irónica, ella solo respondió con su risa musical.

- lo siento, pero es casi costumbre mía ir siempre al grano – dijo mirando el lugar mientras se quitaba todas las capas de ropa – ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

- ¿parezco alguien con planes?

- no, tienes razón – dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina – te acompañaré en tu encierro – dijo con voz aburrida.

- había olvidado que ustedes no disfrutan los días soleados.

- si es frustrante, cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar odiarlo, me priva de salir y distraerme, pero uno llega a acostumbrarse.

Yo continué con mi labor de prepararme mi almuerzo cuando la voz de Tanya volvió a hablar.

- Bella ¿Quién estuvo aquí? – preguntó y yo me voltee dándole la espalda a la cocina para encararla, pude ver lo confusa que estaba por su expresión.

- mmm – no sabía cómo decirlo – al vecino se les olvidaron las llaves anoche y… como hacía mucho frío lo invite a pasar – ella solo me miraba divertida.

- ya decía yo, que el olor era muy familiar – dijo sonriente – y ¿no pasó algo más?

- No – dije segura – se quedo dormido en cuanto entró – solo asintió y nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

Termine de cocinar y me serví, me senté junto a ella en la barra, cuando ya estaba terminando de comer, habló de nuevo.

- Ayer Alice llegó muy emocionada – dijo y yo tragué en seco - ¿Qué traes entre manos?

- nada, solo hablamos – dije sin responder su pregunta realmente, solo enarcó una ceja – bueno, contra ella nada, la extrañaba y no pude negarme a pasar un tiempo con ella.

Suspiró, yo terminé de comer y me levanté rápidamente del asiento para fregar el plato.

- disculpa si sueno indiscreta pero ¿de qué hablaron? – dijo totalmente intrigada.

- pensé que podías verlo en su mente

- sí pero cuando traté, ella estaba pensando en otras cosas, así que lo deje – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – oh vamos, aunque sea merezco saber lo que está pasando.

Suspiré frustrada, me senté de nuevo a su lado

- es algo largo, me atine a decir.

- tengo la eternidad para escucharlo – dijo sonriendo.

Volví a suspirar, cuando los recuerdos me nublaron.

_Mis manos comenzaron a temblar en mi regazo, estaba muy nerviosa, temía tanto por lo que pudo haber visto y el tono tan amenazante que había utilizado no me daba muchas esperanzas._

_- Bella, tranquila, no pienso morderte – dijo sonriendo mientras que un calosfrío atravesaba mi espalda – solo quería hablar contigo de tu vida, la cual me importa, a pesar de que puedas pensar lo contrario._

_Me mantuve callada, mientras la miraba fijamente._

_- Bella, hace unos 4 o 5 meses tuve varias visiones en las cuales pensabas acabar con tu vida – pude ver el dolor en sus ojos – yo… no sé cómo pudiste pensar en ello, estando Charlie de por medio - no pude sentirme más culpable ante sus palabras, tal cual como hace un par de meses – Bella, yo te quiero como una hermana al igual que Emmet, sin contar el gran cariño y aprecio que te tienen Carlisle y Esme como hija adoptiva, imagínate como se hubieran sentido Charlie o Renée al tu ser su hija biológica._

_Un lágrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla, la limpié rápidamente para no dejar evidencia de ella, pero Alice se dio cuenta._

_- no te digo esto para hacerte sentir culpable, se que paso hace meses y me alegra que hayas reconsiderado todo eso y estés hoy sentada en frente de mí – estiro su pequeña mano por la mesa hasta situarla encima de la mía, tratando de darme tranquilidad, me estremecí levemente ante el frío de su piel – solo quería decirte que no hay ningún tipo de razón para que abandones el mundo de esa forma, eres muy importante para las personas a tu alrededor y no sabes lo mucho que nos dolería el perderte._

_- lo siento Alice, de verdad no sabes cuan culpable me hace sentir, el saber que ustedes ni siquiera a distancia de mí pudieron vivir tranquilos, todo por mis estupideces._

_- no lo sientas, en parte eso me pasa por espiar tu vida – sonrió – aun así, eso es parte del pasado, hoy estas aquí junto a mi sana y salva, eso es lo que importa._

_- lo sé y gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi_

_- ya te lo dije, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y créeme que te será muy difícil librarte de mí – sonrió son suficiencia, yo se la devolví tímida._

_- no lo dudo y me alegro por eso – dije con nostalgia – pero lo único que te pido es algo, que espero que no sea mucho – me miró intrigada._

_- lo que desees _

_- nunca se vuelvan a ir, al menos no sin despedirse – dije y ella me miro con dolor, para luego parpadear y sonreír forzadamente._

_- ¡Prometido! Aunque prefiero otra especie de promesa – dijo y levantando su mano derecha – Yo, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, prometo no volver a alejarme de ti Isabella y cuidarte por todo lo que dure tu vida, tal cual como una hermana biológica mayor lo haría._

_No pude evitar sonreír ante su ocurrencia, definitivamente me había agradado su promesa._

Tanya me miraba expectante mientras le contaba la mayor parte de mi conversación con Alice, ella escuchaba atenta y callada, de vez en cuando me preguntaba una que otra cosa que no dejaba claro para luego asentir y seguir escuchando.

- Creo que ahora entiendo más cosas que antes no comprendía – la mire interrogante

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- cuales eran tus reales intenciones hacia los demás Cullen, no te ofendas, pero los quiero como la familia cercana que de humana nunca tuve y no puedo evitar sentir desconfianza cuando creo que algo los pueda herir o separar.

- estas en todo tu derecho – dije tranquila y ella sonrió.

- de todas formas, sigo pensando que todo esto es muy mala idea, puedes arrepentirte después de estas decisiones – negué energéticamente.

- no me importa, solo quiero hacerlo.

- ¿por un capricho? – dijo con sorpresa en la voz.

- no es un capricho, es más bien una especie de justicia.

- pues esta justicia, no es del todo justa.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿nunca te has detenido a pensar? ¿Por qué Edward no vive con su familia?

Su pregunta me dejó helada, si me la había preguntado, pero no le había tomado importancia.

- y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Bella, pensé que era más evidente para ti.

- sigo sin comprender.

- es fácil, él es un lector de mentes y ¿Qué mejor forma de dar tu apoyo mentalmente?

Seguía sin comprender, ella interpretó mi expresión.

- Bella, él se separó de su familia porque no podía dejar de sentirse agobiado de tantos "lo siento" y "todo saldrá bien" de su familia, sin contar que sus estados de ánimo le afectaban a Jasper, que en otras palabras es a todos a su alrededor.

- aun no comprendo – sentía que podía entenderla pero una parte muy grande mi ser no quería aceptarlo.

- es muy obvio que después de irse de Forks Edward sufrió mucho al dejarte, tanto fue así que le afecto a todos en la casa, por ello decidió irse para así sentirse menos culpable, al no tener que cargar con las disculpas diarias de su familia y además la lejanía hacia ti.

Cada palabra que decía era almacenada en mi memoria lentamente, analizándola. Aun así, no podía concebir aquello.

Edward no podía estar sufriendo por nuestra "ruptura" eso no podía ser cierto, él dejó muy en claro el día que se fue que no me amaba, aunque dijo que si podía sentir algo, pero no era relacionado con amor, tal vez si pudo afectarle un poco el ya no verme, pues lo hacía a diario en Forks, pero ya después de todo, quién sabe, a la semana me pudo haber superado.

Aun, aunque no lo vi venir y mucho menos imaginar. El hueco en mi interior volvió a abrirse, un poco más que antes, la herida que sentía emocionalmente era inaguantable. Poco a poco las lágrimas fueron descendiendo, hasta que ya bajaban furiosamente, tratando de botar todo el dolor por mis ya cansados ojos.

- Tranquila Bella – dijo Tanya mientras me calmaba sobando mi espalda – solo quiero que te detengas a pensar que tu sola no eres la única que está sufriendo, probablemente alguien más también lo está haciendo ahora igual que tú.

El solo pensar que era posible aquella alternativa, hacía mi pecho saltar de emoción y sufrimiento.

¿Y si Tanya tenía razón? ¿Y si Edward a la final si estaba sufriendo por mí? ¿Y si a la final me sigue queriendo?

Lloré aun más que antes, miles de respuestas llegaron a mi mente y todas eran prácticamente iguales, dejando claro la cruel realidad. No, él no puede sufrir por mí. Un vampiro no puede sufrir por una simple humana y mucho menos si esa soy yo.

- Vamos Bella, aunque sea reconsidera lo que te he dicho, admite que tiene mucha lógica y tengo razones para decirlo – eso me sorprendió, antes de que pudiera decir algo volvió a hablar – Sí, hace unos días llamó a Esme pero ella se encontraba cazando y cuando me di cuenta que era él, le pregunte como estaba y no pude evitar sentirme algo mal, cuando dijo "Mejor" en vez de bien, sin contar lo gruesa y seca que sonaba su voz.

- entonces de esa llamada ¿tú lo has asociado a un sufrimiento dudoso hacia mí?

- por supuesto que no, es algo que sé desde que se ha ido, solo que antes no tenía una razón para aunque sea analizarlo, pero ahora sí, todo tiene sentido Bella.

- aun así ¿qué pretendes que haga?, yo también estoy sufriendo y todo es su culpa, él decidió alejarse de mí.

- por tu seguridad.

- eso es irrelevante, soy torpe de naturaleza, fácilmente pude caer en una lavadora y estoy segura que él aun así se echaría la culpa.

- pero Edward es así, un caballero capaz de hacer hasta lo peor para sí mismo por aquellos que quiere.

- ¿ahora lo idealizas? – no pude evitar decirlo a la defensiva.

- no, solo quiero que reconsideres todo, desde todas las formas y alternativas, puede que llegues a algo mejor que solo venganza y dolor.

- puede que sí, puede que no.

- Bella, ya no tienes nada que perder, así que solo piénsalo.

- está bien, lo pensaré, por ahora solo lo pensaré, ¿eso está bien para ti?

- si lo haces de verdad sí.

- muy bien.

- además debes pensarlo rápido, al menos si quieres estar preparada psicológicamente para verlo.

La encaré, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones por algo que pude haber mal interpretado o mal escuchado.

- Sí, Edward Cullen regresa en 3 días, y más te vale que estés lista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_De nuevo yo actualizando algo tarde, pero como siempre les digo Semana Difícil, no saben cómo __**Lo Siento **_Prácticamente una semana sin actualizar, pero aun así, aquí está el Capítulo recién terminadito, ojalá les guste.

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews!**__ siempre es agradable ver sus buenos comentarios, la verdad el solo leerlos me alegra un montón el día, así que nunca olviden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_De nuevo __**¡Gracias Por Leer!**__**:***_


	10. Velada

Cap. 10. Velada:

Bella:

- ¡Bella! ¡Quédate quieta! – dijo Tanya tratando de ser amable, pero sabía cuánto le costaba serlo después de repetir esa frase 14 veces.

- lo siento – volví a disculparme tímidamente.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, mi labio inferior no estaba muy lejos de sangrar, mis manos no dejaban de moverse conjunto mis piernas y pies.

Todos mis esfuerzos en pensar o hacer algo que ocupara todos mis sentidos en el día, fueron en vano. Nada que pudiera hacer, lograba que yo olvidara el que hoy lo volvería a ver.

Mi comportamiento era tan estúpido, pero estaba fuera de mi misma, me seguía sintiendo como hace meses, nerviosa al saber de su presencia. No pude evitar la ansiedad desde hace 3 días que Tanya me aviso su regreso. Mi mente no pudo siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el su presencia cerca de mí. Sus ojos dorados me perseguían en mis sueños y por ello hoy tenía unas ojeras que se notaban levemente, las cuales Tanya justo ahora se estaba encargando de esconder.

Me sentía tan humanamente adolescente, arrastrada por mis hormonas de nuevo a pesar de que dentro muy poco cumpliría 19 años. Pero aquí estaba como una niñita pensando una escusa para no ir al odontólogo. No había otra forma de describirme, me lamentaba demasiado el haber aceptado la invitación de Alice de ir al aniversario de Esme y Carlisle, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? No había otra verdad más absoluta a parte de mis principales intenciones, que mis ansias y deseos de volver a verlos y compartir aunque sea un par de segundos con ellos.

- Bella, por favor – insistió Tanya de nuevo al ver que ni siquiera el té que me había preparado hace segundos podía calmar mis nervios – Tranquila, nadie te comerá – la mire angustiada – bueno no literalmente.

- no me preocupa eso – admití casi en un susurro.

- lo sé, pero aun así debes conservar la calma, ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera ah llegado a Anchorage y ya tú te estás consumiendo por tus nervios.

- no es intencional – recordé.

- lo sé, pero trata de actuar normal para cuando estés en frente de los Cullen, porque "los únicos que saben" de esta sorpresa son Alice y Jasper.

- haré lo que pueda – dije más insegura de lo que pude expresar.

Ella tenía toda la razón, si los Cullen me veían más nerviosa de lo normal, podrían sospechar y se supone que yo debería actuar inmune a su presencia, pero, estamos hablando de Edward Cullen, mi hombre perfecto, el Adonis soñado; si lo pensaba de esa forma, era casi imposible poder concentrarme en comportarme.

- ¡Al Fin! – Canturreó Tanya - ¡Estas Lista! – pude notar el alivio en su voz.

Suspiré igualmente aliviada.

- Pensé que había sido una misión suicida.

- Bella por favor ¡estas Hermosa! – Dijo sonriéndome, para luego posarme en frente del espejo – Mira que no digo mentiras.

Simplemente no podía encontrarme en ese espejo a pesar de que me encontraba justo en frente, yo estaba totalmente irreconocible. Definitivamente había cumplido todas las expectativas que Alice claramente me había exigido el día anterior por teléfono. Paso toda la mañana pidiéndome ir de compras, porque la celebración se levaría a cabo en la nueva Casa de los Cullen, que justamente hoy pensaban estrenar, y por supuesto no podía ir con cualquier vestido. Pero después de verme en ese espejo, no cabía duda que la pequeña de los Cullen estaría más que satisfecha.

El vestido negro que se ceñía a mi cuerpo, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, marcaba bien mis curvas. Acompañado de unas panty medias que cubrían mis piernas pero delineándolas, que solo eran visibles hasta la rodilla, pues hasta allí llegaban las botas negras de gamuza con botones dorados. Lo único que no era opaco en mi vestimenta era el hermoso collar dorado que llegaba hasta mi pecho, con una hermosa piedra esmeralda en el centro, y un suave suéter crema.

Sin contar que mi cabello, estaba discretamente recogido con algunos mechones sueltos que Tanya se encargo en rizar lo mejor posible.

Por un momento dudé al verme reflejada en aquel espejo, pero conforme Tanya hacía más experimentos conmigo, más me acostumbraba. No pude evitar sonreír con mis labios pintados en un rosa tenue, al verme así vestida.

- ¡Lo Sabía! - dijo Tanya Feliz – sabía que te iba a encantar el resultado, te ves tan hermosa, que dudaría que fueras otra vampiresa al no de ser por tu sonrojo.

- Tanya no me mientas por favor – dije sin quitar los ojos del espejo, los cuales se veían mas grandes por el delineador negro que Tanya les había puesto.

- Isabella Marie Swan, que sea la última vez que toma en broma mis comentarios sobre tu apariencia – dijo Tanya tratando de sonar enojada, era increíble la forma tan autoritaria en la que me trababa a pesar de que no llevábamos muchos días en tutearnos.

- Lo que digas – dije y me voltee, en ese momento fue cuando caí en cuenta que ella aun no se había arreglado – Ahora ve tú a ponerte aun más hermosa de lo que eres.

- Oh, tranquila no me llevará más de 10 minutos arreglarme, tengo todo perfectamente calculado, tu solo espérame aquí sin moverte ¿entendido? – dijo de forma autoritaria.

- Sí, Señorita – dije y ella sonrió para luego desaparecer de mi lado. Me senté en la cama a su espera.

Extrañamente hoy me llevaría Tanya a la Celebración. Se había encargado a mis espaldas de contarle a los Cullen que el lugar en donde vivía no era adecuando para una muchacha sola y por ello me dio estancia en su departamento. Por lo cual ya no era una sorpresa para Cullen si me veían con ella, o sentían mi olor en su ropa. Aun así me sentí aliviada al saberlo, así no habría tantas mentiras con las cuales lidiar después.

Rápidamente Tanya llegó a mi lado sin haber transcurrido los 10 minutos que había predicho, se veía totalmente despampanante con aquel vestido blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo, llegando por encima de su rodilla, tenía el cabello prácticamente suelto con una pinza sujetando unos mechones de enfrente, con unos tacones de aguja que daban vértigo con solo verlos.

Tomó su chaqueta crema a juego con sus zapatos, para luego sonreírme.

- ¿Nos Vamos?

- Claro – dije parándome con más pesadez de la que pensé. Esta noche prometía traer estragos en mi vida.

Mientras íbamos en el auto, intente distraerme en cada cosa que viera, de esa forma no estaría tan nerviosa al llegar. En lo primero que pensé fue en Jacob y cuando lo extrañaba, hace 3 días lo había llamado tal como lo prometí una vez que Tanya se fue.

_- ¿Hola? – dijo aquella voz tan familiar que me hacía sonreír involuntariamente tal cual como ahora._

_- ¡Jake! – dije con emoción._

_- ¡Bella! – Me devolvió el saludo de la misma forma – oh dios, que bueno es escucharte de nuevo, estaba dudando si me llamarías de nuevo._

_- Jake ¿pero qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que te llamaría._

_- lo sé Cabezota – reí, tenía tiempo sin oír mi peculiar apodo._

_- Jake te extraño mucho._

_- Hay una forma de cambiar eso._

_- ¿Cómo? – dije siguiéndole el juego._

_- ¡Vuelve! – pude notar que no solo lo decía en juego._

_- Pronto – prometí – pero por ahora, me encargaré de llamarte cada vez que pueda._

_- aun así, no es suficiente, no sabes lo difícil que es hacerte bromas sin ver tu sonrojo – instintivamente me sonroje igual que su comentario._

_- bueno, gracias a lo que has dicho ya lo estoy – admití con pena, el solo rió de esa forma tan suya._

_- También te extraño Bella – dijo después de reír, un poco más serio de lo habitual._

_- Prometo que iré, tan pronto que pueda._

_- Espero que así sea, la Push no es lo mismo sin tus torpezas._

_- Ya veo – dije inconscientemente sonriendo - ¿Cómo están todos?_

_- bien, Quil y Embry cada día más idiotas, Paul mas peleón de lo normal y Sam más anciano que mi padre… eso se puede resumir en Normal – reí, Jacob siempre hallaba una forma en hacer que soltara mas carcajadas de lo que podía._

_- Mándale saludos a todos, incluso a Emily, ella es la que lleva más trabajo aquí al aguantarlos a ustedes._

_- y lo dirás en broma – admitió _

_- Pocas veces – en eso se oyeron unas voces._

_- Sí, Sí, ya váyanse idiotas – escuche la voz de Jacob un poco lejana - ¿Bella? – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí, más cerca del auricular._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Perdón, pero debo irme… Sam nos necesita y… bueno… - dijo con pena en la voz._

_- Vale, ve, son cosas de lobos - dije un poco más nostálgica de lo normal._

_- Prometo ser yo el que llame la próxima vez – dijo para darme animo._

_- Me agrada eso_

_- Vale, lo haré ¡Palabra de Lobo! – reí una vez más._

_- ¿Cómo no creerte? – dije sarcástica._

_- Vale, te quiero Bella, hablamos después- dijo y colgó._

Cerré los ojos al recordar esa llamada. Era tan tranquilizante y despreocupado hablar con mi lobo amigo que incluso era lo único que lograba tranquilizar mis nervios. Ese chico alto de casi 2 metros de altura, tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar mis penas y preocupaciones para vivir mi vida como tal cual una chica de 18 años lo haría.

- ¡Llegamos! – dijo Tanya con total emoción mientras yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña en aquel asiento.

Suspiré y trate de calmarme, aun no sabía si se encontraba allí, pero de algo estaba segura, justo en el momento en que aquel broncíneo cabello se parara en frente mí, me quedaría sin ninguna defensa y todas mis terminaciones se volverían nada.

Salí rápidamente del asiento copiloto cuando vi a una Tanya en frente mi puerta esperándome para entrar. En cuando salí, no pude quedar mas impresionada, aunque era de esperar que aquella casa de 3 pisos, hubiera sido escogida y decorada por algún Cullen. Era tan hermosa e igual que luminosa que la de Forks, aunque esta era un poco más rústica, una conjugación perfecta entre la pierda y el ladrillo.

Tragué saliva cuando Tanya me sobo el hombro dándome ánimo para entrar con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo solo pude asentir y caminar lo más lento que mis pies podían, incluso sentía como si continuara en el mismo lugar.

- Bella, solo están las parejitas y mi familia, nada de qué preocuparse – dijo guiñando un ojo y caí en cuenta en que aun no había llegado, pero lamentablemente solo era **Aun**.

Sentía rápidamente como mis músculos se relajaban, mis pulmones volvían a tomar la misma cantidad de aire regular, mientras un suspiro de alivio se escapaba de mis labios. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, me encaminé hacia aquella hermosa mansión, donde vampiros esperaban por mi llegada.

Atravesamos la puerta y pude sentir el calor que emanaba el lugar, me saqué el suéter y lo colgué, al darme vuelta dos figuras me veían con la curiosidad plasmada en sus dorados ojos.

- ¡Oh Bella! – dijo Esme acercándose a mí, mientras sus brazos extendidos me daban la bienvenida a un cálido abrazo, se lo devolví rápidamente, su olor dulce peculiar inundó mis fosas nasales dando la real bienvenida que en mucho tiempo jamás llegué a sentir, era sensación que te decía, estas _en casa_ – No sabes cuan entusiasmada me has tenido todo este tiempo, me hace realmente feliz volver a verte – dijo y se separó de mí.

- Bienvenida Bella – dijo Carlisle en el mismo tono cortés y amable tan característico de él, se acerco y me dio un pequeño abrazo, confirmándome lo que hace un segundo me había dicho.

- Yo también los he extrañado – dije una vez de habernos separado, mientras él volvía a tomar su lugar junto a su esposa. Ambos me miraban con cariño y ternura, esas miradas que desde hace tanto tiempo necesitaba.

- ¡Bella! – Oí un grito desde el piso de arriba cuando decidí voltear a ver la dueño de esa voz, me tope con una diminuta persona abrazándose de mí tiernamente – ¡sabía que vendrías! – Dijo Alice para luego separarse de mí – y también sabía que ese vestido era perfecto para ti – abrí los ojos y le envié una mirada envenenada a Tanya la cual sonreía divertida.

- No sé porque me sorprende – dije y todos rieron.

De repente sentí como alguien me alzaba al mismo tiempo de darme vueltas por todo el recibidor con demasiada agilidad y rudeza, sin contar el abrazo que me dio fue suficiente para sacar casi todo el aire de mis pulmones.

- ¡Bella! ¡Hermanita! – Dijo Emmet aun abrazándome – no sabes cuánto he extrañado hacerte bromas.

- Em-met – dijo como pude y me soltó rápidamente, dejando en el suelo con suavidad, pero cuando quiso soltarme casi me caigo y volvió a agarrarme.

- lo siento – se disculpo apenado.

- Tranquilo… - dijo recobrando el aire – yo también te he extrañado – dije y sonrió.

- Bueno pasemos al salón, no somos únicos de la fiesta – dijo Alice danzando al cuarto más amplio de toda la casa que por lo que vi, era el salón.

Caminé con lentitud al gran lugar, pero cuando entre volví a quedarme sin aire. Definitivamente Esme era una maestra en la decoración. Sin contar que Alice le había añadido velas aromáticas y flores por doquier.

Tuve un leve escalofrió al recordar eso. No pude evitar volar al día de mi cumpleaños. El día que se arruinó literalmente mi vida.

Me senté en el gran mueble rojo en forma de espiral que estaba en medio de la sala, en frente de un gran equipo de sonido, donde sonaban canciones instrumentales, capaces de relajarte.

Al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba sentada estaba la despampanante Rosalie con otra Rubia la cual en cuanto me miró, me dio una mirada llena de curiosidad, voltee antes de sonrojarme.

- Hola Bella – dijo la primera una vez que se acercó, con ese tono hostil en su voz.

- Hola Rosalie – me atine a decir mirándola, definitivamente nunca me podría dejar de sentir inferior con su presencia. Se fue antes de dedicarme una mirada de odio y voltearse para juntarse con su esposo, el cual me sonreía de forma sincera, le sonreí de la misma forma y me dedique a admirar el hermoso lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

- Isabella – dijo Tanya con voz divertida, le dedique una mirada y vi como la rubia que hace segundos estaba con Rosalie caminaba con agilidad junto a esta – te presento a mi hermana Kate.

- es un placer – dijo la rubia tendiéndome su mano, la estreche.

- el placer es mío – dije apenada, no se veía hostil.

Kate era muy parecida a Tanya. Tés blanca característica de los vampiros, cabello color oro alisado que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, casi del mismo tamaño de su hermana y tan hermosa como todas las demás criaturas en esta casa con la excepción de mi.

Otras dos figuras aparecieron por el salón, un hombre una mujer ambos con el cabello negro y la tés pálida de tono oliváceo. No pude evitar recordar a Carlisle y Esme al verlos. Rápidamente Alice se poso a su lado, les comentó algo y luego vi como se dirigían a mí, para luego en un segundo estar en frente de mi asiento.

- Bella, quiero presentarte a Eleazar y Carmen, ellos están en el Clan de Tanya – dijo en tono entusiasta.

Eleazar me observaba con cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo.

- Es un gusto al fin conocerte Bella – dijo Carmen con voz amable, ya entendía porque Tanya dijo que era tan parecida a Esme.

- el placer es mío - dije tranquila, a pesar de que la mirada de Eleazar me desconcertaba.

- para nada, el placer es nuestro – dijo el aludido con la misma mirada, pude sentir como el calor subía por mi cara. Solo pude asentir.

Ellos se retiraron y Alice se sentó a mi lado, aun con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿cómo haces para estar tan feliz? – ella sonrió mas.

- me tomo las cosas tranquila, y además ¡es una fiesta Bella! Hay que disfrutar.

- no me gustan las fiestas – dije recordando algo.

- espero que eso también lo cambies muy pronto – dijo esperanzada.

- creo que en ese aspecto no, no me gustan las fiestas y así será siempre – en eso cuando recorrí todo el salón me di cuenta que alguien faltaba - ¿Dónde está Jasper? – pregunté mirándola y ella hizo una mueca.

- está arriba – dijo con cabeza gacha – no le apetece bajar aún – dijo tratando de no demostrar la tristeza en su voz. Basto ese comentario para entenderlo todo.

- Alice, no es justo que Jasper se esté perdiendo de la celebración por mi culpa, es más justo si yo me voy.

- No, Bella por favor no te vayas.

- Alice…

- él solo se comporta así, porque se siente algo culpable, pero he visto como en estos meses ha cambiado y su resistencia es mucho más fuerte que antes…

- ¿pero?

- no me cree, piensa que solo lo digo porque lo amo, pero a pesar de que es cierto yo lo conozco y sé que es verdad – cruzo sus brazos – además, estamos todos aquí apoyándolo y pase lo que pase te cuidaremos, pero es demasiado pesimista.

- sigo pensando que es mala idea estar aquí, debería irme – dije tratando de incorporándome ero me sujeto con su fino y fuerte brazo.

- Tú no irás a ninguna parte, fuiste invitada y hasta que esta fiesta no se termine, nadie se irá.

- pero Alice no es… – me interrumpió.

- no te preocupes por nada, él en unos segundos bajará y veras como todo va a estar bien – refunfuñe.

La velada transcurrió muy amena, de vez en cuando hablaba con Alice o Emmet que eran los que más se acercaban. Jasper bajo después de un rato del brazo de Alice, pude ver en sus ojos el dolor cuando me saludó a una distancia prudencial, Alice sonreía con suficiencia.

Esme se acerco varias veces a preguntarme como estaba mi vida, por Charlie, mi graduación, tal cual como una madre preocupada haciéndole el interrogatorio a su hijo después de tener días sin verlo.

En eso vi como Eleazar y Carmen sonrían a alguien atrás de mí, me voltee disimuladamente. Mi quijada cayó al piso al verlo allí en la puerta en forma relajada, saludando a todos, para cuando reparó su mirada en mí, pude ver que no se sorprendía al verme, él sabía que yo iba a estar allí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Semana Difícil, aun así aquí está el capítulo_, ojalá sea de su agrado.

_¿A quién habrá visto Bella? En el próximo lo sabrán._

_**¡Muchísimas Mega Extra Gracias por sus Reviews!**__ me alegra mucho ver como la historia gusta, y el saber que son pacientes por leerla cada tantos días me hace tener inspiración más seguido para no hacerlas sufrir, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, es mi agradecimiento por sus Reviews y nunca olviden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer!**__**:***_


	11. Carreras Universitarias

Cap. 11. Carreras Universitarias:

Bella:

Justo en frente de mí se encontraba, sin contar la hermosa rubia y por supuesto vampira que se estaba a su lado, mientras él reposaba una mano sobre su cintura, definitivamente el tipo de escena que jamás esperé ver este día.

Laurent vestía elegantemente como todos los vampiros en la casa, sonreía de forma simpática a todos y a mí de la misma forma, a pesar de que el líder de su clan intentó matarme hace varios meses.

Vi como saludaba a todos cortésmente, pero aun así mi mente no podía maquinar como él estaba aquí, y aun más extraño sus ojos ya no eran de un color carmesí, ahora eran dorados como si fuera vegetariano. Luego de saludar a todos excepto a Alice y a mí, esta se había acercado disimuladamente hasta mí sin darme cuenta para posar una mano en mi hombro, dándome tranquilidad.

- Hola Alice, Bella – dijo este mirándome con una sonrisa, que a pesar de demostrar bondad me estremecía de pies a cabeza. La rubia a su lado me miraba seria. Alice solo asintió.

- Hola Laurent – dije con voz débil.

- Que bueno es verte de nuevo - dijo y luego enfoco su mirada en la mujer a su lado la cual le sonrió cuando él volteó.

- Bella ella es Irina, la hermana de Tanya y Kate – se le adelantó Alice.

- Un placer – dijo la rubia ofreciéndome su mano y la estreché.

- Igual – dije con un hilo de voz.

- bueno si nos disculpan.

- Adelante – dijo Alice amable. Ellos se retiraron rápidamente – necesita aire, tu olor lo perturba.

Asentí. Era de esperarse hasta unos meses Laurent bebía sangre humana sin contemplación, es obvio que justo ahora le afecte tanto si a duras penas empezando a cambiar. Algo parecido a lo que le sucedía a Jasper.

- Tranquila, todos te protegeremos – dijo dándome animo al ver mi cara de perturbación.

- lo sé – dije y la verdad eso no era nada nuevo. Desde el primer día que conocí a los Cullen ellos se han encargado de protegerme como nadie, de todos y nada e incluso de mi misma.

- Oh mi dios - dijo Alice entusiasmada – Bella, discúlpame un momento – asentí y ella salió corriendo de la casa.

Era extraño ese tipo de actitud en Alice, puede que si haga cosas inusuales incluso en su forma de caminar pero, definitivamente eso era raro. De alguna extraña forma me sentía impaciente y nerviosa, sabía que algo estaba por suceder y eso no era nada bueno. Para colmo todos los vampiros voltearon a la puerta esperando algo. Todos los Cullen e incluso Rosalie estaban sonriendo, eso me pudo aun más impaciente si es que se podía.

Suspiré y justo cuando lo hice Alice apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa tan grande como la de los Cullen.

- Miren a quien encontré en el bosque – dijo y ahí todas mis terminaciones se fueron abajo.

Mi adonis estaba allí, entrando por la puerta en un hermoso traje negro que resaltaba su blanca piel. Tenía una camisa crema con los primeros tres botones abiertos, dejando a la vista el nacimiento su escultural pecho. Y su broncíneo cabello un tanto oscuro y sin tanto brillo, estaba despeinado como solo él lo puede poseer. Dejé sus ojos de último pues sabía que me perdería en ellos y así fue. Él tono dorado de sus ojos debajo de una tenues ojeras, fue suficiente para hacer que en mi pecho se cerrara la inexistente herida que me dolía desde hace 8 meses.

Quería, deseaba voltear pero no podía, ni siquiera podía moverme de mi lugar. Una mano apoyándose de mi hombro fue lo único que logro que desviara mi vista. Tanya que se dio cuenta de mi estado me dio una sonrisa de apoyo y eso fue suficiente para calmar parte de mis nervios y volverla vista a aquella escena tan tierna que se estaba haciendo en el recibidor.

- ¡Oh Edward! – dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo fuertemente como si la vida dependiera de ello. No pude evitar sentirme mal al verla así, seguramente no hubo ni un día en el que no estuviera angustiada por su hijo. Edward solo se lo devolvió de la misma forma mientras besaba su coronilla – esta vez te amarraré a la casa – dijo y todos rieron, aunque era más para aligerar el momento. Cuando pudo separase de su madre vio a Carlisle.

- Hijo Mío – dijo Carlisle y se abrazó a este mientras se daban unas palmadas en la espalda –Bienvenido de nuevo.

Atrás de Carlisle se poso Emmet, el cual estaba totalmente emocionado por ver de nuevo a su hermano al igual que la mayoría de los vampiros presentes, incluyéndome a mí.

- ¡Hermano! – dijo este y se abrazaron en un tierno gesto de hermandad. La sonrisa de ambos era sincera y juraría que toda esta escena estaba a punto de hacerme llorar.

- Edward – dijo Rosalie cortés para luego darle un abrazo a su hermano el cual se lo devolvió.

Jasper estaba de ultimo pero de alguna forma su sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo en dolor y cuando él y Edward se vieron, este asintió.

- Venga un abrazo… Hermano – dijo Edward con su hermosa voz aterciopelada un tanto pastosa. Jasper lo abrazó y pude darme cuenta de algo. Jasper seguía dolido por lo que me había hecho y seguramente se sentía culpable por separar a Edward de la familia, cuando ni siquiera era su real culpa.

- Os he extrañado a todos – dijo Edward hablando por segunda vez en la noche y todos sonrieron aun más ante sus palabras.

- y vosotros a ti hijo – dijo Esme conmocionada por la escena.

Todos se voltearon de frente al salón y me puse algo nerviosa, Tanya afianzó su agarre, diciéndome con ese gesto de que debía ser fuerte. Entraron y Edward continuó saludando. Primero a Carmen y Eleazar, luego Kate, después Laurent e Irina los cuales nos lo había notado al entrar. Justo allí desee desaparecer pero mantuve y respiración tranquila a sabiendas de que todos mis movimientos e incluso los involuntarios como los latidos de mi corazón eran percatados por todos en la habitación.

- Tanya – dijo este y se abrazaron.

- Un gusto verte de nuevo Edward – dijo esta sonriendo.

Traté por todos los medios posibles de no temblar al verlo y funcionó un poco. Cuando aquellos ojos de un oro líquido se posicionaron en mí, traté de no hiperventilar.

- Hola Bella – dijo este con su voz aterciopelada, justo como tantas noches desee que volviera a pronunciar mi nombre.

- Hola Edward – dije tratando de sonar convincente y funcionó un poco, pues no tembló mi voz. Como estaba sentada no me pudo abrazar y prácticamente me decepcione por ello pero aun así tomo mi mano en claro gesto de saludo cordial para luego posar un casto beso en ella y casi me estremezco a la corriente eléctrica que atravesó mi cuerpo cuando sus labios tocaron mi mano.

Por poco y algo en mi interior se partió cuando soltó mi mano con delicadeza para luego ir con su familia. Tanya volvió a posicionar su mano en mi hombro devolviéndome la confianza con su apoyo. Sonrió con suficiencia y guiñó su ojo derecho antes de voltear.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes, ahora sí podemos festejar el Aniversario 84 de Carlisle y Esme – dijo Alice con una gigante sonrisa mientras aplaudía a que los demás nos unimos – Felicidades.

- Felicidades – dijimos todo al unisonó.

- Gracias a todos – dijo Carlisle para luego darle un fugaz beso a su esposa.

La velada continuó tranquila todos volvieron a su anterior tarea, Irina y Laurent continuaron hablando lo más apartado de mí, aunque de vez en cuando salían y entraban. Alice se sentó a mi lado conjunto a Jasper lo cual me sorprendió, Tanya también se unió y empezamos a entablar una conversación los cuatro, en lo cual más bien parecía e dos pues las dos vampiresas eran las que más hablaban todos. Rosalie charlaba con Kate, mientras que Esme y Carlisle con Carmen y Eleazar, poniendo al final a Emmet y Edward los cuales hablaban animadamente y de vez en cuando reían. No podía evitar quedármele viendo cada vez que dejaba al descubierto sus radiantes dientes.

- Entonces Bella y yo Iremos a la universidad en el mismo año mientras que Jasper en un semestre más avanzado – dijo Alice, cuando volví a su conversación, la cual rápidamente había cambiado.

- ¿Universidad? – dije confusa.

- Bella, no pienses que te dejaré sola en esto – dijo la pequeña chica cruzándose de brazos.

- ni yo tampoco, iré en el mismo semestre de Jasper – dijo Tanya.

- pero es que no es necesario, yo puede ir sola, no necesito que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo.

- no importa lo que digas Bella, igual iremos todos – dijo Jasper en tono divertido.

- ¿Todos? – dije aun peor de confusión.

- Por supuesto que iremos todos – dijo Alice – tengo planificado muy bien esto.

- desearía escucharlo – dije.

- Bueno Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Tanya irán un semestre más avanzado que nosotras, mientras que Edward, tú y yo comenzaremos de cero, tal cual como en Forks, ya verás como nadie va a notarlo – temblé ante sus palabras.

- Aun así, estudiaremos diferentes cosas, así que no vale la pena.

- No importa tengo 9 años sin ir a la universidad ya es hora que vuelva – dijo la pequeña de los Cullen un tanto ilusionada.

- Aun así no es buena idea – traté de sonar convincente pero eso no convenció a Alice.

- Iremos todos a la Universidad y listo – dijo Alice cerrando las discusiones y suspiré cansada.

Esto no podía estarme ocurriendo a mí, ir con Edward a la misma universidad. Definitivamente Alice había enloquecido. Gracias dios aun faltaban 2 meses para que aquello ocurriera.

- Aun no sé qué carrera tomar – dijo Tanya.

- ¿Cuántas has estudiado? – pregunté divertida.

- 8 carreras hasta ahora – dijo con suficiencia, abrí mis ojos como platos, no pensé que fuera en serio - ¿cuál piensas estudiar tú? – dijo hacía mi.

- creo que me gustaría estudiar psiquiatría – todos abrieron los ojos como platos como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

- ¿Psiquiatra? – dijo Alice.

- Si, me llamó mucho la atención esa carrera en los últimos meses.

- Bueno, serías una excelente Psiquiatra– dijo Alice pensando.

- ¿saben? – Dijo Tanya de pronto – siempre me ha llamado la atención esa carrera pero nunca me había decidido en si hacerlo – dijo de pronto – creo que seremos compañeras de clase.

- ¿es en serio? – pregunte con algo de emoción.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo sonriéndome – sería interesante y además seremos compañeras, algo simplemente perfecto.

- bueno entonces Tanya estudiará con vosotros – dijo Jasper interviniendo después de un rato callado.

- y ¿ustedes que escogerán? – les dije a Alice y Jasper.

- Yo Diseño Gráfico, al fin podré estudiarla – dijo Alice con emoción.

- y yo Medicina – Dijo Jasper y solo lo miré sorprendida – quiero aprender a inmunizarme como Carlisle y estudiarla será un gran paso – dijo y Alice se abrazo de él con una sonrisa dándole animo.

- entonces seremos dos nuevos doctores en la familia – dijo aquella voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas logrando que un calosfrío atravesara mi columna.

Jasper sonrió.

- Será mucho más fácil si la estudiaras conmigo – dijo este.

- sería bueno pero no aparentamos la misma edad – defendió Edward.

- claro, la edad – dijo el rubio socarrón y el cobrizo sonrió.

La charla continuo amena al igual que mis nervios, trataba de ignorarle lo mejor que podía sacándole conversación a Tanya o Alice, las cuales siempre tenían algo que decir, o al menos eso parece esta noche. Después de un rato Tanya fue a hablar con Rosalie y Kate, no sin antes darme una mirada de ánimo. Alice le susurró algo a Jasper y ambos se disculparon. Les mandé una mirada envenenada a lo que esta solo sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Traté por todos los medios de no mirarle pues sabía que perdería la cordura al verlo y estaría a toda su merced, pero no podía hacer aquello, no después de todo lo que nos había sucedido. Dudé en si hablarle o simplemente quedarme callada, pero aquello me mataba. Él solo miraba sus manos las cuales estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas.

De repente volteo, pilándome por sorpresa a lo cual no supe que responder y cayendo bajo el hechizo de aquellos dorados ojos.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – dijo sonriendo, aquello me había dejado sin palabras. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que le respondiera?: _Oh muy bien, pase ocho meses sufriendo por ti, creando en mi mente una estúpida venganza, por cierto entre a la universidad y conseguí trabajo_. Definitivamente necesitaba con creces inventar algo de 5 segundos. Sin contar que aquella pregunta era poco convincente, sobre todo después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros.

- Hmm – no sabía ni siquiera que inventar – me ha ido bien – dije tratando de sonar contundente – y ¿a ti?

- igual, bien – dijo sonriendo y asintiendo de forma ausente como si tratara de convencerse de aquello – así que ¿Psiquiatra? – dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aire, parpadee un par de veces para responderle sin balbucear.

- Sí, me ha intrigado mucho y como no tiene nada que ver con sangre, para mí es ¡Excelente!

- lo dudaba – dijo aun con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación – pero tienes razón – volteo a verme de nuevo – te irá bien de psiquiatra, aunque pensé que tu deseo era tener una pequeña librería – aquello me tomó por sorpresa, tuve que desviar la mirada para que no viera la perplejidad en mi rostro.

- Bueno – dije recobrando mi voz – puedo… tener ambos, si me va bien en la carrera, podría abrir mi librería o al menos ese es mi débil plan hasta ahora – admití algo avergonzada.

- no es tan débil – dijo aun sonriendo – es muy probable.

- eso espero – dije y la incomodidad nos invadió a ambos.

¿Cómo rayos debía tratar a mi "ex-novio-vampiro"?. Me sentía totalmente extraña con su presencia, así que hice lo que aprendí desde hace un par de meses, a pesar de no sentirme orgullosa de hacerlo. Huir. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, Quedarme allí y esperar hasta que a alguno de los dos se le ocurriera tener otra tonta platica sin sentido. No, definitivamente no podía volver a pasar por aquello.

Me escabullí hasta la cocina. Traté de caminar lo más casual posible, a sabiendas de que todos mis movimientos eran perfectamente captados por todos en la mansión. Me recargué en la puerta tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Una vez que estuve relajada y fui por un vaso de agua, al menos eso pensaba que había en una cocina. Afortunadamente había eso y más, aquella nevera estaba llena hasta el tope, como si alguno de los presentes a parte de mí fuera a comer, ni cuando vivía con Renée y Phil estaba tan surtida. Tomé una botella de agua y rápidamente la bebí, como si de esa pudiera calmar las ansias que carcomían todo mi cuerpo.

De repente me sentí exhausta, como si fuera a desfallecer y tuve a agarrarme bien de la barra para no caer. Cerré los ojos y como pude comencé a calmarme, podía hasta yo misma oír los latidos de mi corazón como si fuera a salir de mi pecho. Lo cual no me sorprendió para nada oír unos pasos se acercaban a mí.

- ¿estás bien? – dijo una voz demasiado cerca, lo cual logró sobresaltarme y hacer que al retroceder tropezara con mis propios pies y casi caer, casi, pues unos brazos fuertes y fríos me sujetaron rápidamente antes de que una parte de mi cuerpo se encontrara con el piso – lo siento – murmuro al levantarme y sentarme en una de las sillas de la barra.

- estoy bien – dije una vez que mi respiración estuvo acompasada, dándome aire para hablar.

- lo siento – dijo de nuevo, con la preocupación plasmarse en su perfecto rostro.

- no tienes nada de que disculparte, estoy bien, gracias por no dejarme caer – dije levantarme dispuesta a salir de allí, pero me tomó de un brazo con sumo cuidado, pero con el agarre suficiente para lograr no soltarme.

- lo siento – esta vez pude ver algo más en su voz, y estuve completamente segura que no se debía al susto que me hizo pasar hace segundos. La preocupación fue sustituida por dolor y tristeza.

- estoy bien, no tienes nada de que disculparte – traté de sonar segura para que supiera que no necesitaba mi perdón de ninguna forma_. O tal vez si lo debía_.

- Sí – dijo con voz segura – debo disculparme contigo y necesito saber que puedes hacerlo, de no ser así, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por lograrlo – la dureza y seguridad en su voz me alertó y por un momento estuve a punto de decir _Te perdono_, pero la parte egoísta que últimamente se había desarrollado en mí, me contuvo.

- Suéltame – le ordené observando el agarre que tenía alrededor de mi brazo – Edward por favor suéltame.

- No hasta que respondas mi pregunta – dijo y yo solo suspiré.

- Suéltame – le pedí de nuevo, evitando su dura mirada.

- Respóndeme – dijo con voz más suave – por favor – suplicó.

- Solo si me sueltas, de todos modos no puedo salir corriendo no soy tan _absurda_ – dije recordando cuando él me decía así, pude sentir como aflojaba su agarre suavemente hasta que por fin fui libre.

- Responde, por favor – repitió.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – solté de repente sintiéndome algo enojada ¿Acaso pretendía que lo perdonara por todos estos meses hacerme sufrir? Como si fuera tan fácil.

- Bella, por favor necesito saber si aunque sea puedo recuperar parte de nuestra… - se contuvo a seguir aquella frase y le agradecí internamente – amistad - pude ver la ironía en su voz al decirla – solo eso necesito saber, y si es así lucharé por ello.

- ¿y que si no hay nada que recuperar? – me miró rápidamente con un sinfín de emociones cruzando su rostro, mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin salir algún sonido tratando de responder aquello, pero era obvio que no tenía nada que objetar.

- entonces… - dijo en casi un susurro – respetaré tu decisión.

- y espero que lo cumplas – dije dándole la espalda para retirarme, dando por terminada nuestra fugaz y dolorosa discusión.

No oí sus pasos atrás de mí, volví al salón. Todos estaban hablando animadamente aunque las miradas de Alice y Tanya me demostró que todos los presentes habían escuchado nuestra conversación y les agradecía el disimulo, justo ahora no estaba con el mejor de los humores para hablar de aquello.

A los minutos Edward apareció hablo unos momentos con Carlisle y Esme para luego subir las escaleras. No bajo de nuevo y me sentí algo culpable por aquello. Sabía que le había herido y aquello solo me hacía sentir como solo los vampiros pueden hablar de sí mismos. Un mounstro.

Aun así todos trataron de aligerar el ambiente hablando y compartiendo como si nada, aunque podía ver la preocupación en los rostros de Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Solo esperé con ansias la media noche para así poder salir de aquel lugar, aborreciéndome a mi misma por arruinarles la noche de aquella forma.

Se hicieron las doce de la noche y no pude estar más aliviada. Me disculpé con Carlisle y Esme los cuales me dijeron que no preocupara aunque esa no era razón para haber hecho una escena en una fecha tan importante para ellos. Volví a disculparme luego de despedirme de todos los cuales fueron amables, exceptuando una persona pero su hostilidad ya era costumbre para mí.

Tanya amablemente me llevo hasta el departamento y le agradecí inmensamente el no hablar nada al respecto. Mi mente rápidamente voló a lo que había hecho. Me sentía culpable, sin ninguna defensa pero, si aquello estaba _bien_ ¿cómo podría sentirme tan mal?

Recordaba su rostro adolorido y sabía que si fuera humano hubiera llorado, pero aun así, me sentía fría. Y lo más extraño es que ni siquiera había caído bajo el hechizo de sus ojos al pronunciar aquellas hirientes palabras. Definitivamente todo el dolor que había sentido lo descargue con quien se lo merecía de la forma más brutal de todas, lo cual no me hacía sentir orgullosa, pero mi lado egoísta sonreía con suficiencia.

Llegamos y me despedí de Tanya la cual solo me sonrió y me dijo un "descansa". Ella más que nadie sabía que necesitaba estar sola y nuevamente agradecí a dios el haberme dado a un ángel de la guarda como ella.

Esa noche a penas y pude pegar el ojo del remordimiento y dolor que había en mi pecho. Esa angustia me persiguió por toda lo noche. Pero lo que más me mantenía nerviosa era el sentirme observada y no tenía que ser genio para saber de quién se trataba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Aquí yo actualizando, mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar, pero tuve bastantes contratiempos. _

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo, me costó un poco pero créanme, el próximo me costará mucho más. Ya sabrán el porqué. Solo les pido paciencia y el que me digan su opinión la cual es la única que cuenta._

_**¡Muchísimas Mega Extra Gracias por sus Reviews! **__la verdad no hayo como agradecerles a todas y cada una por tomarse un tiempo y decirme lo que piensan de la historia. Recuerden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosas!**__**:***_


	12. Impotencia

Cap. 12. Impotencia:

Edward:

Traté, intenté, probé. Pero nada de eso logró que yo pudiera lograr pasar aunque sea un tortuoso año lejos de Isabella Marie Swan.

Me sentía tan impotente al saber de lo incapaz que me sentía cuando no estaba a su lado y pretendí vivir así por el resto de mi eternidad o hasta que su corazón dejara de latir. Aquel pensamiento me enojo sin poderlo evitar. El solo pensar que su sincero y angelical rostro estaría inmóvil y sin aquel rubor en sus mejillas me parecía inaceptable. Pero así debía ser, era mucho mejor que condenarla a la vida que yo tenía justo ahora.

Aun así, ahora todo estaba al revés y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Ahora era ella quien se alejaba de mí, como si de repente si quisiera preservar su vida y mantener su humanidad, como siempre debería ser. Pero el problema no era ese, el problema aquí era yo. Si Bella ahora deseaba alejarse de mí y mantener una vida humana. ¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma?

Tan devastado y Vulnerable. Como si algo pudiera herirme en segundos, como si fuera humano otra vez. Si pudiera llorar lo haría pero ni lágrimas podrían brotar de mis ojos demostrándome que yo no era lo que deseaba ahora con el corazón muerto en mi interior. Yo no era lo que mi mente trataba de imaginar. Yo no era humano.

Aun así, debería estar feliz ¿cierto?, Al fin el sentido común de Bella estaba funcionando y por lo menos algo dentro de ella le decía que debía alejarse de mí, aunque ese sentimiento solo fuera _odio_.

No la culpaba por sentir Ira y Odio hacía mí, más bien era totalmente aceptable y muy humano que ella se comportara de esa forma. Rápidamente los recuerdos de aquella vez en el patio de Charlie me invadieron. La primera vez que había dicho la mentira más infame y desconcertante en mi vida, aquella respuesta a su débil pregunta. Admitir que no la amaba y que tal vez no lo había hecho, que solo sentía cariño por aquella criatura tan importante para mí. Pero nada, ni siquiera el haberlo dicho y el sentir la ira en mí me hizo sentir más indeseable que lo que hallé en sus ojos.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no podía volver a recordar eso o tal vez si me partiría en pedazos. Después de la imagen de hoy, nada me parece más doloroso.

Bella, me habló tan déspota y segura que fue suficiente para estar de esta forma. Tan abatido, molesto y devastado. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan mal y fuera de lugar. No encontré palabras para responder aquello y me tomo 3 minutos volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que aquello no fue un espejismo si no la realidad. Bella me deseaba lejos de su vida y esperaba que yo mantuviera aquello. Eso fue suficiente para convencerme de que era lo mejor y que debería cumplir aquello. Ella merecía ser feliz y si pensaba que podría conseguirlo lejos de mí, lo aceptaría y me haría un lado a pesar de que desmoronaría por dentro.

Después de correr tanto ya estaba lo suficiente lejos de Anchorage, necesitaba despejarme y con mi familia cerca, nunca lograría eso.

Cerré los ojos y un recuerdo me tumbo de nuevo, era más bien una conversación telefónica que tuve con Alice que al principio no le tome mucha importancia pues en parte me parecía imposible, pero después de los hecho de hoy, le doy totalmente la razón.

_- Alice ya te dije que no iré – dije tratando de convencerla, pero de ser así me llevaría siglos hacerlo, aun así de todas formas no iría. Y mucho menos si __**ella**__ estaba allí._

_- pero Edward, estaremos todos y no será lo mismo sin ti – su tono cambió a uno más suave, el típico que utilizaba para persuadir a los demás._

_- Alice no lo haré, lo prometí y no puedo faltar a mi palabra _

_- ¡Y que si faltas a tu palabra! – Soltó de repente – eso no importa Edward, debes volver Esme y yo te extrañamos, sin contar a Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y hasta Rosalie. No sabes la falta que vas a hacernos y no es justo que por un capricho tuyo te sigas alejando._

_- ¿acaso no entiendes? – Dije ya sin la menor intención de ser cortés – No-puedo-volver – dije separando cada palabra de la otra._

_- Oh vamos, ¿no puedes o no quieres? _

_- no puedo Alice, no puedo, no puedo estar cerca de ella… no de nuevo… - dijo bajando mi voz cada vez más._

_- lo sabía, pero no eres el único, debes volver y darte cuenta de cuánto les ha afectado todo esto a los dos._

_- ¿a qué te refieres? – dije ahora interesado en el doble sentido de sus palabras._

_- en que ambos han cambiado y están tan encaprichados de no hablar del otro que ni siquiera pronuncian vuestros nombres, ¡es tan inquietante! – Dijo y al final suspiró – Edward, no importa, debes volver, esta es tu casa, con nosotros. Por favor no nos abandones de nuevo._

_- Explica lo que hace segundos dijiste – dije tratando de mantener la conversación en el punto que más me interesaba - ¿está cambiada? – de todas las cosas que me había dicho Alice en la última llamada hace 2 días, en ningún momento hablo de algún cambio en ella._

_Suspiró de nuevo._

_- Sí, está demasiado cambiaba Edward, su mirada es tan fría y sin vida, su piel incluso se ve más pálida de lo normal, como si estuviera enferma o algo parecido. Incluso ¡ya no siente adversidad por la moda! – aquello me sorprendió sobre manera, si había algo que Bella evitaba con creces eran las compras y la Moda – comienzo a dudar si algún día podré ver de nuevo aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas – eso me dejó aun más perplejo, de repente comencé a unir todas las nuevas características de Bella que me había facilitado hace segundos._

_- ¿Es Humana aun…. Cierto? ¿Cierto? – dije con el miedo palpado en mi voz._

_- Si, Edward relájate, Bella aun es humana – suspiré con alivio - pero me refería al hecho de que no es la misma y a pesar de que amo su nuevo estilo en la moda, extraño a mi vieja amiga sonrojaba que peleaba cada vez que le decías vestido. No sé que le ha ocurrido, pero sé que tiene que ver con lo que has hecho._

_- Alice, de verdad no se qué es lo que esperas de mí – dije finalmente, tratando de imaginar a una Bella con todas las características que había dicho._

_- Espero que vuelvas lo más pronto posible, aunque sé que lo horas._

_- no me digas, lo has visto – dije en tono cansado._

_- No, la invité al aniversario de Carlisle y Esme – eso sí logró despertarme y poner mis sentidos alerta. Bella no podía estar allá, era tan frágil y delicada, que él solo pensar que iba a estar con Laurent y Jasper en la misma habitación me estremecía. No, Bella no podía estar expuesta a unos vampiros tan inestables aunque sabía que Jasper podía controlarse mucho más, pero mientras yo pueda, ella no iba a estar insegura, así estuvieran mis promesas de por medio._

Volví de nuevo a la realidad, tratando que aquel momento lo fuera, pero solo me encontré con la nieve por doquier. Me acosté, necesitaba pensar y el frió de aquella capa blanca me hacía sentir tranquilo, pues era tan o casi tan fría como yo, solo la nieve podría igualarme en temperatura.

Ahora, lo único que me quedaba era cumplir su deseo. Alejarme prudencialmente y no interferir en su vida, pero tenía que ser sincero. Yo jamás podría estar cerca de ella y no preocuparme, no interesarme por saber cuáles son sus pensamientos, no desesperarme por hablarle o… besarle. Besarle, tocarle, sentir su respiración cerca de mí, su corazón latir. Todos esos pensamientos me hacían perder la cordura y me decían lo difícil que sería el simple hecho que no volver a disfrutarlas.

Todo esto era tan desesperante y el simple hecho de que ahora se cumplía lo que tanto había anhelado desde el principio, me hacia odiarlo y ser una criatura lo suficientemente egoísta para hacer caso omiso a su petición y hacer exactamente lo contrario, pero, ¿Quién era yo ahora para ella?, su ex novio, algo parte de su pasado que ella prefería mantener así o… tal vez no. Y si Bella todo esto lo hacía por rencor, por rabia que sentía de haberla dejado de esa forma. Yo conocía a Bella y sé que era incapaz de hacer algo como aquello, pero solo conocía a la Bella de antes. Alice tenía razón al decir que estaba cambiada, que ya no era la misma. Su personalidad había cambiado gracias a mí intento de mantenerla segura que hasta ahora había funcionado, pero aun así, todo tenía sentido.

Ella fácilmente a través de todo ese rencor pudo haber decidido el alejarse de mí, pero eso aun no decía que me odiara, que ya no me… amara. Rápidamente la esperanza me invadió y la única forma de saber si aquella teoría es cierta, era averiguándolo.

Sin pesarlo me eché a correr de nuevo hacia Anchorage. Tenía que confirmar aquello, solo así sabría si esto era cierto o no. Si a la final debía alejarme de ella después de todo, si valdría la pena sufrir por hacerla feliz, aunque eso no era discutible para mí. Una parte de mi ser ansiaba que fuera así, que ella solo se llevara por sus sentimientos, de esa forma sin importar sus prejuicios y objeciones, yo lucharía por que volviera a confiar en mí, aunque sea, a pesar de nunca llegar a ser algo más, tan solo el saber de que volvería a hablar con ella y que me permitiera saber de su vida.

Cada pensamiento me daba más fuerza y rapidez, corrí lo mejor que pude y después de unos minutos que me parecían eternos al fin pude captar el olor de Tanya. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella.

- Tanya necesito hablar contigo – dije en un susurro donde mi voz estaba prácticamente perdida, pero ella me entendió y me dispuse a correr lo suficiente alejado para que ninguno de sus familiares nos escuchaban.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? – dijo con preocupación en la voz.

- no ha sucedido nada Tanya, tan solo necesito un favor tuyo.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Dime en donde vive Bella – le pregunte tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que sentía.

Suspiró. _**¡Rayos! **_Pensó ella. Se debatía en si decírmelo o no, pero esperaba que se le escapara algún pensamiento de su ubicación, pero pocas veces sucedía eso con Tanya, más bien a veces sentía que ella podría bloquearme.

- Edward, no creo que sea buena idea.

- Por favor Tanya, eres la única que puede ayudarme – traté de suavizar mi voz. Sé que persuadir está mal pero me sentía desesperado.

- No, no, esto no es definitivamente una buena idea – dijo cruzando sus brazos.

- Por favor, Tanya, te lo pido, necesito hablar con Bella.

- Esta dormida Edward, tal vez después puedas hablar con ella.

- Tu no entiendes Tanya, necesito hablar con Bella **Ahora** - dije recalcando la última palabra. Cerró los ojos vencida.

- Me has perseguido y yo no tengo nada que ver en esto – dijo y yo solo pude sonreír en agradecimiento – Bella se va enojar muchísimo.

- Tanya... – dije totalmente desesperado.

- Vale… - cerró sus ojos y mostro todo el camino e incluso cual era su departamento.

- Muchas gracias – dije dándole un fugaz abrazo para luego salir corriendo al encuentro con Bella. Pude escuchar a lo lejos un "de nada".

Corrí lo más que pude, evitando cualquier humano cerca. Cuando estuve por fin en frente del edificio, busque su departamento por la ubicación que me dio Tanya. Salté la cerca y lo comencé a trepar. Cuando estuve en el suyo, forcé una de las ventanas con sumo cuidado y me escabullí dentro del departamento.

Gracias a mis habilidades vampíricas, no necesitaba de la luz para ver claramente el lujoso departamento de Bella, aunque en realidad era de Tanya. Me fui a su cuarto y en cuanto entré no pude evitar sonreír involuntariamente.

Estaba allí acostada con las cobijas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo, mientras que su cabeza reposaba en la almohada. Me senté encima de mis pies frente a ella, observando su hermoso rostro. Los labios entre abiertos, sus ojos cerrados y por lo único que se movía era por su respiración acompasada.

Duré un par de minutos observándola cuando comenzó a moverse entre las cobijas. No paraba de retorcerse, "No" dijo cuando unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a mojar su nívea frente. "No" gimió de nuevo. Mi ángel tenía una pesadilla y ansiaba poder calmarla mientras la acunaba en mi pecho, pero me contuve como pude. " No lo hagas" dijo y yo solo pude observarla mientras que su pesadilla avanzaba.

Bella continuaba moviéndose cada vez más rápido, me preocupe e intente hacer algo, pero cada vez que me acercaba retrocedía. Al yo tocarla con mi fría piel se despertaría y no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ver otra mirada de odio en esos ojos chocolate.

Luego después de un rato Bella consiguió calmarse y agradecí al cielo. Estaba a punto de desesperarme y despertarla sin importarme nada. Me volví de nuevo en mi antigua posición volviendo a observarla, escuchando como su respiración volvía a ser acompasada.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Bella volvió a retorcerse pero esta vez era peor, "No" gimió, se movía tan rápido que me desconcertaba. Nunca había visto a Bella en tal forma, normalmente dormía tranquila y hablaba, pero nada más. Verla ahora era realmente desesperante. "No" dijo en casi un grito cuando se sentó, solo pude esconderme detrás de la puerta. Bella estaba adormilada así que no alcanzo a siquiera percatarse de mi presencia.

Noté como ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, mientras que sus latidos no dejaban de ser frenéticos. Desee que consiguiera calmarse pronto, no era bueno para ella estar en ese estado. Cuando dejó caer sus manos me di cuenta de la razón por la cual seguía sin relajarse. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y por un momento desee estar allí en frente de ella para poder secarlas, pero de nuevo me contuve. Se suponía que no debería estar allí, era un error estar yo en aquella habitación.

Esa noche fue muy difícil o por lo menos eso me pareció por las veces casi interminables en las que Bella se dormía y despertaba a los diez minutos, a este paso no lograría dormir una hora seguida. Cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer, prácticamente las cinco de la madrugada, Bella volvió a despertarse.

- Sal de allí – dijo después calmarse mientras miraba el techo acostada en la cama – se que estas aquí Edward, así que sal antes de que me enoje más de lo que ya estoy – dijo con voz dura.

Estaba petrificado en mi lugar detrás de la puerta. ¿Cómo se había percatado de mi presencia? Había sido lo suficiente cuidadoso, además, era un vampiro rápido y sigiloso. Ella no podría percatarse mi presencia a pesar de que lo quisiera.

- Edward ya sal – dijo ahora en un tenue tono enojado - ¡Rayos Edward, no me hagas perseguirte en un juego sin sentido!

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba caminando a su encuentro. No volteó a verme y en parte eso me dolió. Ella tenía la vista fije en alguna parte del techo. Me di cuenta de lo poco hinchados que estaban sus ojos al sollozar casi toda la noche. Después de un minuto fijó su vista en mí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en casi un susurro, por lo suave de su voz me di cuenta de que no estaba enojada.

- No lo sé – admití con desgana.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. Ella mirando el techo y yo observándola respirar acompasadamente. Estuvimos de esa forma un largo rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

- de verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo y pude comprender el doble sentido de su pregunta.

- Alice y Esme me lo han pedido, además de que se acercaba el aniversario – dije tratando de excusarme, aunque la verdad es que el simple hecho de saber que estaría en peligro era más que escusa para volver rápidamente a donde ella se encontrara.

- Entiendo – dijo en la misma posición. Su actitud me estaba enloqueciendo.

- Dime lo que piensas por favor.

- ¿Es necesario? – aquello me sorprendió, no me esperaba esa respuesta proviniendo de ella y tan rápidamente como réplica.

- No, pero estoy enloqueciendo. Anhelo saber lo que piensas – dije casi suplicando.

- ¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo? – me quede sin voz de nuevo. Sus palabras me dolían, su tono era tan déspota que era capaz de dejarme sin objeción.

- No es necesario si no lo deseas – dije negando con la cabeza, jamás la obligaría a algo sin que lo deseara.

Suspiró.

- No hagas eso – dijo negando para luego sentarse y mirarme de nuevo, en sus ojos había algo que no supe descifrar.

- ¿Qué?

- ser tan amable y tranquilo, cuando te he tratado de lo peor. Admito que esta noche no he sido del todo buena contigo, pero supongo que no puedo contenerme.

- Me lo merezco y es comprensible que te sentías así hacia mí.

- pero aun así no me agrada esto – dijo con cabeza gacha – no sé que me sucede.

- No, me lo merezco de verdad y aunque me duela, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tan solo esperar que puedas perdonarme. Algún día.

Suspiró de nuevo.

- Debes irte, deseo dormir y contigo vigilándome dudo conciliar sueño – dijo acostándose de nuevo, evadiendo la respuesta y dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

- Dulces sueños Bella Durmiente – dije para luego salir del departamento por la ventana, la cerré con cuidado y me lancé cayendo al piso con sumo cuidado sin ruido alguno. Eché una vista a su departamento antes de correr de nuevo.

A pesar de que Bella estaba cambiada, me trataba diferente y se empeñaba en alejarse de mí, sabía que no era cierto. Ningún comentario nuevo de Bella lograría que yo le hiciera caso a sus comentarios hirientes. No ahora que había conseguido la respuesta por la cual volví a observara entre sueños.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mis labios al recordar sus palabras justo antes de despertarse y llamarme.

"Edward… te quiero"

Aquello fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no podría volver a alejarme de ella y ver el fuerte daño que le había causado pero a partir de hoy estaba dispuesto a remediarlo. Me encargaría de curar todas las heridas que había dejado por su alma y cuidar de ella por lo que restara de mi eternidad, o por lo menos hasta que su puro corazón dejara de latir. En ese momento yo dejaría de ser su esclavo en mi vida para perseguirla en la muerte, si es que había algo para mí detrás de ella, aunque sabía que ni volviendo a ser humano podría estar con ese Ángel tan puro y bueno en un mismo cielo.

"yo también te quiero y siempre lo haré" fue mi escueta respuesta para aquellas tres palabras que le habían devuelto la vida a mi oscuro y muerto corazón.

No más inseguridades y lamentos, a partir de hoy me ganaría a Isabella Marie Swan, así me llevara toda la eternidad en ello, pues ella lo valía, solo Bella valdría esta y otra mil y una eternidades, con tal de volver a ganarme su confianza y tal vez... _amor_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Volviendo a Fanfiction por ustedes a actualizar después de varios días, tomándome unas vacaciones pero no sin estar pendiente de escribir para complacerlas_

_Ojalá y les guste, la verdad es que no sabía cómo escribir desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero era un reto que me propuse y aunque no es ni la mitad de lo que debería ser, espero que aunque sea se vea el intento._

_**¡Muchísimas Mega Súper Gracias por sus Reviews!**__ es increíble como en tan pocas semanas ya la historia ha tomado buen pie por ustedes y el ver que les guste la historia no me puede hacer más feliz. Nunca estaré más agradecida al ver sus buenos comentarios, seguidos de opiniones y consejos. Por ello siempre digo y repito que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas!**__**:***_


	13. Cambios

Cap. 13. Cambios:

Bella:

Suspiré por quinta vez en 10 minutos. Nada lograba que me concentrara, mi mente era un revoltijo de cosas sin sentido. Suspiré de nuevo. A este paso no lograría escribir algo convincente para calmar los nervios de mi madre. Lo dejé así y envié el pequeño correo, sin importarme si repetía o no las cosas o si tal vez había escrito algo mal. Nada me importaba, lo único que deseaba era paz.

Me acosté en la cama. Necesitaba pensar y andar así no solucionaba las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza, dándome por seguro que en mucho tiempo estarían allí hasta que admitiera un par de cosas que temía decir en voz alta, pero, ¿a todas estas que tenía sentido? Ni yo misma lo tenía, había cambiado ante mis propios ojos cuando el odio se alojo en mi corazón, no era algo para sentirse orgulloso, pero sentía que ahora así podría protegerme y mantener con dignidad los pedazos en los que mi corazón se había roto.

Tocaron la puerta. Hice caso omiso y no me levanté. Necesitaba tranquilidad y quietud, aunque me sentí mal por si era Josh y necesitaba algo de mí. Él no era un mal vecino, todo lo contrario, demasiado amable y caballeroso.

Tocaron de nuevo. Con todo el cansancio y pesadez me levanté. Cuando observé por el visor de la puerta me encontré con algo peor de lo que imaginaba. Edward estaba allí esperando a que abriera y él sabía que yo lo observaba ahora, levantó la mano saludándome para confirmarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – dije cansada.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó vacilante.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Ábreme Bella – pidió.

- Anoche entraste por la ventana, que diferencia hace ahora que entres por la puerta

Suspiró.

- Bien entraré por la ventana – dijo para darse la vuelta.

- No. Ni te molestes, no quiero hablar contigo.

- Bella, por favor.

- No Edward, no quiero hablar contigo porque simplemente no hay nada que decir, así que vete – eso último me dolió. Agachó su cabeza.

- Por favor, no es necesario que respondas, solo quiero decirte algo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte allí cierto? - dije cambiando el tema de conversación que él había iniciado.

- Si – respondió demasiado seguro.

- Vale, espero que las paredes sean cómodas – dije y me di vuelta.

Continué con mis deberes, tan solo me faltaba lavar mi ropa y ordenar la cocina, nada difícil. De vez en cuando veía la puerta, deseaba abrir, todos mis sentidos me llaman y ordenaban que lo hiciera, pero no lograba responder, era más la sed de venganza al hacerlo sufrir aunque sea un poco.

Seguí en lo que debía, pero seguía mirando la puerta esperando a que la forzara y entrara, pero él jamás haría algo así, aunque fuera capaz de hacer cosas peores. Cuando terminé con la cocina, me fui a cambiar, estaba aun en piyama y si en cualquier momento entraba no deseaba que me encontrara así. Me bañé un poco más apresurada de lo pensé y lo mismo fue al vestirme, tan solo tomé lo primero que vi, unos pantalones blancos con la camisa gris a juego y unas sandalias. Salí a la sala esperando que hubiera estado allí, pero no ocurrió aquello. Suspiré con toda la pesadez del mundo.

Con pasos dubitativos me acerqué a la puerta, esperando que su hermosa figura estuviera recargada en la pared. Una sensación indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que nadie estaba allí. ¿Qué esperaba? El que siguiera allí parado como idiota esperando a que yo abriera. Inconscientemente una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, la limpié y cuando me dispuse a entrar a mi cuarto, tocaron la puerta. Prácticamente corrí ignorando todos los gritos de cordura y dejándome llevar por la ansiedad de saber que nunca se había ido. Nueva decepción. Alice estaba allí enfrente muy casual con su inmutable sonrisa. Sequé mis lágrimas y abrí.

- Hola Bella – dijo irradiando su hiperactividad. Algo traía entre manos.

- Alice – dije con la voz pastosa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No hay tiempo para respuestas Bella, estamos con el tiempo medido – dijo entrando como un tornado al departamento mientras me arrastraba a la habitación.

- ¿el tiempo medido para qué?

- Bella, solo vístete y cuando estés lista te peinaré y maquillaré – me aterre a la mención de sus palabras, vi la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama y me calmé un poco al ver que era muy casual como para usar vestido.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Después que estés lista responderé esa pregunta – dijo y yo entorné mis ojos – lo prometo – dijo poniendo una cara la cual no podías negarte.

- Vale – dije asintiendo.

Alice definitivamente planeaba algo. Pantalones grises de mezclilla, camisa unicolor de algodón, chaqueta negra a juego conjunto a unas botas del mismo color. El resultado del plan perfecto para convencer a Bella Swan. Me estremecí al ver que me peinaba muy sencillo y no utilizo tanto maquillaje como pensé. Estaba comenzando a enloquecerme toda su amabilidad y servicio.

- Alice, dime que tramas – dije con el miedo palpado en mi voz.

- Nada – dijo tranquila cuando terminaba de arreglar mi cabello.

- entonces… ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

- Te prometí responder tus preguntas luego.

- pero…

- Bella, te lo estoy prometiendo y créeme que odio romper mis promesas.

- es que todo esto es demasiado raro – dije e instintivamente comencé a morder mi labio inferior.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarme, había algo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar, pero era más sombrío pues la alegría que había en ellos se esfumó. Suspiró antes de hablar.

- Sé que no he hecho casi todas las cosas que me has pedido pero… si cambiando eso puedo lograr que vuelvas a confiar en mí, lo haré. No volveré a hacer nada que no desees. Prometí cuidar de ti como una hermana de verdad y lo cumpliré.

Sus palabras habían funcionado para dejarme perpleja y pegada a la silla. Jamás pensé que mi actitud con Alice fuera interpretada como desconfianza, yo la quería, ella era la mejor amiga y hermana que alguien jamás pudo tener y me dolía demasiado saber que pensara que no confiaba en ella.

- Alice yo… - dije pero tenía un nudo en mi garganta que apenas me dejaba habla – yo… yo confió en ti y también te quiero como una hermana, no quiero que vuelvas a poner en duda eso, jamás – dije y en la última palabra mi voz de quebró.

- lo sé Bella, sé que me quieres, pero con todo lo que te ha pasado es comprensible que una parte de ti aun se muestre en desconfianza – abría la boca para replicar pero ella me calló con sus dedos fríos – no importa lo que digas sé que es así, es difícil todo lo que tuviste que pasar y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí – no pude evitar darle un abrazo.

Aquella conversación me había dado una extraña sensación que no pude descifrar, sé que ya la había sentido pero después de tantos meses entre el dolor y la ira lo había olvidado. Sin pensarlo yo había descuidado todos aquellos sentimientos buenos que pude haber experimentado alguna vez. Yo misma había creado una burbuja donde permitía que podía sentir y que no.

Era increíble como en tan pocos meses las cosas cambian y tu vida da un giro de 360°. Tanto así que me había convertido en algo ajeno que Charlie y Renée habían criado. Una persona distinta había domado mi cuerpo y al verme en el espejo solo lo confirmé.

¿Dónde estaba aquella chica que no se interesaba por el qué dirán? ¿A dónde se había ido ese brillo inusual en sus ojos? ¿En dónde estaba su sonrojo?

Probablemente si me viera Renée justo ahora me reprocharía el hecho de haber descuidado mi personalidad, al momento de estrecharme entre sus brazos mientas sobaba mis costados. Mi caprichosa madre, que parecía más joven de lo que era. Siempre con diversión y emoción en sus ojos conjunto a su risa que muchas veces me contagiaba. Esa adolescente mujer con consejos tan extraños y sacados de telenovelas, seguidos por sus preguntas diarias después de leer libros de misterio. Extrañaba a mi madre y en este momento deseaba pasar buenos momentos con ella, como antes, cuando anhelaba la luz solar tanto como el cereal.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? – dijo Alice sobándome mi hombro suavemente, me voltee a verla un poco aturdida.

- ¿Ah? - dije confundida y me sonrió.

- Bella hemos llegado – dijo y cuando miré por la ventanilla me di cuenta que estábamos en frente de un centro comercial.

- Así que esto era…- dije suspirando, ella asintió.

- Si, iremos de compras o esa era mi idea principal. Si no quieres ir no importa, podemos… - la corté.

- No, está bien, ya estoy algo acostumbrada por culpa de Tanya.

- Lo sé – dijo haciendo un puchero – ¡no es justo! Fui yo la primera que supo la ayuda que necesitabas.

- Gracias – dije irónica, ella rió.

- lo siento, pero es cierto. Con la primera que debiste ir de compras fue conmigo. Pagarás eso Isabella – dijo fingiendo enojo.

Esa tarde no fue tan mala. Alice de verdad que se esforzaba mucho en entender mi extraño concepto de "presentable", pero aun así, no me lo reprochó, excepto unas veces, pero era Alice. Caminamos por muchas tiendas y cada vez que veía comida me preguntaba si deseaba algo, a lo que me negué rotundamente, por un momento me sentí como una niña.

Aun así, yo olvide por un momento la verdadera razón por la cual mi cuerpo temblaba al ver a Alice tan servicial.

- ¡No voy a probarme eso Alice! – dije espantada

- Por favor Bella, lo escogí justo para ti – dijo sonriendo – además, deja de pelear he visto como te lo has probado.

Suspiré cansada. No había una realidad donde yo me probara aquel camisón de encaje negro y ¡aun peor!, que me quedara bien. Pero eso solo me pasaba a mí cuando le creía a una diminuta vampira sobre entrar a Victoria Secret y jamás creer que me obligaría a desfilar ropa interior.

- Me siento ridícula – dije al verme en el espejo del probador con aquel camisón que dejaba ver más de mi cuerpo del que pensaba.

- tonterías, te debe de quedar perfecto. Ahora sal de allí – dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Estás Loca! ¿Cómo pretendes que salga con esto?

- Bella la tienda está vacía, nadie te verá.

- Alice ya me has visto con él, me lo he probado y te he dicho que me queda.

- aun así, quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo te queda.

- pero Alice…

- Oh no, nada de peros Isabella Marie Swan. Por favor, sal, quiero ver que tan perfecto te ha quedado - Asome mi cabeza antes de salir para verificar que Alice no mintiera – No hay nadie Bella – titubeé un poco pero al fin salí, me sentía desnuda en aquella tienda y desee que no hubiera siquiera alguna cámara por allí grabándome.

- y bien… - dije después de que Alice me mirara. Por su expresión algo no le agradaba y la verdad no la culpaba, no había forma que me viera bien con aquello que de paso jamás usaría.

- lo siento, es que te queda ¡PERFECTO! – Chillo lo ultimo con demasiada emoción – lo sabía, sabía lo bien que te sentaría. Además, hace contraste con tu albina piel. No te puedes ver más hermosa Bella - sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas pero como últimamente me sucedía no llego por completo.

- Vale – dije dándole una razón que ni yo me creía – ¿puedo quitármelo?

- Sí, pero… - temblé al oír lo ultimo – ahora debes probarte este – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, la mire con recelo – ya te has probado este ¿qué diferencia hace este otro? – dijo con voz inocente.

- Vale – dije con resignación tomando el camisón azul que me ofrecía. Sonrió con suficiencia – pero quisiera saber algo antes – dije cuando casi entre al probador de nuevo - ¿de qué me servirá esto? – Alice me miró para luego reírse con su angelical voz.

- Eso no lo sé yo pero… hay que estar siempre preparadas. Además en cuanto lo vi no pude evitar pensar que te quedaría perfecto.

- Claro, preparadas – dije intentando ser convincente para luego entrar y hacer lo que Alice me había pedido.

Después de una lucha en cómo se debía poner aquel pequeño pedazo de tela en mi cuerpo, al fin lo tenía bien puesto.

- Vale Alice – dije desde mi lado de la puerta. Me extraño no oír su voz avisándome que podía salir - ¿Alice? – pregunté dudosa. Pero nada, no me contestaba. Me quede allí recargada en la puerta cuando oí su voz a lo lejos - ¡Alice! – dije subiendo mi tono. No me escuchó, parecía charlar con alguien - ¡Alice! – dije aun más alto.

- estoy aquí Bella – dijo monocorde.

- ¿todo está bien? – dije dudosa.

- Sí, ya sal, debemos irnos a casa – dijo y sentí alivio al oír aquellas palabras. Abrí la puerta y salí, pero en cuanto fijé mi vista en ella me di cuenta que estaba acompañada.

Entré de nuevo al vestidor a penas salí. Estaba totalmente avergonzada y si pudiera saldría de allí. ¿Por qué? le pregunté al cielo en mi mente. Todas las cosas vergonzosas debían pasarme a mí, no había otra explicación.

- ¿Bella? – Dijo Alice con dulzura – vamos Bella, no pasa nada. Lo siento, no sabía que aun tenías el otro puesto, pensé que estabas vestida, lo siento.

- ¿Se ha ido?

- Sí, estoy yo sola. Vamos, cámbiate y cuando estés lista sal para llevarte a casa.

- Esta bien – dije levantándome del suelo para vestirme.

Ella no había mentido, al salir sola se encontraba y durante todo el trayecto desde la tienda hasta el estacionamiento me sonría y hablaba en forma de disculpa. Tuve que poner el estéreo para así mantenernos ocupadas en la música y no en el vergonzoso momento que había vivido minutos antes.

No pude temblar de miedo a ver que no íbamos e dirección a mi departamento. Pero en cuanto vi la nueva casa Cullen el pánico se apoderó de mí. No necesitaba otra escena el día de hoy y al entrar yo a esa casa habría uno, fuera cual fuera la razón yo sabía que así sería.

- Tranquila Bella no pasa nada, solo estaremos nosotras y Rose – dijo para darme calma cuando en realidad no lo fue.

- Vale – dije asintiendo al tiempo que salía – Alice – dije y ella se volteo hacia mí cuando ya iba en rumbo de entrar a la casa – ¿no sacaremos las bolsas?

- no porque son tuyas, después de que comas algo iremos a tu casa y te ayudaré a desembolsarlas todas – dijo sonriente para luego tomar mi mano y adentrarme a la casa.

Entramos a la tranquila y silenciosa casa. Por un momento me pareció tenebrosa. Irónico, espeluznante una casa de vampiros cuando no están ellos. Alice me adentró hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

- Siéntate Bella, Esme te ha cocinado algo antes de irse – dijo mientras buscaba algo en el microondas.

- No debió molestarse – dije sentándome en la barra.

- Sabes cómo es ella. Además que eres una razón para que aprenda cocina, siempre ha querido aprender – me sorprendí ante aquello.

- Seguro que le ha quedado estupendo.

- bueno eso solo lo puedes saber tú – dijo posando un plato con estofado que se veía verdaderamente delicioso. No pude contenerme de probarlo a penas ella lo soltó.

- Wow – dije después de saborear el primer bocado. Alice me miraba con diversión – esto esta delicioso, ahora Esme debería enseñarme cocina a mí – sonrió.

- No saber lo feliz que se va a poner cuando sepa cuanto te ha gustado.

En cuanto terminé me sentí satisfecha. No es propio de mí dejar que me cocinen pero era grosero ser así con la adorable Esme, que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por mí y tratarme como a otra hija adoptiva.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al salón donde Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista, no volteo a vernos aunque era imposible que no se percatara de nuestra presencia. Me senté en el borde del mueble, algo alejada de ella, lo de menos que deseaba era molestarla en su propia casa, aunque con mi presencia era suficiente.

- Vuelvo en un minuto – dijo Alice sin dejar tiempo de replicar, pues desapareció en cuanto lo dijo.

Yo me quede lo más quieta en mi lugar, estaba demasiado incomoda para darme cuenta que estaba sentada muy en el borde y con mi suerte podría caerme. El celular que hasta hace poco había comprado con mi dinero sonó sin previo aviso, logrando lo que hace segundos había predicho.

Me caí del mueble de una forma tan tonta que no pude evitar sentir vergüenza. Rosalie sonreía pero no salían carcajadas de su boca, solo mantenía una sonrisa con suficiencia y diversión.

- Vale ríete – dije cuando volví a sentarme. Ella me miró incrédula de que me haya referido a ella, aunque supo ocultar muy bien la sorpresa.

- Si quisiera hacerlo no me tomaría la molestia de ocultarlo – respondió de forma altanera. Pude sentir el enojo subiendo conforme decía aquella frase.

- Claro, no te has tomado molestia alguna.

- discutir con una humana no está entre mis cosas preferidas y menos si es un tema tan inmaduro como este, así que evitemos problemas y cierra la boca – dijo fingiendo cortesía.

- discutir con una vampira déspota y arrogante ¡Créeme! ¡No es algo que deseo todos los días! – Dije hablando de una forma que era irreconocible en mí, pero me deje llevar por el impulso y la ira – y si tanto deseas que cierre la boca, espera otros siglos más a ver si se te cumple el sueño.

- Mira insolente niña, si fuera por mí ahora mismo te haría pagar todas tus palabras, pero adoro a mi familia y respeto el afecto que te tienen, así que no lo compliques ni apresures más tu muerte de lo que debes – dijo Rosalie ya enojada.

- Si tanto te molesto, tan solo quítame de tu camino y olvídate de tu familia, de seguro eso será un favor.

- No lo dudo y cada minuto que pasa me afirmo más ese hecho – dijo ahora tratando de calmar su ira – pero, como ya te he dicho a pesar de que lo hayas ignorado. Amo a mi familia y no pienso ser yo quien los aleje de ti. Tarde o temprano eso sucederá.

- ¿Qué tal ahora? – dije retándola. Pude ver como en sus ojos dorados pasaba la diversión. Era una propuesta muy provocadora.

- Ahora no es el momento. Pero cuando lo sea, no dudes que no lo aprovecharé – dijo volviendo su vista a la revista que hace segundo pensé que volvería polvo.

- Contaré con ello – dije asintiendo.

Era casi impensable que Rosalie y yo hubiéramos tenido una discusión hace segundos, pero aun así había sucedido y para mi mala suerte había comenzado yo. Yo inicié un pleito con Rosalie Hale, aquella rubia vampira que me hacía estremecerme cada vez que me enviaba una mirada envenenada. Pero tenía razones para hacerlo, ella siempre se burlaba de mí cuando yo ni siquiera le había hecho algo. Pero hoy fue diferente, hoy no sentí miedo al verla, todo lo contrario. Sentí tanta molestia que fue suficiente para enfrentarme y responderle como se debe.

En eso recordé el causante del problema. Mi teléfono. Rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero, al ver la pantalla no pude evitar sorprenderme.

_Tienes un mensaje nuevo de Jacob. _Con un miedo que no comprendí abrí el mensaje.

_Hola Bella, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Ayer vi a Charlie y quiere saber más de ti, deberías llamarlo. Bueno espero que no estés ocupada, te quiero cabezota y espero que vengas pronto._

Rápidamente sentí la culpa apoderarse de mí. Charlie. Hace como dos semanas que no le llamaba, no era justo para él y hoy mismo le llamaría para saber cómo se encontraba. Mi padre no merecía también cargar con mis cambios, él no merecía sufrir por mí.

Como pude, tratando que sonaran mis palabras alegres respondí el mensaje y guardé el teléfono rápidamente.

- Siento la tardanza – dijo Alice entrando a la sala – tuve que ir a buscar esto a la casa de Tanya – dijo señalando las bosas que estaban en sus manos - ¿nos vamos?

- Sí – dije reincorporándome con más emoción de la que pensé.

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo sonriente mientras yo la seguía, pero la voz de Rosalie me detuvo.

- ¿Bella? – dijo y yo me sorprendí en cuanto la oí, pude ver a una Alice también perpleja que se refiriera a mí. Me voltee sobre mis talones lista para otra discusión – Ya no tengo tantas ganas de matarte. Creo que aprecio más tu vida cuando te valoras a ti misma – dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba para luego volver a su revista.

Las palabras de aquella vampiresa me dejaron petrificada en mi lugar. Al fin Rosalie se refería a mí de buena manera a pesar de que no lo demostrara del todo. Asentí para luego voltear sobre mis talones y continuar caminando con una Alice sorprendida en aquella escena, seguro no lo había visto venir.

Hoy más que nunca me había dado cuenta de que mi teoría era cierta. Yo había cambiado, se notaba y todos a mí alrededor me lo demostraban cuando la sorpresa los invadía ante mis reacciones.

Tan solo le pedía al cielo que sí en realidad había cambiado, esperaba que así continuara. Las nuevas emociones que había experimentado en los últimos meses me hacía cobrar vida de forma muy extraña e inesperada, como si algo emocionante me preparara el siguiente día. Debía continuar así, solo de esa forma podría continuar con esta locura que ya no me convencía a mí misma. Pero era esclava de mis emociones y a gusto me ponía a su merced.

Hace 8 meses nació una nueva Isabella. Una con el corazón roto y la autoestima por los suelos, pero esta a su vez se había convertido en alguien valiente y capaz. La nueva Bella ya tenía un camino hecho que con unos que otros contratiempos los descubrió, y una vez que lo hizo, se encargó de hacerlo realidad, ahora tan solo espera que la vieja Bella no se interponga en los planes que tanto le ha costado armar. Aunque si debía sobreponerse ante sí misma lo haría. Debía ser fuerte y no flaquear, pues eso era lo que muchos esperaban. Ya no más la Bella que siempre ofrecía perdón. Ahora solo se encargaría de sí misma y las personas que lo valían, solo de esa forma su corazón aun se mantendría con vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_**Lo Siento Demasiado**__, una semana y tantos días sin actualizar (Para mí una locura) es demasiado. Lo siento de verdad por haberme tardado pero ¡No Sabía que Escribir! ¿Pueden creerlo? Aun así aquí esta y espero que sea de su agrado de verdad y les prometo que él próximo será muchísimo mejor. Si puedo como recompensa por no subir cuando debía, subo un extra, pero No es Seguro._

_**¡Muchísimas Súper Gracias por sus Reviews!**__ a las que comentaron y me dieron su opinión, pero sobre todo por su apoyo en la historia, me encanta complacerlas y saber que les gusta lo que he redactado para mis queridas lectoras. Nunca olviden que la única razón (a parte que amo escribir) es que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas!**__**:***_


	14. Culpa

_Hola a Todas_

_Sé que no acostumbro a dejar notas al principio del capítulo, pero tan solo era para decir que este capítulo me costó mucho. Demasiadas modificaciones, incluso en los puntos de vista. Pero Gracias a ANILEX DE CULLEN y sus consejos pude hacerlo. Así que este Capítulo es para ti Hermosa, gracias por estar pendiente siempre de la historia y compartir conmigo tus grandes ideas._

* * *

><p>Cap. 14. Culpa:<p>

Edward:

— _¿Tú... no... Me quieres? —dijo con su rostro descolocado y la confusión plasmada en sus ojos, tuve que provecharme de ello y con el más grande dolor de mi alma pronuncie aquella vil mentira que tal vez lograría mi cometido._

—_No – dije tratando que mi voz sonara firme y convincente._

_Ella me miró aun confundida y me odie por ello. Estaba considerando lo que había dicho y eso me dolió aun más que la propia palabra saliendo de mis labios. Me miró a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando que me retractara y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Ver aquellos ojos chocolate con tristeza y confusión era una tortura para mí, aun así mantuve la compostura y le devolví la mirada, tratando que mis ojos no delataran las verdaderas emociones que sentía._

—_Bien, eso cambia las cosas — dijo serena, como si aquello no le doliese, como si fuera una verdad muy obvia. _

Abrí los ojos, borrando aquel doloroso recuerdo. El día en el que había perdido mi más grande existencia. Volví a la realidad sintiéndome aturdido, como si lo que estuviera a mí alrededor fuera surrealista y lo único real y con sentido eran esas imágenes en mi cabeza tratando de mortificarme cada día más.

Volteé al contrarió del gran ventanal que estaba en frente de mí, dejándome ver todos los pinos y musgos que habían alrededor de nuestra casa. A penas miré sobre mi hombro me sorprendió un poco que Rosalie y Emmet estaban sentados tranquilamente en el enorme mueble mientras veían la televisión, cuando se suponían que aun deberían estar cazando. Definitivamente yo había perdido la noción del tiempo. Continué mi recorrido y pude ver a un Jasper mirando la nada con una Alice con la misma expresión sobando su hombro. Finalmente cuando quise volver a mi postura inicial, estaba Esme con cara de preocupación y dolor observándome, queriendo descifrar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Ella me observaba detenidamente y cuando le devolví la mirada intentó sonreírme pero esta vez no pude devolverle el gesto, tan solo suspiré y con un último vistazo fijé mi vista en el amanecer que se abría paso en frente de mí.

Oí unos pasos a unos pocos metros de la casa pero no me importó. No alejaba mi vista del punto ciego en aquel bosque tan verde como el de Forks, tan solo que este estaba cubierto por unos pequeños copos blancos que ya se estaban derritiendo. No me movía ni un milímetro, deseaba ser capaz de pasar por una escultura al final de una sala. Siquiera me permitía respirar. Mi único entretenimiento era el ver como las horas pasaban para aquellos seres con vida que sufrían mucho menos que yo.

Mi subconsciente se reía de mi mismo. Yo deseaba ser una planta, aunque en este momento no sería tan ilógico. No le haría daño a nadie, tan solo estar allí atado a la tierra hasta que un día alguien me pise o me corte y hasta allí llegaría mi vida; sin dolor, decepción, angustia, desesperación, mortificación y temor. Nada. Tan solo ser un ser viviente que cumple el ciclo de su vida, obviándose la parte dolorosa. De esa forma estaría más feliz con mi vida y aunque sea le podría dar algo a ella y estar feliz por eso. Sería más que dichoso al saber que era yo quien le daba oxígeno a sus pulmones y que eso la mantendría con vida; que un pedazo de mí la mantenía segura y saludable, como siempre debería ser.

- Edward – dijo una voz a lo lejos – Edward – repitió pero esta vez más cerca. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, tratando de alejarme de todo, pero lastimosamente siempre habría algo que me devolviera a mi patética realidad – Edward – dijo la voz más severa.

- ¿Qué quieres Tanya? – dije voz pastosa y monótona, ya no me sorprendía en lo absoluto. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo, que me había acostumbrado a la soledad y el silencio.

- Quiero hablar contigo – dijo tranquila pero firme – afuera.

- Lo siento Tanya, no deseo hablar ahora – dije sin siquiera voltear a verla.

- Debemos hablar, ven conmigo – dijo en el mismo tono – vamos Edward.

Suspiré frustrado. "_**Es sobre Bella, así que deja de hacerte el idiota sufrido y vamos"**_ ese pensamiento fue suficiente para ponerme alerta. Aun así, sentía que no podría moverme, mis pies estaban clavados al suelo a pesar de que con un pensamientos podría hacer lo que ella me pedía, pero más que eso yo no quería. Necesitaba estar tranquilo y alejado sin sentirme solo. Necesitaba estar en paz, pero aun así era demasiado egoísta para alejarme de mi familia, el tan solo sentir su presencia me hacía sentir seguro. Solo eso me hacía lo suficiente fuerte para no huir o desmoronarme entre sollozos. Su presencia a mí alrededor me recordaba que debía mantenerme en compostura y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Era tan egoísta que ignoraba sus pensamientos para así no oír sus pensamientos debatidos y con lastima hacía mí, sabiendo que mi estado les hacía daño, pero el egoísmo siempre será más fuerte y por ahora lo único que necesitaba era su apoyo de esta forma. En tranquilidad y sin hablar, tan solo con su presencia bastaba.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Tanya ahora frustrada - ¡Si no quieres hablar conmigo afuera, lo haremos aquí!

No voltee en ningún momento. Lo de menos que necesitaba ahora era una discusión y ella deseaba tenerla.

- ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Es un gran imbécil y egoísta! – dijo enojada, hacía mí a pesar de yo aun le daba la espalda. Su comentario me había desencajado, es como si ella pudiera hacer lo mismo que yo – ¡Edward! deja de ignorarme y voltéate – su voz fue fuerte y dura, como la de una madre regañando a sus hijos.

Me voltee y pude ver a una Tanya totalmente enojada. Su pie se movía frenéticamente haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente, mientras que mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al tiempo que me miraba con enojo.

- ¿Qué quieres Tanya? – dije aun calmado, no entendía el porqué estaba de esa forma y al ver a mi familia con sus rostros desencajados observando la escena con curiosidad, me di cuenta que no era el único confundido.

- ¿Que quiero? Vale, te diré que quiero – dijo soltando sus brazos para luego señalarme - ¡TU! ¡Eres un Egoísta! pero de lo peor. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que le haces a tu familia? – Dijo y yo solo la seguí observando - ¡Míralos Edward! Observa nada más lo que logras con estas actitudes – hice lo que me pidió, observe a Alice y Jasper en la esquina del salón tomados de la mano, observándonos. Jasper enviaba olas de tranquilidad pero Tanya lograba ignorarlas con gran facilidad. Luego miré a Emmet y Rosalie, los cuales estaban confundidos aunque Rosalie apoyaba a Tanya, como era de esperarse. Luego observe a Esme la cual nos observaba, deseaba entrar en la conversación y parar todo, pero era incapaz de siquiera discutir con Tanya, estaba muy debatida en si hacerlo o no y deseaba que Carlisle llegara pronto – Os ves lo que provocas – dijo retomando mi atención – Lo único que quiero es que despiertes. En vez de salir por esa puerta y querer solucionar las cosas con Bella de la mejor forma, intentando e intentando cada vez más. Lo que haces es estar aquí observando por la ventana para así poder huir de problemas, como si la solución fuera a tocar a tu puerta. Deja de comportarte tan estúpidamente y ¡haz algo!, pero no elijas desistir y dejarte consumir por la agonía que también carcome a tu familia.

No tenía voz para responder aquello. Tanya había dado en el clavo y me había dejado sin nada para argumentar. Sentía que sus palabras eran abofeteadas golpeándome una y otra vez más.

- Edward, yo, yo a ustedes los adoro y los considero como mi familia real. Disculpa si me meto en los asuntos que nadie me llama, lo siento. Pero no puedo ver como alguien a quiero y considero de mi familia este sufriendo y ¡Aun peor!, que eso también lastime a los demás integrantes. Observa como todos ellos te mantienen un respeto prudente, sin preguntarte cada minuto: que pasa, que sucede, o como estas. Ellos son tu familia y te aman, por eso te dan tu espacio, pero tú solo los mortificas aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Muévete! Y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero no elijas desistir.

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo – dije como impulso, recobrando mí voz del lugar donde se había perdido – Tan solo te paras allí para gritarme, ordenarme y criticar lo que hago. Ella me ha pedido que me aleje de su vida y que no desee siquiera verme ¿Qué quieres que haga en contra de eso?

- ¿Qué quiero que hagas contra eso? – Dijo incrédula – Quiero que vayas y toques su puerta ahora mismo. Será una orden, pero luego me lo agradecerás. Tú, más que nadie debes saber cuándo Bella te ama, aun así, aquí estar hecho un ovillo por la simple razón que ella se está auto defendiendo de ti. El causante de su dolor y tristezas, el único ser que la puede hacer realmente feliz o llevarla al infierno y hacerla sufrir.

- Tanya, entiende, ella no me quiere en su vida y prometí respetar eso.

- Prometiste, prometiste y prometiste – dijo golpeando la pared cada vez que decía la palabra – ¿y qué si prometes? Cuando ella te quería cerca la abandonas, ahora que te quiere lejos también la abandonas – dijo ahora subiendo el tono de su voz casi gritando - ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de estos ocho meses separados? – Sus palabras dolían como cuchillas – ¿acaso no ves lo rota que esta Bella, por tu brillante idea de dejarla? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de cuánto le afecto su ruptura? – Me miraba incrédula pero su voz era dura y severa – ¡Estas ciego Edward!, Bella te necesita a su lado sin importar lo que diga o lo que tu creas. Ustedes se aman y deben estar juntos. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que lo único que los separa son ustedes mismos? – Quería responder pero de nuevo mi voz la había perdido – Dime Edward, tan solo dime si amas o no a Bella.

La miré con horror, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- Por supuesto que la amo – dije von voz dolida – La Amo y siempre la amaré, Bella lo es todo para mí.

- Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír – dijo asintiendo un poco más calmada – ahora ve y trata de arreglar las cosas con ella.

- Ya te lo dije Tanya, no puedo, no debo interrumpir en su vida aunque sea lo que yo desee, tienes razón en lo que dices, pero si ella decidió alejarse de mi ahora es porque le he hecho demasiado daño al alejarme de ella y lo mínimo que merece es consideración de mi parte – ella solo me observaba mientras su enojo volvía a crecer.

- ¿acaso me has escuchado? – Dijo negando con su cabeza – Edward, si ella lo hace es porque el verte le hace daño. Le recuerda los malos momentos que paso cuando tu no estabas, mas no porque no te quiera cerca de ella.

- Lo sé, y aun así por ahora debo hacer lo que ella me pide, es mi culpa lo que está sucediendo y debo llevar con eso.

- ¡Deja de echarte la maldita culpa! – dijo ahora gritándome.

- ¡Es mi culpa! - dije en el mismo tono.

- ¡Claro que no! No eres el culpable de nada, eso es lo único que piensas para así auto lastimarte a ti mismo. Nada, nada es excusa para haberla dejado, ni siquiera el hecho de que haya estado en peligro.

- ¡Pues para mí sí lo es! Lo único que deseo es su bienestar y al estar conmigo solo la expongo a más peligro, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como la persona que amo es lastimada por mi propia culpa – grité eufórico, estaba diciendo todo aquello que había mantenido bien guardado en mi ser y que pensaba cada día cuando estaba lejos, aquella frase era lo único que me mantenía cada día.

- Edward, no te mientas a ti mismo. Las cosas solo pasaron porque debían pasar pero eres tan dramático que sientes que todo es tu culpa, que todo a tu alrededor es dañado por ti mismo, cuando solo son cosas que ocurren.

- ¿Cosas que ocurren? ¿Tú que sabes Tanya? – Dije elevando mi voz aun más de lo que pensaba – Tú no corriste con todo lo que pudiste al enterarte que la única persona que te importa estaba en peligro y a punto de morir. Tú no sufriste al verla allí tirada en el suelo con sangre brotando de su cuerpo después de ser lastimada por un vampiro. Tú no tuviste que salir corriendo con Bella en tus brazos al hospital esperando lo peor. Tú no estuviste largas horas en la sala de espera sintiéndote una inútil. Dime Tanya ¿esas son cosas que le pasan a un humano común? Yo no lo creo – dije respirando apresuradamente de forma artificial.

- tienes razón, tal vez eso no sea algo que le ocurra a un humano común, pero Bella no es común, ella es mucho más que eso y tú lo sabes Edward – dijo acercándose a mí mientras me señalaba con un dedo – a lo mejor nada de eso le hubiera ocurrido de no haber estado allí cuando James llegó, pero debes agradecerle al cielo que las cosas hubieran pasado de esa forma y no llegaron a algo peor… - a penas dijo aquello me enojé y la interrumpí.

- ¿QUÉ NO LLEGARA A ALGO PEOR? - grité eufórico con todo lo que podía – Tanya, ella termino en un hospital por mi culpa al ser tan irresponsable y llevarla a ese prado – ella me cortó.

-¡Maldita sea Edward, déjame terminar! – dijo con la rabia palpable en su voz. Sus dorados ojos llameaban de ira – lo que trato de decir es que debes ser más agradecido, por lo menos estabas tú allí para protegerla, porque si James hubiera captado su olor cuando estaba en la escuela o en la calle, ella nunca hubiera salido con vida… y lo sabes.

Me estremecí al oír aquello, ella estaba en lo cierto. El olor de Bella esa tan inigualable y potente que solo después de unas horas es que desaparecía del lugar donde ella había concurrido y su recámara era la prueba. Por ello también la observaba mientras dormía. Yo me familiarizaba con su olor al tiempo que la observaba descansar y oír sus pensamientos ocultos.

- Ahora lo ves – dijo asintiendo con satisfacción – te has dado cuenta que todo este tiempo estuviste consumiéndote en la culpa y resguardándote en ello para así afirmar que el alejarte de ella tenía un fin. Todo este tiempo creíste que tenías la culpa solo porque tú mismo lo quisiste así. Deseabas ser el culpable y así poder decir que no la merecías, solo así no te odiarías tanto al dejarla de la forma en cómo lo hiciste.

- Eso es irrelevante Tanya – dijo como pude, ella estaba sacando todas aquellas verdades que aun no podía escuchar – el punto es que soy demasiado peligroso para ella y aunque el alejarme no fue mi mejor opción, no puedo tampoco felicitarme por estar allí para salvarla cuando la orille a la muerte segura.

- Lo sé, pero aun así debes pensar en lo que te digo ahora. Tú no tienes la maldita culpa de todo y dejarte llevar por el dolor y la mortificación no fue la mejor idea para hacer lo que hiciste.

- ¿Qué hiciste Edward? – dijo Alice metiéndose ahora en la conversación.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente, tratando de pensar que nada de eso ocurría y que estaba en aquella realidad surrealista que yo mismo cree.

- ¡Edward! – Dijo Alice acercándose - ¡Edward! – Dijo ahora tocando mi hombro - ¡Edward, respóndeme! – Los abrí y me tope con sus ojos un poco más oscuros que los míos - ¿Qué hiciste? – estaba totalmente confundida y a la vez triste, ella sabía que no era algo bueno lo que pronunciaría.

- Yo, yo, yo… - era incapaz de decir aquello que rompió mi existencia en millones de pedazos.

- Dilo – pidió, agaché mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos. No sería capaz de decirlo si la continuaba observando.

- Yo, le… - mi voz se perdió

- Edward… - me voltee hacia el ventanal, no poseía ahora el valor de decirlo. No por segunda vez.

- le dije a Bella que no la amaba… - solté de repente. Toda la sala quedó en silencio. Esperé gritos, golpes y unas cuantas maldiciones, pero nada, solo un silencio que era mucho peor. La tensión se sentía en el aire y por un momento me sentí asfixiado cuando yo ni siquiera necesito respirar.

Todos habían dejado de respirar en el momento que pronuncié aquellas palabras. Nadie se movía y era incapaz de siquiera moverme yo mismo. Tan solo deseaba que este momento se desvaneciera. Debía hacerle cara a aquello que destruyó todas mis ilusiones y sueños. Yo era el culpable de lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero solo de eso. Aunque me costaba y lo odiaba Tanya tenía razón, yo no tenía la totalidad de la culpa o eso era lo que trataba de convencerme a mí mismo ahora.

Ya no podría seguir mintiéndome a mi mismo diciendo esto era solo mi carga, tan solo debía enfocarme en lo más importante de todo esto. Bella. Ella me amaba, sus labios pronunciaron claramente mi nombre seguido de un te quiero aquella noche. No necesitaba más pruebas para saber que ella solo se estaba auto defendiendo en respuesta a lo que había sucedido entre los dos como hace unos segundos Tanya me reclamó. No podría continuar con las dudas y dolor, era inútil seguir en ese estado. Encarar lo que se avecinaba era lo mejor, me lo debía a mí, a mi familia pero sobretodo a Bella. Si deseaba recuperarla, no podría continuar con esta actitud mediocre, tal cual de un adolescente.

Lo único que me alegraba de todo esto, es que las cosas se estaban aclarando y poco a poco lo fui entendiendo: Si Bella y yo estábamos separados, es por mi estúpida decisión de dejarla, pero si de verdad la amara y razonara las cosas como debía, yo Jamás la habría dejado. Yo sabía que el alejarme la lastimaría y aun más si me llevaba a mi familia conmigo pero estaba ciego y lo único que me importaba en ese momento era su seguridad, y para mí el peligro éramos nosotros, los únicos depredadores cerca que podría lastimarla de verdad. Por ello me fui y la abandoné, la dejé con el corazón roto y las mentiras profundizando su dolor, lo que había hecho no tenían nombre y justo ahora lo estaba pagando. Lo único que podría esperar, es que aquella hermosa criatura algún día me perdonara y tal vez a su corazón me dejara entrar una vez más y ahora, sí me encargaría de no volver a decepcionarla jamás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Lo siento por no actualizar, demasiados contratiempos juntos, pero como hasta ahora he cumplido Aquí esta su capítulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho. Sé que es corto, pero dios sabe que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y aun así solo esto me salió, tranquilas se los compensare de alguna forma._

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews! **__me alegran demasiado sus comentarios y el saber de que la historia sea de su agrado. Nuevamente gracias por dejarme saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia. Nunca olviden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas!**__**:***_

_**PD: **_Extraje unas palabras del libro Luna Nueva de S.M., en el Capítulo El Final (Lloré al leerlo) para así darle más sentido y unión de esta historia a la que ya conocemos.


	15. Amores

**Cap. 15. Amores:**

**Bella:**

- entonces ¿estás bien? – dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación, pero es tan mal mentiroso como yo.

- estoy bien papá - le aseguré.

- Sabes que esta siempre será tu casa.

- Lo sé, iré a visitarte antes de que comience el semestre

- eso suena, bien – dijo con cierta emoción en la voz – Jacob va a estar muy contento.

- No lo dudo. Papá debo irme, me estoy retrasando para el trabajo.

- Ah, lo siento, ve y cuídate mucho Bella.

- No te preocupes, lo haré y… te quiero papá.

- y yo a ti, Bella – con eso colgué.

Extrañaba a mi padre a pesar de que lo veía pocas horas al día en Forks, Charlie y siempre fue muy independista y yo había heredado eso de él. Aun así no podía evitar extrañarlo y pensar en él de vez en cuando. Me había acostumbrado a mi vida en Forks sin pensarlo, poco a poco que pasaban los días me sentía más en casa y me adaptaba a aquel frío y húmedo lugar.

Tomé mi chaqueta y mi bolso. Si no salía ahora probablemente no llegaría con tiempo de pasar por el trabajo de Josh primero. Se lo debía, gracias él había conseguido este fabuloso empleo, dándome el dinero exacto que necesito, y lo mejor, en una librería lo cual me facilitaba las cosas para comprar unos que otros libros con descuentos para empleados.

Salí a la calle alegre de que el clima era naturalmente fresco y sin sol, donde las brisas reinaban el lugar volando todo a su paso. Camine lo más que pude por las 4 cuadras al trabajo y en la última esquina crucé hacia la derecha. Rápidamente entre al Café y me detuve en la barra. Pude ver como Josh salía de la cocina y observaba el lugar, probablemente buscándome, lo cual se confirmo cuando al verme sonrió.

- Ya me estaba preocupando – dijo mientras se acercaba.

- Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde – el solo sonrió y me tendió los cafés conjunto los sándwiches, galletas y tortas.

- Ya veo, de todos modos cualquier cosa es mi culpa – dijo y me guiño el ojo – dile que más tarde pasaré por allá a buscar mi pedido.

- Con gusto – dije y tome las cosas – Gracias.

- No te preocupes – dijo y se volteo para luego yo salir del lugar.

Continué por la calle y después de 2 cuadras más llegué a la librería. Alison mi jefa estaba hablando por teléfono y cuando me vio me dedico una sonrisa.

A pesar de que era mi primera semana en el trabajo, me iba muy bien. Alison Mason era muy buena persona y en los pocos días no teníamos una buena confianza, incluso sentía que confiaba en mí lo cual me alegraba sobre manera. Ella al igual que su primo era una mujer muy bien parecida. Con los ojos grises como él, el cabello rizado de un color caramelo y su piel blanca como la cual, aunque no tanto como la mía. Pero lo que más admiraba era el buen corazón que poseía. En la semana había regalado ya 4 libros, mientras solo decía que un libro menos o más no importaba.

- Sí, estaré allí mañana por la tarde, no hay problema, vale, hasta pronto – dijo ella y colgó. Yo había dejado las cosas en su oficina. Un cuarto pequeño que parecía más un comedor de que la oficina de una Jefa – Hola Bella – dijo y me dio un abrazo – ven y te ayudo.

- No tranquila ya lo he dejado todo en su sitio – dije posando mi chaqueta en el perchero de la esquina del cuarto.

- Esta bien – dijo mientras tomaba su café conjunto a un sándwich.

- Por cierto, Josh me pidió decirte que vendría más tarde a recoger su pedido – ella asintió.

- Es solo una escusa para verte y molestarme – dijo y tomo un sorbo de su café.

- No es cierto.

- no seas modesta Bella, tu y yo sabemos que mi primo está interesado en ti. No es que quiera posarlo ante tus ojos diciendo que es un gran chico, lo es, pero no soy así, me gusta ser sincera decir las cosas como las veo.

- Lo sé – fue lo único que pude responder.

No es que no me parezca Josh, era un buen chico como ella decía. Era muy agradable, caballeroso y guapo, pero yo estaba rota y aun no me sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para empezar con una nueva relación. A pesar de que Josh y Edward sean totalmente diferentes (tanto en lo mortal e inmortal) yo no estaba preparada para un nuevo capítulo de amor en mi vida. Josh era una gran persona y se merecía a alguien que sí lo hiciera feliz y que no esté atraída por lo sobrenatural.

El día pasó muy ameno, clientes por aquí y allá. Cada día el lugar se llenaba de más y más gente, por ello no me sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando al Josh traerme, Alison me contrató inmediatamente. En parte también por eso se debía a que aun estaba el anuncio que se necesitaban empleados. Alison necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara del turno en la mañana, ya que muy pronto yo comenzaría la universidad y tendría que trabajar medio turno. Dos en la mañana, dos en la tarde. Como a mí me tenía la suficiente confianza yo estaría a cargo en las tardes conjunto a la otra empleada. Aún no la conocía pero confiaba en mi Jefa y mañana la conocería en su primer día.

Rápidamente llegó la noche y duras penas me di cuenta. Josh entró con una sonrisa y Alison solo suspiró fingiendo molestia.

- Hasta que al fin llegas – dijo esta mientras se daban un abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero Ali – dijo este sonriendo aun mientras se separaban – ahora dame mi caja con todo lo que llevaba.

- ¿estás insinuando que te he robado algo? – dijo Alison fingiendo enojo. Yo me divertía viendo a los dos pelear.

- Nunca he dicho eso.

El rápidamente posó su mirada en mí a lo que yo se la devolví para luego continuar arreglando los libros en las estanterías.

- ¿te ayudo? – dijo cuando me estaba estirando en la escalera, pero por miedo dudaba.

- Si no es molestia – dije, el sonrió y sostuvo la escalera.

- nunca lo será.

A pesar de que no sentía algo romántico por él, no podía evitar sentir nervios cuando estábamos muy cerca, era muy guapo y yo débil arrastrada aun por mis hormonas. Moví mi cabeza levemente para ahuyentar esos pensamientos que me mantenían incómoda. Cuando iba posicionar "Orgullo y Prejuicio" se me resbaló de las manos. Rápidamente el lo tomó me lo facilitó.

- Gracias – dije tomando el libro cuando rocé por un segundo sus dedos. Me voltee a la estantería y continúe con mi tarea. Si después de tantos meses mi sonrojo pensaba aparecer no deseaba que alguien lo viera.

- y ¿Cuál es tu favorito? – dijo de repente.

- ¿perdón?

- Que ¿Cuál de estos es tú favorito? – dijo y señalo la repisa donde estaban "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Romeo y Julieta" y "Cumbres Borrascosas".

- Vaya, es difícil. Todos son muy buenos y te mentiría si dijera que uno me gusta más que el otro.

- pero… - dijo incitándome, le sonreí.

- desde hace un tiempo tengo obsesión con leer una y otra vez "Cumbres Borrascosas" – dije y evite el recuerdo que pronto se avecinaba, la verdadera razón por la que leía aquel libro.

- también disfruto leerlo – dijo sonriéndome. Acto seguido cuando fui a posicionar el siguiente libro me estire aun de lo que debía y mi torpeza se hizo presente de nuevo; iba caer, eso era seguro, pero no sucedió gracias a que los fuertes brazos de Josh me tomaron de la cintura, logrando evitar la caída.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando algo sorprendidos por lo que pudo ser un momento vergonzoso, por lo menos para mí. No me di cuenta del los segundos que pasaron hasta que caí en cuenta que aun sus manos reposaban en mi cintura, la calentura se hacía presente en mis mejillas y antes de que pudiera suceder baje la vista y el comprendió eso para luego soltarme. En eso oí la puerta abrirse y haciendo caso omiso a lo que sucedió hace segundos fije mi vista en la puerta, pero rápidamente me retracte.

- Buenas noches – dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada. Su mirada era fría y por un segundo fulminó con la mirada a Josh.

- Buenos noches – dije como pude tratando de ocultar el enojo palpable en mi voz - ¿Qué desea?

- Yo – dijo fijando su vista en mi con una sonrisa, evité su mirada observando por encima de mi hombro a Josh el cual estaba terminando mi trabajo – quisiera el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas – mi rostro debió ser una lista de emociones al ver como Edward se sorprendía.

- ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? – pregunté vacilante. Esto era un juego, Edward en mi trabajo queriendo comprar el libro que hasta hace meses me preguntaba: ¿qué encontraba de interesante en él? Esto era una broma.

- Sí, si no es mucha molestia Srta. – su rostro se veía tan pacifico y a la vez divertido, era obvio que toda la escena lo estaba divirtiendo.

- Ahora se lo traigo – dije y me voltee hacia Josh. Vale este juego es de dos – Josh, podrías hacerme el favor de… - no me dejó terminar, ya me estaba ofreciendo el libro con una de sus manos.

- Aquí tienes – dijo sonriente yo se la devolví.

- Muchas gracias – dije sonriendo aun más, por debajo del libro nuestros dedos se rozaron y esta vez no los aparté, tan solo disfruté de la sensación de calidez – Aquí tiene Caballero – dije refiriéndome a Edward bajando la emoción de mi voz. Tanya estaría orgullosa de cuanto he avanzado a lo que se refiere ocultar mis emociones. Este tan solo me miraba serio.

- Gracias – espetó. Sonreí con suficiencia, había logrado lo que deseaba. Edward estaba celoso y eso era algo muy grande de lograr. Nos acercamos a la registradora para cobrar el libro. – Necesito hablar contigo – suspiré frustrada. Estaba cansada de las constantes llamadas de Edward diciendo que debía hablar, como si hubiera algo realmente importante que discutir.

- No – dije lo más seria y contundente que pude. Ambos hablábamos en susurros para que Josh n o volteara y viera la escena.

- Por favor, tan solo esta vez y ya – dijo en el mismo tono.

- hasta cuando vas a dejar esto – dije suspirando.

- hasta que aceptes. Puedo ser tan testarudo como tú.

- Esta bien.

- Pasaré por tu casa más tarde – dijo y me facilitó el dinero y al ver que era demás lo miré con enojo dispuesta a darle el cambio – Quédate con el cambio – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacía mi encima del mostrador. Contuve la respiración como pude. Él solo guiñó su ojo derecho para luego salir con su andar tan casual.

El aturdimiento era tan fuerte que no se por cuánto tiempo permanecí observando el lugar por donde había salido. Parpadee un par de veces para despertar y volver a la realidad. Pude sentir la decepción al ver que se había ido. Voltee a ver a un Josh acercándose a mí.

- ¿estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – dije y observé a Alison saliendo del depósito con una enorme caja.

- ¿Alguien me ayuda? – dijo caminando con dificultad. Rápidamente Josh fue a ayudarla.

- Gracias prima – dijo este ya con caja entre sus manos.

- bueno, ya es tarde y dudo que hayan más clientes por el día de hoy, así que… Bella aprovecha y vete con Josh – dijo refiriéndose a mí con una sonrisa. Yo sabía que había algo detrás de sus palabras.

- ¿estás segura? Falta como una hora para cerrar, puedo esperar y salir a la hora – negó con su cabeza.

- para nada, vete que aquí no hay nada más trabajo por hacer. Yo cerraré la tienda y también me iré un poco más temprano de lo normal.

- Vale – dije y entré a la oficina dispuesta a buscar mis cosas. No pude evitar sentir emoción al saber que llegaría pronto, pero me contuve. Él solo iría a hablar, eso y tan solo eso – estoy lista dije con todo a la mano. Josh sonrió.

- entonces nos vamos – dijo este y abrazó a Alison para luego tomar la caja que reposaba en el piso.

- vayan con cuidado pequeños – dijo la mujer de rizos color caramelo. Luego fijó su vista en mí y la abracé – no vayan a perderse – dijo susurrando yo solo sonreí apenada. Nos separamos y con un movimiento de manos salí de la pequeña tienda.

Afuera había mucho frió y no pude evitar castañear mis dientes al sentir la temperatura traspasando la tela de mi ropa. Ambos caminábamos lo más rápido que podíamos ya que las calles estaban desoladas, y aunque me sentía tranquila con Josh, aun así no agradaba para nada el aspecto e las calles. Desde aquella vez en Port Ángeles cuando algo grave pudo pasarme en manos de aquellos hombres, no podía evitar sentir ese dolor en mi estómago conjunto a los calosfríos que lo acompañaban.

De repente, un auto cruzo en la equina de 7 cuadras más adelante de donde nos encontrábamos. Sea quien sea que lo conducía no podía estar en todos sus sentidos. Iba a toda velocidad, algo totalmente temerario y estúpido. Fue allí donde recordé cuando yo me comportaba de la misma forma al andar en motocicletas.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado estática en mi lugar. Josh removía mi hombro y como pude salí del aturdimiento.

- Bella debemos seguir – dijo con dificultad debido al frío.

- Sí – dije y volví a fijar la vista en aquel auto que ya estaba a solo una cuadra de nosotros. De repente me di cuenta que me era familiar.

Acto seguido el auto continúo en nuestra dirección. Suspiré frustrada, si le dije que hablaríamos después lo cumpliría, pero supongo que ya no confía tanto en mí como creía. Aunque yo me comportaba de la misma forma.

Por un momento sentí que todo a mí alrededor era bombardeado. Una brisa me cegó y cerré los ojos fuertemente para después sentir como alguien hablaba al tiempo que me abrazaba. No sabía que sucedía, tan solo por lo que tocaba mis extremidades.

- ¡Oh mi dios Bella! – esa chillona voz la conocería en cualquier parte.

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – dije abriendo mis ojos con dificultad.

- Bella, ¡me has dado un susto tremendo! – Dijo mientras sobaba mis hombros – es que… yo… pensé… - dijo y suspiró, no entendía nada.

- Alice cálmate que no te comprendo – dije tanto como me lo permitieron mis dientes al castañear – relájate y explícate.

- No, cuando estemos en tu casa te lo explicaré. Ahora entremos al auto, te estás congelando y él también – dijo y señaló detrás de mí. Pude ver como Josh nos miraba cuidadosamente. Me odie al haberme olvidado de él – yo los llevo – dijo dando por sentado que no recibiría replicas.

- Vamos, mi amiga nos dará un aventón – dije y él asintió. Entramos al convertible de Carlisle rápidamente. Ambas adelante y Josh atrás.

A pesar de que los Cullen sufrían algún tipo de adicción a la velocidad. Esta vez Alice fue más prudente y por lo menos se mantuvo el velocímetro menos de 100, lo cual la hizo suspirar más de una vez con frustración. De todas formas llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé y no pude evitar alegrarme. Deseaba estar en aquel departamento y al fin poder sentir calor.

- Gracias por traernos – dijo Josh como siempre educado. Alice sonrió.

- No es nada – dijo esta.

Caminamos en silencio a los elevadores del estacionamiento. Había algo inexplicable que recorría todo mi ser, esa sensación de desde hace tiempo no se situaba en mi cuerpo. La ansiedad en mi estaba creciendo conforme daba mis pasos y se cerraban las puertas de aquel elevador. Siquiera fui consciente de la charla que tuvieron Alice y Josh, tan solo estaba absorta de esta emoción. Adrenalina. Más de una vez la sentí y hoy se volvía a hacer presente como si estuviera a punto de caer en aquel acantilado. Respiré hondo al ver como se abrían las puertas, pero me duró poco la paz.

- Van a salir – dijo Josh una vez estando afuera. Siquiera me di cuenta de que Alice estaba sujetando mí abrazo impermitiendome el paso, mientras que en su rostro estaba claramente plasmado el asco y la ausencia, estaba conteniendo la respiración y eso me desconcertó.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté a la vez que mi voz tembló.

- Debemos bajar, se me ha olvidado algo – dijo volviendo su vista en mí, pero su rostro era serio e inescrutable – Adiós Josh, fue un placer – dijo ahora viéndolo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

- está… bien – dijo confundido – hablamos después Bella.

- Adiós Josh – dije y el asintió para luego darse la vuelta, al tiempo que Alice presionaba el botón para cerrar las puertas.

Alice cerró sus ojos mientras que de sus labios salían palabras que no lograba entender. Rápidamente sacó su móvil y comenzó escribir un número para luego posarlo en su oreja.

- ¿Alice que ocurre? – dije con miedo. No entendía que la tenía en ese estado. Ella alzó su dedo para que aguardara.

- Carlisle – dijo con suspiro – Sí, estoy bien. Estoy con Bella - dijo y me miro – ella está bien, es solo que he percibido un olor cerca de su apartamento. No estoy muy segura pero… - suspiró de nuevo – creo que es un lobo – en cuando dijo aquella última palabra mis terminaciones se fueron abajo.

_Jacob_ fue en lo único que pude pensar. Llevaba casi un mes sin verle, sin poder hablar cara a cara con él. Me era muy poco creíble que él estuviera aquí, en el edificio donde vivo. No podía preguntarme que de donde había conseguido mi dirección, pues hace una semana, al fin se la había dado a Charlie, ya que al ser el Jefe de Policía quería saber en donde se encontraba su hija y lo complací cuando me lo pidió.

Sin importar las razones, poco a poco sentí aquella sensación que albergaba mi cuerpo cuando sabía lo cerca que podría estar de él. No podía evitar alegrarme. Jacob era mi mejor amigo, aquel que siempre me ofrecía risas, amistad y calor. El tan solo pensar que estaba en Anchorage, hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocado. Sin darme cuenta ya había presionado el botón para subir de nuevo.

- ¿Bella que haces? – dijo Alice la cual ya había colgado.

- ¿Un lobo? – dije y ella cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos. Parecía debatida pero al final asintió. Mi corazón latía aun más fuerte que antes.

- debemos irnos ahora, hay que mantenerte a salvo. Luego vendrán Jasper y Emmet y averiguarán qué es lo que sucede – dijo y se abrieron las puertas, estábamos en el estacionamiento. Cuando se dispuso a salir la frené.

- No – dije y ella se volteo a mirarme confundida – No quiero, no puedo.

- Bella, los lobos son sumamente peligrosos y aunque sé que no quieres que siempre cuidemos de ti. Créeme cuando te digo que debemos interferir porque hay lobos cerca. Probablemente han seguido nuestro olor hasta tu departamento y… - la corté.

- No Alice, yo… yo creo que lo conozco – lo último lo dije en casi un susurro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo que, creo, que – suspiré. No me sentía cómoda con Alice manteniendo toda su vista en mí - creo que sé quien está allá arriba – dije como pude y ella solo arrugó aun más su frente.

- Me estás diciendo que conoces al lobo que está en frente de tu departamento – su mirada era de horror y desaprobación. Yo solo asentí. –No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que tú… Bella… ¿acaso…? – dejó la pregunta al aire y la entendí a la perfección.

- No. Sabes que no. Yo a nadie les diría algo sobre ustedes. Nunca – dije negando. Me hería que Alice hubiera dudado de mí.

- pero… ¿cómo es que lo conoces?

- Bueno, creo que lo conozco, ya que en Forks me hice amiga de una manada – dije lo más bajo que pude. Alice me miraba sorprendida ahora.

- ¿Anduviste con Lobos? – Ella negaba con su cabeza repetidamente - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste andar con lobos Bella? – Lo decía como si fuera una abominación – Bella, los lobos son demasiado inestables, puede que no lo quieran, pero si se descontrolan pueden hacer daños irreversibles a los que están a su alrededor.

- Yo… - no hallaba que decirle.

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? – demandó con menos sutileza de la que siempre usa.

- Después que ustedes se marcharon… - dije y ella solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos.

- Definitivamente irnos no fue una idea inteligente.

- Alice debo subir… - le recordé.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te haga algún daño…

- Alice, él jamás me haría daño – dije ahora yo un poco enojada.

- tal vez el no lo quiera así Bella, pero si se llega a enojar o no lo sé… puedes terminar tú seriamente lastimada – dijo un poco más serena. En eso recordé a Emily, con todas las cicatrices en su rostro marcado para siempre.

- Alice, ahora créeme tú a mi cuando te digo que él no va a lastimarme, él jamás de lo haría, no lo hizo por todos los meses que ustedes se ausentaron en mi vida y dudo que lo haga ahora.

- Bella, no creo que sea buena idea. Lo mejor será ir a casa y luego ver que podemos hacer, pero por ahora debemos irnos, no debemos perder tiempo… - la corté de nuevo.

- No Alice, lo siento pero debo ir, él es mi amigo y vino a visitarme desde Forks, no puedo ignorarlo.

- No voy a dejar que vayas, lo siento Bella, pero no puedo exponerte de esa manera.

- Alice, ¿Cómo te explico que él no me hará daño?

- Tal vez sea cierto, que no te haga daño, pero de un momento a otro puede ocurrir algo que no quiero lamentarme después.

- Alice, cree en mí cuando te digo que Jacob no va a Herirme. Él jamás de dañaría. Nunca lo haría – no pude evitar decir esas palabras en forma de súplica.

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó confusa. Entre las súplicas había cometido el error de pronunciar su nombre.

- Sí, se llama Jacob Black, él es un hombre nombre lobo y te aseguro que no me dañará.

- No lo sé Bella, de todos modos ya vienen los chicos y…

- Alice por favor, déjame aunque sea hablar con él antes de que lleguen Emmet y Jasper, por favor.

- Bella… no lo sé no creo que sea buena idea. Estas a mi cuidado y te quiero como una hermana que… -no pudo terminar por que la irá me cegó.

- ¿estoy a tú cuidado? – dije incrédula. Yo era adulta, tenía 18 años y en muy pocos meses 19, yo puedo cuidarme sola y tomar las decisiones por mi misma – Alice, soy mayor de edad y puedo cuidarme muy bien sola. Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí pidiéndote algo que lo puedo hacer por mi misma – dije y presioné el botón de cerrar la puerta. Pero su mano me detuvo.

- Bella, por favor, lo siento pero no iras con él.

- Lo siento por ti Alice, pero puedo tomar mis decisiones yo sola y he decidido ir a mi departamento y atender a mi visita – dije con decisión. Alice me miraba incrédula y en cuando dejó de presionar su agarre, me solté y presioné el botón.

Estábamos en silencio, yo mirando el techo y ella con su vista en mí, lo sentía y a pesar de que eso me intimidaba me mantuve firme, dispuesta a no flaquear. No cambiaría en nada con mis amigos por el simple hecho de que los Cullen hayan aparecido y mucho menos si ese amigo era Jacob. Él único que me ayudo a curar mis heridas cuando ellos se fueron.

Las puertas se abrieron y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, cuando me dispuse a salir Alice tomo mi brazo, con pesadez la encaré.

- Esperaré en la escalera para alertarles a los demás cuando lleguen – dijo firme, yo solo asentí – y si llego a oír algo extraño o peligroso, voy a interferir así me odies más – yo solo pude asentir de nuevo y aflojó su agarre. Me hirió un poco sus palabras. Yo no la odiaba, tan solo me molestaba el hecho de que no me tomara como una adulta, si no como a una niña que hay que cuidar a toda hora. Pero no podía tener otra discusión con ella, alguien me estaba esperando y por ahora eso era más importante.

Salí del ascensor y con pasos tímidos avancé. No me imaginaba el hecho del porque Jacob estaba aquí, pero sea cual sea la razón me alegraba más de lo que podía admitir. Crucé en la esquina del pequeño pasillo hacia el siguiente, el que daba a mi departamento. En cuando lo hice mi pulso se desbocó tal cual como antes mientras que una sonrisa se apoderaba de mis labios.

Jacob estaba allí recargado a la pared con su vista fija en algo, avancé un paso hacía el, rápidamente volteo hacia mí y me sonrió de esa forma tan cálida y característica suya. Avanzó sin previo aviso con pasos largos, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y justo cuando lo hizo me abrazó, infundiéndome su cariño y calor, lo abracé de la misma forma, rodeándolo por sus hombros y él me alzó. Él había crecido, era increíble como en un mes se había vuelto tan alto, me sentí capaz de tocar el techo sin tener que alzar todo mi brazo.

Una lágrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla y rápidamente la limpié. Hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta de cuánto le extrañaba, cuanto me hacía falta, pero sobre todo cuando le quería. Yo quería a Jacob, como solo se le puede querer a un hermano. Un amor infinito y fiel.

Mi corazón deseaba que ese momento perdurara siempre, que jamás terminara, me decía que así deberían ser las cosas, siempre con el apoyo de mi amigo incondicional. Pero la mente, como si quisiera dañar el momento me recordaba que esto solo duraría tan solo un par de minutos, pues unos vampiros dispuestos a luchar y "defenderme" se acercaban más en cada minuto que pasaba. Tan solo esperaba que las cosas no lleguen a algo más, pues no podría sobrevivir a otra confrontación en el día de hoy y seguro las tendría. Jacob aún no sabía que aquí estaban los Cullen y eso era guerra segura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a Todos y Todas<strong>_

_Aquí actualizando por Fanfiction una vez más. No piensen que las he abandonado o al fic, tan solo son demasiadas cosas por hacer. Pero aún así, siempre le guardo un espacio a escribir y continuar con la historia. _

_Apareció Jacob, deléitense las Team Jacob, se los regalo con toda la Manada. _

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews! **__No tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me pone leer todos sus comentarios, me ponen a dar saltitos como los de Alice, pero poco me importa ya que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas!**__**:***_


	16. Problemas

**Cap. 16. Problemas:**

**Bella:**

Nos mantuvimos en ese abrazo unos largos segundos, hasta que por fin me soltó y me dejó en el suelo. Me sentí diminuta al ver cómo me bajaba cada vez más y aun no tocaba el piso. En su cara pude ver la repugnancia, como si yo le diera asco. Su expresión me asustó.

- lo siento Bella, pero… ¿por qué rayos hueles tan mal? – su expresión era la misma.

- ¿Mal? – no lo comprendía, olfatee mi cabello y olía igual, a fresias. Allí fue entonces cuando recordé mi primer día en el instituto; cuando aquellos ojos oscuros se posaron en mí mientras que en su rostro estaba el asco y dolor plasmado.

- Sí, hueles a perfume barato demasiado dulce y a la vez repugnante… tu olor me quema la nariz – dijo y arrugó su frente y nariz al mismo tiempo.

- No sé de qué hablas Jake- dije aun más confundida que antes. Jacob jamás me había reclamado el hecho de oler mal.

- Sí, es el olor más repugnante que he olido – dijo y retrocedió un paso. Mi corazón de arrugó de dolor, esta no era la clase de visita que creí tener. Más bien pensé que con Jake olvidaría todo el dolor que estaba sobrellevando ahora.

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que pude decir.

- No lo sientas. Probablemente estoy mal. Desde que llegué percibí el olor, muy tenue, pero lo percaté, supongo que es tu nuevo departamento – dijo con cara de disculpa – aún así eso no evitara que te quiera – sonrió y avanzó más hasta rodearme de nuevo con sus brazos.

- en cuanto entre comenzaré a limpiar – dije sonriendo. Me sentí capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

- no tienes por qué molestarte Bella, soy un lobo y percibimos los olores aún más fuertes que los humanos. Hagas lo hagas, mi olfato siempre será el problema principal.

Me quedé helada al oír aquello: _"__**soy un lobo**__ y percibimos los olores aún más fuertes que los humanos. Hagas lo hagas, __**mi olfato siempre será el problema principal**__"_ de ser así entonces él podría percibir el olor de un vampiro cerca, y Alice lo estaba, lo suficiente para que Jacob lo percibiera. Ante aquel pensamiento mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Cada segundo que pasaba era una confirmación que debía decirle la verdad a Jacob y aún no me sentía preparada para ello. Intenté calmarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba rígida sin una leve espereza de movimiento.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo separándose de mí con la preocupación plasmada en su joven rostro.

- Yo… - no podía hablar. Sabía que en segundos peliaría con Jake y eso me dolía en el alma. Decidí que mientras más rápido le contaría sobre esto, más rápido terminaría.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tomando un mechón de mi cabello que estaba tapando mi frente y ojo derecho, lo situó detrás de mi oreja.

- No – dije agachando la cabeza un poco más calmada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pude percibir la preocupación detrás de aquella pregunta.

- Jake, no he sido del todo sincera contigo…

- Bella, no me asustes – dijo cauteloso. Lo miré a los ojos. Jacob merecía la verdad de mis labios, más no cuando todo fuera demasiado obvio, se lo debía por todas las cosas que había hecho por mí y Charlie.

- Creo que… - comencé débil. Él solo poso una de sus manos en mi hombro alentándome a continuar - el olor que percibes… es de… un vampiro – ojoso se abrieron como platos al oír la última palabra, mientras que su boca se abría y cerraba una y otra vez sin ningún sonido saliendo de ella.

Agachó su cabeza y comenzó a negar con ella.

- ya lo sabía. La pelirroja olía casi igual – un nudo se hizo presente en mi garganta al recordar a Victoria - ¿por qué no me dijiste que andabas con tus amiguitos de nuevo? así no te hubiera molestado y me ahorro el viaje – ahora su tono era entre enojado y sarcástico. Odiaba esto, pero era comprensible. Jacob me prometió protegerme siempre y hasta ahora lo había cumplido, podía comprender su sentimiento de culpa e impotencia al darse cuenta que no había logrado nada.

- No quería que te enojarás conmigo – dije y un sollozo se me escapó sin previo aviso.

- ¿Qué no querías que me enojara contigo? – Pude ver lo incrédulo que estaba -¡Bella, andas con vampiros! Chupasangres que ¡ni siquiera están vivos! – Su tono fue subiendo poco a poco – nunca entenderé ¿porque los prefieres a ellos? Cuando le es difícil estar cerca de ti sin pensar en matarte cada segundo.

Ahora sí había perdido todas aquellas fuerzas que con poca seguridad había reunido. Nada, no había nada que pudiera objetar en contra de sus palabras, ni siquiera yo sabía el porqué sentía la necesidad de sentir compañía de aquellos seres inmortales. Nunca comprendería el hecho que me sentía segura con su presencia. Aunque eso era solo una distracción para verdadera realidad oculta que desde hace un tiempo desistí de ella. Yo quería ser inmortal, yo también deseaba convertirme en aquello que mi mejor amigo asqueaba por naturaleza. Yo sería su enemiga mortal.

Agaché mi cabeza, incapaz de responderle. Esperé a que continuara con sus sermones, pero se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones. Levanté la mirada y vi a un Jacob aguantando la respiración. Podía ver el asco en su cara, conjunto a las enormes arrugas posadas en su frente. Unos segundos después abrió los ojos hacía un lado. Las escaleras. Un segundo después aparecieron ante nosotros los Cullen.

Edward estaba en frente, con Emmet cubriéndole la espalda y de la misma forma pero con su brazo derecho tratando de proteger a su esposa. Todo esto me parecía tan ridículo que comencé a sentir verdadera ira. Actuaban como si Jacob fuera un depredador capaz de liquidar toda la ciudad en un segundo. Jacob se puso firme en frente de ellos con una mirada neutra. Estaba enojado y trataba de controlarse.

- Jacob, será mejor que te vayas – dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Jake. Me odiaba por el simple hecho de haberle dicho su nombre a Alice.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para darme ordenes?... Chupasangre – dijo Jake a la defensiva.

- Alice llévate a Bella – dijo aún mirándolo. Rápidamente ella se acercó a mí. La irá me embargó.

- ¡NO! – Grité y Alice se asustó soltándome – ¡NO! Maldita sea Edward ¡Deja de querer controlar mi vida! – había logrado la atención de todos y por fortuna, no me importó.

- Bella, por favor… - pidió controlando su voz.

- No, no voy a irme.

- Bella…

- ya oíste sanguijuela. Ella no va a irse y será mejor que no intentes obligarla – dijo Jacob dando un paso al frente.

- No se trata de ti, ni de mí – dijo Edward. Logré confundirme y esta vez no fue por haber quedado deslumbrada – es por su seguridad que se debe alejar.

- ¿Ahora te importa su seguridad? – Dijo Jake incrédulo – Tenían que pasar 8 meses para que él gran señor pudiera preocuparse por ella, cuando fue el primero que la ha apuñalado por la espalda – Edward, estaba rígido mientras Jacob pronunciaba aquellas palabras – ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de decir eso! – pude ver como Jacob comenzaba a temblar. Estaba enojado y podría descontrolarse en cualquier momento. Lo de menos que necesitaba ahora, era darle la razón a los Cullen.

- Jacob… - traté de intervenir, pero él solo me rodeó con su enorme brazo en forma de protección.

- lo siento Bella, pero él necesita que alguien lo ponga en su sitio, porque ni siquiera sabe de lo que está hablando.

- Sé que lo que hice no tiene ningún tipo de perdón de su parte, pero estoy muy arrepentido e intento remediarlo – dijo Edward con voz pausada. Su mirada con tristeza conjunto a su rostro lleno de dolor hizo que mi corazón se estrujara.

- ¿Intentas remediarlo? ¿Tratándola como si fueras su padre? ¿Remediando una herida que está más que profunda? – Jacob hablaba cada vez más fuerte mientras que yo me quedaba aún más estática, era doloroso recordar y saber que todo aquello era verdad – esto es una broma ¡esta es una maldita broma! Porque si tú – dijo señalándolo – hubieras estado preocupado por ella de verdad, desde un principio… Jamás ¡JAMAS! La hubieras dañado como lo hiciste.

Ninguno fue capaz de objetar algo. Edward estaba más que conmocionado. Su cara era el vivo reflejo del dolor y arrepentimiento, pero Jacob tenía razón ¿Para qué sientes arrepentimiento cuando ya has hecho el daño que desde un principio sabes que pudiste evitarlo?... simplemente no tenía sentido. Me sentía mal y el hecho de que Edward me mirara fijamente no calmaba la situación.

Yo estaba rota por su culpa, pero más allá de eso también era la mía, yo lo había convertido a él en el centro de mí universo, cuando 17 años antes había vivido tranquilamente. Bastó con ver aquel dorado líquido con esa sonrisa torcida para que mi mundo diera un giro de 360°. Aún así, nunca me arrepentiría de conocerlo, ni mucho menos de haber llegado esta situación, era doloroso pero de ser así nunca hubiera conocido a todos los que conozco y tal vez ni siquiera hubiera llegado a Anchorage.

- No es así – dijo Edward de repente aún con su vista fija en mí – nunca fue mi intención dañarla, ni mucho menos herirla. Jamás quise… - su voz se cortó – jamás desee que esto ocurriera.

- Claro, jamás deseaste ¿pero te digo algo?... ¡Ocurrió! Y todo por tu estúpida culpa – quise intervenir pero mi voz se había perdido – No sé realmente que te llevó a hacerlo, pero si lo hiciste una vez, creo que lo puedes hacer de nuevo. Hazlo y déjala en paz, deja viva tranquilamente alejada de ti. Si pude ayudarla estos ocho meses, podré hacerlo en los próximos años que vienen.

¡No!, decía mi mente a gritos. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Jacob no podía pedirle a Edward alejarse de mí, no resistiría el que se fuera de nuevo, yo no podría seguir con vida. Le necesitaba tanto como el aire a mis pulmones, yo deseaba a Edward en mi vida, a pesar de que no estuviéramos juntos esta vez. A pesar de todo yo lo amaba y no sería esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir alguna ruptura de nuevo.

- No me iré – dijo Edward al fin y voltee a verlo rápidamente – ya aprendí mi lección y no volveré a alejarme de ella, nunca más – la firmeza de sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera más fuerte.

- ¿y qué harás? ¿Tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido? ¿Reconquistarla? – el tono que usaba Jacob era tan déspota y sarcástico, que me sorprendía sobre manera.

- Jacob, por favor… - dije interviniendo. No podía continuar escuchando aquello.

- No Bella – esta vez fue Edward quien hablo. Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, siempre era una melodía para mí – él me ha hecho una pregunta.

- entonces respóndela – dijo Jacob tajante.

- Sí. Sí quiero recuperar aunque sea algo de lo que existió entre los dos, por más mínimo que sea, pero eso es lo único que quiero. Y si logro recuperar su amor, algún día, me sentiré muy afortunado.

Eso era exactamente lo que mi corazón deseaba escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo. Saber que él aun sentía algo por mí. Así sea minúsculo, pero ser consciente de que él podría amarme algún día tanto como yo a él. Por fortuna las siguientes palabras de Jacob lograron acabar con el enorme aturdimiento en el que estaba cayendo.

- Mira, lo de menos que deseo ahora es vomitar y créeme que con su olor es más que suficiente, pero lamento decirte que a mí no lograrás convencerme con tus poemas tontos, porque de seguro que fueron los mismos que utilizaste para persuadirla alguna vez – No pude evitar reparar en ello.

- No es a ti a quien deseo convencer.

- y me alegro por eso. Por fortuna Bella no está sola, yo estoy aquí para protegerla de ti y de quien sea.

- él único peligroso aquí eres tú – dijo Edward a la defensiva, mientras Jacob hacía lo mismo.

- para ti. Porque él único capaz de herirla fuertemente aquí eres tú, pero te tengo noticias… NO ME IRÉ – lo último lo dijo casi gritando – no voy a dejar a Bella sola, no permitiré que juegues con ella de nuevo.

- Yo nunca jugué con ella.

- pero la engañaste – esa palabra dolió en mi pecho – y… jugar y engañar ¿son sinónimos de traicionar?... ¿no?

De nuevo Edward estaba sin palabras. Él sí me había engañado, haciéndome creer que me amaba y luego diciendome que tal vez nunca lo había hecho, pero nunca lo culparía yo era inocente y frágilmente humana. Tan inferior a él que era imposible pensar que yo merecía su amor.

- por eso me quedaré, deseo reparar todo aquello que daño a Bella.

- Casi, casi lo logras, pero… no soy tan ingenuo sanguijuela – pude notar en el tono de voz de Jacob como le estaba divirtiendo toda la escena – pero para tu desgracia no lo soy. Utilizar las evasivas, algo no tan noble y válido. Aún así, quiero que me respondas ahora lo que exactamente quiero oír.

- Jacob ¡Basta!

- lo siento Bella, pero ambos necesitan decirse unas cuantas verdades para ver si así, él te deja en paz y tu logras darte cuenta que solo son criaturas sin vida ni sentimientos.

- Mira perro, será mejor que cuides tus palabras – dijo Emmet interviniendo por primera vez.

- No me importa si me amenazas, no les tengo miedo a ninguno de ustedes – dijo Jacob provocándolos.

- Entonces sé hombre y repite eso – dijo Emmet ahora avanzando hacia Jake. Como pude me solté de su brazo y me posicioné en frente de él.

- ¡NO! – Grité como pude – No voy a permitir que se maten, no.

- Tranquila Bella, tan solo quería enseñarle como respetar.

- ¿Respetar? Cuando ustedes no sintieron respeto por ella. Cuando la abandonaron…

- ¡Jacob Black, Basta! – dije haciéndome notar. Él bajo su cabeza en mi dirección, pude notar la disculpa.

- Vale, pero que quede claro que no me iré… al menos no sin Bella.

- No puedes obligarla a irse contigo si no lo desea – dijo Edward interviniendo.

- ¿Tu acaso le preguntaste si ella deseaba dejarte? – Jacob ya sabía el punto débil de Edward y a mi pesar, el mío también – aún así, lo hiciste.

- Sí, cometí un error, trato de remediarlo y eso es todo – pude notar como la barbilla de Edward se estaba tensando. Jacob lo estaba hartando.

- entonces si puedes admitir eso, puedes decir que ella no te merece y decidir que irte es la mejor idea – dijo Jacob acercándose a él.

- Sí, lo admito y lo digo, pero nada de eso hará que vuelva a alejarme de ella. O por lo menos no hasta que ella misma me lo pida.

- dices eso porque sabes que Bella nunca haría eso.

- en realidad ya lo ha hecho.

- ¿y qué rayos haces que aun no te largas? – dijo Jacob ahora a centímetros de Edward. Ambos enojados a la defensiva y hablando de mí. Definitivamente él tipo de imagen capaz de cabrearme y asustarme al mismo tiempo.

- que me lo pida de verdad –Edward tomó una pose de defensa.

- pues yo te facilitaré lo que ha dicho – en eso cuando el puño de Jacob intentó levantarse. Me metí en el espacio entre los dos.

- ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! – Dije separándolos en un acto totalmente imposible – yo no soy una niña a la cual todos deben cuidar. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y no necesito de ninguno de las dos para hacerlo. Así que, indiferentemente de las decisiones que yo tome, ambos deben aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

- Bella, por favor, tan solo intento protegerte del que ya te ha herido – dijo Jacob sin relajarse.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco Jake, pero tengo la suficiente edad para ahora ser yo quien cuide de mí misma – dije y voltee hacia el otro lado – en cuanto a ti Edward, desearía que hicieras lo mismo. Estoy harta que me acoses y decidas por mí cuando se te viene en gana. Soy adulta, no tu marioneta.

- En ningún momento ha sido mi intención tratarte así… - comenzó Edward, pero lo corté antes que siguiera.

- Pero lo haces y creo que has hecho suficiente hasta ahora – dije manteniéndome firme en mis palabras – por ahora, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Jacob no me hará absolutamente nada, pueden estar tranquilos y volver a sus vidas.

- No te dejaré con este perro.

- Cuida tus palabras o te haré pagarlas – dijo Jacob al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar bajo mi mano.

- ¡Maldición! – Grité de nuevo – Pueden dejar de actuar como un par de niños, que les quede claro a ambos. Nadie me hará ningún tipo de daño. Puedo cuidarme yo sola y no necesito de ninguno de ustedes para hacerlo - Suspiré para calmarme – Ahora. Edward, Emmet, Alice y Jasper gracias por venir, pero por hoy no pasará absolutamente nada, voy a estar bien.

- Bella por favor – intervino Alice por primera vez.

- Confía en mí – dije en el tono más amable que pude.

- No le haré nada, ella va a estar bien conmigo. Yo la cuidaré – Emmet comenzó a reír.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana. Vamos Jacob – dije dándome la vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi departamento al fin. Pero una mano fría me detuvo. Mi corazón latió fuerte.

- Bella, por favor – rogó. Me voltee con toda la pesadez, evitando su mirada.

- He dicho que voy a estar bien y Jacob va a quedarse conmigo, es mí decisión – el asintió al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza. Alice y Jasper comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

- ¿Estarás bien? – pregunto en un susurro.

- Sí, ahora vete – el asintió de nuevo y se dio media vuelta. Emmet se fue tras él.

Jacob y yo entramos al departamento en silencio. Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de la enorme mochila que había traído y todo este tiempo estaba reposando a un lado de la puerta. El se sentó en el mueble aún con su nariz arrugada. Me dolía saber que yo lo estaba hiriendo justo ahora. Tirando todo su trabajo por la borda, pero para mí no era tan retorcido, era más bien una necesidad.

- ¿Quieres agua… algo? - negó con su cabeza. Asentí y me acerqué a él sentándome a su lado. El mantuvo su vista en algún punto del departamento.

- Mañana me iré – soltó de repente asustándome por completo – seguiré interfiriendo si así lo deseas.

- No, tú no interfieres. Jamás lo haces. Acabas de decir que no me dejarás sola.

- lo sé, pero es lo que yo deseo más no sé si lo deseas tu también.

- ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que quiero que estés aquí – dije y tomé su enorme mano entra las mías. Él las miró y sonrió.

- Siempre tan pequeña… - dijo en un susurro.

- Jake – le llamé y fijo sus marrones ojos en mí – Te necesito, aquí conmigo.

- Lo sé pequeña, por eso estoy aquí. Pensé que a lo mejor te estabas sintiendo un poco sola y creí que sería buena idea hacerte compañía, pero lo comienzo a dudar ahora. Creo que estas más que acompañada – dijo con su tono sarcástico de nuevo.

- Jake, ya déjalo ¿sí? – Suspiré – lo importante es que estas aquí… conmigo, como buen amigo que siempre has sido.

- Sí, como un maldito amigo – dijo y se soltó de mis manos para luego tomar su cabeza entre ellas.

- ¿Jake, que ocurre?

- ¿Que ocurre Bella? ¿Enserio me preguntas "Que ocurre"? – No pude descifrar las emociones plasmadas en su rostro – Ocurre Bella, que tú estás aquí, a pocos metros de esas sanguijuelas que lo único que hacen es controlarte y dañarte. Él Bella, él en realidad si te amara, jamás te hubiera abandonado en aquel bosque.

- Jake ya déjalo… - dije a punto de colapsar. Estaba comenzando a desahogar esos sentimientos que desde hace rato estuve reprimiendo.

- ¡Que lo deje! – Dijo un poco más fuerte – Bella lo he dejado hasta ahora porque me lo has pedido y sé cuánto te duele esto.

- Si sabes cuando me duele ¿Por qué insistes en recordármelo ahora?

- Porque pensé que si lo dejaba tú, por si sola te darías cuenta de lo que debes hacer, pero… veo que dejarlo no sirvió de nada – tomó mis manos entre las suyas – Bella, no puedes quedarte aquí, vuelve a Forks, allá estarás bien y segura, con Charlie que te extraña. Aquí solo conseguirás que juegue contigo de nuevo.

- No es cierto. Ya no soy la misma de antes, no lo logrará de nuevo.

- Yo no lo creo. Podría jurar que cuando dijo aquella frase hace minutos estuviste a punto de perdonarlo – sollocé. Jacob tenía toda la razón, lo estuve a punto de hacer y de no ser por él en verdad lo hubiera perdonado. Agaché mi cabeza – ¡Lo sabía!, porque tú aun lo amas. No sé cómo le haces después de tanto tiempo. Por eso quiero quedarme. Porque si yo no hubiera estado a lo mejor te hubiera persuadido de nuevo – el comenzó a secar mis lágrimas.

Lloraba. Pero solo era una forma de colar todo el dolor que sentía ahora, sin contar todas las emociones que estaban a flor de piel. ¡Qué ingenua había sido!, yo creía que en verdad podría siquiera dejar de sentir por un segundo todo. Pero no podía, yo lo amaba y eso era algo que me perseguía día tras noche. Abriendo ese profundo hueco incurable en mi pecho, profundizando las heridas que él dejó.

- Bella, mírame – dijo tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos – estaré aquí, el tiempo que quieras, con el único propósito de ayudarte. No estás sola Bella, cuentas conmigo y muchos más.

- Lo sé… - dije entre los sollozos.

- No llores pequeña, yo te protegeré – dijo y me abrazó. Lo único que pude hacer fue continuar llorando. Yo extraña a Jacob de una forma impensable, pero más que eso yo le necesitaba y le agradecía al cielo que aquí estuviera.

Milagrosamente esa noche no tuve pesadillas, pero el real problema fue dormir. Mi mente era un revoltijo y de recuerdos y palabras que más que ayudar herían y confundían mi cabeza. Nada tenía sentido, siquiera un soporte.

Por una parte me sentía entre la espada y la pared, ya que al estar Jacob aquí no podía seguir manteniendo esa amistad tan cercana los Cullen y los Denalí, que inesperadamente me llevaba de maravillas con las dos hermanas de Tanya lo cual alegraba demasiado a esta. Pero, ahora todo había cambiado puesto que la llegada mi lobo amigo no solo había traído lejanía, también unas cuantas verdades que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba escuchar y más que eso, yo lo necesitaba, haciendo que esa fuera la parte que más me interesaba ahora.

Edward había admitido que se había equivocado y se sentía arrepentido por ello. Pero, más que eso lo que escuche y repetí mil veces en mi mente esta noche fue: cuando admitió que aun me quería. No era amor, pero era algo bueno hacía mi y deseaba recuperar mi amor. Mi corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de mi corazón al recordar tantas veces esas palabras. _Él me quiere _me repetía una y otra vez, pero mi mente me pregunta una y otra vez al mismo tiempo: ¿Con qué fin quiere recuperar mi amor?, si él tan solo me quiere ¿Por qué desea que yo lo ame de nuevo?, de nuevo nada tenía sentido.

Todo era tan sublime e irreal que así fue como pude conciliar sueño. Entre tantos pensamientos hacia la fantasía que él me amaba y la realidad que aún temía el que no cumpliera su palabra. Con todo eso y más pude soñar algo que al despertar no pude evitar sonreír.

Yo estaba flotando en el espacio entre la oscuridad, tratando de acercarme a la luna, tan cerca y lejos a la vez. Era asfixiante y desesperante al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba tan oscuro y justo cuando pensé que ya no habría ninguna esperanza para mí. Apareció el Sol, iluminando todo a mí alrededor, brindándome su mejor esplendor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_Sí, no es un espejismo. He actualizado, raro, pero lo he hecho. ¿Pensaron que las abandonaría?, pues les tengo una noticia: ¡Jamás las voy a abandonar!_

_El capítulo de de hoy espero que les guste, yo la verdad es que lo hice sin siquiera premeditarlo. Tan solo lo que creí mejor. Prometo mejorar para la próxima semana._

_**¡Muchísimas Mega Gracias por sus Reviews! **__Sé que lo digo en todos los capítulos, pero, ¿Prefieren que les mienta? Y ¿Qué no les diga cuantas sonrisas me arrebatan sus Reviews? ¿Qué no les diga cuanto me motiva el saber que disfrutan la historia?, Esta bien no lo haré (;. Lo único que me queda por repetirles es que: __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, nos veremos en el Próximo Capítulo!**__**:***_


	17. El Tratado

**Cap. 17. El Tratado:**

**Edward:**

_¡Maldito Egoísta! ¡Maldito Egoísta! ¡Maldito Egoísta! ¡Maldito Egoísta!_ Repetía mi mente una y otra vez. Necesitaba oírlo, aunque fuera solo una voz en mi mente. Deseaba irme y acabar con la locura de que Bella estaba con ese recién nacido Jacob, que apenas comienza tener autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Estaba eufórico, ¡y no era para menos! Yo debería estar allí con ella. Pero no podía, todo eso había cambiado en cuando decidí dejarla y así ella pudiera estar "segura", lo que nunca imaginé es que sería todo lo contrario y mucho menos que buscara compañía en… un lobo.

_¡Ella lo prometió! ¡Ella lo prometió! ¡Ella lo prometió! ¡Ella lo prometió!_ Volvía a decir mente. Ella había prometido no hacer nada temerario ni estúpido. El hecho de que anduviera con una manada de perros era sobre pasar las barreras, como si hubiera decidido hacer todo lo contrario de lo que dije pero aumentándolo de una manera mucho peor. ¿Cómo Bella pudo relacionarse con esos chuchos novatos y descontrolados? ¿Cómo pudo arriesgar su vida así?

De nuevo me sentía inútil. Nada había tenido sentido y para empeorar aún más las cosas, tampoco propósito. Yo me alejaba de ella con los simples pensamientos de que pudiera tener una vida feliz y humanamente plena. Sin nada sobrenatural a su alrededor dispuesto a llevarla al peligro. Pero una vez más, yo estaba equivocado. Nada con Bella era lo esperado, ella siempre hacía lo opuesto a un humano normal, todo lo contrario a lo que yo me pudiera imaginar. De todas las cosas temerarias y estúpidas en el mundo. ¿Por qué los Lobos? Mis enemigos mortales por naturaleza. Aquellos que por instinto debía eliminar. Pero muy a mi pesar no lo podría hacer. Primero: estaba el tratado, aquel que estipulaba claramente que no podíamos morder a nadie con la certeza de que ellos no nos delataran con los humanos. Segundo: Bella tenía una especie de… relación con este cachorro. De por sí Bella me "odiaba" o eso hacía creer, de modo que si yo lastimaba a su "amigo", ahí si no lograría su perdón. Tercero y para mi desgracia no menos importante: Era que justamente aquel chico, era nada más y menos que Jacob Black, el nieto de Eprhaim Black. El alfa de la manada hace varias décadas. Él viejo con que hicimos aquel tratado hace tanto. Me tomó reparar en aquello más de lo que creí, pero debía ser así. Sus facciones, el apellido y le hecho de que fuera un Licántropo.

Pateé con rudeza el árbol que estaba en frente de mí, logrando que se partiera en dos por la mitad y cayera abajo. Estaba eufórico, por el simple hecho de que Bella misma confiaba más en él que en mí. ¿Cómo había ocurrido semejante cosa? ¿En qué momento Bella se había convertido en alguien temeraria?

Mire de nuevo a su ventana. Estaban todas las luces apagadas, dando por hecho que dormían. Mi mente trazó una imagen en donde yo me escabullía por el departamento y lograba llegar a la habitación, donde sacaría a Jacob sin que Bella se diera cuenta para poder amenazarlo o tal vez… _matarlo_. No, no, no, no y no. Yo no podía caer tan bajo así por estar cegado de celos, no podía, no… debía. Pero más que esto estaba una parte moral que le debía a mi padre. Cada vez que llegaba ese pensamiento de seguir mi naturaleza, pensaba en Carlisle, él único que creía en mí más de lo que yo podía apostar por mí mismo. Sin duda era una gran forma de salir de aquellos pensamientos _asesinos_.

Volví a mirar la ventana y esta vez me sorprendió ver a Jacob asomado desde el ventanal de la sala mirándome serio. Seguramente mi escena le estaba divirtiendo. _Excelente Edward_ me aplaudió mi mente con todo el sarcasmo posible. Él asintió hacia mí. Logré confundirme e intenté divagar entre sus pensamientos, los cuales lograba captar pero solo frases que ya dado un momento se perdía en el pensamiento y cuando volvía ya estaba en otro, tan solo eso me pasaba cuando estaba en frente de una nueva mente y aún no la conseguía a metros de distancia. _**Y ahora este qué querrá, seguramente se la pasa acosando a Bella día y noche como si… ¿Qué espera allí? Acaso cree en verdad que podré hacerle daño, cuando él y sus… Parece un imbécil allá, como si él pudiera cuidarla… si tan solo hubiera una manera de alejarlo de ella, de esa forma podría volver a ser Bella… Nada más ¡Mira como la ha dejado! ¡Y tan solo lleva un mes aquí! No me quiero imaginar sí… debería hablar con él y decirle de una vez que Bella no lo necesita y no volverá a hacerlo… pero ¿Qué rayos está esperando?**_Todos los pensamientos de Jacob Black me estaban mareando, pero mucho más allá fue cuando recordó a Bella en Forks. Sentí ese punzante dolor que hasta hace un tiempo me había abandonado cuando volví a verla.

_Bella estaba totalmente pálida. Sus ojos marrones ya no tenían esa chispa que siempre poseía, con unas ojeras notables debajo de ellos. Su sonroja había desaparecido, a simple vista se podía ver lo rota y triste que estaba a través de su mirada ausente mientras lo observaba a él._ Por un momento sentí que iba a desfallecer y caer de rodillas en el suelo. ¡Yo era un miserable!

¿Cómo le había hecho tanto daño a la criatura más valiente, sincera y pura de todo el planeta? Y más aún… mi existencia. El recuerdo era tan vivido que por un momento me sentí capaz de estar en frente de ella, con aquellas ganas innumerables de cogerla entre mis brazos para lograr amortiguar su dolor, que también era el mío. Ambos habíamos sufrido por mi culpa, por mi deseo egoísta en pensar que todas mis decisiones eran las correctas, cuando era todo lo contrario. Sí, un monstruo era yo, uno capaz de arruinar lo más bello y puro por mis simples impulsos en decidir y creer lo mejor para ella, siquiera sin darle una opción. Una que ella merecía que jamás le otorgué por puro egoísmo.

Ahora lo veía todo más claro. Bella tenía todo el derecho de odiarme y a pesar de todo, estaba de su lado. Nada en este mundo era la suficiente excusa de ver aquellos ojos marrones vacios sin vida y mucho menos, cargados de dolor y sufrimiento. Ella lo había pasado mal y su actitud conjunto a su cambio solo era una respuesta a lo que siempre me supuse. No me podía imaginar cuánto dolor le daba el verme y recordar todo lo que había sufrido por mí, y aún, para más colmo yo la perseguía, la mantenía al asecho como un completo psicópata. ¿En qué momento me había convertido en un completo y ciego Idiota?

_**Jamás que pensé que lo vampiros fueran tan idiotas**_ fue el pensamiento inmaduro de ese cachorro que logró sacarme de mis pensamientos oscuros, quise odiarlo pero más que eso no podía. Él había cuidado de Bella en esos momentos, todos esos recuerdos donde él se esforzaba para hacerla sonreír y sentirse seguro que aún seguía con vida, que no era una especie de zombi que habitaba su frágil cuerpo. En todos aquellos momentos él estuvo allí para ella. Debía reconocer que gracias a él, Bella había recuperado algo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Miré hacia él. Asentí, yo le debía a Jacob Black un sinfín de agradecimientos por mantener la luz de mi oscuridad completa, y más que eso con vida. Rápidamente corrí hacia el edificio, trepándolo con mucha facilidad. Cuando reparé en su departamento Jacob estaba ya alejado de la ventana mirándome en el centro del salón con el ceño fruncido. Aguanté la reparación y me adentré en el lugar mientras que escabullía por el ventanal con suavidad para así no despertar a Bella. Su repugnante olor entró en mis fosas nasales enseguida.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – escupió arrugando más su frente conjunto su nariz.

- necesito hablar contigo – dije calmado, queriendo no darle una falsa señal de que quería pelear.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Estás jugando conmigo chupasangre? – dijo tratando de provocarme, pero sus malas técnicas para enojarme no servían y lo mejor era decirlo antes de que tal vez si pudiera hacerlo.

- No, lo digo en serio. Yo… debo agradecerte que…

- ¿Qué? – dijo interrumpiéndome al tiempo que subía el tono de su voz.

- por favor, baja la voz, despertarás a Bella… - _**y este que se trae**_ pensó – Nada, te aseguro que no hay ningún truco detrás de esto – pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

- Te lo advierto sanguijuela, si intentas hacer algo… te juro que lo lamentarás.

- Te lo digo de verdad no hay nada oculto, lo único que deseo es el agradecerte por cuidar de Bella – sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa – Digo que, te agradezco de haber mantenido a Bella viva allá en Forks.

- no lo hice por ti.

- Me consta, pero eso no significa que me sienta menos agradecido. Pensé que deberías saberlo. Si hay algo que esté en mi mano hacer por ti...

- Espera… ¿qué? - dijo confundido - ¿estas tratando de confundirme? ¿Qué intentas?

- Nada, te lo aseguro, mis palabras son sinceras – dije lo más serio que pude. Me miró con desconfianza. Poco a poco sus facciones se fueron relajando.

- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó maliciosamente.

- Claro, puedo darte mi palabra – dije seguro y al segundo me arrepentí de ello.

_**Lo que sea, él acaba de decirlo… quizás, si tal vez pudiera lograr que él se alejara de Bella, de esa forma ella podría recuperarse y ser la misma**_ el hilo de sus pensamientos me desconcertó.

- No todo tipo de cosas… a la menos _esa_ no es algo que este en mis manos – dije y él volvió a abrir sus ojos debido a mis palabras. Estaba desconcertado.

_**¿De qué rayos está hablando?... es como si pudiera leer mi mente**_ en eso caí cuenta, Jacob era ignorante de mi don. Me sorprendió el hecho que Bella nunca se lo hubiera contado, aunque no del todo ya que la palabra para Bella siempre había valido, al menos antes de conocerlo a él.

- Sí. Bella no te ha hablado de ello seguramente, pero… yo poseo el don de leer los pensamientos y por eso me adelanto a lo que dices – su mandíbula se tensó antes de pensar _**Maldito Vampiro**_.

- Eso no lo pongo en duda ni yo mismo – dije y él solo rodo sus ojos.

- ¿Entonces?... si has leído mi mente ¿sabes lo que quiero no? – preguntó cauteloso, se sentía molesto e intimidado ante mi confesión.

- Lo sé y te he respondido. No puedo hacerlo Jacob, no está en mis manos.

- ¿En las de quién, pues? —gruñó Jacob.

- En las de ella por supuesto. Aprendo rápido, Jacob Black, y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que ella me diga que me marche… o al menos que me lo pida de corazón.

- ¿Qué te lo pida de corazón? – dijo ahora molesto – Por si no te recuerdo sanguijuela, su corazón lo has roto tu mismo al hacerle o que le hiciste. ¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que Bella sufrió!, como para que vengas y digas cosas como que "_deseo recuperar su amor algún día_" hasta para alguien como yo eso es vago.

- Lo sé, pero Bella ahora esta cegada por todo el rencor y odio que siente por mí.

- y si lo sabes ¿Qué esperas entonces para irte?... simplemente no comprendo.

- Jacob, ella solo esta así por todo el dolor que ni me imagino que está sobrellevando. Tan solo quiero darle un poco más de tiempo a que pueda en verdad decirme que espera de mí, si desea que me aleje o no.

- ¿Es una broma no? – Dijo incrédulo – Bella es la persona con más defectos mentales que jamás conocí. Ella no distingue que es bueno y malo para ella, no importa lo que diga, dudo que lo haga pensando en su futuro, si no en el de los demás – no pude evitar sentirme triste al saber que todo aquello es verdad y el hecho de que él sepa toda esa información de Bella es porque yo mismo lo ocasioné. Comenzaba a sentir el peso de mis acciones.

- Lo sé, pero te juro que la amo con toda mi alma…

- Si la amarás, jamás la hubieras dejado así de destrozada – espetó con molestia.

- ¡Rayos, Lo sé, lo sé!

- Si lo hubieras sabido jamás lo hubieras hecho, pero solo eres una criatura egoísta – apretó sus puños. Mientras yo fruncía el ceño al saber que eso era verdad.

- ¡Rayos, Ya lo sé! Pero sentí que no había más opción. Que lo mejor para ella era alejarse de mí. Por eso me fui y la abandoné, con el simple propósito de que ella pudiera tener una vida humana y tranquila sin mí.

- Bueno, bien pudo haberlo hecho, pero… estamos hablando de Bella y aunque duela, ella no razona con el sentido común de por medio. Por algo, se relacionó contigo… - no pasé por algo el tono sarcástico a lo último de la oración.

- Una locura – dije irónico – pero es así. Lo único que quiero es saber que siente por mí exactamente.

- Si la dejarás en paz, tal vez lograra algo…

- Algo que tú aprovecharías… - dije en el mismo tono.

- ¿Qué quieres decir ahora? – dijo confundido de nuevo.

- Sé lo que sientes por ella y no solo es amistad – noté como su ceño se fruncía más al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Había dado en el clavo.

- Mira, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz y contigo jamás lo será.

- "Utilizar las evasivas, algo no tan noble y válido. Aún así, quiero que me respondas ahora lo que exactamente quiero oír"– dije utilizando las mismas palabras que hace un par de horas las había utilizado en mi contra. Me miró con la furia llameando en sus ojos.

- ¿y si siento algo por ella?... ¿Qué? – escupió.

- No te culparía, pero sí puedo advertirte que lucharé por ella –dije seguro.

- no esperes que no haga lo mismo.

- entonces espero que te prepares para la derrota. Aunque Bella no es un ningún trofeo. Ella es mucho más que eso.

- Soy consciente de eso… y no cantes victoria sin tenerla. Tal vez pueda lograr convencer a Bella de volver a Forks.

- espero que sea asolo un "tal vez"…

- eso lo veremos – dijo asintiendo

Esto de alguna extraña forma se había convertido en una competencia. Donde él premio mayor era sin duda aquella mujer tan hermosa, la dueña de todo mi ser. Aún no sabía de dónde habían surgido esos impulsos competitivos, como si de verdad Bella valiera aquella estúpida pelea de niños que ambos habíamos creado.

- y ¿si Bella te pide que te alejes de ella?... ¿lo harás? – preguntó cauteloso. Con sinceridad y dolor le respondí.

- Sí – dije con firmeza – no podría hacer algo sin su consentimiento.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hará?... por algo aún sigues aquí – sin duda yo había subestimado aquel lobo.

- Efectivamente. Sé que hay más posibilidades de que Bella lo reconsidere.

- Sin duda – dijo con sarcasmo – aún así, aquí estaré para poder frenar cualquier estupidez en la que tú la metas.

- te agradezco de nuevo por eso – dije tranquilo y pude notar como ambos comenzábamos a bajar la guardia.

Tal vez, tan solo tal vez, en una realidad alternativa donde nada de esto fuera real, ni siquiera mi naturaleza. Tal vez, Jacob y yo podríamos tener una amistad. Mi mente rió haciendo eco en mis pensamientos. Sí, irónico pero cierto. Ambos tan diferentemente iguales. Con distintas metas y mismos propósitos. Con diferentes pensamientos y mismos sentimientos por una sola persona. Vuelvo y repito: irónico, pero cierto.

- ¿en serio crees que te logre perdonar así fácilmente? – dijo de repente sacándome de mis tontos pensamientos.

- no creo que me perdone de un día para otro. Bella tiende a ser alguien muy testaruda, pero no pierdo nada con hacerlo, aunque sé que ella llegará a reconsiderarlo, no sé aun que decidirá.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – justo cuando iba a responder un ruido me interrumpió.

Provenía de la habitación de Bella, pero ella ni siquiera se había parado, no se oía ni un solo paso. Presté atención y escuché el molesto sonido de la cama cada vez que se hace un movimiento.

- _Edward…_ - escuché en su cuarto y me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, pude notar la cara de sorpresa de Jacob. Bella estaba despierta y seguramente había escuchado algo de nuestra conversación – _Edward… te quiero_ – dijo e instintivamente una boba sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios. Un suspiro fue suficiente para tranquilízame.

Seguramente Bella estaba dormida hablando en sueños y pronunciando mi nombre. La imagen más encantadora y entretenida que jamás pude ver. Me sumí en el sonido de sus latidos y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Hacía varias noches que no disfrutaba de esto, por querer darle su espacio. A pesar de que hoy no estaba allí con su consentimiento, me permití disfrutar del momento. Como deseaba atravesar aquella puerta y observarla dormir.

- Creo que Bella ha querido responder por mí – dije aún sonriendo. Jacob solo rodó los ojos.

- No creo que esté despierta – dijo evadiendo mis palabras anteriores.

- Por supuesto que no. Tan solo está hablando entre sueños – pude ver su mirada de desaprobación – Sí, la he observado dormir desde que vivíamos en Forks.

- ¡Es enfermizo! – dijo con un tono altanero.

- tan solo la observaba, jamás le pondría un dedo encima sin su consentimiento.

- Sigue repugnándome – dijo con el mismo tono - definitivamente debo continuar aquí, seguro que lo has hecho de nuevo y siquiera te has preocupado en decírselo – dijo negando con su cabeza.

- No te equivocas, pero Bella sabe que lo hago y me es difícil evitarlo, aunque durante los últimos días le he dado el espacio que me ha pedido. _**Que enfermizo **_pensó.

Ambos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos. Él ideando una manera de sacarme de aquí antes de que sus propios ojos se cerraran solos, no me había dado cuenta que Jacob estaba casi adormecido. Y yo divirtiéndome con sus ocurrencias.

- Esa es muy mala – dije y él gruñó – seguramente tanto ruido despertará a Bella y no creo que haya excusa suficiente para descubrir su departamento destrozado.

- Estoy adormilado – defendió.

- Lo sé y por eso quiero proponerte algo, así me iré más rápido.

- te escucho.

- Por favor no vayas a convencer a Bella de llevártela a Forks, al menos no antes de siquiera yo poder hablar con ella.

- ¿a qué tienes miedo sanguijuela? – noté la intriga en su voz.

- Bella prácticamente quiere alejarse de mí y no hay nada que la ate aquí a Anchorage.

- ¿por qué yo habría de hacer lo que quieres?

- porqué si Bella decide alejarme de su vida, no me opondré y te juro que nunca jamás volver a cruzarme en su vida – frunció el ceño. _**No puede hablar en serio**_ pensó – Sí que lo hago, quiero lo mejor para Bella y sé que conmigo no lo obtendrá. Así que si ella llega a descubrirlo algún día, haré lo que me pida. Tan solo espero lo que ella decida.

- Vale, pero no quiero trucos. Nada de volver después, ni de "_recuperar su amor_" por qué yo estaré con Bella siempre y no dejaré que vuelvas a dañarla – dijo amenazándome.

- No espero menos - dije y volvimos a entrar en un silencio, el cual yo interrumpí - ¿En serio le hice tanto daño? – dije, él solo Bufó.

Rápidamente para castigarme volvió a pensar en todas aquellas escenas donde Bella era prácticamente un zombi, tan fuera de sí, era como si caminara por hacerlo. Sus ojos castaños tan sombríos y sin una pizca de brillo. Su piel parecía translúcida, dándole un aspecto aún más frágil de lo que ya era.

Dolor. Sí, ese característico dolor que se presentaba en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella hace un par de meses, volvía a mí conforme todas esas imágenes pasaban por mi mente.

- Vale, lo he pillado – dije aturdido por el dolor.

- Ni por asomo – dijo sarcástico.

- tan solo no lo hagas por favor, al menos hasta saber lo que necesito. Dije volviendo a mi propósito inicial.

Alice había tenido una visión una vez cuando nos alejamos de ellos. Una donde Bella preparaba una maleta para salir de aquí. Sentí miedo al saber eso. No podía volver a perderla, no serían tan fuertes esta vez.

- haré lo que pueda – dijo con cansancio

- Gracias – dije escuetamente para luego salir de aquel departamento donde una parte de mí se quedo con ella.

Volví a mi antiguo puesto, pero esta vez un poco más relajado. Quién diría que yo había tenido una Charla con Jacob Black sin haber terminado en una catástrofe o alguien herido. No pude evitar darle la razón a Rosalie _"esa muchachita te hizo perder la cabeza" _dijo aquella vez cuando nos sentamos a discutir sobre mi relación con Bella. Sí, yo había perdido la cabeza todo por aquella joven de 18 años con ojos color chocolate. La única que me importaba y le daba una razón a mi maldita existencia.

Ahora tan solo me quedaba esperar a que ella me recibiera de nuevo en su vida. Nunca he dicho que será fácil, pero dudo que sea imposible. Cada vez que oía mi nombre de sus labios era un canto para mis oídos, su voz era la perfecta melodía que podría acompañar las nanas que yo tocaba con mi piano. Una idea cruzó por mi mente. Recordé aquella vez cuando toqué por primera vez en frente de ella y como una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. El sabor de aquella gota que salió de sus ojos, a duras penas era la mínima porción de su asombroso sabor y aroma. Todo en ella era exquisito y quería ser yo el único privilegiado en probarlo.

Corrí lo mejor que pude a nuestra nueva casa y más que eso, Hogar. Entré sin previo aviso. Pude oír como en la sala estaban algunos. Ni siquiera reparé en sus pensamientos para asegurarme de quien se trataba. Me detuve en el último piso. Aquel que desde que llegué no fui capaz de ir, por miedo a recordar. Sobre una enorme tela blanca estaba aquel piano de cola. Mí piano, como lo había descuidado por tanto tiempo sin tocarlo. Pero afortunadamente mi madre se había tomado la molestia de limpiarlo y mantenerlo. Quité la sábana y aprecié su belleza, una de las razones por las cuales Esme me convenció de comprarlo.

Me senté, en la banqueta y antes de siquiera pensar en una melodía mis dedos comenzaron acariciar las teclas haciendo una tenue melodía. Conforme avanzaba y me dejaba llevar, la melodía tomaba más fuerza. Estaba expresando todo lo que sentía en ella. Ira, tristeza, impotencia y soledad. Todo aquello que sentía ahora y antes de conocerla. El comienzo era totalmente triste y furioso, tocaba incluso aquellas teclas graves que me parecían muy sombrías y creí que no volvería a tocarlas después de conocerla a ella. Bella, fue lo único que pensé para comenzar a calmar la rapidez de mis manos hasta llegar a una nana, tan suave y alegre como ella solía ser.

No fui consciente de todo el tiempo que pasó hasta que un pensamiento demasiado cercano capto mi atención entre las teclas. _**Edward toca de nuevo**_ esa era Esme, sin duda. Ella disfrutaba más que nadie en esta casa el que yo tocara, siempre se conmocionaba ante las melodías que yo creaba. Miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba recargada mirándome con dulzura y comprensión, como si de verdad lo necesitara. Me sonrió con ese instinto maternal en su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta, sabía cuánto le agradaba el que yo me sentara en esta banqueta.

- Intrigante, conmovedora e inexplicable – dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido – pero como siempre… Hermosa. Muy hermosa, Edward. Solo digna de ti puede ser – por sus palabras pude darme cuenta que no se refería a la nana.

No pude evitar sonreír. Así era ella tan intrigante al no saber lo que piensa o puede hacer, conmovedora por lo sensible que es, inexplicable por lo que me llegó a hacer.

- Sí – dije asintiendo – una hermosa melodía – dije y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_Actualizando de nuevo y esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado. _

_**¡Muchísimas Mega Gracias por sus Reviews & Alertas! **__Me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutan al leer. Así que Gracias por gastar su preciado tiempo leyendo lo que escribo. Espero compensarlo haciendo entretenida para ustedes esta historia. Nunca olviden que __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, hasta el Próximo Capítulo!**__**:***_

**PD: saqué unas frases del libro "**_**Luna Nueva**_**" de S.M. **_**Epílogo: El tratado**_** (de allí el título), para así mantener la esencia a la historia que ya conocemos.**


	18. Angustia

**Cap. 18. Angustia:**

**Bella:**

54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… estaba tan metida en los segundos cuando oí la puerta abrirse. Desvié la mirada con pesadez. En un grito de auxilio interno, con los ojos le hice ademán a Nichole (la nueva empleada) para que lo atendiera. Sentí sus ojos penetrantes en mí pero siquiera pude dejar crecer esa sensación. Nada. A esta altura, nada sentía, estaba en un completo estado de trance y por un momento estuve contenta de saber que el aturdimiento que hace unos meses había desaparecido volvía a mí. Recibiéndome con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Pero sabía que esta vez, todo era distinto. Era consciente de las personas que pasaban a mí alrededor. Los sonidos, la bulla, la música, las voces, incluso de ese tic toc de los tacones altos de las empresarias al caminar. Era consciente de todo a mí alrededor, pero con la única diferencia que no sentía el más mínimo interés por ello. Todo me era indiferente y lamentaba eso, pues hasta que aquello que atormentaba mi cabeza no saliera de ella yo no lograría despertar.

- y ¿bien? – dijo Nichole con vacilación. Me volví hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

- ¡Oh, Vamos Bella!, no puede ser que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cómo este chico te ha mirado – soltó incrédula. La verdad era, que yo sí sabía la manera en como aquellos ojos dorados me observaban, pero casualmente esta semana me era muy indiferente.

- No sé de qué me hablas – dije lo más serena que pude mientras desviaba la vista al suelo. Patético.

- De fábula – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Yo solo continúe con mi vista abajo, detallando el suelo de madera que contrastaba con aquella tienda, dándole un aspecto de anticuado y acogedor.

- Sé que te has dado cuenta – Soltó de nuevo y sabía que no iba a dejar el tema así por así – aunque no es mi problema y sé que no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí. Puedo decir, que… ese chico está muy interesado en ti. Además que la forma en cómo tú lo evitas es casi ensayado – sentí como aquella calentura quería apoderarse de mis mejillas, pero de nuevo, no sucedió.

- Es sólo un cliente, Nichole – dije levantando la vista.

- Uno que viene casi todos los días a comprar un libro diario, sin contar que en cuanto cruza esa puerta solo te observa. Tienes razón en solo un _cliente_ – noté el sarcasmo en lo último de la oración.

Desistí de responder, pues aquella chica de tez morena y ojos marrones no desistiría, al menos hasta oír una afirmativa de mi parte. No me sentía con las suficientes fuerzas siquiera para entablar una conversación y como pude adelanté las horas, hasta que al fin eran las 7:00 pm. No pude evitar sentir alivio al ver el reloj confirmando mis expectativas.

En segundos cerré la tienda y recogimos todos los libros que no estaban en su lugar para luego tomar nuestras pertenencias y salir al frío de la calle. Nos despedimos y de nuevo sentí preocupación por aquella muchacha. Tenía tan solo 17 años y ya vivía sola en una ciudad tan lejos de su hogar. Me sentía culpable al verla caminar por aquellas calles frías y desiertas. Pero era tan o un poco más terca que yo. Desistía de la idea que yo la acompañara para su casa, ya que al igual que a mí le daba vergüenza ser una carga. Siquiera me dejaba acercarla a su edificio, decía que era totalmente innecesario.

Como pude llegué hasta mi Chevy, aquel monovolumen que me fue tan fiel en Forks y al parecer también lo sería aquí. Charlie se lo había prestado a Jacob para llegar aquí sin tener que gastar tanto dinero, aunque en realidad le afectó fue en la energía. Jacob el día después de haber llegado a mi casa y discutir con Edward. Impresionantemente había dormido hasta el medio día del siguiente día. Definitivamente el viaje le había afectado.

Entré en la calentura del monovolumen y en cuanto el rugido sonó, dándome la bienvenida sonreí con suficiencia. Conducía tanto como el velocímetro y el hielo en las calles me lo permitían. Mientras subía la colina no pude evitar sentir que debía regresar e ir con Jacob, pero se lo debía a Tanya. Tenía prácticamente una semana sin verla y contarle cada uno de mis pensamientos. Que extrañamente me hacía sentir confundida. Su opinión en cuanto al tema "Edward" era importante para mí, más de una vez había evitado que yo hiciera una estupidez.

Me estacioné afuera de la casa Denalí. Esa hermosa mansión de dos pisos, tan amplia como un mini centro comercial. Nunca dejaría de maravillarme con aquellas casas diseñadas por aquellos vampiros con un talento inconfundible. Salí del monovolumen y me apresuré a entrar en la casa. Me extrañó el hecho de que nadie anduviera por allí. Toqué la puerta, me sentía tonta pues ellos podrían saber mi presencia a kilómetros pero no me importó. Una señal de alerta se disipó por todo mi cuerpo enviando calosfríos innumerables veces. Por fin decidí hacerle caso a mi instinto y me di vuelta sobre mis talones para correr de nuevo a la calentura de mi camioneta. Pero antes de dar un paso la puerta se abrió y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Laurent allí.

Sonreía y eso me hacía estremecer. Toda la escena me parecía sacada de una película de terror mientras él me miraba con ojos hambrientos. Sus ojos negros como el carbón solo me confirmaban lo sediento que estaba. Temblé de nuevo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mi nuca. Continuó sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Hola, Bella – dijo con voz serena.

- Hola, Laurent – dije tratando de sonar casual.

- Pasa Bella – yo no me moví – te estás congelando.

A penas y me di cuenta que mis dientes castañeaban mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía. Dudosa y con un nudo en la garganta, entré a la enorme mansión Denalí.

Laurent me seguía de forma sigilosa mientras pasaba del recibidor al salón. Las paredes de color blanco y los muebles de negro hacían una combinación perfecta, no pude evitar perderme en la hermosa decoración hecha por Tanya y Kate. Me volví hacia él una vez que terminé con mi examen y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara. Mi voz estaba perdida, mientras que mi mente me pedía a gritos que saliera de allí lo más pronto, pero de nuevo mi cuerpo no respondía a sus llamados y se mantenía firme, mientras que mis dedos se aferraban al mueble de cuero negro.

- ¿Qué te ha traído esta noche aquí, Bella? – dijo cordial pero aún sentía aquella desconfianza que me hacía querer salir corriendo de aquella casa.

Intenté hablar pero nada salía de mis labios. Estaba frustrada y al mismo tiempo sentí el miedo alojarse en mi estómago.

- ¿Aún tiene frío? – Como pude negué con la cabeza – Yo diría que sí, estas temblando Bella.

De nuevo a penas pude darme cuenta de cómo mi cuerpo se estremecía en aquel mueble.

- Estoy bien – dije una vez que tomé una gran bocanada de aire – tan solo vine a ver a Tanya, pero supongo que no se encuentra.

- Efectivamente – dijo asintiendo – puedes esperarla si lo deseas.

- Lo siento, pero, ya es de noche y… creo que lo mejor será irme –mi voz tembló y él lo notó.

- No deben tardar mucho. Ellas están _cazand_o… - un calosfrío invadió mi cuerpo ante su última palabra.

- no importa, tenía prisa… vendré otro día, sería bueno que le dijeras a Tanya que he pasado por aquí.

- Con todo gusto – dijo levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo, caminé nerviosa hacia la puerta y cuando me dispuse a salir su mano se interpuso entre la puerta y yo, interrumpiendo mi salida. Mi corazón latió fuerte ante la sorpresa de verlo allí rápidamente – tu olor… es tan embriagante - yo retrocedí como reflejo – no temas Bella, creo que no pienso hacerte daño – mi cuerpo se puso alerta al analizar la parte de "creo".

Como pude me comencé a alejar de él. Mientras que me sonreía al tiempo que comenzaba a acorralarme. Tragué en seco.

- Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte.

- Laurent, no puedes hacer esto… tu nos ayudaste aquella vez contra James. No puedes… - comencé suplicando.

- Shh, tranquila Bella. Estoy más que seguro sobre eso – dijo mientras posaba uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, antes de que los tocara retrocedí mi rostro - Esto no le va a hacer feliz – me perdí de repente.

- ¿Esto? - repetí con entusiasmo, invitándole a continuar.

- El que yo te mate - repuso en un seductor arrullo.

- ¿a quién? – sabía que me estaba perdiendo una parte importante de la conversación. Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de preguntarle.

- Sí, a Victoria… o ¿acaso ya no la recuerdas? – dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer. Tambaleándome, retrocedí otro paso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente. _Ella está muerta, Ella está muerta _repetía mi mente_ Tanya me lo dijo ¡Ella me lo prometió!_

- ¿Victoria? – dije en un susurro mientras mi voz temblaba, él me observaba mientras asentía - entonces… Al final, ¿te encontró Victoria? - pregunté con voz entrecortada.

- Sí —contestó mientras dudaba si dar otro paso—. De hecho, mi estancia en Anchorage se ha prolongado para hacerle un favor...

- ¿Ah sí? – dije entre la confusión y el miedo.

- Sí – dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa que expresaba diversión. Sabia cuanto le satisfacía mi miedo - Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella.

- ¿Conmigo? – pregunté temblorosa.

Movió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

- Lo sé, a mí también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés, pero James era su compañero y tu Edward le mató.

Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de todos lo que antes no estaba claro. Victoria siempre anduvo por mí para vengar a James haciendo sufrir a Edward con mi muerte. Hasta el día de hoy su verdadera razón aún era un misterio para mí. Siempre pensé que era una venganza de su amado, pero nunca llegué a imaginar la razón detrás de sus acciones.

- Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward, un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja. Me pidió que le allanara el terreno, por así decirlo. Y he de admitir que ha sido algo difícil con todos los Cullen y Denalí dispuestos a protegerte – dije afirmando mi suposición - Por lo visto, no se va a producir la venganza que ella había imaginado, ya que no debes significar mucho para él si ni siquiera cuida bien de ti.

Otro golpe, un desgarrón en el pecho. No pude evitar darle la razón. De él ser aquel del que yo me enamoré, que velaba mis sueños y me acompañaba a cada rincón que fuera. Seguramente yo no estaría en esta situación.

- Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no la esperas a ella? - logré decir.

- lo siento Bella, pero se me hace agua la boca, no puedo esperar ante un gran _festín_. Tan solo tengo sed – dijo acercándose. Sentí el peligro y comencé a retroceder.

- Por favor - contesté jadeando.

- Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te _mate _– eso no me parecía consolador.

- ¿Ah, sí? - dije sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios, mientras retrocedía otro vacilante paso.

- Sí - me aseguró - Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella… - sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto - De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto.

Mi corazón dio un respingo en mi pecho al saber que este solo sería el fin.

- Se me hace la boca agua - repitió mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando el fin. Aquel que me libraría de todo el dolor. No había a donde escapar, era inútil. Mis pensamientos se fueron rápidamente aquellos ojos dorados, cuando parecían oro líquido derretido. Su imagen lograba que él momento (por menos que lo pareciera) fuera más llevadero. Sin siquiera premeditarlo, vino de nuevo ese pensamiento que me juré no sacarlo de lo más profundo de mi mente porque sabía que solo traería dolor a mi corazón, pero… ¿a punto de morir qué más daba?

Con los nervios y el miedo apoderándose de mi cuerpo, mientras sentía la muerte acercarse. Tan solo pensé _Edward te amo_…

Un grito sordo tras un ruido ensordecedor fue lo que escuché. No había dolor. Laurent había cumplido con su palabra al decirme que no dolería. En cambio solo oía sonidos y gruñidos. Pude ser capaz de abrir mis ojos al sentir unas manos frías posarse en mis hombros, la escena en frente de mí me desconcertó. Edward abalanzado sobre Laurent en el medio del salón, los muebles estaban descolocados y el enorme equipo de sonido destrozado.

Alice estaba a mi lado sujetándome, me observaba con cuidado mientras yo me sentía desorientada. Creía que había muerto, pero definitivamente esta no era el tipo de imagen con la que crees encontrarte al morir. Edward y Laurent estaban en una lucha donde el primero evitaba que el otro se acercara a mí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta e instintivamente me agarré de las manos de Alice. En un segundo llegaron Jasper y Emmet, tratando de controlar la situación porque de un momento a otro destrozarían toda la casa. Emmet tomó a Edward mientras Jasper a Laurent.

No sé en qué momento estaba afuera de la casa. Agradecí el hecho de que volviera el aturdimiento a mí. Tan solo fui consciente de que Alice se separaba a mí, allí desperté y cuando di un paso hacía ella, otra mano de detuvo. Me voltee y di un paso hacia atrás cuando me di cuenta que era Edward.

- No, no te alejes por favor – dijo posando sus ojos dorados en mí, había algo en ellos que hizo imposible que yo no me negara e instintivamente me acerque a él. Me rodeo con sus abrazos y pude sentir la tranquilidad invadiendo mi cuerpo poco a poco.

Su olor me embriagaba y solo hacía que me acercara más él. Lo extrañaba, cada parte de mi cuerpo respondía a sus actos y en cuanto sus manos comenzaron a sobar mi espalda, miles de corrientes eléctricas se enviaban por todo mi ser haciendo que me estremeciera levemente. Estábamos los dos tan cerca que fue suficiente para que mi corazón palpitara fuertemente.

Quería estar tranquila y disfrutar del momento que muy pronto se acabaría, pero una parte de mí me tenía alerta, diciéndome que las cosas a partir de ahora ya no iban a ir tan bien como estaban. El miedo se posó en mi estómago mientras sentía ese nudo subir por mi pecho hasta alojarse en mi garganta. Yo no tenía escapatoria, aquello que creí un capítulo superado de mi vida, algo que no regresaría, era más bien un engaño para solo decirme que continuaba en la misma página.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Edward separándose de mi mientras estudiaba mi rostro. Pude ver el terror en el suyo - ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo ahora un poco más alterado - ¿Bella? – Ahora me movía suavemente por los hombros - Bella no llores, me estas asustando – Eso me sorprendió. No fui consciente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro.

Él volvió a abrazarme, pero solo logró confundirme más. Se le veía preocupado, pero no tenía sentido. Él no podía preocuparse por mí, justamente fue su despreocupación lo que me llevó a esta situación. Siendo perseguida y aterrorizada por una sádica vampiresa. Me alejé como si de repente me repelara. En su rostro era claro el dolor y la confusión.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

- Esta… viva – dije como pude mientras un sollozo salía de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Se acercó a mí.

- ¿Quien?

- e… ella – el nudo era tan grande que no podía hablar.

- Tranquila Bella – dijo sobando mis costados - ¿Quién es ella?

- es… es… Victoria – dije como pude y el ver su expresión no me tranquilizó para nada.

Él se tensó inmediatamente mientras volvía a rodearme con sus brazos en forma de protección. Todos confiábamos en la palabra de Tanya, ella misma dijo que la había asesinado, pero dudaba que Laurent mintiera sobre ello. ¿Qué podría ganar mintiéndome si iba a matarme? De nuevo las cosas perdían su sentido.

- Tranquila amor todo va a estar bien… ella no podrá tocarte – me tensé completamente. Mi corazón palpitó furiosamente.

Yo estaba en shock, pero no era por el simple hecho de que Victoria estuviera asechándome o por que fuera a morir. Ni siquiera fui consciente del peligro que estaba a mí alrededor. Nada, todo había pasado a un grado menor cuando él me llamó **amor**. Mis terminaciones, aquellas luces y llamados de alerta a penas podía captarlas. Todo tomó un color distinto ante aquella palabra de cuatro letras. Por un momento sentí que iba a desfallecer, pero de nuevo me di cuenta lo tonta e impulsada que me estaba comportando. Tan humana y débil con su presencia. Cayendo totalmente a su merced por una palabra.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo una voz a mi espalda y por un momento sentí la ira crecer en mí. La respuesta de Edward me hizo saber que tenía los mismos sentimientos que yo.

- Laurent ha intentado matar a Bella – dijo de forma altanera y fría.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - dijo Irina tras perderse por la entrada principal.

- ¿Por qué Laurent ha hecho una cosa así?... pensé que estaba comenzando a tener un poco de más control – dijo la voz serena y confundida de Kate.

- al parecer no – respondió Edward un poco más calmado.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo Tanya - ¿Bella está bien?

- Está bien. Puedes informarle que aun continúa con vida, aunque no será su bocadillo jamás – definitivamente Edward no quería ser más el caballero calmado y cordial.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tú lo sabes mejor que yo... – un grito lo interrumpió.

- ¡COMO SE HAN ATREVIDO! ¡¿COMO PUDIERON MATAR A LAURENT? – la voz de Irina cargada de dolor y rabia se oía por doquier. En eso vi como se acercaba a nosotros. Edward me presionó más a su pecho mientras yo me aferraba a él - ¡Laurent no pudo querer hacerle daño! ¡EL QUERÍA SER COMO NOSOTROS! – decía entre sollozos.

- ¡Eso era tan solo una mentira! – Escupió Edward – Laurent solo estaba aquí por Bella, él era tan solo un informante de Victoria que consiguió liarse contigo para que nadie sospechara de él y su repentino interés por querer ser como nosotros.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! – gritaba Irina furiosa. Intentó acercarse a mí, pero Edward me alejó rápidamente.

- No puedes enojarte con Bella. Ella solo ha sido víctima de los planes entre Victoria y él – dijo ahora subiendo su tono.

- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward! – Gritó - ¡El me amaba! Él quería vivir la eternidad conmigo alimentándose como nosotros.

- ¡Tan solo estaba actuando Irina!, Lo siento, pero esa es la única verdad. He leído su mente y eso tan solo es una mínima parte de lo que en realidad pensaba hacer.

- ¡No digas que lo sientes! ¡Lo único que te importa es tu maldita humana! - pude sentir como Edward me soltaba para acercarse a ella. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, lo tome por la camisa, acercándolo hacía mí. Volteo su rostro al mío con la ira en él.

- Así son las cosas Irina. Lamento que hayas salido así tan lastimada, pero nada de esto es culpa nuestra. Culpa a tú "compañero" y las _otras _vampiras que idearon esto desde un principio – dijo mordaz para luego voltearse hacia mí y alejarme de él – Alice, llévala a casa – en un segundo ella ya estaba conmigo ofreciendo una media sonrisa.

Me llevó hacia el Volvo plateado. A penas fui consciente de cuando me sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Miré por la ventana como Edward continuaba discutiendo con Irina, la cual estaba eufórica. Kate estaba tras ella alerta por si su hermana deseaba atacar a alguien. Emmet y Jasper estaban detrás de su hermano con el rostro serio. Miré un poco más allá hacia la casa y me encontré con Tanya observando la escena.

Alice conducía rápidamente por la fría carretera cuesta arriba. Íbamos a la mansión Cullen y nuevamente me sentí tranquila de volver allí. Esme nos esperaba en la puerta, se le vería preocupada. De nuevo me sentí como un títere al no poder hablar o escuchar lo que había a mi alrededor. Esme me tomó por los hombros para adentrarme a la casa y sentarme en el mueble. Alice hablaba por teléfono pero no entendía ni una palabra. La dulce Esme se sentó a mi lado con una taza de té caliente que posó en mis manos. Tomé un sorbo y mi mente comenzó a aclararse.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó acomodando un mechón de mi cabello.

- eso creo – dije una vez que el aturdimiento se fue - ¿donde están los demás? – hacían varios minutos que no sabía nada de ellos.

- ya vienen cariño, no tardan – dijo tratando de darme tranquilidad posando una mano en mi hombro – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte - rápidamente mi mente se opuso ante eso, pues a partir de ahora era consciente del peligro que me asechaba.

- Si hay una razón para preocuparse – dije y Alice volteó hacia nosotras – Victoria – fue lo único que dije y pude sentir tras su mano como se estremeció levemente. Ella temía, me tenía cariño y aprecio pero sabía cuánto le asustaba el hecho de que su familia corriera peligro.

- Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso, desde hace varios meses que no sé de ella. Es como si en verdad hubiera muerto – dijo algo esperanzada.

- pero dudo que Laurent haya querido mentirme si de igual forma iba a matarme ¿De qué serviría?

- tal vez para atemorizarte o presionarte… - la corte.

- o es la verdad – insistí – tal vez, Victoria siempre ha estado cerca pero por creer que estaba muerta nunca nos dimos cuenta – dije y pude ver la mirada pensativa en ambas, considerando mi suposición.

Debía aceptar que si en realidad lo que yo pensaba era cierto, muchas cosas han estado en peligro desde el principio. Temía por aquellos que amaba. Ella no pensaría dos veces en atacar y me sentiría culpable por saber que alguien salió lastimado, cuando en verdad la que debió estar en ese lugar era yo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mis pantaloncillos, logrando asustarme. Lo tomé con manos temblorosas sintiendo un dolor en pecho. Era Jacob, suspiré y contesté.

- Hola, Jake – dije tratando de calmar mi voz.

_- ¿Bella? – _Pude notar algo en su voz que me alertó _- ¡Oh, Menos mal que has contestado! _

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dije con el miedo bajando por mi pecho hasta volverse a alojar en mi estómago.

_- es… - _dudó_ – creo que mejor debes regresar primero a casa y aquí yo…_

- ¡Jake! ¡Dime que ocurre! – estaba a punto de colapsar.

_- ¡Hay Bella!... yo, yo lo… siento _

- Jake… por favor – dije en casi un susurro.

_- Es… es Charlie, lo siento Bella… él tuvo un accidente y justo ahora… – _siquiera fui consciente de lo demás.

Charlie. Mi padre, había sufrido un accidente y yo aquí en Anchorage a miles de kilómetros de él, aunque sea para estar allí para él, para cuidarle e infundirle mi apoyo. Ya no podía continuar ignorando aquello que sabía que podría lastimarme, no podía escapar de esto, pues las personas que en realidad amaba estaban siendo afectadas. Yo, a pesar del miedo y la angustia debía enfrentar esto, pues, yo era el principal objetivo. Si logrando sacrificándome podría darle tranquilidad a los que me rodeaban, ya no podía escapar nunca más. Debía hacerle cara aquello que temía y cumplir mi palabra.

Me sentí débil con las piernas temblando levemente, tan solo me dejé abrazar por la negrura que poco a poco comenzó a nublar mi mente. Oí Voces a mí alrededor, pero comenzaron a cesar, hasta convertirse en un suave arrullo y luego, un completo silencio. Si esta era la muerte, esperaba, tan solo esperaba no encontrar a mi padre en este lugar de penumbra… tan silenciosa y oscura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_Volví, ¿atrasada?, tal vez pero siempre cumpliendo mi palabra de continuar con la historia._

_**¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews & Alertas! **__Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia con la historia, de verdad que se los agradezco de corazón. Jamás olviden que: __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, hasta el Siguiente Capítulo!**__**:***_

**PD: saqué unas frases del libro "**_**Luna Nueva**_**" de S.M. Capítulo: "**_**El prado"**_**, para así mantener la esencia a la historia que ya conocemos.**


	19. Revelaciones

**Cap. 19. Revelaciones:**

**Edward**

_¡Vamos Edward! _Me alentaba Alice al tiempo que yo me perdía por el espeso bosque mientras ella entraba a mi auto. Debía llegar, no podía ocurrir. Era inconcebible un mundo para mí sin Bella. Yo debía salvarla. Justo ahora Laurent estaba a punto de matarla. La visión de Alice había sido muy explícita y el solo hecho de recordarla me enloquecía. Tan solo unos kilómetros más y podré evitar que algo le ocurriera. Continué corriendo, tratando de llegar antes de que pudiera dañarla. El dolor en mi pecho volvió al recordar una escena similar, aquella donde James era el depredador y Bella su presa. Nunca olvidaré la angustia y dolor que sentí a leer aquella carta que me había dejado con Alice.

¡No!, no podría vivir sin ella, mi existencia no tendría sentido si llegara a abandonar este mundo. Corrí aún más rápido, incluso podía escuchar sus voces por la mente de Laurent. ÉL estaba sediento y en lo único que pensaba era en poder saborearla.

- Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te _mate _– No entendí, pero cuando irá creció en mí no preste atención a otra cosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – respondió la dulce voz de Bella en un jadeo.

- Sí. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella… - Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Victoria estaba viva, una parte de mí se enfureció mas, esa parte que siempre lo supo e ignore hasta ahora - De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto. Se me hace la boca agua.

Entonces, antes de que llevara su plan acabo, llegué y en un segundo me abalancé sobre él. No le había hecho daño aún y eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para no darle su merecido. Lo tomé por el cuelo contra la pared pero él me empujo separándome levemente mientras intentaba acercarse a Bella, no dejé que diera ni un paso hacia ella y lo llevé al salón de un golpe. Estaba a punto de perder el control así que debía terminar con él rápido. Comencé a golpearlo hasta tomarlo por el cuello y cuando quise matarlo, sentí unos brazos apresándome.

- ¡Suéltame! – grité sobre mi hombro para ver a Emmet. Voltee y Jasper estaba sujetando a Laurent – ¡Debe morir!

- Hermano, él está con Irina, no puedes hacer eso.

- ¡Pero él intentó matar a Bella! ¡Merece morir! – Dije eufórico – además, el no está en realidad con Irina, solo se ha liado con ella porque Victoria se lo ha pedido – pude ver la mirada de confusión de mis hermanos.

- y pensar que todos ustedes creyeron que Tanya la había matado – dijo Laurent riendo con sorna – ¡Como si fuera posible atrapar a Victoria! Ni siquiera esa manada de lobos fue problema para ella cuando la perseguían.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Grité - ¿Por qué rayos quieren matar a Bella? ¿Qué les ha hecho ella?

- a mi nada – respondió escuetamente – Pero tú mataste a James, así que Victoria desea cobrársela. Ojo por ojo, pareja por pareja.

- ¿entonces Tanya mintió? – preguntó Emmet confundido.

- Hermano, recalcas lo obvio – respondí y entonces fue cuando me soltó – ahora sí que morirás – dije acercándome a él. Ninguno de mis hermanos quiso detenerme, en parte apoyaban mi decisión. Le arranqué la cabeza de un jalón, pero cuando decidí hacer el resto Emmet me tomó de nuevo.

- Edward. Bella está allá afuera, debes ir con ella. - asentí

- tienes razón – dije recobrando mi autocontrol – debo ir con ella – lo único importante en este momento era la seguridad de Bella. Ellos asintieron y continuaron con el trabajo que yo comencé.

Salí de la casa tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de mantener mi autocontrol. Que extrañamente no estaba tan alterado como pensé. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente calmado, no sentí la leve quemazón en mi garganta. Era como si de repente todo se desvaneciera, dejando lo más importante de primero, Bella.

Alice me miró preocupada, _**¿Lo has matado?**_ Preguntó en su mente mientras yo asentía. Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Con un ademán le pregunte si podía estar con Bella. Ella asintió dudosa y se separó. Bella intentó acercarse a ella, como si se sintiera de repente desprotegida. Me acerqué tomándola por la cintura con mis manos. Ella volteó y al verme retrocedió en mi contra. Mi pecho se arrugó de dolor.

- No, no te alejes por favor – dije mirándola a los ojos, vi el horror y miedo en ellos y no pude sentirme más culpable de que Bella haya presenciado aquel bochornoso momento. Sorprendiéndome, Bella se acercó a mí. No pude evitar la felicidad y rápidamente la rodee con mis brazos. Disfrutando de la calidez que ella emanaba.

Estaba tan absorto disfrutando de la felicidad que ella me estaba permitiendo con su presencia, que la quemazón en mi garganta era apenas perceptible. Ella lo era todo para mí y podía decirlo ahora con seguridad, ni siquiera mis instintos se podían comparar con la necesidad y anhelo que sentía a estar cerca de ella. Ninguno de los recuerdos le hacía justicia a todos esos momentos donde ambos estábamos en esta posición, abrazados disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Como deseaba volver a aquel tiempo o que este momento perdurara para siempre. Yo rodeándola con mis brazos mientras la mantenía segura entre ellos. Ofreciéndole mi corazón y disfrutando de los días observándola vivir y envejecer como siempre debería ser. Deseaba tanto poder entrar en su vida de nuevo y vivir a su merced. Disfrutando de la exquisitez de sus labios junto con los míos. ¡Maldición!, él tenerla tan cerca se estaba haciendo tan difícil, pero placentero. Dudaba poder separarme de ella de nuevo. Con ella estaba mi fortaleza, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis deseos y también mi corazón.

La sentí tensarse entre mis brazos. Con todo el dolor me separé para observar su rostro, el cual estaba descolocado y con miedo en sus ojos perdidos en cualquier lugar sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Bella? – dijo pregunté con cautela - ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? – me estaba enloqueciendo su actitud - ¿Bella? – No respondía, comencé a preocuparme cuando vi lágrimas en sus ojos. La moví levemente por los hombros para que despertara del trance en el cual se encontraba - Bella no llores, me estas asustando –Dije y al parecer ya había vuelto. Me miró confundida y yo volví a rodearla con mis brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

- Esta… viva – dijo con voz ahogada mientras un sollozaba. Me acerqué más para estudiar su rostro.

- ¿Quien? – pregunté sabiendo la respuesta. Deseaba que respondiera cualquier cosa, excepto lo que mi mente sabía.

- e… ella – dijo a punto de colapsar.

- Tranquila Bella – dije sobando sus costados - ¿Quién es ella?

- es… es… Victoria – dijo antes de que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

No pude evitar tensarme. Deseaba tanto que Bella fuera ignorante de todo esto, que viviera tranquila, verla de nuevo nada era como esperaba. La rodee con mis brazos en forma de protección.

- Tranquila amor todo va a estar bien… ella no podrá tocarte – dije tratando de tranquilizarme pero al oír como su corazón palpitaba furiosamente, supe que logré lo contrario. Rebobiné en mis palabras y encontré la respuesta.

Había cometido un error. Pero más que eso, fue inconsciente pues eso era ella para mí, Amor. Bella estaba tensa mientras su corazón latía irregular. Tal cual como antes cuando me mantenía lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Sabía que Bella aún sentía algo por mí, sus palabras entre sueños la delataban, pero nunca he estado lo suficiente seguro de eso. Sonreí a medias cuando supe que aún tocaba esa fibra sensible en ella que despertaba sus nervios y alteraba un poco su organismo. Estaba mal pensar así, pues no era bueno para su salud, pero yo era una criatura egoísta de por sí,y el saberlo tan solo me hacía regocijar de alegría.

Pude ver un auto acercarse hasta parar en frente de nosotros. Las tres hermanas Denalí bajaron rápidamente observándonos confundidas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo Tanya. Sentí la ira y exploté al oírla.

- Laurent ha intentado matar a Bella – dije sin preocuparme en el tono que estaba usando.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - dijo Irina perdiéndose por la entrada principal.

- ¿Por qué Laurent ha hecho una cosa así?... pensé que estaba comenzando a tener un poco de más control – dijo Kate confundida.

- al parecer no – respondí, tratando de mantener canalizado solo mi enojo hacia Tanya.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo Tanya - ¿Bella está bien? – esa fue la gota de derramó el vaso.

- Está bien. Puedes informarle que aun continúa con vida, aunque no será su bocadillo jamás – dije sarcástico y mordaz

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tú lo sabes mejor que yo... – dijo completamente enojado cuando un grito de Irina me interrumpió.

- ¡COMO SE HAN ATREVIDO! ¡¿COMO PUDIERON MATAR A LAURENT? – Irina gritaba a la vez que se acercaba su voz estaba cargada de dolor y rabia. Presioné a Bella más a mi pecho, ella se sujetó a mi camisa- ¡Laurent no pudo querer hacerle daño! ¡EL QUERÍA SER COMO NOSOTROS! – dijo entre sollozos.

- ¡Eso era tan solo una mentira! – Escupí – Laurent solo estaba aquí por Bella, él era tan solo un informante de Victoria que consiguió liarse contigo para que nadie sospechara de él y su repentino interés por querer ser como nosotros.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! – gritaba Irina furiosa. _¡Eres un maldito Edward, tú y tu humana lo son!_ Pensó al tiempo que se acercaba

- No puedes enojarte con Bella. Ella solo ha sido víctima de los planes entre Victoria y él – dije enojándome aún más. Era inaudito que quisiera culpar a Bella.

- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward! – Gritó - ¡El me amaba! Él quería vivir la eternidad conmigo alimentándose como nosotros.

- Tan solo estaba actuando Irina. Lo siento, pero esa es la única verdad. He leído su mente y eso tan solo es una mínima parte de lo que en realidad pensaba hacer – y era la verdad. Laurent de lo único que se preocupaba era de probar la sangre de Bella y encontrar una escusa para aplacar a Victoria. Sin contar que él mismo lo había confesado.

- ¡No digas que lo sientes! ¡Lo único que te importa es tu maldita humana! - Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Nadie podía maldecir o siquiera pensar algo malo de Bella, ella era pura y hermosa. Me acerqué a Irina

- Así son las cosas Irina. Lamento que hayas salido así tan lastimada, pero nada de esto es culpa nuestra. Culpa a tú "compañero" y la otra vampira que idearon esto desde un principio – mis palabras la habían dejado sin objeción, por el momento. Me voltee hacia mi hermana – Alice, llévala a casa – rápidamente asintió y tomó a Bella por lo hombros para llevarla a mi Volvo donde llegaron Emmet y Jasper.

Con gran pesadez observé como la existencia de mi vida se iba en mi auto. Estaba aliviado por saber que la situación no pasó a mayores.

- ¡Jasper deja de controlar mis emociones! – dijo Irina sollozando sin lágrimas.

- Por el momento es lo mejor, hasta que logres calmarte – respondí volviéndome hacia ellos.

- ¡Tú! – Dijo señalándome – eres el que de menos debe hablar aquí. Por tú culpa Laurent está muerto.

- Tan solo le di lo que se merece. De todos modos él iba a dejarte en muy poco tiempo.

- ¡Edward, Basta! – Dijo Kate interviniendo por primera vez – Se bien que Laurent no se controlaba del todo, y también sé el potente olor de Bella, lo cual no es su culpa. Pero no permitiré que por un error de él pretendas restregárselo en la cara a mi hermana, pues, tú mismo le has dado muerte a su compañero. Lo mínimo que debes es respetar su dolor.

Para mi mala fortuna, Kate tenía razón. Aquí la culpable no era Irina y de nada valía descargarme en una pelea sin sentido con ella, cuando tan solo era una víctima y justo ahora estaba sufriendo.

- Tienes razón Kate – dije y ella asintió – Lo siento Irina, sé cuánto te valen mis disculpas, pero son sinceras. Tan solo te pido perdón pero tratarte de esta manera, no es contigo con quien debería discutir ahora, siquiera tu tampoco – me miró – sonará inaudito, pero aquí quien te puede dar explicaciones es tu misma hermana… ¿No es así, Tanya? – Pregunté mirándola y ella solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa – dile a tu hermana que te has liado con Victoria, donde tú y su compañero eran sus perros falderos. Anda y explícale.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Kate, antes de la misma Irina.

- No es como tú crees Edward – respondió. Yo tan solo negué con mi cabeza.

- ¿Ah no?... entonces, explícame ¿por qué ustedes estaban conspirando en contra de Bella?... ustedes mismos la consideran una simple humana "inferior" – dije con amargura – explícame ¿Por qué Bella era una amenaza a tal grado para ustedes?

- Bella nunca fue una amenaza, al menos no para mí. Victoria sólo quiere vengar a James. Yo tan solo desee aparentar unirme a ella para así estar al tanto de sus planes, para que en el momento justo estuviéramos todos preparados – suspiró – pero no es tan tonta. Envió a Laurent a investigarme, esto pasó después de que él haya decidido estar con mi hermana, por esa razón nunca estuve en desacuerdo con su relación, mas siempre estuve alerta.

- y… ¿esa es tu cuartada? – preguntó Emmet interviniendo por primera vez, nada convencido de sus palabras.

- Esa, no es mi cuartada. Es la única verdad, la absoluta. Lo que ocurrió en realidad – volteó hacia mí – Edward, tú puedes leer mis pensamientos, sabes que mis palabras son ciertas.

- Puedo que sí, puede que no. Tus pensamientos son a veces demasiado confusos para mí – admití – no sé qué pensar sobre ti y tus malditos planes con Victoria, pero te aseguro algo… a Bella, jamás lograran tocarla, primero muero yo.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieren que haga para que me crean?

- Comienza a decir la verdad… tal vez eso ayude – dijo Jasper en su tono serio y calmado – estas asustada. Puedo sentirlo.

- Lo estoy, pero tan solo es por la forma en cómo ustedes me tratan, como si verdad yo hubiera hecho aquello que piensan, cuando yo misma he cuidado de Bella. Incluso la considero una amiga para mí. No es justo que piensen de esa forma de mí.

- Aquí, lo único que no es justo es que Bella tenga que vivir huyendo como si fuera un animal porque unos vampiros la persigan. Dime si eso es justicia – dije sin poder aguantar más el enojo.

- Por esa razón quise mantener a Victoria cerca, de esa forma podría prevenir el momento en el cual ella atacaría a Bella. Si yo estuviera de su lado fácilmente pude darle las llaves del departamento para que la matara – dijo y no pude evitar saber que sus palabras tenían sentido. Pero sólo un poco.

- Entonces... si eres cómplice de Victoria, supongo que tiene un plan en contra de nosotros y ya está en marcha.

- Eso creo – rodé los ojos – es tan solo que aún no confía en mí.

- Victoria no es tan tonta como crees.

- Lo sé, pero estos días he logrado que me diga un par de cosas sobre su plan.

- ¿y cuál es? – pregunté.

- Ella piensa atacar a Bella, pero no será aquí en Anchorage, piensa hacerlo fuera de la ciudad o eso es lo que he logrado saber. Laurent sabía más, por eso lo mantenía cerca y cada vez que podía le preguntaba algo, aunque siempre fue muy discreto y cuidadoso.

- eso es inaudito, Bella no puede salir de la ciudad sin ninguno de nosotros cuidándola – dije indignado.

- Bueno, ese es el plan que ella esta maquinando ahora, hasta ahora es lo único que sé –me voltee hacia ella.

- Tú sabes más Tanya, así que mejor habla ahora.

- ¡No sé más nada!, Victoria es muy discreta con sus planes ¡Ya te lo dije! – respondió cansada.

- Pero, es que no tiene sentido – no pude evitar pasar una mano por mi cabello, frustrado – Ella debe saber que no la dejaremos ir a ninguna parte sin que alguno de nosotros la vigile. Es un plan estúpido.

- Además, ¿por qué Bella saldría de Anchorage? – dijo Emmet interviniendo, asegurándome que veía la situación de la misma manera de yo.

- Exacto – apoyé.

- No lo es – dijo Jasper pensativo logrando la mirada confundida de todos – Bella sí podría salir de aquí. Es adulta y tiene amigos por aquí, fácilmente alguien podría invitar a salir y tal vez es eso lo que ella está esperando.

- Puede ser – dije algo contrariado de solo imaginar a Bella disfrutando de la compañía de alguien más – pero para eso, tendría un cómplice y bien puede ser alguien que ella conozca.

- Tal vez Victoria haya planeado esto y lo único que necesita conseguir es un humano que lleve a Bella justo donde ella desea. De esa forma podría atacarla y nadie sospecharía de ella – agregó Kate.

- Es un buen plan, pero Victoria sabe lo sobreprotector que es Edward con Bella, sabría que él la perseguiría – dijo Jasper y luego me dedico una mirada _**Lo siento hermano, pero hay que ver todas las posibilidades**_ pensó, asentí dándole la razón.

- de todas formas, Bella no es una chica que le agrade salir mucho – dijo Tanya - cuesta conseguir una afirmativa sin reproches.

- Cierto, por eso no creo necesite la ayuda de un humano – dijo Jasper logrando confundirnos de nuevo – Victoria sabe que siempre cuidamos de Bella, en especial Edward, Alice y Tanya. Ella sabe que siempre, alguno de ellos andarán merodeando a su alrededor.

- ¿entonces? – dije impacientado.

- Entonces – repitió – Tan solo busca el momento adecuado para que Bella se aleje y nosotros no podamos detenerla, algo que logre que ella se valla y no podamos prever el peligro.

- Un momento de confusión – dijo Emmet.

- Exacto, un momento de confusión para todos, donde estemos tan concentrados en el problema que nos olvidaremos de ella y allí atacará - respondió Jasper.

- ¿y cuál puede ser el "momento"? – pregunté jalando de mis cabellos.

- Desearía saberlo, pero una vez que se entere lo de hoy con Laurent lo más probable es que adelante los planes.

- porque ya no tendría a su informante – dijo Tanya asintiendo.

- y no puede actuar sin saber lo que hacemos, así que debemos estar preparados y mantenernos lo más cerca de Bella que podamos.

- ¿pero como sabremos cuando va a ocurrir todo esto? – preguntó Emmet.

- no tengo ni la más mínima idea, hermano – dijo Jasper.

Todos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos. Cada uno analizando lo que habíamos discutido, tratando de encontrar esa pieza faltante del rompe cabezas.

No pude evitar sentir miedo. Victoria justo ahora estaba maquinando un plan, donde deseaba atacar a mi Bella y yo no sabía cómo evitarlo. Tan solo rogaba que aquello que preveníamos pasara lo más lejano posible, desea forma todos podría analizar mejor la situación. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y todos temblamos levemente del susto al oírlo. Contesté sin ver el identificador.

- ¿Diga?

- _¿Edward?_ – dijo Alice con ese tono de histeria, logrando ponerme alerta. Nada bueno había pasado.

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – sentí la mirada de mis hermanos en mí - ¿pasa algo con Bella?

- _No te vayas a alterar, por favor_.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté con miedo.

- _es que Bella, ha recibido una llamada y luego se ha desmayado._

- ¿Cómo está?

- _Bien, aunque aun no despierta_.

- En un segundo estoy allí – dije y colgué. Sin previo aviso corrí colina arriba.

No quise siquiera dar una explicación de mi ida, pero esperaba que hayan entendido mi monologo en el teléfono. Corrí lo mejor que pude y unos kilómetro oía los pasos de mis hermanos. Llegue en pocos minutos a la casa y me adentré. Mi corazón se arrugó con dolor al ver a Bella en las piernas de Esme mientras esta le tocaba el cabello suavemente. Me acerqué posándome de rodillas en frente de su hermoso rostro, donde en su mejilla reposaba una lágrima ya seca.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunté mirando a Esme, esta hizo una mueca.

- No lo sé. Bella ha recibido una llamada y luego le ha pasado esto. Su móvil no ha parado de sonar desde entonces – dijo y me voltee hacia aquel aparado que estaba reposando sobre la mesa. Lo tomé y volvió a sonar. Era de la casa de Bella. Algo contrariado contesté.

- ¿Diga?

- _¿Dónde está Bella, Chupasangre?_ – dijo la voz grave e infantil de Jacob Black.

- Se ha desmayado, al parecer le ha ocurrido al contestar una llamada.

- _¿Bella se ha desmayado? ¿Está bien?_ – dijo alarmado.

- Sí, y está bien, aún no despierta.

- _¡Maldición!, debí esperar._

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – oí como suspiraba.

- _Es que, Charlie ha tenido un accidente de coche y creo que la noticia a Bella le ha caído como un balde de agua fría._

No pude evitar tensarme ante aquella nueva información. Charlie Swan había tenido un accidente y quien sabe en qué condiciones se encontraba ahora.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunté

- _No he sabido mucho, tan solo que esta algo delicado. Bella y yo debemos salir lo más pronto a Forks, por favor cuando despierte tráela a casa, yo estoy empacando justo ahora_ – allí fue cuando todo se volvió claro para mí.

- Claro, en cuanto despierte la llevaré – le aseguré y colgué.

Este era el momento que estaba previendo Victoria. Seguramente ella misma había atacado a su padre y logró excusarlo con un accidente de coche. Mire de nuevo al ángel que estaba en frente de mí, con su rostro pacífico que así siempre se debía mantener. No me podría imaginar todas cosas que sentiría Bella al saber la condición de su padre. Se pondría histérica y muy a mi pensar ella tendría que irse, pero esta vez no la dejaría sola, era exactamente lo que Victoria deseaba y no permitiría darle gusto por un error mío, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Bella? – preguntó Emmet. Me voltee y sentí la mirada fija de todos en mí.

- Acaba de enterarse que Charlie ha tenido un accidente de coche – dije y todos suspiraron pesadamente – el momento ha llegado hermanos – ambos me observaron y luego en su mente supe cómo iban comprendiendo mis palabras.

Jasper y Emmet, siempre me apoyaban y esta vez no era la excepción. Ellos estaban conmigo, ambos tampoco deseaban que algo le sucediera a Bella, pues le tenían un estima muy alto y aunque no lo dijeran, sabía que era así. Imposible no quedar encantado con ella.

Bella aún no despertaba y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que así se mantuviera, pues lo que a partir de hoy le tocaría enfrentar no sería fácil, pero aún así pasara lo que pasara yo siempre estaría con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_Actualizando aquí en fanfiction. Feliz de complacerlas con un nuevo capítulo._

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews & Alertas!**__ Son Hermosas, me fascina leer sus opiniones de la historia, no saben cuanta felicidad me trae el saber que disfrutan de las cosas que se me ocurren. Jamás olviden que: __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, hasta el Siguiente Capítulo!**__**:***_


	20. Inicio

**Cap. 20. Inicio:**

**Bella:**

- ¿qué más te puedo decir? – Lo pensé por un momento, justo cuando mi mente se puso en blanco algo vino, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre este tipo de libertad - Ah, bueno, creo que Renée vendrá la próxima semana; me ha dicho que en cuanto Phil termine con los entrenamientos vendrá lo más pronto posible, sabes cómo es ella, tan preocupada. Incluso, le pedí que no lo hiciera pues están al otro lado del país, pero creo que 17 años a su lado, ah logrado darle un poco de mi terquedad.

Traté de sonreír, pero ¿de qué valía hacerlo cuando no podía verme?, no carecía de sentido alguno. Aún, con todas las protestas mentales decidí hacerlo. Fue un intento suicida, pues ni la comisura de mis labios se pudo mantener arriba ni un segundo, pero había algo más allá para hacerlo. La necesidad de saber que pude hacer algo bueno por él. No caer en la espesa negrura que se cerraba a mí alrededor.

- te extraño ¿sabes? – Dije sin aun creer que decía esas palabras en voz alta, para alguien más a parte de mi misma – te quiero y… y no quiero perderte – una lágrima traicionera bajo por mi mejilla – te prometo, que estaré contigo, siempre. No te vayas, no te vayas aún papá – no pude retener el llanto y sollocé en frente de su quieto cuerpo.

Allí estaba, sobre aquella cama de hospital, acostado, inmóvil. No aguantaba esa imagen, el tan solo verlo hacía que el hueco en mi pecho fuera minúsculo, sumándose a él y volviéndose insoportable. Charlie no podía continuar allí, en esa cama postrado mientras veía como su vida se escapaba de mis manos. Él estaba mejor, se estaba mejorando. Salió de cuidados intensivos cinco días antes. Pero era una tortura para mí verlo de esa manera. Tan frágil y quebrado.

Tocaron a la puerta. Me sequé las lágrimas para luego voltearme a Carlisle. Desde que supieron de la condición de Charlie, los Cullen decidieron regresar a Forks, y Carlisle logró convertirse en el doctor a cargo de mi padre.

- Bella, ah culminado el horario de visitas – dijo con un deje de pena y nostalgia. Asentí.

Me volví hacia mi padre con el corazón arrugado en dolor, así era cuando este momento llegaba. Acaricié su mejilla delicadamente con mis dedos. Temiendo a que en cualquier momento pudiera molestarle o dañarle. Suspiré y me volví a Carlisle.

- Gracias Carlisle, continua cuidando de él por favor – pedí, aunque sabía que así sería. Él era el mejor médico que haya conocido.

- Por supuesto, Bella. De eso no dudes – asentí de nuevo.

- Hasta luego papá, volveré por la mañana – dije esperando una respuesta. Desde que llegué hacía lo mismo. Esperando un milagro.

Salí seguida de Carlisle, ambos en silencio en dirección a la sala de espera. Cuando salí me di cuenta que Jacob y Billy se habían ido ya, no era para menos. Ellos pasaban el día entero allí, en esa incómoda sala, acompañados de algún Cullen y el que jamás podría faltar, Edward. Este era el único en la sala ahora y en cuanto crucé el pasillo en su dirección, volteo hacia nosotros mientras se paraba instintivamente.

- Descansa Bella – dijo Carlisle una vez que nos detuvimos en la sala de espera – Sé que para ti es mucho pedir, pero debes hacerlo. No le haces ningún bien a tu padre manteniéndote en ese estado.

- Haré lo que pueda – dije haciendo una mueca. Él medio sonrió a la vez que asentía.

- Con eso basta. Hasta luego, Bella – dijo y se fue.

Me volví hacia Edward, él cual estaba a pocos pasos de mí, otorgándome mi espacio personal. Deseaba mandar al infierno todos aquellos deseos y pensamientos, donde yo misma me hacía creer que por el momento era lo mejor. Pero ¡Rayos!, era tan difícil. Justo en el momento en el que me sentía tan sola, él decidía darme mi espacio. Irónico.

- Vamos. Debes descansar, Bella – dijo mientras posaba su mano derecha en mi hombro derecho, rodeándome los hombros. Asentí con desgana mientras caminábamos por los largos y tenebrosos pasillos de aquel hospital. Deseaba salir lo más pronto de allí, pero acompañada… de mi padre.

Afuera llovía, como siempre era en Forks. Me adentré en el Volvo sin reproche alguno, ya no tenía caso, no me sentía con fuerzas de siquiera hablar. Desde que regresé una parte de mí se había roto instintivamente y tan solo me comunicaba con monosílabas. Con el único que lograba hablar por horas, era con mi padre. Era un monólogo más bien lo que hacía, pero poco me importaba. Pues, a pesar de que no me escuchaba, una parte de mí me aseguraba que si podía hacerlo y con la esperanza en mi ser, me aferré a esa idea.

Edward se había convertido en mí niñero personal. A donde yo iba él estaba, si tenía sueño me acomodaba la cama, si tenía hambre incluso intentaba prepararme lo que podía. No tenía duda alguna que si le llegaba a decir que necesitaba que alguien respirara por mí, él personalmente lo haría, con tal de que yo no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Me molestaba e irritaba que fuera así de sobreprotector, pero no podía rechistar algo. Estaba totalmente fuera de mis cinco sentidos.

Era la sexta noche que pasaba en Forks y aún me aterraba sobremanera dormir sola en aquella pequeña y acogedora casa. A pesar de que los Cullen siempre estaban afuera cuidando de mí, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de soledad. Hoy quienes estaban a cargo de vigilar la casa eran Alice y Emmet. Pero rápidamente Alice usurpó sin previo aviso el puesto de Edward, él cual con una mueca se retiró al encuentro con su hermano.

- Te he traído algo de cenar - dijo la diminuta chica mientras sacaba una bandejas con comida, la cual por el olor supe que estaba recién preparada - Esme de verdad que se ha lucido esta vez, espera que te guste – continuó mientras servía todo en un plato. Yo tan solo la observaba inexpresivamente.

- No debió molestarse, puedo cocinar – dijo y ella me observó con reproche – en serio, puedo hacerlo, no estoy inválida.

- pero sí cansada, así que mejor come y disfruta. No sabes cuánto le alegra poder hacer algo por ti ahora, aunque sea cocinar.

- No tiene porque hacerlo, mucho hacen con acompañarme y estar aquí – dije comenzando a devorar la deliciosa comida.

- No lo entiendes, Bella – dijo moviendo su cabeza levemente – todos nos sentimos algo culpables por haberte dejado sola antes, que ahora no queremos separarnos de ti, no de nuevo, eres muy importante para nosotros.

- No trates de animarme con mentiras Alice – dije mientras llevaba el tenedor a mi boca.

- No son mentiras, es verdad. De no seros importante para nosotros, no nos encontrarías aquí – apuntó.

- pero eso ya es costumbre.

- Vale, veo que hoy estás más testadura de lo normal – dijo suspirando – tan solo te diré: Eres mucho más de lo que crees Bella.

Asentí con cansancio, ella refunfuñó algo inteligible, pero le tomé poca importancia.

Terminé mi plato más rápido de lo que pensé. Agradeciendo la comida y su presencia, me despedí para irme a dormir. Estaba exhausta, pasar tantas horas en aquel hospital sentada en una incómoda silla era agotador, pero lo que sí me dejaba sin defensa para siquiera caminar, era la espera. No saber qué día, ni a qué hora podrá despertar para así ver sus oscuros ojos, era enloquecedor.

Traté de despejar mi mente, pero fue un acto imposible. No había manera que pudiera mantenerme tranquila, era incluso ya inmune al poder de Jasper. Di varias vueltas en la cama, buscando la posición y manera de dormir más cómoda y cálida, pues como siempre Forks era un lugar donde la lluvia y el frío se hacían paso por doquier. No supe en qué momento caí dormida, pero no debió ser mucho. Una fría mano me despertó en medio de una pesadilla, pero más que aliviada estaba confundida.

Edward me observaba con cautela, como si esperara a que yo pudiera partir a llorar en cualquier momento. No estaba muy equivocado, pues en mis labios sentí ese sabor a sal que las lágrimas dejaban, incluso mis mejillas estaban mojadas. Él acercó su mano cuidadosamente y con la más grande de las suavidades, limpió el rastro de aquellas gotas que baja por mis mejillas. Yo tan solo lo observaba.

Su perfección jamás dejaría de asombrarme. Sus carnosos labios sonrosados, la mandíbula varonil, su nariz recta y simétrica, el cabello broncíneo totalmente despeinado con tres mechones sobre su frente. Los ojos, eso era lo que siempre dejaba de último. Esos orbes que tanto adoraba observar, aunque esta vez eran negros como el carbón. No había sido consciente de que Edward estaba sediento. A penas y pude notarlo, era demasiado obvio. Desde que llegamos nunca se separó de mí. La culpa invadió mi cuerpo.

- estás sediento – dije más como una afirmación que pregunta. Él movió la cabeza levemente en forma de negativa.

- a penas y puedo notarlo – dijo suavemente con su aterciopelada voz algo ronca.

- no puedes estar así, debes alimentarte - le regañé.

- Descansa Bella, después tendrás tiempo para reprocharme lo que quieras – concluyó mientras cubría mis piernas delicadamente con el edredón.

- Prométeme que mañana irás de caza – dije rápidamente antes de darme por vencida.

Suspiró pesadamente. Fijó su vista en mí y yo dejé de respirar por un segundo. Asintió.

- bien – dije acomodándome entre las sábanas – cumple tu palabra.

Él tan solo me miró y pude notar la mueca de dolor. Allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Quise retractarme, pero cuando desee hacerlo, Edward se acercó y besó mi frente. Era un roce, exquisito y electrizante. Los vellos se mis brazos se erizaron con su toque mientras mi respiración se detenía.

- Descansa, volveré en la noche – dijo y una media sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Quise devolvérsela, pero no podía.

Al día siguiente me topé con una Alice serena sentada al borde mi cama. Suspiré nostálgica al darme cuenta que él ya se había ido. Cuando desperté ya me tenía un desayuno preparado por Esme y la ropa que me pondría ese día. Debía admitir algo, Alice cada vez aprendía más de mi estilo, sabía que la comodidad era lo primordial. Salimos muy temprano al hospital y al llegar no pude evitar divagar en mi mente con un Carlisle dando buenas noticias. Pero al atravesar aquel pasillo, tan solo me encontré con que mi padre continuaba mejorando, levemente, pero al menos estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento que le estaban aplicando. Tenía quemaduras, las costillas rotas y lesiones, sobretodo en el brazo izquierdo.

Pasamos todo el día allí y a las 10:00 am, Billy y Jacob se hicieron presentes para saber de la condición de Charlie. Nos acompañaron hasta la tarde, pero se disculparon cuando de nuevo el cielo en Forks avisaba lluvia. Ellos se habían comportado muy bien con nosotros. Incluso Sue Clearwater, enviaba almuerzos y por los primeros días también acompañaba a los Black en las visitas.

Estos días en Forks me estaban comenzando a pasar factura. Comencé a enloquecer. Me sentía en punto de ebullición, cualquier tropiezo haría que explotaría y comenzara a dejar libre esos sentimientos reprimidos. Sobre todo el de la tristeza y desesperación.

Alice intentaba alegrarme, incluso Emmet se hizo presente ese día y a pesar de sus pequeñas bromas, no pude elevar más de dos milímetros la comisura de mis labios. Ellos me miraban con pena y lástima, lo cual odiaba, no soportaba el que alguien sintiera lástima por mí. No tenía sentido.

- Alice – dije con voz seca. Ella volteó rápidamente hacia mí, sorprendida - ¿puedes hacerme un favor? - ella asintió enseguida - ¿podrías traerme un café? Comienzan a cerrarse mis ojos solos – expliqué. Ella asintió de nuevo.

- Volveré enseguida – dijo con voz serena al darse vuelta y comenzar a danzar por aquel pasillo. Entonces cuando no pude divisar más su figura. Dejé salir todos esos sentimientos hasta ahora reprimidos, por fin salir sin restricción.

Lloré mientras me abrazaba a mis piernas, subiéndolas a la silla como una niña pequeña. Me estaba derrumbando allí, en aquella silla vieja de plástico, mientas la desesperación se abría paso en mí. Hundí mi rostro entre mis rodillas. Como deseaba estar en su lugar y ser yo la que estuviera pasando por aquella situación.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me asusté al sentirlo vibrar entre mis pantaloncillos. Lo saqué y sin fijarme en el contestador, presione el botón.

- ¿Hola? – dije con voz ahogada.

- _Hola Bella, veo que no estás bien. No sabes cuanta pena me da el oírte así_ – me tensé en mi lugar. Yo había enloquecido, esa voz no podía ser la que yo creía – _tranquila Bella, no te llamo para amenazarte, no gano nada con_ _eso_ – continuó con voz amable – _todo lo contrario, llamo para decirte lo mucho que me apena verte allí sentada en aquella silla tan frágil y desprotegida_ – mi corazón latió fuerte al oír esa frase. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo – _tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño. Todo lo contrario, llamo para negociar_ – mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente. El pasado siempre vuelve, cobrando facturas pasadas – _escucha con atención_ – dijo y un recuerdo volvió a mí – _muy pronto llegará Alice Cullen a ti, así que con la mejor cara que tengas dile que llama tu madre preguntando por tu padre, ¿estás entendiendo?_

- Sí – respondí en un susurro.

- _Bien, ahora_ – pausó – _No sé si deba recordarte el pacto que hace un par de meses hicimos_ – tragué pesadamente – _pues es hora de ponerlo en marcha. En ese tiempo de di una semana para despedirte y formar una cuartada, para avanzar con el plan. Pero por tantos imprevistos, no se pudo hacer. Aún así, yo cumplí con mi parte a diferencia de ti _– sus palabras lograron confundirme – _¿no es raro, que un Jefe de policía olvide frenar al ver una luz roja?_ – continuó y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Contuve la respiración – _Bueno, cosas pasan… aunque algunas tienen ayuda_ – pausó de nuevo – _Ahora, al menos que desees que esta vez tu padre si no despierte nunca, debes seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿estás entendiendo?_

- Sí – dije mientras un sollozo se escapaba de mi garganta, conjunto una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

- _Excelente_ – dijo con un tono de cansancio en su voz – _la diminuta Cullen se está acercando, se acaba el tiempo_ – suspiró – _Bien, lo que haremos será algo sencillo. Tu padre va a despertar, podrás cuidarlo por un par de semanas. Durante ese tiempo, te estaré observando y sí llego a saber que un Cullen está al tanto de esta llamada, tu padre pagará las consecuencias, este en la condición que esté _– no pude contener las lágrimas – _pero lo más importante es que:_ _en esas semanas, te reconcilies con Edward_ _Cullen_ – me tensé ¿acaso escuche bien? – _Sí, deberás acercarte a él, que su relación sea como cuando nos conocimos _– Estaba confundida - _¿has comprendido hasta ahora?_

- Sí – respondí en un murmullo inaudible.

- _Debes calmarte Bella, la Cullen ya ha llegado así que sécate las lágrimas y repite conmigo: Gracias mamá, sé que pronto mejorará._

- Gracias mamá, sé que pronto mejorará – dije me pasé el dorso de mi mano por la mejilla al pronunciar aquello, justo en ese momento Alice cruzó en la esquina del pasillo.

- _Bien_ – dijo suspirando – _te estaré vigilando, no intentes nada o tú padre pagará las consecuencias, ¿entendiste?_

- Sí – respondí, suspirando.

- _Bien, también veré los momentos precisos para llamarte y darte las otras indicaciones, por ahora esa es tú tarea. Vuelve a enamorar a Edward, estoy segura que no es tan difícil_ – oí una risita amarga – _Repite conmigo, Bella: Esta bien mamá, espero que vengas pronto._

- Esta bien mamá, espero que vengas pronto – repetí algo más calmada. Alice me observaba con preocupación una vez que estuvo en frente de mí.

-_Muy Bella, sonó muy creíble. Espero volver a hablar pronto, ya sabes, nada de trucos. Como verás también estoy al tanto de la llegada tu madre, así que tengo victimas para escoger_ - sentí un nudo en la garganta - _Oh, casi lo olvido. Te he enviado algo que facilitará tu tarea, esta tarde llegará a tu casa. Ahora repite conmigo: Adiós mamá, te veré pronto_.

- Adiós mamá, te veré pronto.

- _Buena chica, Adiós Bella y no te olvides de tu deber _– dijo y la comunicación se cortó.

Un largo suspiró salió de mis labios, me vi obligada a retener las nuevas lágrimas. Alice me miraba con expectación yo tan solo asentí mientras me ofrecía mi café.

- Gracias, ahora lo necesito más que antes.

- ¿Qué ha dicho tu madre? - dijo quedamente.

- Ah preguntado por Charlie y su condición –mentí mientras observaba mi café; ya se me daba mejor mentir – dijo que vendría pronto; ya sabes cómo es Renée, siempre dramatizando todo a un grado peor – Alice asintió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Suspiré de alivio al ver que me había creído. Nos quedamos sentadas allí en las incómodas sillas, fui inconsciente del tiempo, tan solo pensaba en mi mala suerte y que desde ahora las cosas ya no andarían tan bien.

¿Cómo rayos se suponía que debía enamorar a Edward?, si ni siquiera lo logré cuando lo hacía de forma sincera, no como ahora que era una obligación. Pero debía hacerlo, Charlie corría peligro. Estaba confundida ¿por qué Victoria ahora deseaba unirme de nuevo a él?, no tenía sentido. Pero aquí mi problema no era saber los ¿por qué?, mi real problema era realizar aquello que tanto temía. Estar con Edward.

- Bella – dijo Alice suavemente, fijé mi vista en ella – ya va a terminar el horario de visitas, ¿no quieres pasar a ver a tu padre? – preguntó y rápidamente asentí. Estaba tan ensimismada en los nuevos problemas que me había olvidado de mi padre, la culpa se hizo presente de nuevo.

Alice asintió, tomó su teléfono y llamó rápidamente. Noté como hablaba pero no entendí ni una palabra. Colgó y segundos después Carlisle se hizo presente con una leve sonrisa. Una vez más atravesé aquel largo pasillo, de nuevo lloré al ver a mi padre, y repetí aquellas palabras que esperaba que se cumplieran, "Despierta pronto, papá". No había algo que deseara más en este momento que escuchar su voz apenada y cautelosa. Extrañaba a mi padre con creces y no podía permitir que de nuevo el pagara aquellos errores que yo cometiera, esta vez por su salud yo debía cumplir mi palabra. Por él, tan sólo por aquel hombre que me dio la vida y me amaba por cómo era, mi padre.

Cuando llegué a la casa, Alice se disculpó diciendo que debía acompañar a Jasper, no entendí bien el porqué tan solo asentí. Hoy me cuidarían Emmet y Esme. La aludida, entro a la casa con una amable sonrisa mientras depositaba en la mesa la cena. Le agradecí el hecho, ya que estaba exhausta físico y mentalmente. Debía comenzar a hacer un plan, debía hacerlo, ella me estaba vigilando.

No pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi garganta al ver a Edward en el marco de la puerta de cocina cuando terminé de fregar los trastos. Él me observaba cautelosamente con sus ya dorados ojos. Desvié la mirada, me sentía tan asqueada de mí misma por lo que debía hacer. Nada bueno saldría de esto, tan solo la salud de mi padre. Me volví hacia él con un suspiro antes de darle una sonrisa, no tan forzada como pensé. Él sonrió de la misma manera algo sorprendido.

- ¿cómo estás? – preguntó con aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto adoraba escuchar.

- Bien. Creo que voy mejorando con Charlie – dije y él solo asintió frunciendo los labios.

- Te ves cansada. Deberías ir a dormir.

- Para nada, me daré un baño y regreso – dije encaminándome hacia las escaleras. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda al pasar a su lado. Su fragancia volvió a invadir mis fosas nasales.

Subí rápidamente temiendo caerme en cualquier momento, pero milagrosamente llegué al segundo piso entera. Tomé mi pijama y entré al baño. Allí me cambie y decidí producirme un poco. Mi rostro delataba el estado de cansancio de mi cuerpo. Lavé mi cara y peiné mi cabello, lo dejé suelto. Una vez lista, bajé las escaleras donde Edward estaba sentado en el mueble mirando la televisión. Su vista se fijó en mí.

- ¿segura que no deseas dormir? – preguntó con vacilación.

Suspiré, estaba cansada pero debía poner el plan en marcha que hace un par de días aborté.

- muy segura – dije sentándome a su lado en el mueble. Él me observó con expectación al ver mi disposición.

- está bien – dijo y luego volvió su rostro a un lugar en el salón – por cierto, hoy ha llegado un paquete para ti – dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿un paquete para mí? – dije incrédula.

- Eso dice – comentó al levantarse. Se acercó a una grande caja en la esquina hasta tomarla y posarla en frente de mí.

Observé por un segundo aquella caja, un segundo para darme cuenta de que se trataba. No pude evitar un calosfrío atravesando mi columna. Temía abrirla, tenía tanto miedo de encontrarme con algo bochornoso. No sabía lo que era, pero el tamaño que tenía tampoco ayudaba.

- ¿no vas a abrirla? – preguntó Edward. Me sobresalté en mi lugar antes de verlo sorprendida.

Volví mi vista a la caja. No sabía bien que me encontraría allí, pero definitivamente mi mente no deseaba cooperar.

- ¿y bien? – insistió.

- ¿No sabes quién la ha dejado? - pregunté algo pasmada.

- No, ya estaba en frente de tu puerta cuando he llegado – dijo estudiando mi rostro. Sea lo que sea que haya visto, no debió ser bueno - ¿en qué piensas, Bella?

- Me pregunto que habrá allí dentro - me sinceré y cometí el error de mirarle. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida estaba en su rostro. Mi favorita, hace tanto que no la veía.

- No es una bomba, ya lo supiera.

- entonces… supongo que es un alivio – dije con los nervios intactos.

- puedo abrirla… ¿si quieres? – vaciló.

- Sí, es lo mejor.

Él se acercó a la caja y delicadamente la abrió. Cerré los ojos, cualquier cosa podría estar allí. Entonces fue cuando oí un carraspeo.

- No es nada letal – dijo y yo me sorprendí. Aun así, no abrí mis ojos – puedes abrirlos, no te hará daño.

Suspiré. Si Edward, el hombre más sobreprotector que he conocido en mi vida dice que está bien, es porque así era. Abrí mis ojos lentamente pero al echarle un pequeño vistazo a aquella caja, no pude evitar el terminar de abrirlos de golpe. Eso no era lo que esperaba.

¿Qué hacían aquellos atuendos y zapatos que Tanya me había comprado en Anchorage?, yo misma había metido en la maleta aquellas prendas mías que usaba en Forks antes de irme. No entendía nada.

- supongo que sigues temiéndole a los zapatos de tacón – dijo tomando uno mientras sonreía. Definitivamente había quedado sin habla. Metió su nívea mano en la caja, hasta sacar una nota - ¿puedes leerla o lo hago yo? – dijo cortésmente.

- Creo que puedo leerla – dije atropelladamente antes de quitársela de sus manos. Él tan sólo me miró sorprendido.

Desdoblé la pequeña hoja. Noté una hermosa caligrafía que ya conocía.

_Hola Bella_

_Te he enviado una pequeña fracción de las pertenencias que has dejado aquí en Anchorage. Tranquila, continuaré enviándolas. _

_Espero que estés bien y tu padre también. Por favor, Cuídate mucho y no confíes en nadie._

_Tanya_

Definitivamente aquella nota no la esperaba. Tanya ¿enviando mi ropa? ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Cómo rayos podría pensar en moda, cuando mi padre estaba agonizando en un hospital?

Pero la respuesta me golpeo al momento. Victoria estaba detrás de todo esto. Ella seguramente le indicó a Tanya que necesitaría algo "presentable" si deseaba que Edward, volviera siquiera a mirarme. A pesar de jamás hacerlo.

Lo miré y vi en su rostro la preocupación ahora. Baje la mirada tratando de recomponer mi rostro, totalmente desencajado. Suspiré y sin temor fije la vista en aquellos dorados ojos.

- No es nada de qué preocuparse, sólo quiere traerme toda la ropa que tenía en Anchorage – dije y al parecer eso no convenció. Le facilité la nota, con vacilación la tomó.

- ¿Para qué necesitarías todo esto? – dijo con molestia.

- No creo que sea por necesitar… creo que de verdad desea que vuelva a confiar en ella.

Desde aquella noche cuando desperté, luego de un desmayo al saber la condición de mi padre, las cosas se enfriaron con Tanya. En el momento me sentí molesta, traicionada y muy decepcionada, pero en estos pocos días me he dado cuenta de que nada vale aquello, así que desistí de ese rencor. Aunque, los Cullen si mantenían ese sentimiento hacia ella, sobretodo Edward y Alice. Jamás pensé que esto llegara a ocurrir, pues eran casi parientes. Culpa, culpa, culpa invadía mi ser.

Edward no paraba de preguntarme ¿cómo hacía para olvidar aquello?, (por supuesto sin obtener respuestas de mí) sabía que le sorprendía mi reacción, pues yo era la principal "afectada", pero esa era la opinión de él. Mi ser me decía que lo único principal era Charlie y su salud, no había algo con más interés e importancia que su bienestar.

- Insólito si cree que podrá comprarte con ropa – dijo irónico.

- Edward, déjalo… - dije mientras un espontaneo bostezo salía de mis labios.

- Tienes razón, debes dormir. Mañana iremos temprano al hospital – apartó la caja de mi camino y luego se acercó. Esta era una oportunidad de aprovechar.

- No quiero dormir – dije aferrándome al sillón. Oí como suspiraba.

- Bella, estás cansada. Tan solo date cuenta que no puedes mantener los ojos abiertos – me regañó, pero al ser sus palabras ciertas, con el sueño tan pesado que tenía no me preocupó ninguna de sus palabras.

- Pues de aquí no me levantaré – supe que eso era un hecho. Edward no me obligaría a algo y mucho menos a la fuerza.

- Bella… - comenzó pero pronto me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sentí mi cuerpo siendo elevado, yo había ganado.

Lo último que escuché esa noche fue un: "_Dulces sueños, Bella_"; suficiente para que esa noche no me invadieran las pesadillas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_Estoy de regreso, con un nuevo capítulo para su deleite. ¡Espero que les Guste!_

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews & Alertas!**__ Me fascina leer cada uno de ellos, me dan alegría instantánea. De verdad no saben lo contenta que me hace saber que disfrutan esta historia, tanto como yo al escribirla. Jamás de los Jamases Olviden que: __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, hasta el Próximo Capítulo!**__**:***_


	21. Acercándonos

**Cap. 21: Acercándonos**

**Bella**

Nada, nada se comparaba con esto. Ningún sueño que pude tener antes podría igualarse con el momento que estaba viviendo ahora. Ahora la realidad se había convertido en un sueño, ¡eso era! un gran sueño del cual no quería despertar.

- Así y está listo – dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

- es sencillo – declaré.

- ciertamente sí, lo es. Se ve difícil, pero es más fácil de lo que se cree.

- supongo que no lo destrocé como creí… - me callé al segundo, ese no era el tipo de comentario que debía decir.

- ¿destrozaste? – preguntó al ver mi rostro. Tragué en seco.

- Sí, mm… yo, tan sólo, arreglarlo… ah, no fue… mi intención – balbucee mientras el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

Estaba tan avergonzada, que bajé al cabeza. La razón de mi habitual reacción, no era tanto por el que mis actos de vandalismo hacia aquel aparato indefenso hayan sido descubiertos. No, más bien yo estaba justamente así, al recordar que mis razones para destrozar el reproductor que Emmet me regalo. "Para no recordarlo más", cuando el dolor era inaguantable. En aquel tiempo cuando me debatía en que si aquel hombre que estaba en frente mí ahora, era real.

No creí ser capaz de levantar la mirada por los próximos cinco minutos, hasta que su risa musical inundó mis oídos como una hermosa melodía. Levanté la vista para verlo reír despreocupadamente, esto solo logró acumular más sangre en mis mejillas. Cuando por fin su risa terminó posó sus orbes doradas en mí.

- supongo que Emmet no debe enterarse nunca de esto – comentó después de unos minutos callados. Asentí con cabeza baja. Dos de sus níveos dedos se posaron debajo de mi quijada, levantando mi rostro suavemente. Una caricia exquisita - tranquila, mientras no sepa nada no habrá de que preocuparse.

- Supongo que sí.

- Debo irme - su cambió de tema me sorprendió. El debió ver la alarma en mis rostro – Charlie se está impacientando – continuó. Asentí, por más que lo deseara, los momentos que pasaba con Edward eran escasos, aunque muy apremiantes para mí.

- Creo que no hago buen trabajo de enfermera – volvió a reír.

- Más bien es el paciente el exigente; a mi opinión, la enfermera hace un gran trabajo.

- Gracias – dije sonrojándome aún más. Él asintió.

- Nos vemos otro día, Bella – dijo y con su andar tan casual y elegante se dirigió a su Volvo plateado. Hiperventilé un poco.

Me volví hacia la casa, antes de que pudiera ver mi enrojecido rostro y tal vez riera de nuevo. Al entrar, me extrañé un poco. No se oía el habitual sonido producido por el canal de deportes. Charlie en verdad estaba molesto. Lo encontré sentado en su gran sillón, vi una mueca de molestia en su rostro, pero al verme trató de ocultarla.

- lo siento papá, ¿necesitas algo? - pregunté en un susurro. Charlie me miró severo, como si quisiera atravesarme con su mirada.

- Estoy bien – respondió escuetamente.

- Estaré en la cocina preparando la cena, si necesitas algo tan sólo…

- ¿Qué pretendes, Bella? – me interrumpió subiendo su tono.

- Pensaba en preparar la trucha que Harry te trajo…

- No hablo de la cena – continuó con su tono serio, sentí un calosfrío atravesando mi columna – Hablo de ese muchacho.

Suspiré, esto no era bueno.

- No sé de qué me hablas – respondí con la voz temblando.

- Bella, sé que tú sentiste algo fuerte por él, pero… no creo que sea lo mejor, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones reales y…

- papá – le interrumpí ahora – por favor.

- Bella, no te hablo de esto porque quiero molestarte. Es igual de incómodo para mí… pero, no voy a permitir que ese muchacho vuelva a lastimarte.

- papá…

- No, no Bella, hablo en serio – pude notar en su cara que era cierto – eres mi hija y no dejaré que te lastimen de nuevo, a pesar de tú lo permites.

- entonces ¿quieres que me aleje de él? – pregunté tratando ir al grano. Charlie suspiró.

- la verdad, sí…. Pero sé que no lo harás, así que tan sólo te advierto que no lo quiero de nuevo en esta casa. No volverá poner un pie aquí, al menos mientras yo viva.

- Papá no hables así, por favor – se me hacía difícil imaginar una realidad sin mi padre.

- Tan sólo te advierto, Bella.

- Pues, yo también tengo algo que advertirte – respondí sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Charlie me observo expectante – Yo, yo… yo quiero a los Cullen y a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado, ellos han sido buenos conmigo. Durante tú… - no pude decirlo – ellos me apoyaron y estuvieron a mi lado. No puedo darles la espalda y ser mal educada – su rostro de desencajó.

- Bella, ellos te dieron la espalda a ti y eso no es un buen acto de educación hija – noté el sarcasmo en su voz.

- lo sé, pero no quiero ser alguien rencorosa. Ellos ahora se están esforzando en ganarme de nuevo y… sólo quiero que sepas que se los permitiré.

- Bella…

- No papá – le interrumpí de nuevo – debes entender que yo los quiero y ahora ellos forman parte de mi vida.

- y ¿qué hay de Edward? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Tragué en seco - ¿él también se esfuerza en entrar de nuevo en tu vida?

- Sí, la verdad es que desde un principio no se la he dejado tan fácil como a los demás, pero creo que verdad quiere volver a ser… mi amigo.

- Amigo… - repitió.

- Es muy pronto para hablar de eso, papá.

- está bien, pero no creas que el hecho de que tú lo recibas hará que yo también lo haga, si de verdad desea recuperar un poco del respeto que le tenía, deberá hacer algo muy grande.

- No esperaba menos – él tan solo asintió y prendió la televisión. Me volteé hacia la cocina.

Comencé a preparar la trucha algo distraída. Aún la pregunta de mi padre invadía mis pensamientos. ¿Edward de verdad deseaba entrar en mi vida como… algo más?, de ser así el plan iba de maravilla. Suspiré, me sentía tan avergonzada de mi misma que cada día en nudo en mi pecho era más grande. ¿Cómo podía continuar con esto?

No era justo. Sé que Edward me lastimó y me dejó fuera de combate por ocho meses, pero supongo que nadie merece ser engañado, no así de esta manera. Yo era débil, pero debía serlo, mi padre estaba de por medio. Si tan sólo supiera lo que yo estaba haciendo, tal vez se sintiera orgulloso. Mi padre odiaba a Edward, desde el día en que despertó lo hizo saber de la forma más _sutil_ que había en el planeta.

_No lo creía, estaba totalmente confundida, las lágrimas en mis ojos y el frenético latido de mi corazón me decían que algo ocurría que yo estaba ignorando, algo importante. Tan sólo fui consciente cuando mis pies se movieron de por sí solos por aquel pasillo que ya conocía. Traté de tomar aire, pero sentía que mis pulmones no retenían el suficiente. Entonces cuando por fin paré en seco, supe lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi cerebro al fin procesó aquella información._

"_Charlie ha despertado"_

_Contuve el aire. Miré a la enfermera a mi lado, me sonrió y me hizo un ademán para entrar. Suspiré y giré a la perilla, al entrar no pude contener las lágrimas._

_Allí acostado mirando la ventana al lado contrario de la puerta, estaba él, mi padre. Corrí a su encuentro, se volteó y al verme sonrió. No pude evitar abrazarlo, cuando levanté la vista vi que me miraba con los ojos cristalinos._

_- Papá… estas, estas…. – no podía hablar. Estaba en frente de mí, vivo._

_- Bella… _

_- Shh, tranquilo, no hables debes descansar – Bufó._

_- llevo tiempo dormido, he descansado lo suficiente – comentó con su típico sarcasmo. Sonreí._

_- Me alegra que estés aún conmigo, no sabes la falta que me has hecho._

_- Tú también a mí pequeña, ya iba a tener un mes sin verte._

_- Lo sé, pero ahora estaré todo el tiempo que me necesites – le aseguré._

_- ¿pero Bella y la universidad que va a…? _

_- Shh – lo interrumpí – ahora, no te preocupes por eso, tan sólo preocúpate por descansar y déjame todo lo demás a mí._

_- Bien, lo que me faltaba. ¡Mi propia hija dándome ordenes! – refunfuñó. Sonreí._

_- Así es, ahora descanse Jefe Swan._

_Lo ayudé a acomodarse en la incómoda cama. Entonces llegó mi madre._

_- ¡Oh, Charlie has despertado! – dijo anunciando su llegada de esa forma tan particular que tenía._

_- ¿Renée? – dijo Charlie confundido._

_- Sí, soy yo Charlie ¿acaso no me reconoces? – quise reír por las ocurrencias de mi madre._

_- Claro Renée… ¿Cómo olvidarse de ti? - respondió con sarcasmo._

_- Oh, ¡Qué bien!, Estaba a punto de llamar a Carlisle para que viniera a revisarte por si perdías la memoria y…_

_- ¿Carlisle? – La interrumpió Charlie - ¿Carlisle Cullen? – dijo incrédulo ahora posando su mirada en mí._

_- Sí - respondió mi madre, ajena al nuevo problema que se estaba presentando pero que yo podía percibir – él es el doctor a cargo de ti._

_- ¿pero ellos no se habían ido? – comentó aún con su mirada en mí._

_- Sí – respondí – pero eso no importa ahora papá. Lo importante es que ya estás bien y…_

_Entonces el susodicho entró a la habitación. Se veía el alivio y la alegría en su rostro, lástima que mi padre no sintiera lo mismo._

_- Buenas Tardes – dijo con su tono amable – ¡Charlie, qué bien que hayas despertado!, nos has tenido a todos realmente preocupados – continuó, pero al ver el rostro serio de mi padre su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo._

_- Hola, Carlisle… veo que has vuelto._

_- Sí, en cuanto supe lo que te ha ocurrido decidí atenderte yo mismo. _

_- y ¿qué ha pasado con tu trabajo?_

_- eso es lo de menos Charlie, lo importante es salvar vidas y eso me llevo hasta aquí – comentó en su tono profesional._

_- y ¿qué pasa con tu familia? – tragué en seco, esto no era bueno._

_- Me han apoyado en mi decisión – dijo tratando de ocultar la verdad._

_- Charlie… ¿por qué no te relajas un poco, acabas de despertar y ya quieres someter a Carlisle en un interrogatorio? – intervino mi madre tratando de anivelar la tensión en el pequeño cuarto. Mi padre la ignoró._

_- pero… ¿no han vuelto contigo? – insistió mi padre y quise intervenir._

_- Sí, ellos me acompañaron – respondió Carlisle. Mi padre me miró de forma desaprobatoria – ahora – continuó tomando la atención de todos – Bella, Renée… lo siento, tendré que pedirles que salgan. Debo revisar a Charlie y hacerle un par de exámenes. Será rápido, les avisaré en cuanto termine._

_Ambas asentimos mientras le dedicábamos una mirada mi padre, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido. Teníamos una conversación y sabía que no saldría tan fácil de esta._

_Para mi mala suerte, los exámenes fueron aún más rápidos de lo que creí, justo cuando pensé que el horario de visitas podría salvarme, Carlisle atravesó la puerta._

_- Bella, Charlie desea verte – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Me estremecí._

_- Está bien – dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y volvía a aquella habitación donde mi padre aguardaba._

_Cuando llegué Charlie estaba sentado en la cama, mirando hacia el frente. Carlisle se disculpó dejándome sola con mi padre. Con pesadez me volví hacia él. Se veía tranquilo, pero en cualquier momento la bomba explotaría, tan sólo faltaban segundos. _

_- Ven, Bella – vacilante lo hice – ahora – dijo cuando estuve en frente de él. Me miró – quiero saber exactamente si tú has vuelto con Edward Cullen – dijo más como una afirmación que pregunta._

_- No papá, él y yo no… _

_- Bien, pero si llego a saber algo parecido, no seré responsable de mis actos._

_No pude imaginarme una realidad donde pudiera ocurrir aquello, Edward era prácticamente indestructible ante un humano. Herido saldría mi padre._

_- Ten cuidado Bella, no confió en ese muchacho. No lo quiero en mi casa, por esa puerta espero que nunca más la cruce - pausó - ¡Es más!, no deseo verlo más nunca._

_- papá..._

_- No Bella, él te lastimó y nadie se mete con mi hija. Es un chiquillo que ni siquiera merece el que yo lo mencione… No sé cómo no aprendió nada de Carlisle. Ese muchacho es un grandísimo…_

_- papá – le interrumpí antes de que dijera un blasfemia – hablamos otro día, por favor. Acabas de despertar y no es bueno que pases rabietas._

_- está bien, hablaremos después, pero créeme que no lo olvidaré._

Lo peor de todo es que no mintió. Charlie con una mirada me recordaba cuanto le disgustaba el que yo andará cerca de Edward. Incluso cuando Alice fue a visitarlo se alegró de verla y le agradeció la comida a Esme, pero tan sólo Edward se acercó a la puerta un día, para que mi padre comenzara a hacer gestos de molestia. Después de ello, Edward hizo una prudente distancia y con mucha razón.

Renée se fue un día después de Charlie ser dado de alta, lo cual yo no se lo reprimí, ella debía apoyar a Phil. Sin embargo, sabía que mi padre se sintió algo nostálgico al verla allí, en la cocina preparando comida para él; viejos recuerdos debieron asomarse por su mente, sin contarlo yo también lo acompañé en la fantasía… hace tantos meses que no probaba un bocado de la comida de mi madre. Por fortuna el billete que yo había comprado hace dos meses atrás (cuando necesitaba acercarme a ellos), ella pudo usarlo. Incluso me sirvió de excusa, como si hubiera planeado hacer una visita de "sorpresa".

Los siguientes días, fueron mucho más tranquilos, a pesar de las constantes quejas de mi padre sobre sus costillas y el yeso en el brazo. Obviando las razones, yo estaba feliz: tenía a mi padre sano y a salvo, sentía que valía la pena el gran engaño que yo estaba creando. Aún no me creía el que mi relación con Edward fuera tan cercana como antes. Estaba totalmente loca, pero muy a gusto con ello. Descaro, no había otra palabra para describir mis acciones.

Después de preparar la cena y a penas probarla, decidí que esa noche me dormiría temprano, así evitaría la culpa que todas las noches me acompañaba. Ayude a mi padre a subir las escaleras, mientras lo tomaba de un brazo; se quejaba de que podía hacerlo solo, pero yo no le prestaba atención, había tenido un accidente hasta hace poco y un resbalón en la escalera no ayudaría su situación.

Pero sin importar esas razones, había una más importante: El saber que cualquier día, sin previo aviso… yo debía alejarme de él, para que pudiera vivir libremente, fuera de todo lo que pudiera arrastrarlo por mis malas acciones.

Esa noche no podía dormir, no hallaba la manera de estar a gusto, aunque no tenía nada que ver con la cama o mi irregular pijama, siquiera el frío de Forks. No, aquí el problema era el remordimiento que me estaba carcomiendo cada día más. Puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza, deseando borrar aquellos sentimientos. Deseando que nada fuera real. No sé cómo pero estaba funcionando, poco a poco estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entonces un ruido proviniendo de la ventana me asustó. Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza. No, no, no, no… debía de haber más tiempo. No podía exponerse así, ella no podía estar aquí. ¡Maldito el momento en el que puse esa almohada en mi cabeza!, pero aún así agradecía el hecho. Seguramente si la hubiera visto en frente mí ya estuviera hiperventilando del susto.

- ¿Bella? – dijo aquella aterciopelada voz.

Suspiré audiblemente mientras quitaba la almohada de mi rostro. Perdí la cordura al verlo. Mi error: Siempre ser adicta a Edward Cullen, a pesar de que eso era el problema que origino mi pena y dolor.

Su caminar tan casual y despreocupado lograba fascinar con facilidad. La manera en cómo despeinaba sus cabellos con sus manos era una tortura. Sin contar la forma en cómo sus labios se unían cada vez que cerraba la boca luego de abrirla para decir algo pero sin palabras que salieran de allí. Todo él era un enigma, aquello que de alguna extraña forma deseas descifrar. Pero más que eso, era una droga. Una adicción a mis sentidos y lo único que me dejaba sin defensas ni cordura.

- lo siento – dijo de pronto logrando sorprenderme.

- ¿por qué?

- por asustarte – dijo casual. No sabía por qué, pero esperaba otro tipo de respuesta que me sabía de memoria.

- Tranquilo, no podía dormir. He estado algo nerviosa hoy – dije y el sonrió acercándose a mi cama. Mi corazón latió frenético.

Se apoyó de cuclillas en frente mi cara, quedando a la altura de mi rostro. Las hormonas revolucionaban mi cuerpo.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo unos segundos?... después puedes regresar a dormir.

- ya estás aquí – le recordé – así que adelante – asintió mientras sonreía.

- Tan sólo quiero decirte que no deseo causarte problemas, es lo de menos que deseo ahora – no comprendía sus palabras – sé que Charlie me odia y no soporta el que esté cerca de su casa… y aún más de ti, pero… - suspiró – si debo alejarme de ti un poco, darte tu espacio para evitarte problemas con Charlie, así lo haré.

- No – dije al momento, me sorprendí y vi lo mismo en su rostro.

- No es que me vaya a alejar de ti – dijo mientras tomaba el dobladillo de mi cobija – tan sólo te daré tu espacio mientras Charlie este por aquí, sé que no me va a perdonar tan fácil.

- Sí, es muy testarudo – señalé agachando la mirada, rápidamente dos de sus dedos levantaron mi cara por el mentón, obligándome a verle a los ojos.

- ¿y tú?

- también soy testaruda, lo heredé de él.

- No, quiero decir… tú, ¿lograrás perdonarme algún día?

Silencio, un largo silencio se creó en el espacio luego de esa pregunta. Creo que pasaron segundos, minutos antes de que yo pudiera reorganizar mis ideas. Me había tomado con la guardia baja.

- Sé que es difícil, sé las consecuencias que mis acciones trajeron consigo pero, Bella, de verdad… Lo siento – continuo, pero yo seguí sin nada que añadir.

» Bella, lo siento. No sabes cómo me lamento cada segundo el haberte dejado – un nudo se alojó en mi garganta al oír aquello – jamás, en mi eternidad me perdonaré por aquello, nunca me perdonaré el hecho de perder lo más preciado en mi existencia. Soy un maldito monstruo que simplemente merece cada una de las cosas que está viviendo – agachó su cabeza y por unos segundo no hablo – de todas formas no hay marcha atrás – dijo reincorporándose, aunque en su rostro no desaparecía aquel dolor – tan solo espero, que de verdad me perdones y no me guardes rencor, es lo de menos que deseo. Si necesitas tiempo lo aceptaré, pero…

No pude dejarlo continuar. No podía y mis hormonas tampoco lo hicieron. Sin previo aviso me deje controlar por ellas y justo ahora, nuestros labios se estaban rosando.

¿Había enloquecido?, tal vez, pero… que dulce era la locura.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con volver a tocar sus fríos labios de mármol?, sin importar las veces, ninguna se le compraba al momento.

El beso comenzó lento, como si de verdad pudiéramos tener la eternidad para disfrutarlo, lo cual en su caso era acertado. Poco a poco nuestras lenguas comenzaron en una danza donde la urgencia, necesidad y anhelo se apoderaron. Mis manos apresaron sus broncíneos cabellos, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura a la vez que se acercaba cada vez a mí, acostándome en la cama suavemente. Justo cuando pensé que todo no podía ser más perfecto, nos separamos en busca de aire, incluso la suya era irregular a pesar de no necesitarla. Entonces allí estaba, el peso de mis acciones cayendo sobre mis hombros, avisándome que lo siguiente había vuelto las cosas aún más confusas para los dos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_Antes de que nada: __**¡discúlpenme! **_

_La verdad les debo una disculpa por no actualizar la semana que tocaba pero de verdad que se me dificultaron las cosas. Aún así, Recuerden que __**Jamás **__abandonaré la historia, así que no se asusten por si duro varias semanas en actualizar, siempre seré fiel y en cuanto tenga un tiempo actualizaré._

_Ahora, __**¡Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews & Alertas!**__ Se los agradezco de corazón, el que lean y me digan su opinión ¡Son unas Bellezas de Lectoras! Y ¡Gracias por su apoyo!, nunca olviden que: __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**_

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, hasta el Próximo Capítulo!**__**:***_


	22. El Paquete

**Cap. 22: El Paquete:**

**Bella**

- Quiero saber algo... - vi la sorpresa en su rostro. Aunque continuo con su labor de acariciar mi cabello.

- lo que quieras - dijo suavemente mientras apartaba mechones para besar mi cuello.

- ¿Que hiciste en estos ocho meses?

Entonces su rostro se contrajo mientras fruncía sus labios peligrosamente. Suspiró.

- estuve... Cazando – dijo vacilante.

- ah... – murmuré algo decepcionada, eso era algo que ya sabía.

- pero no de la manera que piensas.

Me volteé intrigada. Volvió a suspirar.

- digamos que estuve probando mis habilidades para el rastreo.

- y ¿qué tal? - dije como quien quiere la cosa. Bufó.

- No me fue como pensé, ¡soy un desastre!

- Eso es imposible, ¡eres perfecto! - declaré con una sonrisa, la cual él me devolvió antes de dejar un casto beso sobre mis labios.

- Créeme, soy pésimo.

Me volví a acomodar en su pecho me mármol, disfrutando la esencia tan embriagadora que desprendía.

- y... ¿Qué estabas cazando? - pregunte sin tomarle importancia.

- En nada que me entusiasmara excesivamente.

- Oh, claro que no – dije sarcástica. Sonrió de medio lado pero duro tan solo un segundo - ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada – alcé una ceja.

- Edward…

- No seas testaruda, por favor.

- Es como mi segunda naturaleza – dije tratando de imitar su voz, aunque no pude igualarle en ningún momento. Su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo a la mía tan patosa y áspera. Soltó una carcajada.

- No cabe la menor duda – dijo aún riendo.

- Sí, bueno… ¿vas a decirme qué cazabas? – noté como su risa culminó de una forma brusca cuando terminé de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no duermes? – ofreció mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- ¿Tanto te avergüenza el que yo sepa la gravedad de tu habilidad?

- Quizá.

- ¡Edward! – le regañé.

- Está bien, bueno… la verdad es que estuve dándole a caza a Victoria – comentó en un susurro.

Ahora la sorprendida era yo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente al oír aquel nombre, trayéndome malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, sin importar el punto peligroso al cual la conversación había acabado hubo un detalle que logró hacer clic en mí.

- ¿Cuándo hablas de darle caza…? – dije subiendo el tono de mi voz aterrada.

- me refiero a que intenté seguirle – completó mi frase.

Confusión, una vez más estaba perdida. Nada tenía sentido. Si Edward estaba tras Victoria, entonces él sabía de los lobos, de las constantes visitas de Victoria en Forks, y lo peor: mi pacto con ella. De él saber aquella información no estaríamos de esta forma justo ahora.

- pero como ya te dije, no soy tan bueno. La rastreé hasta Texas, pero después seguí una pista falsa hasta Brasil, y en realidad ella lo que hizo fue venir aquí - gruñó - ¡Ni siquiera estaba en el continente correcto! Y mientras tanto, el peor de mis peores temores...

- Espera, quieres decir que… ¿la perdiste? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Sí, amor – dijo asintiendo – como ya te dije, soy tan pésimo que llegué hasta otro continente.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – dije con el alivio en mi voz. Sentí como se revolvió para ver mi rostro de frente.

- "Oh, vaya"… ¿qué significa eso? – me preguntó posando su mirada en mí.

- yo… - alcancé a decir antes de que mi voz se perdiera. Me había dejado en descubierto. Luego su expresión cambió.

- Túmbate – dijo para luego desaparecer. A duras penas puse las sábanas sobre mi cama.

Entonces la puerta se abrió e intenté moverme lo menos posible. Esperé a que mi padre decidiera irse tras saber que de nuevo, esa noche no me había escapado o algo parecido. Repetía el mismo proceso cuatro o tres veces a la semana, ya que al irse a dormir más temprano, dejaba como escusa lo de "padre protector" para justificar sus andanzas en el pasillo. Luego de un minuto, cerró la puerta de nuevo y oí sus pasos lentos mientras se alejaba de mi habitación.

- Debo admitir que has mejorado – dijo una voz aterciopelada. Quité las sábanas para verle de nuevo.

- eso creo… - susurré. Él tan sólo se acomodó en su antiguo lugar.

- entonces… - dijo cambiando el tono de su voz para luego imitar la mía diciendo – "Oh, vaya".

En otra ocasión hubiera reído, pero no era el momento. Estaba acorralada y sin escapatoria. Edward me miraba atento, analizando cada una de las expresiones que en mi rostro surcaban. Me sentía tan diminuta con aquel par de ojos dorados en mí.

- ¿y bien? – me incitó, pero tan sólo logró un respingo de mi parte.

- bueno… – comencé mientras desviaba la mirada de él. Así podría concentrarme mejor – es que realmente me aterra pensar que puedas estas cerca de ella – confesé.

- no deberías subestimarme, te recuerdo que soy el depredador más grande que existe – dijo con voz suave. Ya no estaba tan atrapada como creí.

- No puedo evitar preocuparme – dije lo más casual que pude, al parecer lo convenció.

- pues ya no deberías, debo hacer frente a Victoria; ella te está persiguiendo y debo protegerte… - entonces un bostezo salió de mis labios sin previo aviso. Sonrió – Creo que esta charla podemos terminarla otro día, por ahora debes descansar – dijo y me arropó con las mantas.

- No te vayas – dije aferrándome a su pecho.

- Nunca más – susurró en mí oído como un arrullo, para luego comenzar a tararear mi nana.

En pocos minutos estuve dormida y siquiera me di cuenta cuando amaneció. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, una vez que los abrí me encontré con una hermosa imagen. Edward observándome mientras dormía. Sus ojos dorado líquido eran una perdición que aceptaba con todo gusto, me hipnotizaban sin dejarme escapatoria. Acercó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

- Buenos días – susurró con una sonrisa. Se la devolví con menos intensidad al estar soñolienta.

- Buenos días – respondí y suspiré.

- Debo irme y tú prepararte para trabajar – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me parece gracioso.

- no me burlo, es sólo que tú sabes que no lo necesitas.

- No me importa. Además, esta vez ni siquiera me lo discutiste – apunté.

- porque sé lo testaruda que eres - bufé, pero me ignoró – así, que debes prepararte a menos que desees llegar tarde.

- Vale – dije levantándome.

- Vendré en 40 minutos – dijo a escasos milímetros de mí. A veces sus habilidades lograban sorprenderme más de lo que debería.

- Está bien – susurré antes de que atrapara mis labios en un corto beso. Sonrió y salió por la ventana.

Esos cuarenta fueron escasos. A duras penas y pude saborear mi desayuno cuando el rugido del Volvo de Edward me interrumpió. Charlie como tantas veces, hizo una de sus muecas en desagrado al oír la presencia de cierto muchacho que no le agradaba demasiado.

Como pude logré entrar al Volvo sin olvidar nada, de todas formas solo era el típico trabajo en la tienda de la Familia Newton. Aún estaba sorprendida cuando decidí hacerle la propuesta a la madre de Mike de aceptarme de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces me contrató. Por lo que sabía que muy pronto Mike se iría una semana a Seattle antes de empezar la universidad, lo cual no era favorable debido al reducido personal en la tienda.

Con mi padre limitado en movimientos y mis días contados en Forks, era necesario que yo obtuviera algo de dinero; nunca podría saber cuál era el momento que estaba esperando, por lo cual decidí estar preparada. Sin embargo, aún existía la posibilidad de que yo le alertara todo esto a Edward y de esa manera no alejarme de él. Dolía tanto el pensar que debía separarme de él de nuevo, una vez más mi corazón debía aguantar estragos.

Supongo que mi cara demostraba mi estado de ánimo actual ya que repetidas veces la Sra. Newton me preguntó cómo me encontraba y si deseaba ir a casa. Como deseaba curar mi pena y dolor con una taza de té caliente y tener la certeza de que al siguiente día estaría mejor y podría con ello. Una vez más mi cruel mente me traía a la realidad recordándome de que todo esto que me estaba sucediendo era mi culpa, debía hacerle frente y que no era una fantasía, tan sólo mi realidad.

- disculpe señorita – dijo una pequeña figura que a duras penas alcanzaba el mostrador. Me asomé un poco y vi a un niño sonriendo, no pude evitar verlo más del tiempo debido.

Era tan hermoso, que solamente podría comprarse con… Edward. Era pálido; su cabello de color marrón oscuro con unos mechones que en la luz se veían color bronce y estaba despeinado sin verse desaliñado; sus ojos eran tan verdes como el agua; y como si no fuera poco: poseía una dentadura realmente blanca. Un niño que cualquiera confundiría como Edward mismo.

- ¿señorita? – me llamó de nuevo al ver que no le respondía pero lo observaba fijamente.

- ¿Si? – dije recuperándome de la fantasía de imaginarme si sería tal cual como Edward cuando creciera.

- ¿es Isabella? – preguntó en su tono infantil algo dudoso. Sonreí.

- Sí, soy Isabella ¿para qué me buscabas?

- bueno, es que me mandaron a darle esto – dijo sacando un sobre amarillo tras su espalda – y que le dijera que: No lo habrá hasta que este segura de hacerlo – eso me confundió pero me imaginé quien estaría tras esto.

- y… ¿quién me ha mandado esto? – pregunté lo más suave posible.

- Un señor muy amable – dijo y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo era? – pregunté y él alzó los ojos como si lo pensara.

- Bueno, era alto y grande – suspiré audiblemente, frustrada. No podría pedirle tal esfuerzo a la mente de un niño que bien podría calcularle como unos 7 años.

- Bueno… - suspiré – Gracias pequeño – traté de sonreírle – y creo que, será mejor que vayas… con tu madre justo ahora, no es bueno que los niños anden por allí solos y hablando con desconocidos.

- eso me lo dijo mi mamá – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- y lo mejor es que obedezcas, así que ve con tu madre a casa rápido y no te detengas – él niño tan sólo me miró por un momento para luego asentir – bien, gracias y ve a casa.

- de nada señorita – dijo y salió de la tienda. No pude evitar salir del mostrador y acercarme hasta la puerta para asegurarme que estaba bien.

Vi como corría hacia la calle de enfrente. En un café, sentada en una de las mesas estaba una señora leyendo el periódico, a la cual el niño se acercó y con ayuda de la mujer se sentó en sus piernas. Suspiré aliviada mientras me volteaba. Justo allí en el largo mostrador de madera, descansaba el sobre amarillo del cual aún desconocía su procedente. Después de varios minutos decidí abrirlo, era lo más seguro ya que en menos de dos horas Edward vendría a buscarme; sin contar que estaba totalmente sola en la tienda. Era ahora o nunca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí el sobre y tan sólo había otro más pequeño con un número "2" en el medio y una hoja doblada con un "1" en la esquina, así que la tome entre mis manos y antes de desdoblarla suspiré.

Una caligrafía que nunca antes había visto fue lo primero que noté. Una letra tan elegante y hermosa, digna de un vampiro.

_Hola Bella,_

_Espero que por el bien de Tus Padres, estés leyendo esta carta en un momento adecuado sin compañía presente cerca de ti. De lo contrario, creo que te he advertido lo suficiente las innumerables consecuencias que eso traería._

(Un calosfrío atravesó mi columna al saber que mis suposiciones eran ciertas).

_Ahora, lee con mucha atención ya que estas indicaciones que te daré, deberás cumplirlas eficientemente sin dejar ningún piso en falso._

_Primero: Tienes un plazo de una semana para arreglar tan sólo tus objetos más preciados y llevártelos contigo. Y también despedirte de aquellos que ames, porque te aseguro que no los verás en un largo tiempo._

_Segundo: Al referirme de aquellos objetos preciados, quiero decir cosas que puedan servirte en una visita de tres días, como ropa y tus papeles legales. En cuanto al billete de avión, yo me he encargado de eso, en el sobre "2" está todo lo demás y deberás tenerlo ese día sin falta alguna. Es la única manera de que la cuartada salga a la perfección y sin levantar sospechas._

_Tercero y más importante: Tu cuartada será que irás de nuevo a Anchorage para una entrevista en otra universidad, lo suficiente para convencer a tu padre. Pero, en cuanto a los Cullen, la única manera de que no te persigan es que tú les asegures que estarás bien._

_Por supuesto no lo harán, así que para ese mismo día he contratado a una chica la cual ha aceptado hacerse pasar por ti. Podrás reconocerla en el lugar ya que estará en el baño izquierdo del segundo piso a las 11:00 am. Allí ella te dará las otras indicaciones.  
><em>

_Y no te preocupes en lo que te respecta. Tú tomarás el vuelo que he reservado para ella. Ese mismo día estarás enterada de tu nuevo destino._

_Eso es todo mi querida Bella, lo único que debes hacer es seguir todo justo al plan, pues te tendré realmente vigilada. Ese día sentirás miles de ojos en tu espalda con la mayor certeza que si cometes un error, será el último en tu existencia._

_Nada de trucos, recuerda que la suerte de tus padres está en tus manos._

_Hasta Pronto Bella. No te preocupes por nada, sé que podrás._

Solté todo el aire de golpe que contuve desde que comencé a leerla. Este era el momento que tanto temía desde varios días atrás. Y que seguramente con la suerte que yo tenía no me podría salvar.

Varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras guardaba la hoja. Saqué el otro sobre y al abrirlo, justo como dijo. Mi billete de avión y algo que me sorprendió: una carta de aceptación de la universidad de Alaska, probablemente era falsa pero parecía tan real, idéntico a los verdaderos. Guarde todo y lo metí en mi mochila, dentro de unas carpetas.

Ya no cabía duda que todo se había acabado, ahora tan sólo la espera para el dicho día que con cada minuto se acercaba. Él día en el que le diría adiós a mi vida, ese día en el que perdería todo lo que amaba. Las lágrimas ya eran imparables del dolor tan grande que tenía contenido en el pecho. Agradecía el estar a solas en aquella tienda, siendo capaz de desahogar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Lavé mi cara lo mejor que pude, para darme un buen aspecto. Salí y todo continuaba igual, sin clientes cerca.

Tenía tantas dudas y sobretodo miedo. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿por qué Victoria me enviaría aquel paquete hoy si Alice podría verlo?, no tenía sentido. Con un error así su plan se venía abajo. Temía una pequeña esperanza que mis deseos se cumplieran. Pero entonces al segundo supe la respuesta.

- Hola Bella – dijo Jacob entrando por la puerta con su andar algo casual. Estaba vestido como el típico "chico malo" de las películas.

- Hola Jacob – dije entusiasmada, aunque al segundo dejé de sentirlo.

Victoria contaba con la visita de Jacob, por eso él paquete estaba hoy en mis manos. Desde hace varios días Carlisle, Edward y Alice se estaban planteando el ¿por qué? ella no tenía visiones al estar un licántropo cerca. Resolviendo que era una manera de defensa entre las especies, ambas repelando al enemigo; tomando como ejemplo el olor, debido al que desprendía uno y repelaba al otro.

- No sabes lo afortunado que me siento al saber que no hay chupasangres cerca.

- Supongo que también me alegro de verte – dije y el rió.

- bueno, también me alegra – apoyó sus manos en el mostrador.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Jake?

- ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitarte un rato? – Bufé – está bien, me has descubierto. Quería saber cómo estabas y preguntarte si podrías venir este sábado a la reserva – esperó un comentario de mi, pero no supe que responder, así que continuó – No es nada malo, es sólo que normalmente hacen reuniones y cuentan historias de nuestros antepasados… tan solo pensé que tal vez querrías venir.

- Oh, bueno, suena bien – dije sincera, estos días debía aprovecharlo a al máximo y ¿qué mejor manera que pasar un tiempo agradable en la reserva en forma de despedida?

- Genial, puedo pasar por ti en la tarde. De todas formas te llamaré.

- Me parece bien – dije con una sonrisa la cual él me devolvió.

- Genial. Bueno debo irme, nos vemos después Bella. Salúdame a Charlie.

- Así lo haré – le aseguré y luego salió de la tienda.

Nuevamente mis ojos se humedecieron, pero esta vez pude contenerme un poco. Lo suficiente para sonreírles a los siguientes clientes y a la Sra. Newton, la cual no me preguntó nada esta vez y tan sólo se disculpó por el retraso.

Al medio día, Edward ya me estaba esperando en su volvo plateado. Me acerqué tratando de mantener la compostura. Me abrió la puerta y sin rechistar entré, cuando puso el auto en marcha me miró desaprobadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en tono suave. Fijé mi vista en la ventanilla, evitando su mirada.

- Nada – respondí en susurro. Tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – me alentó. Tan sólo suspiré.

- Yo… he recibido un... una carta de la universidad de Alaska – dije al fin, esperando que pudiera creerlo.

- Son buenas noticias. ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Es que no deseo alejarme de Charlie, no aún… – Confesé mientras el nudo en mi garganta se hacía presente – Está recuperándose y me duele dejarlo solo de nuevo.

- No lo dejarás sólo, Charlie se ha recuperado muy rápido. Puedes pensarlo, pero no deberías dejar escapar una oportunidad así.

- Lo sé – admití – pero es que no quiero alejarme de él.

- Bella, tarde o temprano tenías que continuar con tu vida e ir a la universidad. Estoy seguro que Charlie en cuanto lo sepa te pedirá él mismo que vayas.

- Lo sé – repetí.

- No te preocupes, de todas formas si aún no deseas ir, en el siguiente semestre podrás hacerlo.

- Pero, es que debo ir – dije y él me miró extrañado – lo digo porque, es difícil conseguir una admisión a esa Universidad. Tan sólo digo que me duele dejar a mi padre antes de lo esperado. Eso es todo.

- Entonces, ¿para cuándo es la entrevista? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rebusqué en mi mochila cuidadosamente y saqué la solicitud. Efectivamente decía para el próximo martes.

- El martes.

- Reservaré hoy mismo los pasajes – dijo con despreocupación, pero yo me estremecí al segundo.

- ¡No! – dije y él tan sólo volteo hacia mí, ante el nuevo tono de histeria que mi voz había adquirido – digo, que no, porque, yo, yo, yo puedo, reservar, mi, el pasaje – balbuce.

- Bella, por favor. Al menos déjame pagar el billete por ti, no seas testaruda.

- No Edward, yo misma me encargaré de ello – dije recobrando mi voz. Suspiró.

- Está bien, al menos déjame reservarlos y luego podrás pagar el tuyo.

- Es que, me parece que mejor es que vaya sola… - dije y él volteó hacia mí una vez que aparcó en frente de la casa de Charlie.

- ¿Dices que no deseas el que yo te acompañe?

- No, no he dicho eso…

- pero lo has supuesto – apuntó.

- Es que, no me parece que debas ir conmigo a todos los lugares que esté. A duras y penas puedes cazar y estoy segura que ni siquiera te puedes satisfacer bien…

- Espera – me interrumpió – estas diciéndome que… ¿me incomoda estar cerca de ti?

- Creo que no estaría mal el que pudieras estar de caza por un día.

- Eres imposible – dijo negando – Bella, yo disfruto estar a tu lado, no hay otra cosa que pueda importarme más que el estar cerca de ti.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco por mí puedes dejar de lado lo que eres.

- Eso es lo de menos. Esto es lo que soy; por supuesto debo ir a cazar cada tiempo prudente, pero tampoco es lo vital para mí.

- Soy consciente de ello Edward, tan sólo te propongo que aproveches estos días que iré a Anchorage para tú cazar y no sé… - me interrumpió.

- ¿acaso crees que podré estar tranquilo cazando mientras tú estás en otra ciudad? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Soy mayor de edad y puedo cuidarme sola, creo que ese tema quedó claro desde hace un tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero no podemos arriesgarnos de tal manera Bella, no puedo permitir que estés desprotegida… - le interrumpí.

- Si te preocupa el que un vampiro ande cerca de mí cuidándome, puedo llamar a Tanya para que me acompañe – él tan sólo bufó en respuesta.

- Eso no resuelve nada, sabes que no confió en Tanya - me recordó, pero para su mala suerte no podía perder esta pelea.

- Pero yo sí, entonces iré sola a Anchorage, me quedaré en la casa de Tanya tres días desde el lunes y tú estarás aquí en Forks – resolví y me voltee para salir del auto.

- No me parece sensato esa solución – dijo tomando mi mano – Bella, déjame acompañarte – dijo suplicante. Suspiré.

- No Edward, es mí decisión y espero que lo respetes.

- ¿en serio me estas pidiendo esto? – noté el tono de resignación. Yo había ganado.

- Sí, estoy cansada que me traten como a una niña – oía como suspiraba.

- Está bien irás sola a Anchorage – me voltee sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Nada de trucos, pero como te conozco: No puedes tomar ni siquiera mismo vuelo que yo, o alguno en el mismo horario. Nada de perseguirme, ni nadar o correr hasta Anchorage ¿ha quedado claro? – me miró con resignación.

- Sí, no pudiste ser más explícita – dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

- Eso espero – dije bajándome del auto. Oí como abría también su puerta. Lo encaré.

A duras penas y note como se acercaba a mí, hasta que sus manos apresaron mi cintura. Sus labios rosaron los míos, luego de una prolongada y fuerte mirada al fin me besó. Se lo devolví gustosa, demostrándole una vez más mis sentimientos por él. Poco a poco nos separamos en busca de aire y fue cuando volvió a mirarme, lo suficiente para que mi mente comenzara a fantasear.

Insólito que en un momento así recordara aquel niño, aquel pequeño tan parecido al hombre que estaba en frente mí y del cual estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada. Unas ansias no antes experimentadas se hicieron presentes en mí, sembrando una duda en mi mente. ¿Cómo sería un hijo de Edward? Un hijo… conmigo. Cerré los ojos imaginando un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados con ojos esmeralda y sonrisa blanca como la cal. Un ser tan perfecto como él mismo. Sonreí ante tal imagen.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó mi voz aterciopelada favorita. Tan sólo me congelé.

- Nada en especial – dije logrando una mirada desaprobatoria – hablo en serio.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo mala que eres mintiendo? – Asentí – pues te informo que justo ahora es muy resaltante.

- Ya te dije que no es nada en especial.

- Entonces dime, si no es nada en especial no debe importar dicho misterio – apuntó.

- Luego te digo, Charlie debe estar muy molesto de mi tardanza – hizo una mueca.

- dos en menos de una hora, ¡te felicito! – Sonreí – para tu fortuna tienes razón, Charlie esta impacientado. Si no entras ahora, probablemente salga con un rifle – terminó sonriendo.

- Entonces es mejor que entre antes de que "papá protector" salga al rescate.

- Muy inteligente – me alabó – Volveré en la noche.

- Te espero – le dije y mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

Nos separamos ambos sonriendo. Él entro a su flamante Volvo y yo me encaminé a la casa, preparándome mentalmente a la nueva reprimenda de Charlie. Abrí la puerta lo más suave que pude y cuando miré hacia la sala, mi padre me esperaba con el enojo expuesto en su rostro. Nada bueno surcaba por su mente. Salí hacia su encuentro y en cuando me vio su expresión se suavizó. Respiré con alivio.

- Hola papá – le salude.

- Hola Bella – dijo con voz serena.

- En un momento bajo y prepararé la cena – le informé.

- No te apures – dijo y encendió la televisión.

Esa noche el tiempo pasó aún más rápido de lo que pensé. Terminé la cena y cuando me dispuse a lavar los trastos Charlie me pidió que esta vez me fuera dormir, que él estuviera bien y se iría a dormir pronto. No tuve opción y tuve que confiar en él, pues muy pronto yo me iría y estaría total y completamente solo.

La noticia de mi carta de aceptación en la universidad le pareció estupenda e incluso me alentó a ir. Justo en este momento deseaba que de verdad haya sido una carta de la universidad. Tuve que fingir felicidad, debía hacerlo por mi padre, era un perceptivo y me descubriría en un segundo. Afortunadamente no sospechó de nada y pude escabullirme a mi cuarto en cuanto terminé con mis deberes.

Acostada en mi cama cometí un error típico que intenté evitar. Pensar. Pensar en lo que haría, en las personas que heriría y sobretodo que tal vez no volvería a verlas. No sabía sobre los planes de Victoria, estaba totalmente en blanco y lo único que podía hacer a era seguir sus indicaciones, sin importar el sentirme a ciegas en un lugar desconocido. Pero sin importar nada era mi deber, estaba a juego la única familia que tenía y no podría arriesgarme a perderla; casi pierdo a Charlie y eso nunca me lo iba a perdonar.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – susurró Edward en mi oído. Estaba tan preocupada que había olvidado su presencia.

- Nada en especial – dije con voz monótona, lo cual le sorprendió y también a mí.

- No otra vez – suspiró – dime que sucede.

- No es nada de qué preocuparse – Que vil mentira había dicho.

- Tu expresión dice lo contrario.

- Estoy bien – dije pero poco convincente sonó ese comentario.

- Bella…

- Está bien – dije algo rendida, dispuesta a decirle una leve fracción de lo que se asomaba por mi cabeza – pero te advierto que es una locura. Tan sólo una tontería.

- Sabes que eso no me importa. Quiero saber todo lo que pienses – dijo con su sonrisa torcida quitándome por un segundo el aliento.

- Bien – suspiré – bueno, hoy estaba en el trabajo…

- ¿y? – me alentó a continuar. Suspiré algo nerviosa.

- y… ha entrado a la tienda… un niño – le di una rápida mirada. Tan sólo vi en su rostro la tranquilidad.

- y ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó al ver que no continuaba.

- Bueno, es que, el niño… era muy… parecido a ti – entonces su rostro se contrajo de confusión.

- Ah… y ¿eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? – preguntó con la misma tranquilidad anterior.

- No estoy preocupada, solo… pensativa – le corregí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es que he pensado ¿Cómo sería un niño idéntico a ti?

- Explícate – dijo en tono neutro.

- Bueno, en realidad me he preguntado… ¿cómo sería un hijo tuyo? – terminé sentí como el rubor subía hacia mis mejillas.

- ¿contigo? – preguntó y me tensé al momento. No pude responder – ¿estás pensando en un hijo nuestro, Bella?

Me maldije internamente. No debí preguntarle aquello, más bien debí olvidarlo e inventar algo más trivial. Sabía que este tema era algo delicado para los Cullen, ya que ese era el sueño de Esme, pero como siempre mi curiosidad era mayor. Tan solo esperaba que Edward no haya tomado mi comentario como algo malo. _Estúpida, Estúpida, Estúpida_ me regañaba mi mente, pero ya no había vuelto atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_Una vez más __**¡Discúlpenme! **_

_No saben las difíciles semanas que he tenido. Exámenes y trabajos dejándome con poco tiempo para escribir, pero sin importar cuánto me tarde no crean que las he abandonado. No, yo no dejaré esta historia._

_**¡Muchas Gracias por dejar sus Reviews & Alertas!**__ Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes de verdad por continuar con la historia. Gracias a sus comentarios tengo la motivación de escribir, por ello nunca olviden que: __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**__: _

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, hasta el Próximo Capítulo!**__**:***_

_**PD: Tome unas frases del Libro "Luna Nueva" de S.M. para darle más sentido y relacion a la historia que ya conocemos.  
><strong>_


	23. Nuevo Destino

**Cap. 23. Nuevo Destino:**

**Bella**

_Me miré al espejo una vez más, tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que esto era lo mejor que podría producirme yo sola. De alguna manera extraña sentía que hoy iba suceder algo importante, como si al salir una realidad diferente me esperara. El presentimiento me daba esperanzas._

_Peiné mi cabello nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba por qué lo hacía, era extraño pero estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa de verle de nuevo a Jake y saber que probablemente sería la última vez. Suspiré. No, hoy no podía llorar, aún no. Le debía a Jake este día y no podía arruinarlo con mi mal aspecto. No me imaginaba una realidad sin que Jacob no me sonriera. Entonces recordé cuando se estaba convirtiendo en licántropo; cuando me hablaba de aquella manera que más que atemorizar demostraba lo asustado e impotente que se sentía. Nunca olvidaría aquel día, cuando creía que Sam me estaba arrebatando a mi amigo… al único que he tenido._

_Charlie estaba contento, realmente feliz al saber que iba a la reserva y pasaría tiempo con Jake. Justamente el día anterior me lo recriminó, pero más que eso abrí mis ojos ante una nueva perspectiva que tal vez siempre ignoré. _

_Yo amaba a Edward, eso era algo que nadie podría cambiar, tan difícil como tapar el sol con un dedo; pero la charla con mi padre me hizo corroborar en mis pasos y darme cuenta del porque me había aferrado tanto a él. _

_Imposible no estar encantada por él, pero al parecer mi subconsciente se había aferrado a la idea de él era lo que yo necesitaba; lo único que existía para mí, de quien dependía mi felicidad. Allí estaba mi error. Depender. Esa dependencia, ese instinto de buscar protección, algo normal en un humano pero sabía que en mí era algo más que eso. La desconfianza y la inseguridad, todo eso se había unido haciéndose parte a mi personalidad. Ocasionando la búsqueda de aquel que me ofreciera protección para así estar segura, al fin._

_Por ello, ahora me sentía diferente. La verdadera razón por la cual ahora yo marcaba mi espacio. Al fin estaba asumiendo la responsabilidad en mí misma, logrando restaurar algo en mi autoestima, alentándome que podía ser autosuficiente por mí. Nada de vampiros ni lobos cubriéndome la espalda. Todo era diferente, porque era humana y al serlo, debía hacer lo que todos demás hacían. Independencia. Ser quien me interponga las reglas, tomar mis propias decisiones y asumir mis errores._

_- Bella esto es insensato – dijo Edward una vez que estábamos dentro de su Volvo._

_- ¡Oh, no! – Repliqué antes de que pudiera retractarse – acordamos que tú me llevarías hasta la línea del tratado y yo te llamaría cuando todo terminara. No puedes retractarte, ¡Ahora No! – dije firme. Tan sólo me miró con la súplica en los ojos. Desvié la mirada. No daría mi brazo a torcer._

_- Bella, ya te he dicho que los hombres lobo son muy inestables y… - le interrumpí._

_- Jacob no va a hacerme daño – le aseguré, pero con su rostro me demostró lo poco convencido que estaba._

_- no porque él lo desee._

_- Está bien. Si no vas a llevarme a la reserva, entonces yo iré sola, ya me estoy retrasando – dije dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero su mano fría me detuvo._

_- Bella, por favor… - negué._

_- ¿Vas a llevarme si o no? – pregunté tratando de que mi voz fuera dura. Hizo una mueca y asintió. Me sentí satisfecha al saber que había funcionado._

_Antes de llegar a la Push del tratado pude divisar a Jacob justo en la curva. Definitivamente nunca dejaría de crecer. La impaciencia me invadió, era tan notable que Edward me mandaba miradas fugitivas. Aparcó el Volvo a poco más de veinticinco metros. Le encaré y pude divisar la vacilación de nuevo en su rostro._

_- Llámame cuando quieras regresar a casa y vendré._

_- No tardaré mucho - le prometí._

_Se acercó hasta mí y me beso con ternura. Se lo devolví segura, esperando que compartiera ese sentimiento. Me bajé del auto, sintiendo su mirada me mi espalda atravesándome, me volteé hacia él y pude ver la preocupación en su rostro. Sonreí lo mejor que pude para que estuviera tranquilo. No me agradaba el verle así. A duras penas avancé unos metros cuando Edward arrancó el Volvo a toda velocidad, alejándose._

_Me acerqué a Jacob el cual estaba reclinado contra un árbol, se le veía tranquilo al menos. Me abrasó fuerte y lo mismo hice. Yo le extrañaba y me dolía saber que continuaría sintiéndome así; aguanté nuevamente las lágrimas. Nos alejamos y pude ver como su humor había cambiado, ya no tenía esa expresión neutral, se le veía más alegre._

_- No pensé que te dejaría. Debiste utilizar tu terquedad al nivel máximo – comentó con burla._

_- No tienes ni la menor idea – dije alegre de la libertad con la que charlaba con Jake. Él tan sólo rio bajo – pero hay que admitir que se ha comportado. Hemos de tener suerte – volvió a reír._

_- No hay que alabar la suerte que no tenemos – respondió con un toque de nostalgia en la voz. Suspiré algo incómoda por la manera en como la conversación había cambiado._

_- y… ¿alguna novedad en la reserva? – comenté con despreocupación. Jacob volteó hacia mí como acto reflejo. Su rostro se puso serio de repente – ¿Qué?_

_- No… nada – la manera en como lo dijo me dejo poco convencida._

_- ¿ah pasado algo? – continué algo intrigada esta vez._

_- Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas en la reserva – comenzó. Con un sentimiento de cabeza le aseguré que continuara. Suspiró - __Quil está imprimado, y ya es el tercero, por lo que los demás empezamos a estar preocupados. Quizá sea un fenómeno más común de lo que dicen las historias._

_Pude ver como se contraía su rostro al decir aquello. _

_- ¿Qué hay de malo de que Quil este imprimado? – Atreví a preguntar - ¿acaso tiene que ver el que sea el más joven de la manada?_

_- Eso es lo de menos, Bella – respondió monocorde._

_- ¿Entonces? – le incité._

_- Bueno, es solo que es muy… pronto – su frente se arrugo al decir lo último._

_- ¿Cómo que "es muy pronto"? - Suspiró audiblemente al ver mi interés._

_- Solo es otra de nuestras leyendas. Sorprende el que sean ciertas – volví a perderme._

_- ¿Vas a decirme o he de adivinarlo?_

_- No podrías hacerlo, pero te lo contaré – suspiró de nuevo – Quil es el más nuevo de la manada, por lo que no había pasado por el hogar de Emily – Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa._

_- ¿Quil se ha imprimado de Emily?_

_- No – contesto rápidamente - Te digo que no lo vas a adivinar. Emily tenía dos sobrinas que estaban de visita y... Quil conoció a Claire._

_- ¿Y Emily no quiere que su sobrina salga con un licántropo? ¡Menuda hipocresía! —solté._

_No pude evitar darle la razón. Emily tan sólo quería proteger a su sobrina de la suerte que ella había corrido. Sin duda una razón muy explícita. Yo misma vi en los ojos de Sam el dolor que le provocaba ver a su amada con aquellas cicatrices que él mismo le había hecho, una vez que perdió el control._

_- ¿no intentes adivinarlo?, a Emily no le preocupa eso, es sólo que, bueno, es un poco pronto._

_- ¿a qué te refieres con «un poco pronto»? – tan sólo se rascó el cabello, propio de él cuando se sentí algo frustrado. Me miró fijamente._

_- No juzgues antes de que termine, ¿vale? – Asentí poco convencida._

_- Claire tiene dos años – dijo con un hilo de voz. _

_Traté de mantener la compostura ante tal información. Jacob me observaba cuidadosamente mientras su rostro estaba inexpresivo. _

_- Quil está imprimado... ¿con... una niña... de dos años? - repuse cuando al fin fui capaz de hablar._

_- Sucede - respondió relajado - O… eso dicen las leyendas._

_- Pero es un bebé – dije sorprendida de su reacción. Como si fuera lo más natural. Bufó._

_- Quil no va a envejecer más - me recordó - Sólo ha de ser paciente durante unas décadas._

_Guardé silencio, era lo mejor o probablemente Jacob continuaría a defensiva conmigo por excusar a su amigo. Traté de no criticar la situación de la cual yo era ajena, porque realmente ¿Quién era yo para opinar algún hecho sobrenatural del cual mi información era prácticamente nula?, no era nadie para decir algo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir algo de temor al pensar en aquello._

_- Sé que no es algo que se dijera a la ligera, pero… debo decir que tus pensamientos son erróneos._

_- Lo siento Jacob, pero es que… no lo logro comprender del todo, el imaginarlo me parece repulsivo._

_- y de nuevo te equivocas – dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos – Verás; no hay nada romántico en esto. Por ahora mientras es una niña, él la protegerá; cuando crezca será su amigo cuando lo necesite y luego bueno… terminarán tan felices como Sam y Emily. _

_Continué en silencio analizando cada una de sus palabras mientras fijaba la vista en las pequeñas piedras y hojas que pisaba, de nuevo estaba caminando y a duras penas pude notarlo. No quise divagar más de lo que no debería, así que mantuve mi mente desprendida de todo tipo de acusaciones y pensamientos "erróneos"._

_Una vez más ni yo misma pude cumplir mis palabras y poco a poco fui entendiendo aquello que mi amigo intentaba explicarme. Yo era consciente del profundo amor en Emily y Sam, pero jamás pensé cuantas barreras podría atravesar aquel sentimiento por el otro y definitivamente el estar imprimado sobrepasaba aquello. _

_- Vale – dijo Jacob retomando mi atención después de unos minutos – Es difícil de explicar, pero… no tiene nada que ver con amor a primera vista o algo por él estilo. Como un día te dije tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. Harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano._

_Todo fue claro. Por eso aquella fascinación por el otro, aquel aire que desprendían ambos. Resultado de aquel infinito amor que sentía uno por el otro que más que eso, eran miles de sentimientos juntos. Entonces recordé a Edward, él lo era todo y nada para mí. Representaba tantas cosas en mi vida que jamás podría dudar de los fuertes sentimientos que sentía hacia él. Era la esperanza, ilusiones, sueños, metas y sobretodo amor. Como al mismo tiempo era la tristeza, angustia, miedo y decepción. Tantas cosas significaban para mí que sería todo él, aquello que incluso yo estaría en contra. _

_Continuamos así, caminando y haciendo pequeñas bromas entre conversaciones triviales. Entonces anduvimos hacia el punto de encuentro en lo alto de una colina, donde el fuego chisporroteaba más brillante que el cielo oscurecido por las nubes, todo sucedió de la forma más alegre y natural._

_Todos estaban allí, o al menos los que conocía y más. Paúl me saludó de una manera poco convencional, pero no me importó, más bien reía despreocupada como hace unos días lo había olvidado. Saludé a Emily la cual estaba sentada junto a Sam y de nuevo mis antiguos pensamientos me invadieron. Así continué y noté que casi toda la Push estaba allí: Billy, El viejo Quil Ateara, Sue Clearwater, la viuda de Harry y sus hijos Leah y Seth; también el resto de la manada como: Embry, Quil y Jared con Kim, la chica con la cual estaba imprimado._

_Entonces noté la parte de "Adoración". Jared la observaba como su fuera el último rayo de sol en el mundo, la última gota del desierto, un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez. Todo concordaba perfectamente pues, la actitud de Kim al ver un Jared embobado era enternecedora. Evitaba su mirada toda costa pero por más que lo intentaba más fallaba y a pesar de ser más discreta que él, se podía percibir con las miradas furtivas que sentía lo mismo por él._

_Entonces la atmosfera nuestro alrededor cambió. Todos se enderezaron y de pronto me di cuenta de los ancianos del Consejo, los cuales no eran tres, si no cuatro. Billy tomó la atención de todo al aclararse la garganta y comenzó a narrar la historia de los espíritus guerreros. Parecía un narrador y total conocedor de la historia como si él mismo lo hubiera visto a pocos metros de los hechos, acompañado de su voz grave y profunda logrando que todo concordara, una poesía recitada por su propio autor._

Desperté en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Edward. A penas y quise enderezarme cuando me dedicó una mirada.

- Hola – dijo alegre con su característica sonrisa torcida.

- Hola… - murmuré algo confundida. Me senté tratando de mantener en el tiempo y espacio que era mi presente.

- ¿No deseas continuar durmiendo? – preguntó con cautela mientras veía el camino. Negué levemente mientras me enderezaba en el asiento.

- Estoy bien, ¿Qué hora es? – Observó su reloj para luego responder:

- las 10: 30 am – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡¿Es tan tarde? – Él sólo me miró con sorprendido. Fue cuando caí en cuenta del tono histérico que había tomado mi voz en la última sílaba.

- No mucho, tu vuelo sale a las 11:50 am – respondió en su tono casual y calmado.

- Lo sé – respondí quedamente ante el recuerdo – es solo que el papeleo y esas cosas me quitaran algo de tiempo. Pero creo que estaré a tiempo.

- Lo estarás – me aseguró – más bien es bastante temprano… ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta que embarques? – allí estaba la pregunta que tanto he tratado de evitar.

- No, no es necesario – me miró suplicante – No Edward, estaré bien – suspiró.

- Sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto. Además, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Edward hemos hablado de esto – respondí audaz – Además, hay sol y no puedes correr tal riesgo.

Definitivamente Victoria tenía muy planificado todo esto. Hoy hacía un sol implacable en Port Ángeles, perfecto para convencer a Edward de que me dejara sola, a pesar de lo testarudo que era relacionado con el tema.

Divisé el aeropuerto y suspiré aliviada. Edward tenía una sonrisa ensanchada que iluminaba todo su rostro a pesar de que no fuera a verme tres días. Él estaba feliz y eso producía lo mismo en mí, aunque justo ahora debía decirle adiós… para siempre.

Lo miré detenidamente, observando cada detalle de su hermosa estructura. Todo él era una obra de arte, mi adonis perfecto. Su nariz perfilada, labios carnosos y sonrosados, barbilla recta, cabello broncíneo con reflejos dorados, conjunto a aquellos ojos topacio que tanto adoraba. Guarde todas aquellas características en mi mente dispuesta a mantenerla presente conmigo, sin importar el dolor que produjera.

Un nudo se alojó en mi garganta cuando entramos al estacionamiento, acercando el momento que seguramente sería el más triste, aún más que el estar lejos de él por ocho meses. Aparcó rápidamente y yo sólo baje la mirada, totalmente aterrada de que algo saliera mal y fuera descubierta. Su fría mano tomo las mías inquietas en mi regazo.

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – dijo tomando mi mentón con su otra mano.

- Tengo un poquito de nervios… eso es todo – respondí evitando su mirada. Enrojecí furiosamente cuando trataba de alejar mi mente de pensamientos poco decentes.

- Todo saldrá bien. Podría apoyarte mejor si estuviera a tu lado cuando vayas a la entrevista… - comenzó con su reproche de manera sutil.

- No de nuevo, por favor.

- Siento estas tratando de evitarme. Evadiéndome de algo – Bufé nerviosa.

- No es cierto. Solo quiero hacer algo por mí misma. Sin ti ni ningún Cullen persiguiéndome o algo por el estilo – sonrió a medias.

- Supongo que puedo complacerte en eso – sonreí con suficiencia mientras asentía – pero vendré a recogerte y no acepto ningún tipo de preposición – mi sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose.

Me sentía tan mal de lo tendría que hacer. Edward estaría totalmente devastado y decepcionado. No objeté nada en lo absoluto.

Nos mantuvimos callados. Yo naufragando en mi mente tratando de almacenar lo mejor que podía este momento en mi memoria. Una lágrima traicionera bajo por mi mejilla. Me miró preocupado mientras la limpiaba.

- Iré contigo – dijo viéndose preocupado.

- No – respondí ahogando el nudo en la garganta que me estaba incapacitando mi voz – Quiero hacer esto Edward y espero que tú respetes mi decisión – me miró desaprobadamente.

- pues tu rostro me dice lo contrario.

- ya hablamos de esto – respondí fijando mi mirada en reloj, 10:48 am – debo irme – dije apresuradamente mientras me separaba de él para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Oí como abría su puerta. Abrió la mía y me ayudo a salir. Noté por su rostro lo poco convencido que estaba.

Saco la pequeña maleta que Alice me obligó a llevar; pues dicha diminuta chica cuando vio la mochila que había preparado me reclamó. Alice… también le extrañaría demasiado. Moví mi cabeza levemente espantando todo los pensamientos tristes que me estaban invadiendo. Debía poner buena cara para que Edward me dejara ir.

- No te molestes conmigo – dije con cabeza gacha cuando estaba lista para salir del estacionamiento. Levanto mi rostro con ambas de sus manos para recargar mi frente en la suya.

- No estoy molesto contigo… lo estoy conmigo por no evitar complacerte en todo – respondió en todo resignado – cerciórale a Tanya que me avise cuando hayas llegado – asentí con pena porque ese momento no llegaría – no estés nerviosa, lo harás bien y podrás entrar – otra promesa no cumplida – y… regresa pronto. Estaré muy ansioso estos tres días… serán décadas sin ti – reprimí las lágrimas. Esa promesa también me dolería…

Me besó de aquella manera que sólo él sabía. De esa forma que siempre me volvía loca y me llenaba de alegría. Sentía pena y dolor de saber que este sería un adiós, el último con mi suerte.

Tomé mi maleta aún con cabeza gacha después de regalarle una sonrisa forzada. Caminé lo más casual que pude para no levantar sospechas. Su mirada estaba fija en mi espalda y lo sentía perfectamente. Cuando al fin estuve lejos de su vista y oídos, donde la gente pasaba de un lado a otro, suspiré para tomar aire de nuevo y lograr mi cometido del día.

Luego del todo el ajetreo mientras dejaba la maleta y pasaba por el detector de metales, me dirigí al baño de mujeres en el segundo piso, el izquierdo al que pocas iban porque normalmente era el más lejano. Perfecto para que el plan de Victoria saliera a la perfección. Más de una vez giré sobre mi hombro sintiendo miradas en mi espalda logrando ponerme más nerviosa.

Empujé la puerta del baño sintiendo totalmente debilitada y vacía. El aturdimiento había regresado a mí. Una chica de tez pálida con el cabello dorado como el sol se limpiaba el maquillaje de su rostro frente al espejo. Tenía una chaqueta azul, una camisa crema, unos pantaloncillos ajustados negros con unos tacones del mismo café. Me miró sobre el hombro y sonrió.

- Hola Isabella – dijo con una voz de soprano. Se volteó hacia mí – Justo a tiempo. Al parecer has logrado venir sin acompañantes.

- Sí… - respondí poco segura.

- Bien, no hay tiempo. Tenemos unos vuelos que tomar y el tiempo corre muy rápido – dijo caminado hacia la puerta, pasando hacia un lado mío – Ven y en silencio - asentí y seguí sus órdenes.

Llegamos al final del pasillo donde estaba un pequeño café. No había ningún cliente y tan solo estaba un hombre sobrepasado los 30, afincando sus brazos del mesón. En cuanto nos vio, abrió una puerta en su local. La rubia se hizo a un lado para que yo pasa al cuarto. Era una cocina algo espaciosa. Me siguió y adentro estaba otra chica diminuta con el cabello marrón oscuro muy hermosa, parecía vampira pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el marrón de sus ojos, me hizo dudarlo.

- Prepárala – dijo la de cabello dorado. La otra asintió mientras tomaba mi mano y me sentaba en una silla.

Me maquilló rápidamente. La rubia sacó de un bolso dos pares de pelucas, una era marrón chocolate y la otra de cabellos dorados idéntico al de ella, se la abalanzó a la otra.

- Quítate la ropa – dijo la castaña con voz amable – debemos confundir el olor – asentí mientras mis mejillas se enrojecían.

Me quité mis pantaloncillos de mezclilla, conjunto a mi camisa de algodón azul y converse. La otra hizo lo mismo y cuando ambas terminamos con el intercambio de vestimenta, se puso la peluca y tomo mi bolso, el cual registro que los papeles estuvieran. Allí fue cuando la detalle mejor.

Esa chica era muy parecida a mí. De mi misma altura y su tez era del mismo tono que yo poseía. La peluca bien podría parecerse a los rizos de mi despeinado cabello. Con mi ropa, podría jurar que me veía en un espejo. Salvo un detalle, su color de ojos era un gris, aunque justo ahora se estaba colocando unas lentillas. Cuando terminó, me sonrió.

- Que tengas un buen viaje, Isabella – dijo y se fue.

La chica con cabellos marrón se quedo conmigo terminando de arreglarme. Me roció con un perfume dulzón. Se movía muy rápido a mi alrededor que aumentó mi aturdimiento hasta que abrí mis ojos de nuevo y me miraba fijamente.

- Estás lista – dijo suavemente. Se volteo y saco un bolso – Ahora escucha con mucha atención – me miró y yo solo pude asentir – Ahora te llamas Allison Parker, Estadounidense de 19 años, actualmente vives en California – asentí tratando de grabarme en la memoria mis nuevos datos – Cuida bien este bolso porque allí está todo lo que necesitas para al menos salir con vida de aquí, y tranquila que lo demás me lo dejas a mí – guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Me acompañarás en el vuelo? Pregunté confundida.

- Sí, es mi deber de ahora en adelante cuidarte. Así que mejor desde ahora nos llevemos bien - me tendió unas lentillas grises – póntelas. Las vas a necesitar en el nuevo destino.

Con un poco de su ayuda pude hacerlo a pesar de lo incómodo que me resultaba.

- por cierto, no digas nada al menos que te lo indique y camina atrás de mi sin alejarte – asentí de nuevo – bueno, mejor nos vamos. Nuestro vuelo embarcará en 15 minutos.

Salimos del café aún vacio. Caminamos casual por los pasillos hasta llegar al gentío. Suspiré nerviosa, ella me tendió su mano y extrañamente me sentí más tranquila, como si Jasper estuviera cerca… nuevamente mi subconsciente hería mi alma.

- No digas nada – dijo de repente, logrando confundirme.

Estábamos caminando un poco más rápido que antes, ella volteo hacia un lado y desvió la mirada. Seguí la suya y fue cuando comprendí todo. Él estaba allí, a unos 15 o 20 metros de mí. Observando fijamente como un avión despegaba. Seguramente el que él creía que yo había tomado. Mis pies a duras y penas se movían e inconscientemente caminaba hacia él. Estaba atraída como un imán por su presencia. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla. Lo observé por unos segundos más, admirándolo con toda la adoración y amor que le tenía. Ella apretó mi mano volviéndome hacia ella.

Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de canalizar mis nervios a otra cosa que no sea gritar y huir hacia él. Reprimí por décima novena vez las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. Verlo allí de esa forma, esperando algo que no ocurriría era mil veces más dolorosa, que esos ocho meses sin él.

Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestra puerta de embarque nos hicieron entrar al avión, allí las azafatas nos atendieron amablemente haciéndonos pasar al área de primera clase. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos realmente cómodos. Una aeromoza al ver mi rostro me ofreció algo y ya a punto de colapsar le pedí un poco de agua. Una vez que despegó el avión, lloré como magdalena.

Intenté por todos los medios, ser fuerte y aguantar como debía. Yo sola me había metido en este embrollo y no habría vuelta atrás. Me sentía vacía pero no aturdida como pensé. Mi propia mente me castigaba al estar consciente de todo a mí alrededor. Entonces, recordé algo importante que hasta ahora estaba ignorando.

Abrí el bolso que la castaña me había dado, rebusqué dentro hasta encontrar mi objetivo. Leí con cuidado.

_12 August - __Thursday_

_Destination:_

_Volterra - Italy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a Hermosas!<strong>_

_De nuevo __**¡Discúlpenme! **_

_Sé que no tengo perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero de verdad es que todo se juntó: Demasiados deberes, rollos con los exámenes finales y algo aún peor… __**¡No tenía inspiración!**__, fue algo __**Horrible**__ (pero sobretodo desesperante). No saben cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo, sabía lo que tenía que escribir más no como lo plasmaría aquí. Difícil trabajo pero al menos está terminado. _

_**¡Gracias por sus Reviews & Alertas!**__ Son hermosas por leer y tenerme una paciencia infinita. No olviden jamás de los jamases que: __**¡Por ustedes es por quienes escribo y siempre escribiré!**__: _

_**¡Gracias Por Leer Hermosísimas, hasta el Próximo Capítulo!**__**:***_

_**PD: Tome unas frases del Libro "Eclipse" de S.M. para darle más unión a la historia que ya conocemos.  
><strong>_


End file.
